Ella es la culpable
by ZerudaPrincess
Summary: "Quítate los pantalones" Eso y otra frase bastó para ponerme a temblar ante aquella intimidante chica que estaba acorralándome contra la reja. En primera instancia podría describirse como una violación, pero mi cuerpo fue lo demasiado débil como para permitirme siquiera eso. De esta manera conocí a Korra. Y no creo arrepentirme de mucho. [Adaptación]
1. Trampa

**Trampa**

 _¿Por qué?..._

 _Si yo no hubiera hecho eso… Si no lo hubiera hecho…_

El metálico y tambaleante sonido de la reja tras de ella la sobresaltó, palideciendo un más su rostro que a esas alturas estaba completamente avergonzado y aterrorizado. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a eso? Aun no podía entenderlo. Había sido demasiado estúpida para haberse dejado llevar por una simple amenaza. Anteriormente había lidiado con esta clase de abusos, pero eso había sido tiempo atrás, como algo típico del colegio, por el que a más de alguno le había tocado vivir, y que por desgracia a ella le había tocado. Su padre le había aleccionado bien para que ella supiese defenderse en casos como aquellos de su infancia, y desde ahí habían dejado de molestarla. Pero no estaba segura de poder con ello esta vez. No era solo el miedo de no saber ganar aquella pelea, sino que eran las consecuencias de si es que atrevía a sublevarse _ante ella_.

Aquella chica se acercó amenazadora. No era más alta que ella, pero claramente eso no era un impedimento que evitara atormentarla. Esa chica era fuerte, tenía influencias, tenía gente a su servicio… y ella solo era una becada come libros, una _nerd_ en todo el sentido de la palabra.

\- Déjame verte haciéndolo tú misma… - le susurró al oído mientras la acorralaba _aún más_.

Los ojos de Asami se dilataron ante la demanda que le estaban haciendo. No pudo contenerlo más, su cuerpo lentamente comenzó a temblar, presa del pánico, y lo peor es que su grandiosa mente la había abandonado. Estaba sola.

 _Quizás en ese momento, yo estaba… momentáneamente poseída._

.

.

 _Pude entrar a aquella prestigiosa universidad privada gracias a una beca, pero después de que pasé a segundo año de la carrera de Ingeniería en biotecnología los resultados de mis calificaciones comenzaron a decaer un poco. Mi trabajo a medio tiempo, ayudar de vez en cuando en el pequeño taller automotriz de mi padre, y los estudios con sus "altos estándares de calidad" me estaban pasando la cuenta._

\- Señorita Sato – la llamaba el profesor en su oficina -. Sus notas son buenas, pero si desea mantener la beca, me temo que este tipo de resultados se lo dificultará.

Asami estaba con la vista fija en el suelo, sabía que tarde o temprano el destino le jugaría una mala pasada, y este era el semestre.

\- Si durante el próximo examen no obtiene las notas necesarias para salvar la beca… Lo lamento demasiado, en serio, ya que usted es una ávida estudiante, pero tendrá que dejar la universidad.

 _Si soy una ávida estudiante, entonces debería estar orgulloso, no, agradecido de que yo esté estudiando aquí. Deberían apreciar mi estudio, mi esfuerzo, y no simplemente decirme todo eso. Estúpidos burócratas, estúpida universidad, estúpido profesor que en vez de hacer tan difíciles sus estúpidos exámenes debería ceder un poco._

Un golpe en su espalda hizo detener toda corriente de la consciencia de pensamientos llenos de rencor hacia todo. Su primer pensamiento era volverse enfadada a enfrentar a quien fuera que hubiese chocado con ella, y descargar así su enojo, pero de inmediato cambió de parecer cuando vio el frío y enfadado rostro de aquella chica.

\- ¿Preguntaba por mí? – dijo dirigiéndose al profesor con evidente fastidio en su rostro.

Asami se movió un poco para hacerle espacio. En su mente comenzó a buscar información sobre aquella mujer, sabía quién era, toda la universidad lo sabía, era famosa por muchas cosas y no todas eran precisamente buenas. Pero aquello no le importaba a Asami, por lo que, hasta ése momento, en que la tuvo tan cerca de ella, no había reparado siquiera en su aspecto.

Lucía como todos los matones con quien se había enfrentado en su pasada época escolar. Pelo largo con puntas teñidas de azules el cual estaba amarrado atrás en una cola de caballo y delante dos pequeñas coletas demarcaban claramente su rostro. Jeans ajustados, gastados y rotos. Zapatillas de tela, un poco sucias y usadas. Y para arriba llevaba una simple polera sin mangas azul que permitía lucir un tatuaje de diseños tribales en su brazo derecho. Todo era azul. Todo combinaba con sus ojos, hasta el aura que emitía lo era.

 _Ella es Korra. La he visto un par de veces en algunas clases. No tengo idea qué es lo que estudia, pero sé que juega para la selección de bascketball de la universidad._

\- Ah, Korra – la llamó el profesor evidenciando que se conocían muy bien, ya que no la trató por su apellido -. Por favor, espera un momento, ya casi terminamos aquí

\- Ok – respondió Korra alejándose unos pasos para observar sin interés real un mural lleno de papeles con variadas informaciones.

\- Entonces, Sato… – dijo el profesor llamando su atención

\- No se preocupe – dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza, habiéndose olvidado de todo el rencor que había tenido tan solo unos minutos antes -. Obtendré las notas que necesito en el siguiente examen. Me iré ahora.

\- Da lo mejor de ti – le respondió el profesor, pero ella ya iba camino a salir de su oficina cuando no pudo evitar escuchar parte de la conversación que éste tenía con Korra -. Y… Korra… Otra nota reprobada ¡Vas a repetir el año!

\- ¡Eh! ¿En serio?

\- ¡De verdad!

El enfado había vuelto a Asami. Intentó cerrar la puerta lo más disimuladamente que pudo, pero no pudo evitar que su mente comenzara a enfadarse sin motivo propio.

 _Aquella chica la tiene fácil… que injusto._

 _._

Estaba en la sala de clases memorizando sin descanso los nombres científicos de algunas bacterias que podrían llevar al fracaso post-operatorio de algún implante metálico. Era difícil, siempre su primera sensación al estudiar era de pánico, terror de no poder lograr memorizar todas esas cosas a tiempo, pero luego la confianza se hacía paso y observaba satisfecha como aquellos impronunciables nombres se plasmaban en su mente, como si siempre hubieran sido parte de ella. Pero todo ese proceso de aprendizaje llevaba tiempo y un minucioso ritual en el que se enfrascaba completamente, volviéndose ajena al mundo. Y si quería comenzar a subir sus notas no podía esperar a llegar a la soledad absoluta de su cuarto, no, tenía que empezar ahora, contra todo pronóstico y ambiente.

Las bulliciosas conversaciones en la sala de clases se habían convertido en un lejano murmullo para ella, los estaba ignorando, a todos aquellos molestosos jóvenes despreocupados de su futuro, con sus pequeños ideales en la cuerda floja, que gastaban sus noches en oscuras fiestas llenas de alcohol, drogas y excesos. Sentía pena por ellos, no es que se sintiera superior, pero ella claramente estaba fuera de ese mundo, el cual jamás le había llamado la atención.

Una chica pasó rápida por el pasillo de mesas y accidentalmente pasó a llevar el hombro de Asami, sacudiendo un poco su torso.

\- Lo siento mucho – se disculpó la chica, pero Asami la ignoró olímpicamente. Acomodó sus lentes y continuó repitiendo las palabras en su mente, enfrascada de lleno en su estudio.

La chica se molestó un poco ante la clara falta de cortesía de Asami, y de inmediato continuó su camino hasta el final del salón, en donde estaban sus amigos.

\- Hey, Opal. La apariencia de Sato empeora cada día – le susurró a su amiga

\- Ah… Si Sato no queda entre los 5 primeros del ranking de notas, deberá dejar la universidad – respondió la mencionada.

\- Oh, eso es terrible – exclamó la chica

Asami acomodó nuevamente sus lentes y suspiró levemente molesta.

 _Lo escuché todo… En serio gente ¿no saben hablar más bajo? ¡Estoy justo aquí!_

\- Así es… - agregó Opal, quien ahora seria se dirigió a otra -. Korra, también estarás en problemas si no apruebas el próximo examen.

\- Ah, sobre eso – respondió la morena dándole despreocupada un sorbo a su bebida -. De todas formas, ya preparé unas hojas para hacer trampa.

\- Eres una sucia – la recriminó su amiga

\- ¡Le avisaré al profesor!

\- ¿Qué? No… Te recompensaré con cualquier cosa de la tienda

\- ¿Eh? ¿Solo a ella?

\- Esta bien, a las dos

 _Hojas para hacer trampa… Si la atraparan estará en graves problemas… ¿Qué me preocupo yo de eso? Lo merecería. Eso le pasa por entrar a estudiar a estar universidad sin objetivos claros. Tsk, solo les importa divertirse…_

.

.

El día del examen había llegado. Todo el salón estaba en silencio. Asami podía oír el sonido de los lápices deslizándose por el papel, un borrón por allá, una tos nerviosa al otro lado, alguien gruñendo preocupada, y otros sonidos. El motivo por el que estaba desconcentrada es porque estaba frente a un problema matemático que ella ya había resuelto en su casa, pero que ahora por culpa de un bloqueo mental no podía recordar, y eso la estaba matando.

 _Este problema… Lo había repasado hace tres días porque tiendo a olvidarlo… Mierda, pensé que lo había memorizado perfectamente._

De pronto su cabeza se tornó más caliente. Sentía el palpitar de su pulso directamente en la sien y una fría corriente bajó por su espina. Tenía que hacerlo, no podía permitirse otra nota _deficiente_ para su beca (aunque sus notas eran las más altas de su curso, no eran suficientes). Intentando dominar el temblor en sus manos y la suciedad que poco a poco comenzaba a invadir su alma, llevó las manos hasta debajo de la mesa, hacia el espacio destinado en donde guardaba los cuadernos, para lentamente y aterrada sacar un papel cuidadosamente preparado. Jamás había hecho trampa y ya sentía el asco de hacerlo, pero estaba desesperada. Ella había estudiado ¡por dios, era lo único que había hecho! Pero aun así lo necesitaba. En ese pequeño momento en que observaba su papel pensó en Korra. Esto no era nada como eso, ella lo usaría como respaldo, en cambio aquella chica lo usaría porque no había estudiado. Es más, podría apostar que ni siquiera había cogido un cuaderno. Esa mañana había llegado con olor a alcohol y cigarro en su ropa cuando pasó junto a Asami, lo que había bajado incluso más la impresión que tenía sobre ella. Aquella era una chica descarriada, jamás se juntaría con gente así.

Cuando guardó el papel, la culpa y el alivio se instauraron en su cuerpo. _Lo había hecho_ , y al parecer había sido un éxito. Era el último ejercicio que le faltaba y cuando lo terminó revisó un par de veces más la prueba y satisfecha ordenó sus cosas, lista para levantarse a entregar la prueba y abandonar el salón.

Pero cuando lo hizo, sintió un extraño presentimiento que la obligó a mirar hacia al lado, y cuando lo hizo se encontró con la azulina mirada de Korra, quien la observaba sonriente y divertida, y sus ojos demostraban que ella sabía lo que había hecho.

 _Ella lo sabía._

.

Las notas estuvieron publicadas unas horas más tarde. Asami había decidido esperar en la biblioteca, mientras estudiada para su próximo examen de microbiología. Pero por más que se concentraba en aquella tarea, no podía olvidar la mirada de Korra y el terror que le invadió.

Aun podía sentir las ganas de vomitar en su estómago, la debilidad de sus piernas y el temblor que invadió todo su cuerpo. Menos mal que sus piernas obedecieron la apresurada orden de abandonar de inmediato la sala, todo para deshacerse de aquella inquisitiva mirada azul.

Era tarde. El sol parecía estar próximo a ocultarse, lo podía ver por los amplios ventanales de la biblioteca, y por la poca gente que había a esa hora. Le gustaba esa hora del día, podía sentir como el sol acariciaba su piel. Como disfrutaba el calor junto a una buena canción de su reproductor de música. Y eso hizo, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que alguien tocara levemente su hombro, sacándola de su pequeña ensoñación.

\- Las notas ya están listas – le dijo Iroh, un chico de su clase, con el que de repente hablaba y estudiaba.

Asami asintió silenciosa y agradecida, pero a pesar de que mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. De esa nota dependía su estancia allí, todo dependía de aquellos números.

Se levantó y agradeció a Iroh por ir a avisarle, dándole a entender que él se fuera. El joven no la presionó y de inmediato dispuso a abandonarla, despidiéndose cordialmente de Asami.

La universidad estaba desierta. El sonido de sus zapatos podía escucharlos altos y reverberantes por aquel desolado y frio pasillo. La mayoría de los estudiantes había vuelto a sus casas, en poco tiempo más de seguro recibirían un correo electrónico con las notas, pero ella quería estar allí, frente a aquel indiferente papel sujeto en el mural, el cual decía que ella había sido la segunda en el ranking. Lo había conseguido.

\- Impresionante, Sato – escuchó a alguien decir en su espalda, petrificándola completamente -. Como esperaba, has vuelto al ranking con lo que dije.

Asami bajó asustada la cabeza, aun sin atreverse a darse vuelta a enfrentarla. Sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza, pero no solo era eso, era el miedo de no saber lo que ahora ella podría hacer. Eso la transportó a su niñez, al periodo en donde ella había sufrido de abusos y bulling.

\- Nunca pensé que en verdad tendrías agallas… tendré que reconsiderarte.

\- ¿Qu-qué? – apenas dijo Asami

\- ¿Puedes venir conmigo por un momento?

.

Estaban en la parte trasera del alejado gimnasio de la facultad. Aquella zona quedaba en terreno alto, no podría ser menos, ya que la universidad estaba ubicada en lo alto de un cerro, desde el cual podías ver toda la ciudad, más a esa hora, en donde las luces comenzaban a encenderse, dándole una sensación de infinitud al paisaje que contrastaba con el verde de la naturaleza, pero no era de eso de lo que estaba pendiente Asami. Ella estaba contra la reja, en espera de lo que Korra tenía que decirle, preguntándose por qué la había llevado a un lugar tan desolado, y por qué ella había accedido.

\- ¿Qué… qué es lo que quieres? – le preguntó, por fin encontrando su voz.

\- Que "¿qué es lo que quiero?" ¿Estás haciéndote la lista conmigo?

\- ¿Qué? – dijo preocupada Asami

\- Tengo pruebas ¿sabes?... Solo deberías confesarlo honestamente, Sato – le dijo con una boba sonrisa en su rostro mientras le mostraba la pantalla de su celular con fotos de ella haciendo trampa.

 _¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Dinero?_

Temblorosa llevó una mano a su cartera, de la cual extrajo su billetera, mostrándole claramente lo que iba a hacer. De cierta manera ya sabía el modus operandi.

\- Deja de bromear… Oye, oye ¿quién extorsionaría a una pobre diabla como tú?

Eso la molestó. _¿Entonces qué mierda es lo que quieres?_

\- ¿Todavía no entiendes? – dijo Korra exhalado lentamente, divertida ante el nerviosismo de Asami -. Hey, Sato… Quítate los pantalones

\- ¿Qué? – la mandíbula se le desencajó por aquella orden. Jamás había pensado que eso pudiera sucederle, o si es que hubiera sido el caso, esperaría aquella obligada proposición en la noche, en un oscuro y sucio callejón, con un pervertido y peligroso hombre asechándola. Jamás en su universidad, con aquella chica más baja que ella demandándoselo tan tranquilamente -. ¡No! Además ¿no estabas también haciendo trampa?

\- Hey, no digas tales cosas… Recientemente contraté a un tutor. No parezco demostrarlo, pero estaba levemente preocupada por mis calificaciones – dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un cigarro y procedía a encenderlo -. Eres claramente buena en el estudio, Sato, pero en realidad eres una gran idiota.

Asami nunca había dejado de abrir la boca, aún estaba en shock, perdida en el torbellino de su mente y a la vez completamente consciente de todo lo que hacía aquella mujer frente a ella.

\- Viéndote tan desvalida – continuó – Poniendo caras preocupadas… es por ello que te di un pequeño consejo – le dijo mientras exhalaba el humo de cigarro por su boca -. Pero sirvió ¿no? Conseguiste quedarte en la universidad.

 _Me engañó… y caí completamente en su trampa._

\- Bien, basta de aplazarlo. Date prisa y desnúdate.

Un leve temblor recorrió su cuerpo cuando ella pronunció la última frase enfadada. Quizás ella no quería sino solo avergonzarla, nada más. Y no podía hacer otra cosa.

 _Tengo miedo…_

Apretando el puño decidió hacer de una vez lo que ella demandaba, cuanto antes lo hiciera antes estaría devuelta en casa. Desabrochó lentamente los botones de su pantalón, y con cierta vacilación los bajó, exponiendo sus piernas desnudas, apretando los ojos en la espera de lo que Korra diría.

 _Si me niego… ¿qué pasará?... ¿me golpeará?_

Una risa llenó el ambiente. Asami se sorprendió en escucharla, parecía tan fuera de lugar. Con la vista baja observó cómo Korra arrojaba su cigarro a medio fumar, pisándolo para apagarlo y de inmediato su cuerpo estuvo frente a ella, aprisionándola contra la reja, siendo acorralada con ambos brazos agarrados a la reja.

\- Déjame verte haciéndolo tú misma

En una primera instancia Asami no entendió, demostrando en sus atemorizados ojos la confusión que causó aquella frase.

\- Aquí – le susurró Korra subiendo casi imperceptiblemente por dentro de sus muslos hasta apenas apoyar su dedo índice cerca de la ropa interior de Asami - ¿De qué manera… te tocas siempre?

 _¿Quiere que "haga eso"?... Si lo hago ¿me dejará ir?..._

De repente en la muñeca de su mano derecha sintió un suave y cálido amarre, y en seguida escuchó un "click" que lo hizo abrir los ojos.

\- Por si acaso, creo que te esposaré.

Asami tragó con dificultad. Eso no estaba pasando. Estaba aterrada, pero sabía que no tenía opción. Estaban demasiado alejadas para ponerse a gritar por ayuda, y si la obtenían sabía que Korra mostraría las fotos de ella haciendo trampa, lo que se traducía en la salida automática de aquella universidad por la cual había luchado tanto. No quedaba otra alternativa.

Asami lentamente llevó su mano libre hasta la altura de su ombligo, descendiendo lentamente hasta su prenda interior, perdiéndose en ella.

Korra estaba delante de ella sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, no podía adivinar qué era lo que pensaba. Pronto una ceja levantada fue la corta premonición a que no estaba satisfecha.

\- No puedo ver la parte fundamental – dijo levantando su blusa, exponiéndole ahora la piel de su abdomen -. Sostenlo en tu boca.

Korra llevó el extremo de su blusa hacia sus labios, depositándolo suavemente en su boca, manchándolo con su labial y de inmediato sintió como su mano descendió por su abdomen, lentamente, hasta alcanzar la suya escondida en aquella prenda, tirando de ella suavemente, deslizándola por sus piernas.

Asami cerró los ojos, reprimiendo su impotencia, sintiendo como lágrimas comenzaban a formarse, cayendo inevitablemente por sus enrojecidas mejillas.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – llamó su atención la pregunta de Korra, y enseguida sintió como unos invasores dedos estaban tocando la parte más íntima de ella, recorriendo toda la extensión de su tierna y escondida piel -. Ni siquiera estás humedecida. ¿Es porque no estás acostumbrada a esto?

 _¿A ser violada? ¿Cómo estaría acostumbrada a esto? ¡No siquiera me toco en mi casa!_

\- Te ayudaré

Rápidamente observó como Korra colocaba una clase de gel transparente sobre sus dedos y de inmediato los llevó hasta entremedio de sus piernas, sobresaltándola. Estaba frío, en primera instancia pensó que era lubricante, pero de inmediato sintió como calor y una inquietud comenzaba a acrecentarse. No era solamente eso, Korra lentamente la estaba acariciando, provocando un temblor en sus piernas, pero no estaba segura de que temblaran solamente ante el miedo.

No es que fuera virgen. Antes de entrar a la universidad había tenido un novio, pero nada importante. Aun así, eso no significaba que no había hecho todo lo que las parejas hacen. Era parte del ciclo de la vida, y no había sido nada especial o realmente satisfactorio para ella. Simplemente lo había hecho porque había estado aburrida.

Sentía como los dedos de Korra la acariciaban suavemente, siguiendo el mismo movimiento siempre. Recorriendo toda la extensión de su sexo, para después detenerse a jugar con aquel nódulo traicionero.

La cabeza de Korra descansaba sobre su cuello, el cual estaba siendo besado y succionado con delicadeza. Asami aún continuaba llorando silenciosamente, pero ahora no solo temor y tristeza la embargaban, sino que una extraña sensación que no era capaz de descifrar, pero al parecer su cuerpo no seguía la misma dirección que sus pensamientos, él parecía estar disfrutándolo.

El trabajo que Korra llevaba entre sus piernas de pronto cesó. Ahora su atención se fue hacia su otra mano, sintiéndola subir por el costado izquierdo de su torso, describiendo delicadamente las curvas de su cadera y cintura. Aquel sensible tacto le pesaba, oprimiendo su pecho con una inexplicable expectación, que crecía conforme la mano de Korra subía más y más. De repente el rumbo de esta cambió, dirigiéndose hasta su espalda. Asami no lo entendió hasta que sintió como la familiar opresión que siempre rodeaba sus pechos cedía. Una juguetona risa le hizo saber que aquella chica había desabrochado con éxito su brasier. Sin perder detalle de lo que hacían sus manos, sintió como su mano libre volvía al juego. Lenta y segura volvía hacia la parte delantera de su torso, acercándose cada vez más amenazante, subiendo suavemente por su piel, dificultándole la respiración, hasta que sintió como el pulgar se introducía fugitivo por el costado de su pecho izquierdo. Un temblor recorrió el cuerpo de Asami, genéticamente preparado para eso momento. Su piel se erizó, y no era lo bastante ingenua para saber que no solo sus poros lo habían hecho. Sentía increíblemente sensible sus pechos, totalmente concentrada en la mano de Korra, atenta a su movimiento.

Lentamente dos dedos se ubicaron en la base de su seno. Y describiendo un silencioso perfil ascendió lentamente por este, pasando por su endurecido pezón, arrastrándolo un poco al paso, hasta que sintió como su mano abarcó la totalidad de su pecho y lo apretó.

Sin querer Asami soltó un gemido.

Korra sonrió y enseguida envolvió sus labios con los de Asami, sorprendiéndola con un beso cargado de deseo, que ella no pudo hacer menos que corresponder. En aquel precario momento de lucidez, culpó a su cuerpo que había optado por entregarse a aquellas sensaciones, dejando sufrir sola a su calculadora mente. Pero la verdad de las cosas era que la razón ya la había abandonado.

Mientras Korra la besaba, el trabajo de sus manos allá abajo continuó. Pero ahora, avergonzada sentía como sus dedos resbalaban más fácil entre sus pliegues. Asami frunció el ceño, pero enseguida volvió a gemir ante el tacto de Korra y ante la lengua que ahora había ingresado a su boca.

Los movimientos rápidos y levemente bruscos que daba la morena con sus dedos en aquel pequeño nódulo entre sus piernas; su mano sedienta que recorría y amasaba toda la extensión de su abdomen y su pecho; y su lengua que masajeaba eróticamente la propia en su boca, estaban despertando los instintos más bajos y primitivos de Asami, quien no tardó en comenzar a mover avergonzada, y en contra de su pequeña voluntad, sus caderas, buscando extender aquella caricia, invitándola provocadoramente a su entrada. Todo era genético, su femenino cuerpo estaba diseñado para, una vez estimulado correctamente, emitir una serie de incitantes acciones que la conducirían al inminente encuentro sexual. Su deseosa voz, los gemidos que emitía, los movimientos de sus caderas, fluidos que emergían de ella, y hasta el calor de su piel eran anfitriones que, experimentados guiaban la mano de Korra cada vez más cerca de sus profundidades.

De repente Korra gimió excitada. Asami abrió sus ojos para ver enrojecido su rostro, igual que el de ella, pero el de la morena estaba levemente molesto. Korra abandonó sus caricias, cualquier contacto con su piel fue deshecho, provocando que el cuerpo de Asami ardiera sorprendentemente decepcionado por ser privado del calor de la morena.

Una de las rodillas de Korra se ubicó entre sus piernas, ejerciendo sin querer una presión más fuerte en su centro, expulsando un débil jadeo de Asami, enseguida de eso Korra ubicó su pie entre ellas, pisando los pantalones, estirando con una mano una de las piernas de Asami, apoyándola en su cadera mientras intentaba liberar aquella prenda que retenía juntas sus piernas.

Cuando lo hizo, la pierna derecha completamente desnuda de Asami se apoyaba contra la cadera de Korra, siendo fuertemente asida en ella por la posesiva mano de la morena. El pie libre de Asami, aun con su zapato y su ropa agarrado a él estaba fuertemente anclado al suelo, ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio mientras rápidamente distribuía su peso en la cadera de Korra. Estaba completamente a su merced, expectante a que ésta continuara con su tarea. Desde hace rato ya que su cerebro se había apagado.

La mano izquierda de Korra subió por aquel muslo desnudo. Asami comenzó a respirar más fuerte, apretando más los ojos. Dos dedos comenzaron a deslizarse de vuelta hacia su humedecido sexo, jugando un rato con él. El temblor del cuerpo de Asami se hacía más evidente, obligándose a morder su labio para controlar su deseo. Los dedos de Korra presionaron su nódulo, contrayendo su espalda, doblegado sus escasas fuerzas, cargando completamente su peso en Korra, acortando más la distancia. Su respiración ahora era irregular, su cuerpo entero gritaba porque Korra lo hiciera de una maldita vez, hasta su mente estaba de acuerdo con ello. Había llegado tan lejos, la había despojado de tanto ¿Por qué demonios no lo hacía?

\- Mierda, Korra… hazlo de una maldita vez – le dijo cargada de un molesto deseo, desconociendo su propia voz.

Bastaron solo esas palabras para que dos dedos se abrieran paso por ella. Asami emitió un agudo grito de placer, aferrándose con su mano libre a los hombros de Korra.

Estuvo solo un segundo sin moverse. Korra estaba tanteando el terreno, permitiéndole a Asami acostumbrarse a sus dedos. Cuando la tensión de los músculos de la pálida mujer pareció relajarse, decidió que era el momento de comenzar a trabajar. Lenta en un principio sacó con cuidado parte de ellos, para de inmediato volver a penetrarla, bombeando una presión en su centro, que parecía abandonar su cuerpo en forma de jadeos que salían por sus labios. Labios que de inmediato fueron aprisionados por los de Korra, pero esta vez Asami los recibió bienvenidos.

Korra aumentó la velocidad, comenzó a entrar y a salir de ella más rápido, y con mayor fuerza. No la estaba dañando, al contrario, la estaba llenando más rápido, como si hubiera un nivel que necesitaba alcanzar para liberarse. Y de cierta manera, lo había.

Asami se pegó más al cuerpo de Korra, sintiendo como su tenso brazo la sujetaba y el otro le daba aquellas incansables olas de satisfacción. En un momento de delirio agradeció que practicara bascketball, de lo contrario dudaba que aquella tarea de complacerla hubiera sido tan fácil y duradera.

Pero ¿por qué lo estaba haciendo? Claramente Asami ya no estaba siendo violada. Las esposas y la obligación inicial podían obviarse si es que ahora consideraba el hecho de que estaba completamente excitada, humedecida, dispuesta y tambaleante, recompensando con gemidos y jadeos a que Korra continuara con su labor, con un trabajo que dudaba que ella también fuera recompensada.

Esto era para la satisfacción de uno, de Asami. O eso era lo que ella _creía_.

Un cambio de presión de Korra hizo que Asami lanzara un grito al aire, mientras sus uñas fueron a clavarse a su tensa espalda. Ahora mientras la satisfacía, hábilmente pasaba uno de sus dedos por aquel hinchado y sensible nódulo. Pero no era solo eso, ahora Korra hacia otra clase de presión. Había encontrado un punto hasta ese entonces desconocido para ella. Era un interruptor que transformó el cuerpo de Asami. Ahora que había sido estimulado no había vuelta atrás, pero la presión en su cuerpo sabía que estaba próxima a terminar.

Gimiendo y gritando desvergonzada se arrimó aún más al cuerpo de la morena, aspirando el olor de su pelo, del tabaco en su ropa, del aroma propio de su piel y de su calidez. Su mente ya no existía, el control por completo lo tenía su cuerpo, que recibía feliz a Korra, animándola a que continuara.

De pronto la tensión en su pierna desnuda desapareció. Su espalda se contrajo casi violentamente mientras exhalaba un último grito en el cual liberó toda la energía acumulada en su cuerpo.

Agotada y lánguida se permitió descansar en el cuerpo de Korra. Escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, aspirando dificultosa al tiempo en que intentaba calmar su espasmo. Ambas piernas tocaban ahora el suelo, pero aun sentía a Korra rodear posesiva su cuerpo; y su mano en su cintura, sujetándola tampoco quería alejarla de ella.

Pasaron solo unos segundos cuando el balde de agua fría cayó en Asami.

 _¡Por dios Asami! ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Tan necesitada estabas?! Te estaban violando ¿no lo recuerdas? O por lo menos eso había sucedido en un principio, antes de que envolvieras tu pierna en su cadera y que comenzaras a gemir y a moverte como animal en celo._

Asami soltó a Korra, retrocediendo solo un paso. Su rostro estaba enrojecido de la vergüenza. Su mente tenía razón, eso ya no podía ser catalogado como una violación. En un principio si, fue contra su voluntad. Pero había quedado demostrado que aquella "voluntad" había sido aniquilada en el trayecto.

Korra sonrió satisfecha y sacando una llave de su bolsillo liberó a Asami. Esta se apuró en vestirse, agradeciendo de que sus ropas no estuvieran completamente sucias. A lo más tenían un poco de polvo, pero nada era como el desastre que estaba en los pantalones de Korra, cuya culpable había sido Asami.

A Korra pareció no molestarse. Se dio vuelta y se estiró perezosamente.

 _Esto debería ser el final ¿no? Aunque aún no sé qué es lo que ganó ella de todo esto. No entiendo qué es lo que quería._

\- Ah, olvidé que tengo clases con el tutor particular a las 8:30.

\- Ah – emitió sorprendida Asami de que Korra se dirigiera a ella -. Entonces me voy primero.

Acomodó rápida su ropa y cogió sus pertenencias dispersas por el suelo. Ya había alcanzado a dar dos pasos cuando sintió una mano envolver su muñeca, deteniéndola.

\- Hey. Ven conmigo… El tutor se pondrá contento.

\- ¿Qué? – balbuceó confundida Asami -. Pero el pago de la clase…

 _¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu mejor excusa?_

\- ¿Qué con eso? Está bien – le dijo Korra, adelantándose, sin soltar su agarre, arrastrando a Asami -. Ah, y cuando él se vaya, continuaremos con lo de recién.

\- ¡¿Eh?!

\- No puedo concentrarme afuera… Aunque lo hice bastante bien ¿no? – dijo con su burlona sonrisa.

.

.

.

~o~

* * *

Pensé que por esta vez podría dedicarme a escribir una "tierna historia de amor" entre las chicas, pero fue demasiado para mi mente, que de inmediato se puso a idear otra historia que fuera completamente opuesta. Y aquí está, _sacada directamente de mi selección de libros favoritos (es por ello que que no es mía)_

Ahora le tocaba a Korra ser la " _Mistress_ ", reencarnada en una rebelde y matona chiquilla universitaria quien tomará ventaja del _desliz académico_ de Asami. Lo demás lo irán descubriendo conforme avance la historia.

Hahaha, _esto será divertido_ ~


	2. Tutor

**Tutor**

 _Estoy siendo amenazada por una compañera de clases…_

\- Hey, Sato. Vámonos a casa – dijo Korra

\- Ah… sí…

\- Oh, adiós Korra – se despidió Opal -. Adiós Asami

El grupo de amigos se quedó en silencio observando como aquella desigual pareja abandonaba el salón de clases. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cuándo específicamente esas dos habían comenzado a juntarse, más aún de manera tan íntima como para, de vez en cuando, ir juntas a casa. Opal comenzaba a sospechar algo, pero no tenía pruebas.

\- Korra y Sato han estado muy juntas últimamente – decía en voz alta Wing, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de Opal.

\- ¿También lo piensas? – respondió esta -. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Korra no es muy abierta con lo que cuenta, pero esto es algo importante ¿no?

\- ¿Es que acaso Sato se ha convertido en su sirviente personal? – ahora decía Wei, el otro gemelo, nuevamente diciendo en voz alta lo que ella pensaba.

.

.

\- Falta una hora para que mi tutor llegue. No queda otra opción – decía Korra una vez que estuvieron en su departamento, mientras tiraba su mochila a uno de los amplios sillones del living.

Asami ingresó inmediatamente detrás de ella. No habían hablado en todo el trayecto. No es como si se hubiera esforzado en buscar un tema de conversación. Ella simplemente creía que con Korra no tenía absolutamente nada en común, ella la estaba _usando_ de alguna manera, si es que eso era posible; y Asami hasta el momento no encontraba ninguna solución al asunto, por lo que solo había optado por dejarse llevar.

Era incómodo, pero obviando ésa parte a su cuerpo no parecía incomodarle. Años sin ser atendido habían despertado una pequeña llama en su interior. Aun no sabía qué ganaba Korra de todo esto. El intercambio era claramente disparejo, ciertamente Asami salía _ganando_ , de una _extraña y retorcida manera_.

\- Apresúrate y desnúdate – le ordenó tajante Korra, sacándola violentamente de sus cavilaciones.

 _Tsk… no soy una muñeca. En una hora… en verdad ¿ella sólo planea en hacerlo?_

\- Antes de eso… quisiera al menos… tomar un baño – respondió Asami levemente ruborizada.

Escuchó el chasquear de los dientes de Korra, y enseguida observó como esta se dirigía hacia ella, invadiendo su espacio personal.

\- Está bien. No hueles mal – dijo sacando la nariz de su cuello.

\- ¿Qué? ¡N-no! – le respondió sobresaltada y avergonzada - ¡Realmente me importa!

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Ya te he dicho que no importa! – le respondió Korra enfadada - ¡Apresúrate y desnúdate!

Momentos después Asami se encontraba acostada en la cama de Korra. Un calor en su cabeza la obligaba a cerrar sus ojos, empañados por el esfuerzo. Había olvidado sacar sus lentes, ahora cuando pasaba distraída y agotada una mano por su mejilla, secando una lágrima que bajaba por su rostro era consciente de lo rápido que había sido todo.

\- Ahh – gimió sin poder evitarlo

\- Hmm… no es justo si tú eres la única que se siente bien – le susurró Korra entre las piernas -. Tienes que moverte también.

\- ¿Qué? – exhaló débilmente Asami, abriendo sus vidriosos ojos.

\- Ven, levántate – la llamó Korra sosteniendo uno de sus brazos.

En seguida ella se encontró a horcajadas de la morena, sosteniéndose de sus hombros, completamente dispuesta a sus caprichos. Korra bajó sus manos hasta esconderla entre las piernas de Asami. Ella estaba agotada, increíblemente eso demandaba más energía de la que estaba acostumbrada a derrochar, pero Korra parecía no agotarse ni satisfacerse nunca de ella.

Mordiendo su labio inferior Korra la observó directamente a los ojos, como buscando algo en ella. Asami no entendía, a esas alturas ni siquiera pensaba, solo cumplía lo que ella le pedía. Cerró los ojos cuando Korra comenzó a abrirse paso, obligándose a no emitir ningún sonido, pero hace tiempo ya que su cuerpo le había dejado el memo de que había optado por su independencia en casos como esos.

\- Ah – jadeó avergonzada. Se sentía tan expuesta, tan... _deseada_

Los dedos de Korra profundizaron un poco más dentro de ella, tocando otro punto nuevo, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse.

\- Ah, espera… Me duele

\- Espera un momento – le dijo Korra mientras se reacomodaba, buscando nuevos puntos que tocar y acariciar dentro de ella, hasta que un ahogado gemido le hizo saber que había dado con uno. Entonces ella tuvo una idea -. Vamos… apresúrate y muévete – le dijo suavemente, mientras los ojos de Asami volvían a abrirse, para observarla abochornada -. No quieres que otros se enteren… _de todo_.

\- ¡E-eso es muy cruel! – dijo entre jadeos y lágrimas. Se detestaba a sí misma. A su estúpido error y su falta de coraje para enfrentar a Korra.

\- Decir eso te hace más tentadora – le susurró Korra con una sonrisa, besando fugazmente los labios de Asami, y enseguida continuó su trabajo, con ayuda de ella quien ahora se encontraba moviendo tímidamente sus caderas entre las piernas de Korra, buscando mayor satisfacción en sus toques.

 _Estoy siendo amenazada por una compañera de clases… En el último examen hice trampa, y Korra me vio. Ahora para mantener el secreto, ella me obliga a tener sexo con ella. Aunque comienzo a dudar de que si esto es un castigo o no._

.

.

A las 8:45 llegó el tutor, quien parecía tener llaves propias del departamento en el cual vivía Korra. Aquel chico era simpático, y ciertamente atractivo. Pero ese parecía ser el común denominador de la universidad a la cual asistía Asami. A donde ella observara había chicos y chicas guapas, pero no había ingresado allí a buscar alguna relación… o bueno, eso era lo que creía al principio.

\- Perdón por el atraso – entró al living disculpándose -. Comencemos con la clase.

Mientras colgaba su abrigo en el perchero reparó en que Asami estaba sentada en un sillón individual estudiando de sus apuntes mientras que Korra estaba acostada a lo largo en el otro sillón más amplio, con un comic en sus manos, claramente no estudiando.

\- Oh, Asami – la saludó el chico

\- Hola, Mako…

\- ¿Vas a estudiar hoy con Korra?

\- Eh… si – respondió con dificultad la pregunta

\- Tú también deberías esforzarte un poco más en tus estudios, Korra – le dijo Mako dirigiéndose hacia la chica recostada.

\- Ñe. Solo dices unas pocas palabras frívolas y luego te pagan. Deberías conseguir un trabajo de verdad.

\- Y tú deberías estudiar más ¡Con mayor razón si traes a Asami! – le respondió quitándole el comic y golpeando su cabeza.

\- Fui yo quien se lo pidió – intervino Asami

\- Ella es una estudiante becada – agregó Korra, sobándose la cabeza -. Sería malo si sus notas bajaran

\- Oh, una beca… Eso es realmente difícil de mantener en esa universidad – respondió Mako cruzándose de brazos -. Entiendo. La próxima vez, si hay algo que no entiendas, señálalo en un libro y tráemelo.

Los ojos de Asami se iluminaron luego de escuchar tal respuesta. De por sí ya estaba disfrutando de clases particulares del tutor de Korra, y ahora podría acudir a él con todas sus dudas.

\- Aunque no lo parezca – dijo Korra -, Mako fue el mejor de su promoción en la carrera de ingeniería en la universidad. Es muy inteligente – dijo con cierto fastidio en su voz.

 _¿De la carrera de ingeniería?... ¿El mejor de su promoción?_

\- Será un verdadero placer contar con tu ayuda – fue todo lo que Asami pudo decir.

Había pasado casi dos horas en que ella estuvo atenta a la clase personal de Mako. Ya eran pasado las diez de la noche cuando ésta terminó, y Asami estaba agotada, tanto mentalmente como por el esfuerzo físico que había efectuado minutos antes de la clase. Mako se despidió de ambas y se fue, dejándolas solas en aquel living. Korra seguía leyendo aquel comic, ajena a toda la clase y al hecho de que ahora estaba sola con Asami. La ultima suspiró, era tarde, quería ir a descansar a su casa.

\- Eh… Korra – le dijo llamando su atención -. ¿De verdad puedo volver la semana que viene?

\- Claro – le respondió Korra sin darle importancia al asunto, concentrada en su comic.

\- ¿En serio? – se sorprendió un poco Asami -. ¡Gracias!

\- Entonces… - dijo sacando su cabeza de la historieta, observándola por primera vez - ¿También lo haremos la próxima semana?

 _¿Ah?... Entonces ¿seguirá con esto?... No debería sorprenderme_

\- Oh… Está bien – le respondió en un susurro.

\- Hmm – emitió Korra, observándola desconfiada

 _Sato, sabes perfectamente lo que pareces, pagando clases particulares con tu cuerpo… mujerzuela es lo más suave que puedes decirte._

\- Quiero dormir – dijo Korra levantándose del sillón y encaminándose hacia su pieza -. Ya terminó, vete.

\- Ah, claro

 _Completamente una mujerzuela_

.

.

Otra semana había pasado. La universidad seguía su curso natural. Los profesores seguían siendo los mismos, todos continuaban igual, excepto Asami. Una inquietud se había acrecentado conforme llegaba el día estipulado para estudiar con Mako, no sin antes _pagar_ por ello.

Asami se había topado con Korra un par de veces en la universidad, pero aquellas ocasiones apenas se dirigían la palabra. Eso le provocaba un pequeño malestar y la seguía confundiendo. ¿Para qué la quería? ¿Por qué le pedía sexo? ¿Por qué ella se sentía inquieta cada vez que la miraba? La única respuesta que podía formular era que simplemente reaccionaba condicionado por el miedo, y algo más que eso…

Ese día las clases ya habían terminado. Asami estaba sacando los últimos cuadernos y libros de su casillero para dirigirse vacilante hacia la entrada de la facultad, esperando la aparición de Korra. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó unas altas risas provenir de uno de los pasillos que daban hacia el patio del cual salió Korra junto con un grupo de gente. Al parecer no había reparado en Asami, tan divertida iba en la conversación que pasó de largo.

\- Vamos al bar ahora – comentaba uno de los gemelos

\- ¡Si! – respondía animada Korra

\- Korra… - se acercó con rapidez Asami, tocando su hombro -. Hey, yo… eh, se supone que hoy estudiaríamos en tu casa…

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Asami también quiere venir? – dijo uno de los gemelos apoyándose en el hombro de esta.

\- No gracias, no me gusta mucho ir a bares – respondió fríamente Asami, fulminando al chico con la mirada, provocando que este retrocediera asustado, lo que causó la risa de todo el grupo

Por un segundo observó como Korra la miraba con un brillo que no supo descifrar en sus ojos, lo que hizo que su corazón comenzara acelerarse. Finalmente riendo entre dientes pareció buscar algo en sus bolsillos y de inmediato arrojó a Asami un llavero que ella torpemente lo vino a agarrar entre sus manos.

\- ¿Una llave? – alcanzó a decir antes de que Korra reanudara su marcha.

\- Ve tú primero – fue todo lo que le dijo, yéndose con el grupo.

.

Eran las 8:10 pm. Asami se encontraba en el silencioso departamento de Korra, preguntándose cómo es que vivía sola en aquel lugar. ¿Dónde estarían sus padres? ¿Cómo es que podía pagar eso? ¿Acaso era alguna consentida de mamá, una especie de chica rica?. Dio la vuelta a la hoja de su cuaderno, anotando números y fórmulas de manera casi automática. Para eso casi ni necesitaba pensar, no tenía que memorizar nada, solo calcular, y eso lo podía hacer perfectamente mientras ocupaba su mente en otras cosas. Muchas preguntas rodeaban su cabeza. A pesar de tener la llave de aquel inmueble no podía dejar de sentirse como una intrusa, pero ése no era el verdadero problema que la estaba molestando, la misma pregunta hecha por Korra seguía repitiéndose en su mente.

"Entonces también lo haremos la próxima semana?"

 _¿Hasta cuándo voy a continuar con esto?... Parece que hoy no había nada planeado… Parece que, realmente me estoy volviendo más estúpida_ – pensó mientras derrotada apoyaba su frente en la mesa, sobre sus apuntes.

Un ruido en la puerta llamó su atención, de inmediato se levantó sobresaltada del asiento para observar como Korra ingresaba.

\- Bienveni…

 _¿Ah? ¿Por qué la estoy saludando?_

\- No hay tiempo… Solo bájate los pantalones – le respondió Korra mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y la arrojaba al sillón.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Mako va a llegar pronto! – le respondió Asami, retrocediendo un paso.

\- No digas tonterías – le dijo Korra acercándose amenazadora

\- Por favor – rogó Asami, chocando con el sillón detrás de ella, cayendo hacia él mientras encogía las piernas -, al menos espera a que terminemos la clase… Puedo hacer cualquier cosa

\- Eso será tarde

\- No importa

\- Además ¿qué harás?

\- Oh… eh… ¿darte dinero? – le respondió con una nerviosa sonrisa

Un golpe con un cuaderno en la cabeza le hizo soltar un leve grito, no porque hubiera sentido dolor, sino porque era una forma de manifestarse ante la rudeza de Korra.

\- Eres realmente una tonta – le dijo Korra acorralándola en el sillón

\- ¡Qu-qué bruta eres! – se defendió Asami, sujetándola enfadada del cuello de su camisa - ¡Eres la menos indicada para decirme eso!

\- ¿Eh? – se escuchó detrás de Korra -. Parece divertido ¿qué están haciendo? – preguntó Mako, quien acababa de llegar.

Asami se petrificó al sonido de la voz del chico. ¿Qué pensaría al haberlas encontrado tan cerca la una de la otra? Pero no parecía para nada romántico, de hecho, ella aún tenía cogida a Korra del cuello de la camisa, con el mismo semblante enfadado y avergonzado, mientras que el de la morena era de indiferencia.

\- Traje algo para ti, Asami – continuó Mako, buscando algo en su bolso, extrayendo de él un libro -. Toma, este libro me ayudó mucho en ingeniería de la universidad. Planeaba heredárselo a Korra, pero ya ves que es un caso perdido.

\- ¿¡De verdad?! – respondió efusivamente Asami, empujando a Korra sin consideración, levantándose de inmediato para ir al encuentro del tutor -. ¡Gracias!

.

.

Las clases de ese día en la universidad ya habían terminado. Como sus clases particulares eran los miércoles y siempre terminaban tarde, al día siguiente ya se encontraba levemente agotada, sintiendo todo el peso de la semana. Pero solo faltaba un día para descansar, por lo menos lo haría unas horas antes de asistir a su trabajo de medio tiempo en la tarde.

Asami caminaba despreocupada por las calles hasta que una librería llamó su atención. Inconscientemente con su mano presionó el bolso que colgaba en su hombro, apreciando el grandioso libro lleno de apuntes que le había entregado Mako. Al siguiente paso que dio ella se encontraba dentro de aquella librería, buscando en la sección de ingeniería algún otro libro de la misma editorial, que pudiera complementar mejor sus estudios.

Estaba concentrada leyendo el contenido de uno de ellos, estudiando de paso nuevos conceptos cuando escuchó una ronca voz a su espalda.

\- Asami

Como si ella lo hubiese llamado, allí estaba él.

\- ¡Mako! – respondió efusivamente, recibiendo una sonrisa del aludido.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un nuevo libro de referencia?

\- Oh, si… Pero no sé cuál comprar. Hay demasiados – respondió Asami observando otro ejemplar que también había llamado su atención.

\- Hmm, no sé mucho de medicina ni bacterias, solo números. Pero sé que esta editorial es muy recomendable – dijo Mako agarrando el libro que Asami estaba hojeando.

\- Entonces compraré ese – sonrió dulcemente Asami.

Cuando se acercó a pagar el libro, volteó para encontrarse con que Mako aún estaba en la misma posición, observándola, esperándola. Asami no pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

\- Entonces… - comenzó nerviosa -. ¿Estás ocupado ahora?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Hay algunas partes que no entiendo y quisiera hablar de ello – rápidamente agregó Asami, para que él no malentendiera las cosas -. Aunque puedo preguntarte durante la próxima clase de tutoría si es que te molesta.

Mako sonrió

\- ¡No hay problema! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un café cercano?

Minutos más tarde, se encontraban bebiendo café y hablando amistosamente de temas netamente académicos.

\- Ah, ya veo… Realmente tienes una forma de enseñar muy buena, y fácil de entender – lo alabó Asami asintiendo contenta mientras acababa de comprender un ejercicio matemático. Luego levantó su cabeza para dedicarle una sonrisa de agradecimiento a Mako, pero se encontró con que él la estaba mirando sonriente -. Gracias por lo de hoy… no era tu obligación respon-

\- Esta bien, no te preocupes – le cortó Mako. A continuación cerró los ojos y emitió y largo suspiro -. Sería grandioso si tan solo pudiera hacerlo así con ella. Me preocupa tener una amiga tan estúpida y terca como Korra.

\- ¿Amiga? – preguntó sorprendida Asami

\- ¿Eh? ¿No te lo ha contado? Nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños

\- ¿En serio?... Korra nunca lo mencionó.

 _Cada vez que nos encontramos, sólo nos limitamos a tener sexo…_

\- No te preocupes – sonrió divertido Mako -. Ella es así con todos. Tampoco habla ni de sus amigos ni de sus estudios.

\- Ah… - dijo Asami, llevando la taza de té a sus labios

\- … Aunque supongo que, lo siento mucho si es que estoy equivocado, pero tú… y ella están durmiendo juntas.

Asami se atragantó ante la abrupta revelación de Mako. Una ola de pánico bajó por su espina, pero aun así busco valor para enfrentar el rostro de Mako, quizás así podría negar todo, pero Mako ya no sonreía en absoluto. Él lo sabía.

\- ¿Ko-Korra… dijo algo? – apenas logró preguntar

\- Desde que ingresó a la universidad se volvió una persona muy reservada, más que antes. Solo era mi intuición… Debo decírselo a sus padres. Si fueras un hombre no habría problema, pero…

\- Entiendo – asintió Asami, presionando la taza entre sus manos -. Pero… No tengo permitido dejarla

\- ¿Eh? – se sorprendió Mako - ¿No son amantes?

\- Ah… yo… - comenzó diciendo avergonzada Asami -. Durante el último examen, hice trampa… y Korra me vio.

\- En otras palabras – continuó Mako, intuyendo hacia donde se dirigían los acontecimientos -, ¿estás siendo amenazada por Korra por cosas del estudio?

Asami calló, avergonzada tanto por haber hecho trampa en el examen como por confesar que, a su edad, se estaba dejando amedrentar con sexo. Mako suspiró cansado, llevando una mano a su rostro, apoyando su cara en ella mientras intentaba digerir toda la información.

\- Oh dios… Lo siento… no sé qué decir realmente – se disculpó el chico -. Antes que nada… déjame hablar con ella.

\- Pero si haces eso… Korra…

\- Si bien somos amigos, lo que hizo fue claramente un crimen. No puedo hacerme a un lado e ignorarlo.

 _Mierda, tiene razón… Sólo espero que Korra no reaccione mal._

.

.

Ultimo día. Las clases al fin habían terminado. Realmente esa semana ella se había esforzado, merecía llegar a casa y distraerse un rato. Quizás jugaría videojuegos, tomaría un baño y luego jugaría con su gato. Extrañaba disfrutar de simples cosas. Estas últimas semanas habían sido muy duras para ella, mentalmente hablando.

Mientras el profesor abandonaba la sala de clases, ella perezosamente se dejó caer en su silla, estirándose perezosamente mientras todos abandonaban sonrientes la habitación, murmurando planes para la noche, fiestas para el fin de semana, salidas con novios y amigos, y otras cosas de las cuales Asami no estaba tomando realmente atención. Estaba agotada, esperó a ser la última a salir, ordenando calmadamente sus cosas dentro de su bolso. Apenas terminó, lo colgó a su hombro y procedió a salir, pero ya iba cruzando el marco de la puerta cuando observó a Korra apoyada en la pared frente a ella. Su rostro era más que serio, estaba furiosa.

 _¡Korra! ¡Ella está aquí!_

\- Tengo que hablar un momento contigo, Sato – le dijo cortante, como si sus palabras fueras afilados cuchillos que atravesaron los pocos metros que las separaban.

Asami retrocedió unos pasos, volviéndose a internar en la sala de clases. Korra ingresó a ella, y de inmediato detrás de ella cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué se lo dijiste a Mako?

\- … Porque… no pude evitarlo… - respondió apenas Asami, inundada de miedo de ver a Korra tan molesta –. Se me escapó sin querer.

\- ¡¿Vas a hablar indiscretamente con cualquiera que sea un poco amable contigo?!

\- Pero… ¡No sabía muy bien qué decir! ¡Nos pudo haber escuchado! – respondió Asami reuniendo valor.

\- ¡Naturalmente deberías haber dicho que estábamos saliendo!

\- ¡¿Es que eres estúpida?! – respondió de un grito Asami, sorprendiéndola a ambas -. ¡Jamás se me pasó por la mente eso! ¡No solo estaba reacia, sino que también hiciste esas cosas! ¿Cómo puedes llamar a eso "estar saliendo"?

Por un momento Korra se sobresaltó, visiblemente perturbada ante todo lo que le estaba recriminando Asami. Fue solo unos segundos, y al siguiente una patada mandó a volar un banco y una silla. Korra estaba más furiosa que al principio.

 _…Está enojada… Dios…. ¿qué debo hacer?... En una situación donde estás siendo amenazada, debes actuar y verte como una persona amenazada._

Eso era algo que Asami había aprendido muy bien en su infancia, algo que la había salvado muchas veces antes de saber defenderse completamente. Pero en estos momentos le costaba seguir su vieja enseñanza al pie de la letra. Había practicado tanto su defensa personal, pero ahora realmente no sabía cómo actuar. Aquella chica la intimidaba, pero no quería dejarse vencer por ella. No quería seguir con todo eso.

\- Lo… lo siento… - emitió sin poder controlarse.

Korra estaba de espaldas a ella. La tensión en sus hombros y los puños apretados le decían lo enfadada que aún seguía. No sabía cómo actuar. Quería irse, pero antes tenía que ver claros signos de calma en la morena. La información genética ganada con años evolutivos le decían que, en vez de la lucha, tenía que optar por la huida, pero de manera estratégica.

Dio con cautela unos pasos hacia Korra, pero antes de que ella lograra poner una mano en su hombro, esta se dio vuelta.

\- Quiero hacerlo, bájate las medias – le dijo fríamente, haciendo alusión a las medias bajo la falda que esta vestía en esos momentos.

Asami abrió la boca sin poder creerlo.

\- ¡Korra!

\- ¡Deja de jugar! – le dijo ésta cogiéndola de la blusa - ¡Tú eras quien no quería dejar la universidad!

\- ¡Y tú no eres quién para decidir eso! – la enfrentó

.

\- Ah… espera… ah – gemía Asami afirmándose a los bordes de uno de los pupitres.

Si, su "lucha" había perdido irremediablemente.

\- Ah… no… - seguía jadeando entrecortadamente, con lágrimas surcando su rostro, avergonzada y triste.

Korra estaba detrás de ella, sosteniéndola por la cintura mientras con una mano presionaba su torso contra la mesa, acostándola, dándole una mejor visibilidad y acceso hacia su interior.

Las piernas de Asami temblaban ante cada movimiento efectuado por Korra, sentía como entre sus muslos se deslizaba el fruto de su excitación, amenazando con mojar y ensuciar su ropa, sacando indecorosos sonidos con cada penetración que Korra daba con sus dedos, haciéndola gemir lastimosamente.

De repente los dedos de Korra se deslizaron lentamente fuera de ella, reuniendo en el trayecto un poco de su esencia. Asami cerró los ojos, mordiendo sus labios para intentar no gemir. Sintió el peso de Korra poyarse sobre ella, y de inmediato vio sus dedos frente a su rostro.

\- Mira – le susurró Korra en su oído -. Si realmente no te gustara esto… ¿cómo podría ser que te pusieras tan húmeda? – decía con seriedad mientras mostrada la sustancia espesa y transparente goteando entre sus dedos, cayendo justo frente Asami -. ¿Acaso eres masoquista?

Un gemido hizo que Asami comenzara a llorar silenciosamente. Ella misma no podía explicarlo. Su orgullo estaba completamente mancillado, pero solo era eso. Nunca se había resistido realmente a Korra, la muestra que ella le daba era una clara prueba de ello. Pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera terriblemente mal.

\- Asami… - le volvió a susurrar Korra. Ella jamás había dicho su nombre. Lo pronunció despacio, saboreando las sílabas en sus labios, inundando los sentidos de Asami -. No permitiré que sigas siendo egoísta…

\- Ahh… - solo pudo gemir esta.

.

Nuevamente estaba sola en aquel salón. Korra apenas terminó con ella se marchó sin decir nada. Asami se encontraba de pie mirando por el ventanal hacia afuera, permitiendo que el viento calmara su atormentada mente, llevándose todas sus preocupaciones. Con los ojos cerrados estaba dando lentas respiraciones, el temblor en su mano afirmada a la ventana cada vez era menor. Había logrado calmarse.

La apertura de la puerta la volvió a sobresaltar, haciéndola girar asustada hacia ella, observando como por entre el espacio se asomaba un profesor.

\- Señorita Sato… justo era usted a quien buscaba – emitió el hombre

\- ¿S-si? – respondió intentando calmarse, alejándose de la ventana hasta acercarse a él.

El profesor se acercó a paso seguro, depositando sus libros en la mesa, pasando de largo hasta llegar a la ventana abierta en la que segundos atrás había estado Asami. Tomando un profundo suspiro comenzó a hablarle.

\- Asami, escuché que, durante el último examen, usted demostró un comportamiento equivocado.

Asami se petrificó ante aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Qué?...

\- ¿Es verdad? Durante el último examen ¿realmente mostró un comportamiento equivocado?

 _¿Cómo?… No puede ser... ¿Acaso Korra…?_

"No permitiré que sigas siendo egoísta"

\- Usted es una persona seria, y tampoco lo creo – dijo el profesor observándola detenidamente -. Pero alguien me lo dijo. Tenía que confirmarlo por mí mismo.

 _¡¿Por qué?!... ¡¿Por qué?!... Ella obviamente… ya tenía todo lo que pidió…_

 _._

 _._

~o~

* * *

Me sorprende la amplia respuesta que tuvo esto, a pesar del _inadecuado_ comienzo que tuvo. Pero estoy perversamente contenta, hice bien en elegir la historia.

Explicaré un poco la trama. Como pueden ver, si bien todo partió en una "obligación", no todas las acciones pasarán a llevar a Asami. Hasta el momento ella lo está llevando bastante bien (*tose* _disfrutando_ ) a pesar de lo bizarro que puede parecer. Obviemos el final de este capítulo donde a Asami le rompen el corazón; pero como dice el título "ella es la culpable" ¿de qué? De cambiar. Pero no crean que solo la culpa la tiene Korra. Ja!~

Ok, no diré más.

Debido a que hubo más de un comentario me hizo pensar en cosas, opté por responderlos todos.

 **Guest** : Jojojo, buena palabra descriptiva. Las cosas seguirán subiendo de temperatura más adelante, ya verás. **Shizuma94:** Pobrecilla Asami... y eres una pervertida hahaha. Imaginaba que sería divertido ver un cambio de roles entre las chicas, veo que acerté. Gracias por seguir mis historias!. **love-trc:** Eso no es nada, ya verás más adelante... **Tc99:** Me confundes, no sé si fue demasiado y me vetarás o... no sé cómo continuar la frase. Pero no todo será "contra la voluntad" eso te lo adelanto. **:** ¿Escribir este tipo de sucias cosas llamará tu atención? Entonces ¡bienvenida a bordo!. **:** Staph you, me halagas. Siempre será gratificante saber que lo que escribo, tan poco convencional, les encanta. Eso me dice que hay mentes como la mía escondidas en el mundo, yo solo las estoy liberando, hahaha. **Aile1323:** *risa malévola* Ambas sabemos que lo que dices no es cierto, por favor, ¿tú en un monasterio... leyendo la biblia?. Lamento decirlo pero tu lugar está conmigo, disfrutando de éstas cosas, nada de volver a esa inocencia. No hay vuelta atrás, lo aprendido no se puede olvidar. Así que ponte cómoda y disfruta sin culpas, mira que no lograrás nada. Ya habíamos hablado eso anteriormente, hahaha. **koala yuri:** Que pintoresco nombre, y ¡weeóoon! ¡jamás, jamás me habían dicho _eso_! Pero sinceramente esta historia la tiré como un señuelo, y mira lo que atrapé. Así que ya sabes de qué tratará la historia, no fue una coincidencia. No soy una fujoshi (dios! cómo me reí con eso), pero he leído algunos ejemplares de eso, no son mi predilección pero cierta autora de esos mangas me gustó casi sin querer, y aquí está la prueba. En fin, será divertido ver lo que piensas. **Zhyo Jarjayez:** Jamás encontrarás el camino! Hahaha, no hay nada de qué arrepentirse con esto. Mientras tanto yo seguiré escribiendo estas cosas para ver si te hago cambiar de parecer. **Ruha:** "malvada sea" ¿quisiste decir: maldita sea ó malvada soy? Aunque creaste una buena palabra. Ya no recuerdo muy bien de qué manera te gustaba, con respecto a las chicas obviamente, pero como eres asamisexual te gustará esto. **Cryp:** Jojojo, que alegría tenerle por aquí. Gracias por seguir la historia. **HanelBlumaTanu:** Ves bien, esto recién está empezando. **ShenShocker:** ¿Mis cochinadas? Yo solo implanto la semilla de la maldá. Además, te gustan sucia. Si, al principio es ridículamente fuerte y violador (lo sigo pensando) pero después te acostumbras hahaha, nah, las cosas cambian, en serio. Yo soy una mujer de principios, que no rompe kokoros como usted lo hace conmigo. Esto es una prueba de ello. **deadend7:** Oh, muchas gracias. Me encanta saber que mis escritos son amados. Eso es música para mis sucias historias. **catching RE:** Maravilloso, será un gusto contar con tu apoyo esto. **Nami-Nen:** ¡¿Qué cresta sucedió?! ¿qué pasó con la lectora fantasma?. Que eres weona, hahahaha! Será, puedo vivir con esto, además mierda no me avergüenzo de escribir esto. Tu deberías hacerlo por leerlo. Te odio por sacar a relucir lo peor de mí, sucia mujer. Mejor concéntrate en la historia. _Korrasami is love, korrasami is life_ ~

 _Nos vemos la próxima semana~_


	3. Caer

**Caer**

Un estruendoso y agudo sonido rebotó unas cuantas veces en el pasillo. La piel de ambas ardía, tanto de la agresora como de la _receptora_. La última, con los ojos dilatados por la impresión, aún estaba demasiado abrumada para comprender que un intenso calor y dolor comenzaba a expandirse por su mejilla. Korra sin entenderlo, se llevó la mano hasta su rostro, palpando su piel caliente. Lentamente, sin salir de la sorpresa todavía, giró su cabeza volteada hacia aquella mujer, que tantas veces había visto llorar, pero nunca con una mirada tan triste como la que le estaba dando. Nada prometía aclararse en su cerebro, este aun daba bote por el golpe. Lo único que sabía era que le había dolido, y que Asami estaba igual de dolida que ella.

\- ¡Después de todo, confiaba en ti! – le gritó Asami - Soy tan estúpida…

\- ¡¿Qué estás…?! – alcanzó a decirle Korra. A su instinto no le interesaba comprender, había sido golpeada y jamás se había quedado sin defenderse. Agarró a Asami de la blusa, desabrochando unos cuantos botones de ésta por la fuerza con que lo había hecho, pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando observó como ella la miraba enfadada y sin poder contener las lágrimas que caían por su rostro -. ¡Tú...! ¿De qué estás hablando? – le dijo intentando calmarse.

\- ¿Y me lo preguntas? – dijo entre sollozos Asami, lo que le partió el corazón -. Realmente tú… ¡Eres de lo peor!

Apenas dijo eso volvió a abofetearla, esta vez en la otra mejilla, provocando un alarido de dolor de Korra, que aún no podía comprender completamente la situación.

\- ¡De ahora en adelante no te me acerques más! – le grito llorando Asami antes de alejarse.

\- ¡Pero qué mierda le sucede! – gritó frustrada Korra dando un golpe en la pared.

.

.

Dos días habían pasado desde ése entonces. Seguía pensando en la situación, en por qué había hecho aquello, en la mirada que le había dado. ¿Por qué le molestaba? Había intentado ignorarlo, pero una molestia en su pecho no la había dejado en paz desde aquella tarde.

\- ¡Mierda! – gritó arrojando su comic lejos.

"De ahora en adelante no te me acerques más" sonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, junto a la imagen de Asami llorando, completamente destrozada por _algo que ella había hecho._

Por dios, pero era tan bruta que aún no daba con lo que Asami se había enfadado y entristecido tanto. Ella era nula en ese sentido, jamás había estado en una situación como esa. El haber _experimentado_ con Asami había resultado sorprendentemente bien. Como todas las cosas, lo había hecho porque estaba aburrida, en esta ocasión de los hombres y como una idea se le había ocurrido experimentar el sexo con mujeres. Si tuviera que decir, no sabía nada de la práctica, pero todo de la teoría. Eso debido a que uno de sus primos era propietario de una Sex Shop y ella de vez en cuando acudía a ayudar, por lo que desde siempre estuvo inmersa en ése mundo, conociendo cada artefacto y sus posibles usos. Más de alguna vez había atendido a una pareja homosexual, lo que la había llevado a preguntarse cómo sería, si sería _tan bueno_ como con un hombre.

Lo que nos lleva a Asami ¿por qué la había elegido? Quizás porque siempre era tan callada y perfecta. Quería encontrar alguna falla en ella, aunque sea sexual, pero hasta el momento no daba con ella. Quizás _demasiado sumisa_ , pero no estaba segura de cómo se comportaban las parejas en una relación de ésa índole. ¿Por qué la había dejado Asami hacer eso? ¿sólo por miedo? Si era así, entonces ¿por qué siempre llegaba al orgasmo cuando ella se lo hacía? ¿Acaso fingía? No, ella lo sabía, su cuerpo la delataba. Le encantaba su rostro enrojecido, su cuerpo moviéndose contra el suyo, su voz tan débil y quebradiza.

 _Y ahora ella me odia. Me odia en serio._

Enfadada pateó el sillón donde estaba acostada, enfocando su enojo hacia lo material, dándose vuelta para esconder su rostro en la almohada, impotente y estúpida por no comprenderse a sí misma.

\- Oh… ¿qué pasó? – escuchó decir a Mako a lo lejos -. ¿Por qué estás de mal humor?

\- No es nada…

\- ¿Asami no vino hoy?

Korra no respondió. Aun con su cabeza escondida entre las almohadas.

\- Ya veo… que lástima… A todo esto, deberías dejar de leer estas cosas tan sucias – dijo mientras hojeaba la historieta que ella había mandado a volar.

.

.

Asami estaba en su casa, memorizando la patocronia de ciertas enfermedades, los tiempos de evolución, las complicaciones, los cuidados, todo lo memorizaba, cuando de repente unas gotas de agua mojaron su cuaderno de apuntes. Sorprendida se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Su cuerpo no lo podía aguantar.

 _¿Por qué lloras, Asami? Tendría que haberlo sabido desde el comienzo. Ella amenaza a las personas, es autoritaria, descuidada, bruta… pero…_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con más fuerza. Llevó sus manos hacia sus ojos, intentando detenerlas, pero en vez de eso prefirió acunar su rostro, escondiéndose. No conocía la patocronia de _su enfermedad_ , de _su adicción_. Las complicaciones habían llegado y ahora no sabía qué hacer para cuidar su orgullo herido y su corazón destrozado.

 _Ella ya no tiene nada que ver conmigo…_

.

.

Korra estaba sentada en su asiento en aquel salón. Las clases del primer periodo ya habían acabado, el único periodo que ése día compartía con Asami. Esta no se había dignado a observarla. No es que ella haya buscado una explicación a su actuar, simplemente lo había dejado pasar, pero seguía molestándole.

Ahora estaba allí, sentada observando por la ventana a Asami, quien caminaba tranquilamente escuchando música abajo en el jardín del primer piso. La observó como nunca lo había hecho.

\- ¿Te peleaste con Asami? – preguntó Opal acercándose a ella.

\- Hmm – se limitó a balbucear Korra

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te cansaste de ella? ¿Y por qué un ser sucio como tú estaba con un ángel como ella, en primer lugar?

 _Un ángel como ella… y un ser sucio como yo…_

\- Oye, si dijeras: "Después de todo, confiaba en ti; eres de lo peor"; ¿Qué crees que pude haber hecho?, eso acompañado de una cachetada – _De dos cachetadas,_ se corrigió en su cabeza.

\- ¿Eres de lo peor? ¿quién te dijo eso? Oh, puede ser… ¿fuiste infiel? O mejor dicho ¿te descubrieron en el acto?

\- ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

\- ¿En verdad quieres que responda eso?

\- ¡Pues claro! ¡Me ayudaría mucho a entender todo esto! – respondió alterada levantando los brazos

\- ¡Tranquilízate mujer! No tienes por qué descargarte en mi.

\- Disculpa – murmuró Korra

\- Wow, en verdad debes estar mal… Veamos – dijo llevándose una mano al mentón

\- Olvídalo, me duele la cabeza – le dijo, recostándose en la mesa

\- No me digas que tienes resaca. En serio, Korra. Ésa es la clase de persona que eres…

.

.

Asami iba camino a casa cuando sintió que a su espalda alguien la llamaba.

\- ¡Asami!

Ésta antes de volverse, quitó de sus oídos los audífonos. Fue cuando reconoció a Mako.

\- Oh, hola Mako ¿qué haces por aquí?

\- Últimamente no te he visto – respondió sin hacer caso de la pregunta de Asami -. ¿Hoy no estás con Korra?

\- Hmm – emitió tensa y deprimida.

\- Hey ¿ahora estás libre?

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendida Asami.

.

Minutos más tarde ella se encontraba en un callejón, a las puertas de lo que parecía ser un pub, uno bastante dudoso.

\- ¿No es bueno relajarse de vez en cuando? – le sonrió volviéndose Mako, soltando la mano de Asami que había cogido todo el camino, casi arrastrándola hacia aquel lugar.

\- Jamás he estado en un lugar como éste – le recriminó Asami.

\- Con la pinta que tienes ahora quizás te pidan hasta tu carnet de identidad, aunque claramente sé que eres mayor para estas cosas. Pero no está demás cambiarte el look ¿no crees?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo ofendida ¿Le estaba diciendo que se veía infantil? _¡Pues discúlpame si no me veo como aquellas mujerzuelas con poca ropa! ¡Me veo perfectamente bien!_

\- Esos lentes… - le dijo quitándoselos del rostro y guardándolos en unos de los bolsillos del bolso de Asami.

\- ¡Oye! ¡Los necesito!

\- También ábrete algunos botones de la blusa – le dijo, pero en realidad él los desabrochó, haciendo que Asami luciera un llamativo escote, lo que la avergonzó -. También suéltate más el pelo, así, de esta manera… muy bien.

Con solo esos sencillos toques, Asami había cambiado. Satisfecho observó su trabajo: una chica tremendamente sensual e insinuante.

\- Escondes un gran potencial debajo de tanta ropa.

 _¿Tanta ropa? ¡Solo fueron unos botones desabrochados! ¡No iría así por la calle!_

\- Ahora, a divertirnos. Estos lugares están hechos para olvidarte de todos tus problemas…

Y así parecía ser. Adentro el bullicio era ensordecedor. Asami no entendía como alguien podía hacerse escuchar ante el sonido tan fuerte de la música, ni menos bailar ante tanta oscuridad, exponencialmente mayor para alguien corta de vista como ella. Observaba a gente bailar muy junta, casi dudaba de si estaban bailando, pero al otro lado podía ver a chicas bailando solas, perdidas en la música. El ruido te obligaba a estar más cerca de la gente, a acercar tu rostro hasta el oído de a quién querías hablarle. Eso le disgustó. Amaba su espacio personal, no muchos se metían en él. Solo ese pensamiento bastó para traerle de inmediato a la mente a aquella ruda y traicionera chica, y se odio por ello.

Siguiendo a Mako se acercaron hasta la barra, en donde él le ofreció un vaso con un líquido café. Ella lo olió y sintió el penetrante olor a alcohol calándose por sus fosas nasales. Sin poder evitarlo dio un respingo, a lo que Mako sonrió y volvió a animarla.

\- Te prometo que te sentirás más ligera

 _¿Más ligera? Quizás eso es lo que necesito_. Y de un solo trago, Asami se bebió por completo aquel líquido. Su garganta ardió como los mil demonios, tosió y carraspeó violentamente, agitándose un poco en la silla, pasando a llevar sin querer, ni notarlo, a una chica que estaba junto a ella.

\- ¡Asami! ¡Se supone que debías tomarlo en pequeños sorbos! – le dijo entre risas Mako

\- ¡Tú me dijiste! – dijo aun ahogada

\- ¿Asami? – murmuró sin ser escuchada la mujer a la que Asami había pasado a llevar.

Pero aquella no era cualquier mujer, era Opal, la autodenominada mejor amiga de Korra. De inmediato ésta se giró para encontrarse con una versión mucho más atrevida y sexy de su callada y esforzada compañera. No había duda, aquellos ojos verdes y pelo negro ondulado los reconocía, era Asami, _ésa Asami_. Casi se le desencajó la mandíbula cuando vio aquel cambio tan radical en ella. ¿Qué hacia allí? ¡Y con un chico tan atractivo! Esto tenía que informarlo de inmediato.

Apartándose hacia el baño, a donde el ruido no fuera tanto, sacó el celular de su bolso para llamar de inmediato a Korra.

\- ¿S-si? – se escuchó somnolienta al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Korra? ¡Tienes que venir!

\- ¿Quién es?

\- ¡Perra! ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a tu mejor amiga?

\- ¿Opal?

\- Por lo menos lo sabes, bueno no importa. Estoy en el bar, _en ése bar_ y acabo de ver algo interesante y quería contártelo.

\- ¿Me despertaste sólo por eso? Te cortaré – se escuchó molesta Korra.

\- Tú te lo pierdes. Es Asami…

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Ahora llamé tu atención? Te lo advierto maldita, mi puesto no será usurpado…

\- ¿Es Asami? – la cortó Korra

\- Absolutamente. Aunque es una versión bastante más caliente de ella. Me hizo hasta dudar de mi sexualidad, lástima que ahora está con un chico, o abiertamente hubiera ido a por ella…

\- ¡Hey! – le gritó por el teléfono - ¡Voy para allá ahora mismo! ¡Mantenla vigilada!

\- ¡Espera, Korra! Yo ya me iba a- pero Korra ya le había cortado – ir…

.

Asami sentía que todo le daba vueltas. Como dijo Mako, se sentía más ligera. No tenía mucha experiencia con el alcohol, pero estaba casi segura de que así no debería sentirse. Su cuerpo no le respondía, no podía formular las ideas correctamente en su cabeza. No sentía nada.

\- Asami ¿estás bien? – dijo Mako colocando una mano en su hombro.

\- De algún modo… me siento extraña… - respondió con dificultad.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Quieres descansar un momento?

Mako la ayudó a incorporarse, sosteniéndola de la cintura, avanzando con cuidado entre todo ese mar de gente hasta dar con una pequeña sala privada en una de las oscuras esquinas de aquel recinto. En pocos minutos Asami se encontró recostada en un sillón, mientras Mako sostenía la pesada cortina observándola desde lejos

\- Mako ¿estás seguro? Es una chica muy linda.

\- Sabía que te gustaría…

\- ¿Realmente está bien? – preguntó aun dudando el otro chico, alto y de mirada penetrante, parado junto a él, observando aquel pronunciado escote que se elevaba con cada profunda respiración que daba Asami.

\- Sólo ten cuidado…

.

 _Ella no va a esos lugares, eso dijo aquella vez… ¿qué mierda hace allí entonces? ¿con qué chico estaba?_ Korra pensaba miles de horribles cosas mientras corría agitada por las calles. Jamás se había alterado tanto, algo le decía que Asami posiblemente estaba en peligro, y cuando observó a Opal con una amiga afuera del bar con aquel semblante preocupado, Korra sintió que su corazón se atoraba en su garganta. Si, algo malo estaba sucediendo.

\- ¡¿Dónde está?! – se apresuró a preguntarle Korra -. ¡Te dije que la vigilaras! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

\- Las cosas adentro se están poniendo raras… pareció peligroso, nos asustamos…. – le respondió esta.

.

Asami dormitaba, estaba cansada, su cuerpo en vez de ser liviano sentía como si pesara toneladas. Escuchaba el murmullo lejano ¿por qué lo escuchaba tan lejos? ¿qué hacía ella ahí? Una caricia en su mejilla la hizo abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hizo visualizó a una figura sobre ella. La luz era demasiado y no tenía sus lentes como para ver de quién se trataba. Se enfocó en la cálida mano en su rostro, la tomó entre sus manos para observarla, _imaginando_ un moreno tono de piel. Su corazón traicionero se emocionó, no podía ser posible, pero una risa tergiversada por su mente le hizo creer que se trataba de _ella._

La mano la cogió de la muñeca, y como si ella repentinamente no pesara nada, fue elevada por los aires hasta quedar sentada a ahorcajadas de alguien, apoyada en su torso, fue en ése entonces que comprendió de que se trataba de un hombre. Ahí se dio cuenta que su mente había imaginado cosas, _había imaginado a Korra_. - _Maldita sea -_. Ella no debía significar nada, entonces ¿por qué su cuerpo la llamaba?

 _Quizás es mejor así… Todo fue raro desde el principio. Quizás si vuelvo con un hombre podré olvidarla –_ pensó débilmente, como si ella tuviera la fuerza para tomar una decisión, como si ello fuese la obvia respuesta a sus problemas. Cuando la verdad era que en ése momento ni siquiera podía sostenerse a sí misma, y solo se estaba dejando llevar por el hombre que la tenía sentada en sus piernas.

\- Relájate – le dijo aquella profunda voz – Te haré sentir muy bien…

Inmediatamente después de eso sintió como la besó y como unas manos subieron lentamente por su espalda, por debajo de su blusa. Asami no podía hacer nada, solo mantenía apretados los ojos, esperando que con eso todo se solucionara.

\- Esto es lo más lejos que llegas, Tahno – se escuchó una enfadada voz a espaldas de ella.

Asami se dio vuelta para ver que aquella cortina que separaba aquel ambiente del bar era sujeta por alguien. Aquel tono de voz, la parada y la estatura… _de nuevo imagino cosas._

\- ¿Korra? – dijo el aludido

 _Es ella…_

\- ¿Qué mierda se supone que haces? – dijo con una voz afilada, ronca por el enojo que sentía.

\- Yo, yo ¡lo siento! ¡Estuve a punto de meterme con la chica de Korra! ¡No sabía que…! ¡Pe-pero Mako dijo que no había problema! – le dijo asustado mientras dejaba a Asami sentada en el asiento, aun confundida.

\- De ése imbécil me preocuparé más tarde. Ahora lárgate.

Apenas dijo eso, Tahno salió apurado del pequeño y oscuro cuarto, dejándolas a las dos solas. Korra observó a Asami, podía notar como claramente había sido drogada, de seguro no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido, o de lo que ella había impedido.

\- Menos mal llegué a tiempo… Menos mal que era Tahno – susurró para sí, apretando el puente de su nariz.

\- ¿Korra? – susurró Asami, observándola. No había entendido mucho de la situación, pero sabía que ella la había salvado de aquel tipo.

\- Levántate, Sato – le dijo seria, afirmándola de un brazo. En seguida ella estaba de pie, apoyando todo su peso en el de Korra quien la sostenía firmemente pasando un brazo por su espalda y sosteniéndola con el otro de la cintura, envolviéndola protectoramente -. Vamos, tienes que caminar – le dijo enfadada.

 _¿Eh? Yo… hice enojar a Korra… ¿por qué? ¿qué hace ella aquí?_

Korra avanzaba enfadada por el mar de gente que a esa hora repletaba el local cuando a la distancia pudo observar la mirada de Mako perfectamente. Apenas lo vio se acercó como pudo. Sentía unas irreprimibles ganas de golpearlo, y antes de que pudiera hacerlo sintió un quejido de Asami. No podía hacer eso con ella en ése estado. Él tendría que esperar.

\- La encontraste bastante rápido – le dijo Mako – Nunca pensé que fueras tan en serio…

\- Deja de ser una molestia para nosotras – lo amenazó Korra.

\- Decir molestia es muy cruel… No me mires así, lo hice porque estaba preocupado.

\- ¡Deja de jugar! La drogaste y aun así te atreves a decir eso.

 _¿Me drogaron?..._

\- No escuchas lo que digo – dijo serio Mako -. Pensé que, si la expulsaban de la universidad, su extraña relación se acabaría… pero parece que no fui muy precavido…

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Asami, recuperando poco a poco el dominio sobre si

\- Oh, veo que te estás recuperando. No ocupé una real droga sobre ti, solo un fármaco legal

\- Entonces, fuiste tú… quien dijo en la universidad que había hecho trampa – articuló con dificultad Asami

\- Hahaha ¡Que lenta eres Asami! pensé que te darías cuenta enseguida – dijo sonriendo falsamente Mako

 _¿Por eso es que me dieron dos cachetadas? –_ pensó Korra.

\- De todos modos – dijo ésta dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia Mako – Excédete de nuevo y te golpearé tanto que ninguna mujer querrá volver a acercarse a ti.

\- Hahaha, no parece que estés bromeando… - ironizó Mako -, que miedo. Pero entendí. No me entrometeré de nuevo.

No dijeron nada más, o por lo menos Korra no permitió que lo hicieran. Apenas amenazó a Mako la llevó fuera del local.

Asami se sentía mejor, ahora podía caminar decentemente por las oscurecidas calles, por lo que se había zafado del agarre de Korra, pero ésta no quiso separarse por completo de ella, así que en vez de eso estaba cogiendo su mano, caminando dos pasos por delante de ella.

Asami solo podía ver su espalda, como la cola que ella siempre usaba se mecía a ambos lados con cada paso que daba. Sus hombros estaban tensos, lo podría apostar. Ella estaba incómoda, y aun visiblemente enfadada.

 _Desde el momento en que me enteré de que Korra no me había traicionado… es como si de repente algo muy pesado retenido en mi pecho… desapareciera._

\- Korra… - la llamó – Lo… lo siento.

Ella siguió caminando, sin prestarle atención a las palabras de Asami.

\- Korra…

Esta vez ella se dio rápidamente la vuelta, observándola con aquella característica enfadada expresión.

\- ¡No vuelvas a ir a ese tipo de lugar sin razón y sin que nadie lo sepa! – le gritó -. ¡¿Sabes que casi te comen?! ¡Literalmente!

En ése momento se fijó en el look que lucía Asami, y su rostro se sonrojó violentamente.

\- ¡A-abróchate esos botones! – le indicó, pero en realidad ella los estaba abotonando torpemente.

\- Ah… s-sí…

\- ¡¿Y ése peinado?! – dijo mientras cogía su pelo suelto y lo juntaba para que cayera ordenado en uno de sus hombros.

\- No fui yo… - se excusó Asami, mientras Korra ordenaba su cabello.

\- Tus lentes

\- En mi bolso – respondió apresurada, buscando torpemente entre sus cosas, hasta dar con aquellos.

Cuando volvió a ser ella, le dedicó una sonrisa a Korra, pero en vez de lograr ablandarla, inexplicablemente la enfadó más. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, encontró a Korra frotándole la manga de su camisa en su boca, dañándola mientras intentaba limpiarla de algo.

\- ¡Me duele! – exclamó Asami, alejando un poco a Korra - ¿Por qué hiciste e-?

No pudo terminar la frase. Korra la estaba besando, por primera vez en serio.

De repente sentía sus piernas no serían capaz de poder mantener su peso. Su cuerpo era consciente de la cercanía de Korra, de cómo ella la estaba afirmando con sus cálidas manos de la cintura y de su cuello, de cómo acariciaba su piel con su pulgar.

Jamás la había besado de esa forma. Que ella pensara, jamás la había besado en absoluto, solo alguno que otro beso mientras lo estaban haciendo, pero nada como eso. Asami se sintió feliz. Eso confirmaba todo.

\- ¿Por qué estás llorando cuando te estoy besando? – le dijo Korra, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad.

En ése momento Asami subió una de sus manos hacia su mejilla, notando que estaban húmedas. Era verdad, estaba llorando y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello.

\- No lo sé… Solo me sentía aliviada… Korra, lo siento… yo me equivoqué, y te pegué – le dijo derramando incontrolables lágrimas, empañando su vista, la vista que tenía de Korra. De alguna manera sentía que estaba arruinando aquel momento.

\- Es cierto – dijo insensiblemente la morena – Pensar en eso me hace enojar… Tu mano fue implacable…

\- Lo siento… Pero me equivoqué. Por favor… no me dejes sola – lo dijo despacio, aferrándose a sus brazos.

\- Ahh… ya no puedo… – exclamó Korra levemente molesta, mientras rascaba su cabeza.

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- ¡Ya no puedo soportar más! ¡Ven conmigo! – dijo arrastrándola de la muñeca.

\- ¡¿Q-qué?!

.

.

\- Ah… realmente eres torpe – dijo sonriendo Korra, avergonzando los esfuerzos de Asami.

Y es que ella no sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Estaba sentada sobre Korra, desnuda, mientras intentaba lamer uno de sus pechos, por primera vez. Quería hacerla sentir bien, pero se sentía demasiado perdida y tímida, y su poca confianza se había esfumado ante el comentario de Korra.

\- Gracias por apoyarme – ironizó Asami avergonzada.

Frunciendo el ceño se apartó de su cuerpo, para observarla a los ojos, a aquellos expresivos ojos, con aquella expresión que poco a poco estaba comprendiendo. Aunque no quisiera darle la bienvenida, cada vez que la miraba así, el palpitar de su corazón resonaba en su pecho, como si alguien golpeara desde adentro. Tenía miedo, se había dicho que jamás se juntaría con gente como Korra, y ahí estaba, abriéndose sinceramente a ella. Sabía que si seguía con ella sufriría, pero también sabía que era muy tarde para retirarse.

Korra se acercó a su rostro y la besó rápidamente. Con su cuerpo la empujó suavemente hacia atrás, hasta que quedó recostada de espaldas en aquella cama. Asami podía sentir el pelo de Korra acariciando su rostro, aquella mirada siempre endurecida ahora la miraba con un cariño que no creía posible. Sus sentidos estaban abrumados, no podía soportarlo, así que cerró los ojos.

\- Asami, abre las piernas… - susurró Korra.

Ante aquella petición, apretó más los ojos, simplemente no podía ante el hecho de que Korra llamara su nombre con tanto deseo, con tanta dulzura. Estaba desnuda, como la mayoría de las veces, pero esta vez Korra también se había sacado su ropa, solo quedando con su panties. Ahora podía sentir su piel friccionando la suya, desplazándose por su cuerpo. Podía sentir el calor de su cintura tocar la parte interna de sus muslos, deslizándose hacia abajo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió como la lengua de Korra había llegado a su destino. Muchas cosas le estaban siendo completamente nuevas. Antes solo se limitaba sólo a penetrarla con sus dedos, manejando a placer su cuerpo. Pero hoy Korra estaba siendo cruelmente tierna, algo que jamás hubiera creído en ella.

\- Oye, Asami… Cuando te tocas ¿lo haces pensando en mí? – le preguntó Korra, desde entremedio de sus piernas.

Asami abrió los ojos ante tal inquisitiva pregunta, abochornada. Esta lista para reclamarle cuando la mirada cargada de deseo que le envió Korra desde abajo la hizo temblar, eso y la ligera lamida que le había dado provocativamente hicieron que Asami desertara por completo.

\- ¡N-no responderé a eso!

Pero era cierto. Ella se había tocado pensando en Korra…

\- ¿Hmm? – se burló ella – Me atrevería a decir que lo haces, o que por lo menos me echas mucho de menos. Cuando paso mi lengua por allí – dijo haciéndolo, haciendo gemir a Asami -, puedo sentir lo húmeda que estás. Tu cuerpo me pide a gritos que lo satisfaga. Si pongo uno de mis dedos… puedo sentir como poco a poco lo atraes hacia adentro…

\- ¡Basta!... ¡No digas cosas como ésas! – dijo Asami tensándose, completamente avergonzada. No podía decir ése tipo de cosas cuando ella estaba tan dispuesta y abierta bajo ella. Hacía que todo fuera más vergonzoso.

\- Hey… No tienes por qué avergonzarte – le dijo levantando su cabeza, observándola con una mirada que nunca había visto, que jamás había pensado en que ella pudiera dedicársela.

Ubicada entre sus muslos, Korra comenzó a besar su piel, subiendo lentamente, besando cada parte que encontraba, aplicando presión en sus caderas, presionando sus pechos, acariciando sus brazos. La estaba colmando de besos.

 _¿Por qué…? Cuando siento sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo… me siento relajada… ella siempre hace que sea imposible resistirme. Desde el primer momento lo fue así… Pero ahora…_

Cerró los ojos impidiéndose sentir eso. Era demasiado pronto. Lo estaba ensuciando. Tenía que mantener la misma actitud con la que lo habían hecho antes.

Pero todo estaba siendo más difícil, ya que ahora ella lo había hecho por cuenta propia. No habían amenazas ni violencia de por medio. Realmente Korra jamás la había obligado a hacer algo a la fuerza, solo las palabras la hacían estremecerse, de todas las maneras, tanto buenas como malas. Esta era una situación completamente buena, _demasiado buena_ a decir verdad. Korra la estaba tratando con amor, explorando su cuerpo con cariño y dedicación. Y eso la estaba perdiendo.

\- ¿Por qué presionas los ojos? No te le lastimado ¿cierto? Jamás tuve la intención de ser cruel – la dijo mirándola a los ojos.

 _¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué está tan diferente a como es siempre?_

Podía sentir perfectamente los látigos de su corazón golpeando su pecho. Cerró los ojos cuando Korra se agachó a besar su mejilla, su nariz, su mentón, y finalmente sus labios.

 _Tan tierna… En verdad parece una cruel broma…_

Mientras la besaba, sentía como la mano derecha de Korra bajaba lentamente por su abdomen, hasta perderse entre sus piernas. La ansiaba demasiado, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito de satisfacción cuando por fin la sintió dentro de ella. No solo su cuerpo despierto la había extrañado, en ese momento supo cuánto ella la había extrañado.

Entre gemidos comenzó a llorar, y de inmediato se llevó sus manos hacia su rostro, ocultándose bajo ellas. Korra en aquel momento se detuvo, preocupada. Temía haberla dañado.

\- Asami ¿qué pasa? ¿Te hice daño?

\- Yo… - dijo entre sollozos -, me sentí tan aliviada…. De que no fueras tú…

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tan pronto pensé que me habías traicionado… realmente… realmente fue un gran shock para mi…

Korra observaba sorprendida aquella declaración. Ahora entendió por qué Asami había sufrido tanto. Ella la había dañado, erróneamente, pero Asami había llorado imaginándola a ella. Era su culpa.

\- Asami, yo…

\- … realmente pensaba en ti como una gran _amiga_ … - terminó de decir Asami

 _Amiga… amiga… amiga…_ resonó una y otra vez en la cabeza de Korra.

\- ¿Qué? – soltó ésta en shock.

De inmediato Asami se encontró de espaldas sin poder entender por qué Korra había actuado enfadada tan abruptamente. Ella prácticamente estaba dentro de ella, para, segundos después, estar encima, reclamándole enfadada.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! – gritó Asami con el rostro entre las almohadas -. ¡¿Por qué estás enojada?!

\- ¡Gran idiota! ¡Piensa por ti misma! – le gritaba Korra a su espalda, mientras la golpeaba con una almohada.

\- ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué hice maldita sea?!

\- ¡Decir inesperadamente ése tipo de cosas cuando estoy literalmente dentro de ti! ¡Eres realmente estúpida!

\- ¡Deja de decirme eso!

\- ¡Lo diré hasta que aprendas!

.

* * *

\- ¿Y…? No quieres que sea una molestia ¿pero aun así quieres la ayude con los estudios? – preguntó escéptico Mako.

Estaban en otra sesión de estudios. Todo parecía seguir como antes. Korra estaba echada en su sillón con un comic entre sus manos, y Asami estaba sentada en el suelo con muchos libros abiertos y marcados delante de ella. Su expresión era levemente avergonzada e incómoda. Lo que Korra le estaba pidiendo a Mako era egoísta, pero le había dicho que él se lo debía, por haberla drogado.

\- ¿No estás siendo muy egoísta, Korra? – afirmó Mako

\- No digas esas cosas – le dijo Korra apoyando su rostro en una de sus manos, observándolo con desprecio -. ¿No fuiste tú el que nos dio problemas?

\- Lo mismo pensé yo, que Korra estaba siendo egoísta – declaró Asami -. Pero cuando pienso en mis notas y en la universidad, no tengo otra opción. En verdad me has ayudado estudiando – dijo confundida. No sabía muy bien qué pensar de Mako.

\- Oh – suspiró sonriendo éste -, ya veo. Korra, tú realmente… por decirlo de alguna manera, has luchado bastante.

\- También me di cuenta de eso. Aún estoy siendo arrastrada en todo esto, y por el momento estoy dejando que las cosas fluyan – respondió. Era como si aquellos dos estuvieran hablando en clave. Asami no entendía a qué se referían.

\- ¿Cayendo dónde? ¿Por qué? – se dio vuelta Asami para preguntarle a Korra. Al hacerlo, el rostro de ella se avergonzó, sorprendiendo a Asami.

\- Aun no lo entiendes – dijo haciendo una mueca

\- Entonces dime

\- No tiene caso, eres demasiado tonta

\- ¡Dime! ¡Y deja de decirme eso, gran estúpida!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- No puede ser que lo que hice, haya tenido el efecto contrario… - murmuró Mako, y solo Asami alcanzó a escuchar mientras seguía enfadada golpeando a Korra con un libro mientras ella lo hacía con su comic.

Ante eso, Asami recordó sobre un experimento que había leído. Se trataba de ratones, los cuales los colocaban en un extremo de una jaula, y al otro ponían un trozo de comida. Y los ratones se acercaban a ella y comían. Entonces, los devolvían hacia el extremo original de la jaula y, esta vez, ponían electricidad por el tramo del suelo que tendrían que recorrer para conseguir el trozo de comida. Hicieron esto durante un tiempo y los ratones dejaron de ir a buscar la comida al llegar a cierta cantidad de voltaje. Luego, repitieron el experimento, pero reemplazaron la comida con algo que les daba a los ratones un intenso placer, como una comida especial para ellos. Ahora, lo que descubrieron era que los ratones aguantaban mucho más voltaje a cambio de placer. Aguantaban más dolor por su placer, hasta el punto en que llegaban a confundirse, y quizás asimilaban que el dolor era placer.

Asami pensó en porqué se le había venido eso a la mente, pero tenía perfecto sentido. Ella era el ratón. Pero sabía que no era la única con la que estaban experimentando.

 _Korra está cayendo… me pregunto si soy yo quien la está arrastrando hacia ése lugar…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~o~_

* * *

 **N. de la A.:**

Para los que han leído otras historias mías, con esto doy a entender que mi modo de contar las cosas es algo inusual. Lo normal es comenzar con la atracción, luego el enamoramiento y a lo último la consumación de ello. Para mi es algo diferente; el desafío egoísta, la imposición y a lo último nacerá el amor. Suena rudo, pero encuentro que así no se dará para malos entendidos. Desde el principio se conoce a la persona tal cual es. No como en el "romance" en donde la persona está actuando, todo para engatusar a la pareja, para que después se encuentren con la sorpresa de todos sus defectos.

Asami ya sabe a lo que va. Conoce lo peor de Korra y aun así el cordero se encaprichó con el lobo. Entonces ¿qué sucederá cuando conozca a la tierna Korra que ni ella misma debe conocer? Korra es más que consciente de que ella va a cambiar, pero no sabe cuánto. Todo esto es nuevo para ambas.

Escribí esto intentando colocar partes desde el punto de vista de Korra, para que la entendieran. Hay gente que cree que _esas_ cosas son normales, ha vivido así. Asami es lo convencional.

En fin, ahí tienen el amorsh que menciono al principio de todo esto. Pero no se ilusionen, Korra no cambiará su modo de ser, pero ahora será más tierna con Asami. _Ambas comenzarán a tener algo de la otra_. Esperen a ver las cosas que tengo planeadas para Asami, muahahhaa.

Ñe, le reviews:

 **Nami-Nem:** (*suspiro*) Eres una estúpida, solo diré eso... cariño. **HanelBlumaTanu:** Gracias por leer. **Tc99:** Ams, si podría resumirte el punto de la historia sería el cómo el relacionarte con algunas personas cambiará tu forma de ser. Tú decidirás si es para bien o para mal, pero esto no se trata de relaciones tormentosas, no te preocupes por ello. Demonios, me cuesta expresarme sin rebelar nada, pero sabrás de lo que hablo más adelante, si es que esperas por ello. **Ruha:** Que ternura de madre, hahaha, morirías si escucharas a la mía. Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a mi korrita! Es maravillosa, me encanta escribir de ella. Es que Asami es muy... sumisa. Pero eso está por cambiar, jojojo. No serás la única que se pervertirá. **diana10. dr:** Por supuesto. Las voces en mi cabeza me instan a hacerlo. Mientras sigan ahí seguiré divirtiéndolas. **Luna RedDragon:** Fue una violación al orgullo (debí poner eso), jamás escribiría algo así, creo que ése es mi límite. Esto es solo rudeza sexual, de la buena hahaha. E intento actualizar los lunes, y hasta el momento lo he cumplido. **Shizuma94:** Korra dijo lo que pensaba, o parte de ello. Ahora vendrán sus monólogos desordenados, tal cual ella lo es. Oh, y se acabaron las "torturas", Asami ya sabe lo que quiere y siente, solo que no se permite aceptarlo. Oh, no será Mako quien venga a sacra celos, será _otra persona_ , jojojo. **AlterEgo DG:** Entonces sos de los míos, ya que me encanta escribir este tipo de historias (con resultados sexuales, hahaha). Masoquista Asami... sip, por el momento lo era, las cosas se invertirán dentro de poco. **UchihaIkeda:** Gracias! No tardaré, subo todas las semanas. Los capítulos son cortos así que no miento al decirte esto. **Benada:** Demonios, no debería decirlo pero ya lo hice, y lo repetiré: las cosas se invertirán. Jojojo. No diré nada explícito, pero Asami será una "badass" en _ése_ sentido. **Sarai Balam:** Esa era la idea, pero con personalidades menos "maduras" (y chingadas hahaha). Lo bueno de las relaciones de mujeres, es que no siempre "la dominante" es la misma. Con eso dije todo. **Cryp:** ¿Por qué pensaste eso? ¡pero acertaste! Es un sucio envidioso. Pero no es malo, solo metió la cuchara donde no debía. **Zhyo Jarjayez:** Para tu placer, ya no tendrás que sentirte mal por Asami. Así que ya no tienes excusa, no hay salida muahaha! ¿Lado oscuro? Siempre me repito a mi misma que yo estoy del lado de la luz, así que deja aquel dilema _¡Ve en tu corazón Luke! ¡tú sabes que es verdad!_ hahaha. **Kanu-Unchou:** Entiendo completamente aquella adrenalina, y me dio mucha risa que me la recordaras. Gracias por tus palabras, creo que palabras como aquellas son el salario de los que escribimos por hobbie. En fin, chica viviendo al límite: más adelante tendrás que esconderte para leer ciertas cosas. **DjPuMa13g:** Te doy la más cordial bienvenida! Te estaba esperando... No, en serio, extrañaba tus puntos de vista. Nos divertiremos. Oh, y Korra no es fría ni maliciosa, solo es un poco bruta y testaruda. Pero Asami viene al rescate. _Ambas necesitan lo que a la otra le sobra_. Ya verás.

.

 _Será mi último comentario futbolero, pero inevitable: ganamos ctm! Mis pequeños chiquillos lo hicieron, y mi esperanza de vida se acortó 20 años por la presión y el nerviosismo. Todo terminó. Feliz, afónica y con dolor de cabeza les subo este capitulo... y no me arrepiento de nada._


	4. Fantasía

**Fantasía**

Asami estaba molesta. Aquel profesor de por sí ya sentía que enseñaba mal, y ahora, ante una nueva materia a él parecía no importarle ir tan aprisa con la nueva información. No hacía pausas, no respondía preguntas, ni siquiera miraba a los alumnos, él solo se limitaba a leer un libro, como si se tratara de alguna clase de literatura.

 _¿Pero adivina qué, sabiondo? ¡Estás en clase de ciencias! ¡Ciencias maldita sea!_

Su mano se movía automáticamente en la hoja de su cuaderno, escribiendo las pocas ideas que alcanzaba a comprender. Su muñeca le dolía, en cualquier momento se le acalambraba por el esfuerzo, pero no podía permitirse parar, ella jamás tenía permitido eso. Su mente estaba llena de palabras desconocidas, nombres científicos de bacterias, implantes metálicos, frases de odio hacia ése profesor en particular y una creciente molestia que cada vez le era más difícil de ignorar. El bolsillo de su pantalón vibraba desde hace ya cinco minutos. _Once veces_ , había contado la cantidad de mensajes que había tenido y no entendía como alguien podía ser tan dura para no entender de que si no respondía era porque estaba ocupada. Pero se trataba de Korra, ella era un caso especial en muchos sentidos. Pero sabía que, aunque se tratara del mismo papa, igual se abría molestado de la misma forma. La estaba desconcentrando, justo cuando más necesitaba prestar atención.

 _Mierda Korra. Te dije que no me escribieras en la hora de clases. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Acaso no estás en una?_

Suspiró pesadamente. Volvió a ignorar su mensaje y, resignada, en la esquina superior de su hoja anotó el nombre del libro y el autor del cual estaba leyendo textual aquel docente. Más tarde tendría que encargarse de conseguirlo, y completar las ideas de su cuaderno.

 _Genial, más tiempo de estudio. Menos tiempo para descansar… Estúpido profesor. Estúpida Korra._

.

\- Tsk, maldita sea – balbuceó Korra en una sala de clases al otro lado del campus -. Si hubiera sabido que sería así, hubiera tomado la clase avanzada de biotecnología… - susurró

\- ¿Qué? – se volteó Wing.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Clases avanzadas? – completó su gemelo.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? – se acercó Opal, colocando una mano en su frente -. ¡Dios mío! ¡Está afiebrada!

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Tráiganle una cerveza o algo! ¡Está delirando! – exclamó Wei, saliendo de la sala de clases en busca de algo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No, estúpidos! – gritó Korra cuando los vio a todos burlándose - ¡Hey!

.

.

Tenía una hora libre antes de su próxima clase. Había decidido ir a la biblioteca en búsqueda del dichoso libro antes de que las ideas en su cabeza se enfriaran. Así ahorraría tiempo, y estudiaría de paso la clase. Además, la biblioteca era una especie de iglesia, un lugar sagrado que repelía a los malos estudiantes. A Korra, por ejemplo. Sabía que allí estaría tranquila estudiando, ya más tarde se encargaría de idear una excusa para decirle a ella.

De todos modos ¿Qué habrá querido? Había decidido apagar su celular para evitar tentarse a perder tiempo. Rápidamente desechó su pensamiento y se obligó a concentrarse en la materia. Estaba en pleno resumen de aquel capítulo cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba justo en frente de ella. Hubiera continuado con su estudio, pero sentía aquella mirada sobre ella, y antes de levantar la vista escuchó su voz.

\- Hey

Cuando lo observó se encontró con un chico a quien jamás había visto. Le estaba sonriendo, como si se tratara de un viejo amigo. Asami levantó las cejas contrariada, era tan olvidadiza con la gente, toda su memoria interna estaba destinada a sus estudios. Quizás sí conocía a aquel carismático chico, y él había tomado la molestia de acercarse a saludarla. Se sintió horrible, pero no lo recordaba.

Un malestar la invadió cuando pensó que probablemente aquel chico fuera del bar donde Mako la había llevado. En su delirio quizás hasta había bailado con él. No recordaba nada, solo que estaba encima de un chico distinto y que de repente llegó Korra y se la llevó. Comenzó a sudar frío, pero el chico seguía sonriéndole.

\- ¿Estudiando en tu tiempo libre? Eso es admirable. ¿No tienes hambre? ¿quieres ir a comer algo?

 _Oh dios… él me conoce._

\- Oh… discúlpame, soy una persona muy olvidadiza, pero ¿nos conocemos?

\- Soy Bolin. Encantado ¿Y tú?

 _¿No lo sabe? Entonces no nos conocemos. Falsa alarma, Sato, pero por lo menos ahora eso te enseñará a recordar los próximos nombres de personas que te hablen... como si fueran muchas –_ sonrió para sí misma.

\- Asami – dijo aun con la sonrisa.

\- ¡Hey, Bolin! – se escuchó decir a una chica que se estaba acercando -. La secretaria académica te estaba buscando, al final te equivocaste de salón de clases – dijo riendo -, tu perteneces a la otra clase.

\- Oh ¿en serio? ¡Qué vergüenza más grande! – le respondió sonriendo.

Asami los observó por un momento, confundida. Qué extraña se estaba volviendo la gente, mira que venir a hablar a la biblioteca y justo enfrente de ella quien estaba estudiando. Dejó que los chicos siguieran hablando y los ignoró, enfocándose en su libro, siguiendo con su estudio. En eso estaba cuando a los minutos volvió a sentir aquella sonriente mirada sobre ella. Afinó su audición y se encontró con silencio. La chica se había ido y él seguía allí ¿Acaso quería algo de ella?

\- Hmm… Tú…

Mierda, ella ya había olvidado su nombre.

\- Bolin – se apresuró a responderle el chico, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- _Bolin..._ ¿por casualidad tienes algo que decirme?

\- Ya que lo preguntas ¿sabes, Asami…?

\- ¡Aquí estás! – dijo enfadada Korra, apareciendo por detrás de Bolin y agarrando su chaleco, levantándolo de su asiento -. ¿Qué mierda se supone que estás haciendo aquí?

\- Hahaha, me has encontrado – le sonrió nervioso Bolin.

\- ¿Me quieres explicar por qué me llamó _a mí_ la secretaria académica preguntándome por ti? – le preguntó enfadada, aun sosteniendo a Bolin.

Asami miraba confundida la escena ¿Cuándo había aparecido Korra? ¿y quién era Bolin?

\- ¿Qué Mako no te lo contó? Qué raro, ahora estudiaré aquí ¡No es fantástico!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – exclamó Korra, soltándolo.

\- Porque te extrañaba, hermanita – le dijo abrazándola empalagosamente, lo que enfadó más a Korra, alejándose de él de inmediato.

\- Korra ¿tienes un hermano? – preguntó Asami, llamando la atención de Korra.

\- No, no lo tengo. Él es… de todas formas ven conmigo – dijo agarrando las cosas de Asami de la mesa y luego la muñeca de esta, arrastrándola fuera de la biblioteca.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Espera!

\- Adiós Bolin – se despidió Korra antes de salir apresurada de la biblioteca, con Asami detrás.

\- ¡Korra! ¡Tengo que devolver el libro! ¡Me multarán si descubren que lo saqué de la biblioteca! – dijo corriendo detrás de la morena.

\- ¡Cállate! Yo pagaré si se enteran.

\- De todos modos ¿a dónde vamos? ¿Cómo es que no te quemaste cuando entraste a la biblioteca?

\- Estás chistosa – ironizó Korra sin volverse -. ¿Y por qué no contestaste a ninguno de mis…?

Korra preguntó lo último volviéndose hacia Asami, cuando su cara se le desencajó por la sorpresa, no pudiendo continuar con su pregunta. Asami miró hacia detrás de ella, hacia donde Korra miraba y también se sorprendió al ver quién venía.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué nos estás siguiendo?! – le gritó a Bolin que venía tras ellas.

\- Déjame estar con ustedes – le pidió sonriente aquel chico.

\- Jamás. Piérdete, Boo – le respondió rudamente Korra.

\- Pero yo… - dijo Bolin, con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas -, soy nuevo y no conozco a nadie… además me equivoqué de salón y las personas con quienes hablé ya no las veré más…

\- Ese es tú problema, además tienes que ir donde la secretaria. ¡Vete de una vez! – le dijo por última vez a Bolin, quien abrumado se alejó arrastrando los pies.

\- Oye Korra, eso fue demasiado rudo – la retó Asami -, además ¿quién es él?

\- Es el hermano menor de Mako – respondió suspirando.

\- Oh, ¿Y por qué te dice hermana?

\- Porque hemos crecido juntos, y siempre lo defendía cuando Mako no estaba cerca… Tsk, ahora va a estar molestando aquí. Bien, eso no importa ahora, vamos al baño – le dijo insinuante.

\- No, no quiero hacerlo. Además, tengo que ir a devolver el libro, y tengo hambre.

\- El ejercicio de seguro te la quita – le dijo Korra mientras tomaba su brazo y estaba lista a llevársela.

\- Eh dicho que no. Tendrás que llevarme a comer primero.

\- Tsk ¿ahora tú? Está bien… pero después no te podrás negar.

.

.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me has dicho que Bolin vendría de intercambio a la universidad?! – se escuchó reclamar a Korra por todo el departamento.

\- Oh, lo siento – sonrió cínicamente Mako -. No ha parado de decir que quería que guardase el secreto porque quería sorprenderme.

\- ¿Sorprenderme? Maldito… - dijo mientras agarraba a Mako por el cuello de su camisa - ¿No querrás boicotearme de nuevo, no?

\- Tranquilízate Korra, prometí que no haría nada. Esto fue completa idea de Bolin.

\- ¿Y por qué de repente se le ocurrió? ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Nada. Solo me preguntó qué es lo que iba a hacer todas las semanas a tu casa, y dije que te ayudaba a estudiar junto con una amiga. Obviamente mentí, ya que tu no estudias para nada – le recriminó.

Korra chasqueó los dientes y lo soltó, acercándose derrotada al sillón delante de la mesa de centro, donde estaba Asami observando la pataleta de Korra, y se dejó caer en él, mirando al techo enfadada.

\- Eso explica por qué se acercó a mí – dijo Asami -, pero igual preguntó por mi nombre.

\- Quizás quería cerciorarse de que eras tú – respondió Korra.

\- ¿Y por qué querría de hacerlo?

\- Mi hermano desde siempre se ha metido en problemas – comenzó a decir Mako -, siempre arrastró a Korra a un montón de peleas y pasaba colgándose todo el día de ella.

Asami sonrió. Le parecía tierno imaginarse a Korra siempre proteger y cuidar a aquel chico, como toda una hermana mayor.

\- El problema era, que a pesar de todo lo que hacía por él, siempre lograba hacerme enfadar – dijo Korra, observando a Asami.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ésta.

\- Él siempre quiere obtener las cosas favoritas de las personas que él quiere – respondió Mako -, debido a eso siempre nos ha quitado un montón de objetos que solíamos apreciar, y Korra era la que más se enfadaba por eso.

\- ¡Me gustaba aquel juguete! ¡Jamás le perdonaré el habérmelo quitado! – resopló la morena, cruzándose de brazos.

Tanto Mako como Asami sonrieron.

\- Esta mañana él dijo que por fin había visto a Asami, e hizo énfasis en lo hermosa que eras – dijo sonriendo Mako.

\- Tsk, como si eso me preocupara – respondió Korra levemente ruborizada, haciendo una mueca.

Asami sonrió azorada. Le estaba gustando conocer más de Korra, de las personas con quien solía frecuentar. Mako le había dicho más que suficiente: Bolin sabía que Asami era importante para Korra, por eso había querido conocerla; y saber eso le encantó. Aun no sabía la clase de relación que tenía con aquella mujer, seguían teniendo sexo, esta vez ella tenía la posibilidad de negarse ante la morena, como lo había hecho ayer y, es más, había logrado almorzar con Korra. Sentía como que eran una pareja, con los mensajes y ciertas acciones que ella daba, pero aún era muy apresurado, y por supuesto Korra no había mencionado nada.

El tiempo pasó. En la hora de clase que dio Mako, Korra no había participado ninguna vez, lo que era normal, pero esta vez parecía verdaderamente abatida, como si la noticia de Bolin fuera un gran problema.

Cuando Mako se fue, Asami arregló sus apuntes y se preparaba para marcharse cuando sintió que Korra la agarraba por atrás, abrazándola.

\- ¿Ko-Korra? ¿qué sucede?

Las manos de la morena bajaron por su cintura hasta meterse debajo de la polera que llevaba, sintiendo como su piel hacía contacto con la de ella. Luego de acariciarla unos segundos, aquellas manos comenzaron a subir por su torso, pasando por encima de su brasier, hasta llegar a su cuello, separando la ropa de este, dándole espacio para obrar. Korra comenzó depositando húmedos besos por todo su hombro y luego ascendió por su cuello, mandíbula, hasta finalmente atrapar entre sus labios su oído, lanzándole agitadas respiraciones, estremeciendo a Asami.

\- Korra… debo irme… tengo que… - decía Asami con dificultad, reuniendo toda la fuerza de voluntad posible para separarse de ella y salir del departamento.

\- No dejes que él se acerque a ti por nada del mundo – le susurró Korra.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Hablas de Bolin? – le preguntó Asami girándose hacia ella, observando su rostro serio.

\- Debes alejarte de él – le repitió.

\- Hm, está bien, me mantendré alejada – le respondió, aunque ella jamás se le había acercado ¿Qué iba a hacer si era él quien siempre la buscaba? -, pero ¿puedo saber por qué?

\- Eso no importa – le dijo agarrando el rostro de Asami por su mandíbula -, solo haz lo que te digo – completó sobre sus labios. Estaba a punto de besarla cuando Asami colocó un libro entre ambas. La sensación de algo rígido y frío contra sus labios obligó a Korra a abrir los ojos, encontrándose con aquella separación.

Asami aprovechó su momento de confusión y se soltó de su agarre para levantarse y coger sus cosas. Tenía que marcharse en ése instante antes de que Korra volviera a recuperar el dominio de la situación. Apurada se dirigió hasta la puerta, y a pasos de ella se volvió hacia la anfitriona del departamento, la cual se había puesto de pie.

\- Prometo que no me acercaré a Bolin, aun sin saber la razón. Pero no puedo hacer nada si es que es él quien me busca, tal como sucedió ayer – le dijo por última vez.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar la manilla de la puerta cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en su muñeca seguida de un empujón que la acorraló contra la puerta. Asami estaba por reclamar, pero los labios de Korra silenciaron los suyos, dándole un apasionado beso.

Sus manos no esperaron. Estas volvieron a calarse bajo la ropa de Asami, llegando hasta uno de sus pechos, mientras la otra iba hacia su espalda, a soltar aquel brasier que los mantenía prisioneros, _o a salvo._ Un imperceptible jadeo hizo a Korra sonreír en su boca, haciéndole saber que ella ya la tenía donde la quería. Asami apretó los ojos. Estuvo a punto de volver a salir ilesa de uno de sus juegos.

\- Esta vez no te escaparás, Asami – le susurró sensualmente Korra en su oído, haciéndola estremecer.

 _Maldición… ella sabe que soy débil a cuando dice mi nombre de esa manera…_

Minutos después Asami se encontraba ahogando los gemidos que daba en el pelo de Korra. Sus piernas desnudas se encontraban rodeando la cintura de la morena, quien la sostenía contra la aquella puerta que había estado a punto de abrir, de liberarla. Ahora en sus gemidos buscaba otro tipo de liberación, uno que Korra estaba demorando en darle. Sabía que la estaba castigando por haberse negado en la universidad, y cada vez sentía más tensión acumulada en su cuerpo.

Por otro lado, Korra sabía que tenía que enseñarle modales a Asami. No podía dejar que se acostumbrara a salirse con la suya, tenía que pagar por eso, pero también se le estaba dificultando a ella. Si Asami se viera a sí misma, de seguro o alcanzaría la liberación que tanto deseaba, o avergonzada cerraría los ojos, lo que la excitaría aún más.

Korra veía desde abajo la situación: Asami meciéndose en sus caderas, buscando aumentar el contacto, conduciendo sus dedos hacia su centro, o hacia su entrada, y por dios que estaba a punto de conseguirlo. Los pantalones de ésta estaban botados unos metros más allá. Podía sentir la suavidad de la piel de sus piernas, la turgencia de su trasero en una de sus manos, la humedad de su centro mojando su abdomen. Y eso no era nada. Si se atrevía a mirar más arriba se encontraba con la polera de Asami levantada hasta el cuello, exponiendo sus pechos al alcance de su boca, y por supuesto que había devorado más de uno, succionando suavemente aquella delicada piel, atormentando uno de sus pezones cuando quería escuchar gritar más fuerte a Asami. Pero su rostro era lo que la hacía desistir, estaba completamente perdida, con sus mejillas encendidas y algunas lágrimas de frustración acumuladas en sus largas y encrespadas pestañas al no poder tener lo que con su cuerpo pedía a gritos; su rostro estaba bañado en sudor, aquel sedoso pelo se le pegaba a la frente, obligándola a soltar la pálida mano que tenía aferrada a su cuello para quitarlo de su rostro, abriendo momentáneamente sus ojos para verla, con aquella vidriosa y avergonzada mirada, y enseguida los volvía a cerrar cuando Korra se acercaba lentamente hacia el hinchado y desatendido nódulo entre sus piernas, sacándole jadeos reprimidos. Su voz sonaba mucho más apetecible cuando reclamaba.

\- Korra… por favor… - le pidió Asami.

\- ¿Hm?

\- Vamos… no me hagas decirlo… - dijo molesta entre jadeos.

\- Pídemelo, Asami

Esta jadeó ante el fugaz contacto que ella le había dado. Le encantaba tenerla así. Después de todo dar _este nuevo paso_ con Asami no había sido tan malo después de todo.

\- Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo – dijo esta vez, confundiendo a Korra.

\- ¿Qué harás? – la amenazó.

\- Lo que hago cuando no estás – dijo susurrándole a su oído, mientras bajaba lentamente con su mano recorriendo su brazo, hasta tocar sus propios dedos, tan cerca de su entrada -, lo mismo que debes hacer tú cuando yo no estoy. Dime Korra ¿te tocas pensando en mí como yo lo hago contigo?

¿Qué? ¡¿Quién era esta mujer?! ¡¿Dónde estaba Asami?!

Asami sonrió. Por dentro estaba completamente avergonzada, no podía creer que había dicho eso, pero al parecer había funcionado. Korra había dudado por un momento. No estaba acostumbrada a ello, y no la culpaba, ella tampoco se reconocía a sí misma. Presionó un poco más la situación, quizás ese día lograría conocer algo más de Korra.

\- ¿Acaso no lo haces? ¿Cómo quieres que crea que lo que me haces es suficiente para ti? ¿Acaso no estás excitada? ¿Acaso tu cuerpo no pide la misma liberación que el mío?

\- ¿Qu-qué? – exclamó avergonzada Korra.

Los dedos de Asami condujeron los de Korra hacia adentro, obligándola, y ella misma pudo sentir como su cuerpo liberaba parte de su excitación. No pudo aguantarlo, Asami dio un pequeño, agudo, pero satisfactorio grito al sentir como los dedos de Korra se deslizaban dentro de ella. Aquella sensación era lo que tanto ansiaba, pero lo que mayor satisfacción le dio fue escuchar a Korra gemir más ruidosa que ella, como si fuera ella quien hubiera liberado su cuerpo.

 _Quizás lo ha hecho…_

No había tiempo de pensarlo. Los movimientos que comenzó a dar Korra amenazaban con terminar todo abruptamente. Asami no tenía siquiera que moverse, solo estaba agarrada fuertemente al pelo de la nuca de Korra y a uno de sus tensos brazos.

Pronto la morena presionó las partes secretas que había encontrado un tiempo atrás. Asami levantó la cabeza y jadeó, estaba cerca, ella lo había provocado, aunque ahora Korra tuviera prisa con hacerla llegar hasta el clímax.

\- Asami, córrete para mí.

Eso fue todo. Hasta ahí llegó su corto reinado de dominancia. Aquellas tres palabras seguidas de su nombre le dijeron que, si bien había dirigido todo eso un momento, Korra estaba a cargo, y su propio cuerpo era la evidencia de ello. Las contracciones se expandieron por sus extremidades. Sus pies ahora estaban tocando el piso, aquel mojado piso, y sabía quién había sido la culpable de ello, el líquido que corría por sus piernas le era un constante recuerdo de eso. Pero estaba feliz, por un momento había conocido lo que era tener a Korra indecisa, casi hasta tímida. Daba lo mismo como hubo terminado todo, aquella victoria no se la podrían quitar.

Asami observó a Korra, su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido. Sobreponiéndose a la situación, ambas manos las fue a posicionar en su cintura, llamando su atención. Luego, las ascendió lentamente, dibujando las curvas de ésta, hasta que las enganchó a su cuello, atrayendo a Korra más cerca de su cuerpo. Cuando estuvieron a centímetros, reconoció el brillo de confusión en sus ojos azules, lo que la hizo sonreír dulcemente.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó Korra, haciéndola soltar finalmente una leve carcajada.

\- Me iré a limpiar – le dijo, besando lentamente sus labios, los que apenas respondieron al beso, aun abrumados.

.

El camino a casa fue más corto que de costumbre. Asami iba pensando en todo lo que había experimentado aquella tarde en el departamento de Korra. Jamás se imaginó siendo tan desvergonzada en el sexo, apenas volvía a rememorarlo su rostro se sonrojaba violentamente y se obligaba a cerrar los ojos, profundamente apenada. Pero si bien lo estaba, no se arrepentía. Era un sentimiento ambivalente.

Pero había otra cosa que se unía al baile de sus pensamientos: la liberación de Korra. Ella claramente estaba más excitada que ella, podía sentir el temblor de sus piernas, su pulso acelerado, su piel caliente y sudorosa. Dios, si ella fuera más experta en el tema de seguro habría hecho algo al respecto, pero no lo sabía, y temía hacer algo que a Korra la asustara y la hiciera retroceder. No ahora que había logrado _algo_.

Aun no respondía a su interrogante ¿Korra se autosatisfacería una vez que ella se iba? ¿era posible que ella se corriera al verla alcanzar el clímax? Aquella idea le parecía extraña, pero no la desechaba. Al fin y al cabo, todo eso era nuevo para ella. Cuando lo había hecho con un hombre, tiempo atrás, era completamente distinto. No había punto de comparación, no se podían comparar, sería ridículo, más aún cuando solo lo había hecho con dos personas: su antiguo novio, y Korra. No era para nada experta en el tema.

Todo eso la llevó a una nueva idea. De seguro Korra lo había hecho un montón de veces, tanto con mujeres como con hombres. Debía ser completamente experta en ello. Eso explicaría por qué parecía conocer su cuerpo tan bien. Pero Asami no era una persona que pensara solo en lo positivo de las cosas, era su maldición: Si fuera el caso de que Korra no se masturbara pensando en Asami ¿iría donde otra persona? Se imaginaba a Korra bajo el cuerpo de otra mujer y eso la inquieto enormemente, lo mismo sucedió cuando su mente le cambió el sexo a aquella sombra que satisfacía enormemente a Korra, su pecho también le dolía cuando se la imaginaba bajo un hombre.

Se odió por el giro que habían dado sus pensamientos. Con eso ya no podría llegar a estudiar a casa. Menos mal que su padre la estaba esperando para trabajar en el taller. Era tarde, pero tenía que entregar ese vehículo mañana. Asami agradeció el tener trabajo mecánico que hacer, y eso le trajo una nueva preocupación: iba atrasada. Así que acallando su mente se echó a correr hacia su casa, sin poder olvidarse de la presión que la duda ocasionaba sobre su pecho.

.

.

Una nueva semana comenzaba y pesimistamente Asami sentía que quizás aquella semana no lo lograría. El trabajo de medio tiempo que hacía en una cafetería había sido estresante, pero lo había tomado porque quedaba cerca de su casa y porque la paga y la propina no eran malos. Aparte de eso su padre le había pedido ayuda en su taller, quedándose hasta altas horas de la madrugada arreglándolos. Y por si fuera poco estaban los estudios, aquella semana era la del terror, tenía exámenes todos los días.

Iba pesadamente caminando por un pasillo del campus, cuando de repente alguien salió detrás de uno de las columnas.

\- ¡Buenos días Asami! – dijo sonriendo Bolin.

Aquel cálido y abrupto saludo la hizo sobresaltarse. Era tan temprano, había descansado muy poco el fin de semana y aquel chico era la última persona con quien quería encontrarse.

\- Bue-buenos días, Bolin – le respondió entrecortada y levemente incómoda.

 _Rayos, ¿qué debería hacer ahora?_

\- Hmm… Korra me ha dicho que no me acerque a ti, así que me gustaría que no me hablaras – dijo Asami. Había optado por decir la verdad. Eso le traería menos problemas.

Bolin se volvió serio, lo que asustó un poco a Asami. El cambio había sido demasiado violento.

\- ¿Eso es porque eres la amante de Korra? ¿Es porque las molesto?

 _¿Qué? ¿Amante?..._

\- Ah, eso… no es así. La relación que tengo con ella es algo… complicada – se apresuró a responder, y de inmediato se arrepintió. Si Korra se enteraba, se enfadaría.

 _¡¿Y qué importa que se enfade?! ¡No puedes andar mintiendo solo porque ella no define la relación que quiere tener contigo! -_ dijo la voz enfadada en su cabeza.

\- ¿No lo son? ¿Son solo amigas? – preguntó Bolin, llamando su atención. De inmediato lo vio sonreír -. Eso me pone contento.

 _Oh oh… definitivamente Korra se enfadará…_

\- Entonces – dijo agarrando una de las manos de Asami -, no pasará nada porque me gustes, Asami.

 _¿Qué demo…? Un momento…_

"Él siempre quiere obtener las cosas favoritas de las personas que él quiere", resonó en la cabeza de Asami. Aquel chico solo quería molestar a Korra, y de paso provocaría que se molestara con ella. Asami se enfadó ante aquella acción tan infantil.

\- ¡Tú...! ¡Quieres hacer eso solo para molestar a Korra! ¡¿Me equivoco?! – le recriminó, alejándose unos pasos de él.

\- ¿No son solo amigas? – preguntó triste Bolin -. ¿He dicho algo malo?

Quizás se había excedido, quizás Bolin no tenía malas intenciones… aunque fuera hermano de Mako, pero ese último no las había vuelto a molestar y seguía tan amigable como siempre. Quizás estaba siendo paranoica, y se sintió culpable al ver que había causado a tristeza de aquel alegre chico.

\- No… discúlpame, Bolin. Estoy un poco cansada…

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Dormiste adecuadamente?

\- No, tengo exámenes y me quedé hasta tarde trabajando en…

 _Un momento, ¿por qué le estoy contando todo esto?_

 _-_ ¡El punto es…! – dijo cortando rápidamente su frase -. Mi estadía en la universidad es importante, tengo una beca que mantener, así que, por favor, cualquier problema que exista entre tú y Korra no me metan en medio ¿vale?

Asami dijo esto de manera terminal, arreglando sus lentes antes de irse y abandonar apurada a Bolin. El chico solo sonrió, suspirando alegre y viendo como poco a poco Asami se perdía en la multitud de somnolientos estudiantes.

.

.

Korra observó la bandeja de mensajes de su celular. No había ninguno de Asami, ella no le había respondido ninguno de los que le había enviado. Hace ya exactamente una semana que no la veía, tenía la esperanza de que ése jueves iría a su casa para estudiar con Mako, pero ahí estaba, acostada en el sillón, observando enfadada su celular, descargando su mal humor en él.

El crujir de la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse. El tiempo se había acabado, Mako había llegado y no había rastro de Asami.

\- Oh ¿Sólo estás tú, Korra?

Korra se acostó resignada, resoplando incómoda ante la oculta pregunta de Mako.

\- Le he mandado mensajes y ninguno me los ha contestado.

\- Ya veo. Dijo que estaba llena de exámenes esta semana, así que debe estar estudiando mucho.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Es que acaso has hablado con ella?

\- Por supuesto, soy su tutor ¿sabes? Me ha llamado un par de veces para resolver algunas dudas.

Eso molestó mucho más a Korra. Había tenido tiempo para hablar con Mako ¡con Mako! Pero no con ella ¿Es que acaso no merecía algún tipo de consideración especial?

 _¿Y por qué habría de tenerla? ¿Es que acaso tú eres la que la ayuda?_

\- Cada minuto en la vida del estudiante es importante, Korra. Es tu profesión la que te estás jugando, y para Asami es mucho más importante ya que tiene calificaciones que mantener. La presión sobre ella debe ser enorme – dijo Mako.

\- Hm… - solo pudo decir Korra.

\- Desde ahora, con todo lo que se viene, ella posiblemente esté más nerviosa. No tendrá tiempo para extraños romances ¿sabes? – dijo Mako sentándose en el sillón frente a ella.

Korra volvió enfadada su rostro hacia el respaldo del suyo, dándole la espalda a Mako. ¿Qué había querido decirle con aquello? ¿Extraño? ¿Romance? Ellas no tenían nada de eso.

\- Recuerdo que yo rompía con las chicas antes de los exámenes. Era toda una matanza en ése entonces…

\- ¡No me pongas a tu mismo nivel! – exclamó Korra.

\- Korra… - la llamó seriamente Mako -, sé que no quieres ayuda, pero si sigues haciendo lo que quieres acabarás como yo. En el sentido de que estarás sola, y sé que eso no es lo que _ahora quieres_ …

 _¿Lo que quiero? ¿Qué es lo que quiero?... con Asami, con la universidad, con mi carrera…_

 _._

 _._

Asami llevó una de sus manos hasta su boca para reprimir un bostezo. Lo había hecho todo el día, su cabeza no paraba de cabecear, pero faltaba poco para que aquella semana terminase. Ayer su jefe la había llamado, mañana no tendría trabajo, lo que le permitiría descansar todo lo que en la semana no había hecho. Dormiría ininterrumpidamente hasta el domingo, lo tenía decidido.

Solo faltaba una última prueba, y tenía dos horas libres hasta entonces. Lentamente se dirigía hasta la enfermería, donde diría que le dolía la cabeza y pediría una cama para descansar un momento. Si, era el mejor plan.

\- Sato – la llamó alguien frente a ella.

Cuando alzo la vista se percató de que era Korra. No la había sentido aproximarse, y en ese momento no quería verla. A nadie. Solo quería descansar.

\- Korra…

\- ¿Por qué no respondiste ninguno de mis mensajes? ¿¡Tanto te cuesta hacerlo?! – le dijo, sin poder controlar su enojo. Pero de inmediato se reprimió mentalmente, observó las ojeras ocultas bajo los lentes de Asami, así como la palidez espectral de su rostro, el cual apenas podía ocultar con maquillaje. Mako tenía razón, Asami estaba estresada.

\- Lo siento… - dijo Asami -, no he dormido mucho últimamente, y he olvidado mi celular en muchas partes…

\- ¿Tienes un examen? Te ves horrible, deberías dormir un poco – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

\- Ahora me dirigía a la enfermería…

\- ¿Te sientes mal?

\- No, o no sé… solo iba a pedir prestada una de las camas – le respondió, regalándole una cansada sonrisa.

Korra se olvidó de todo lo que le molestaba. Sentía real preocupación por el estado de salud de Asami. Quiso protegerla, quería llevarla a la enfermería y cuidarla mientras dormía. Estaba a punto de coger una de sus manos cuando una voz conocida la hizo tensarse.

\- ¡Asamiiii! ¿Cómo te fue en el examen de hoy? – decía Bolin mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellas.

Las volátiles emociones de Korra saltaron de inmediato ¿cómo sabía Bolin de ello? Solo había una posible respuesta.

\- ¡¿Por qué estás aquí?! – le gritó a Bolin, frenándolo en seco cuando se percató de que quería acercarse a Asami más de la cuenta.

\- Eso debería preguntártelo yo. Tu deberías estar en tu taller de básquet, eso es allá lejos en el gimnasio ¿por qué has venido aquí? – la desafió alegre Bolin.

\- ¡No tengo que darte explicaciones! ¡Estoy aquí porque soy _su amiga_! ¡Lárgate!

 _… ¿lo soy?_

Bolin la ignoró, pasó de ella y se dirigió hacia Asami.

\- Asami, te ves peor que ayer ¿De nuevo te quedaste hasta tarde a ayudar a tu padre?

 _¿Qué?..._

\- Estoy bien, Boo. Ahora me dirigía hacia la enfermería para a dormir un poco.

 _¿Boo? ¿Desde cuándo son tan cercanos?_

Korra no lo soportó. A estas alturas ya no estaba pensando.

\- ¡Hey! – dijo agarrándola de un brazo -. ¡Te dije que no te vieras con él!

\- ¡Él vino, así que no pude hacer nada! – se defendió ésta, gritándole con la misma intensidad -. ¡No te descargues conmigo!

\- ¡Me lo prometiste!

\- ¡Yo no dije nada! ¡Sólo asentí!

\- Ya basta. Ven, vamos a la enfermería – dijo cogiéndola bruscamente.

\- ¡Yo misma iba a ir sola allá! No tienes por qué ayudarme – le respondió enfadada.

\- Estás tan débil que de seguro te golpearás camino allá. No tiene sentido si te lastimas y después por eso te va mal en tu jodido examen.

\- Estoy bien, así que déjame sola.

\- ¡Korra! – gritó Bolin, llamando su atención -. Suelta a Asami, ella dijo que la dejaras.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – dijo volviéndose contra él.

\- He estado con Asami, así que sé cuán difíciles sus exámenes. Está agotada, y tú estás acabando con la poca energía que le queda.

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Vamos Asami, yo te acompañaré hasta la enfermería. Debes descansar para tu examen de bioinstrumentación ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntó sonriendo Asami, mientras Bolin la encaminaba hacia la enfermería.

\- Me lo dijiste ayer, pero estabas muy cansada.

\- Oh, disculpa por ello.

\- No hay problema.

Korra los vio alejarse alegres. Asami se veía cómoda con su amigo y eso la molestó. Una presión en su estómago la inquietó. Mako sabía de sus pruebas y la había estado ayudando con lo que podía. Por otro lado, Bolin había compartido con ella y poco a poco se había ganado su confianza, en menos tiempo del que ella llevaba conociendo a Asami. ¿Pero qué conocía de ella? ¡No sabía nada! ¿Por qué no sabía nada? ¿Qué era esa barrera que sentía que las separaba?

Recordó lo confundida que se había sentido cuando Asami dominó unos segundos aquella situación en su departamento. En ese momento se había sentido vulnerable, como si aquellos ojos verdes hubieran visto cosas de ella, como si hubiera sabido la verdad. Que estúpida había sido, había pensado que eso era un indicio de que su relación estaba avanzando.

 _¿Cuál relación? ¿Qué es lo que tienes o quieres tener con Asami?_

Chasqueó sus dientes molesta. No lo sabía, no sabía que sentía en esos momentos, solo estaba molesta de verla con Bolin. ¿Eran celos? Quizás, ya que él siempre quería quedarse con lo que _era de ella._

 _¿Asami es tuya?_

\- ¡Mierda! – exclamó golpeando a la pared.

Por supuesto que no era de su propiedad, pero por un momento pensó en que ella era tan especial como Asami lo era para ella.

Miro hacia el suelo. Su vista se estaba nublando, como si todo el peso de sus reprimidos sentimientos se le hubieran venido de golpe. Estaba sorda a ellos, solo podía ver la mirada feliz de Asami dirigida hacia Bolin. ¿Ella la había mirado así alguna vez? Por supuesto que sí, pero en ese momento no lo supo apreciar.

Solo había sido sexo. Había robado de Asami solo sexo, solo imágenes eróticas que imaginar cuando estaba sola en su departamento, recordando sus movimientos, su olor, su calor, los sonidos ahogados que daba.

Solo eso había ganado. Una fantasía.

Ahora, parada con la vista empañada, en lo único en que podía pensar era en como parecía como si todo el mundo a su alrededor le hubiera aportado algo positivo a Asami, y ella los hubiera recompensado con su confianza.

Y ella era la única que no la había recibido.

.

.

.

~o~

* * *

 **N. de la A.:**

¿Querían drama? Pues ahora lamentarán el haberlo pensado. _Tiempos oscuros y difíciles les aguardan_ , hahaha.

Ahora, respondiendo algo que _leí por allí,_ quizás no lo he dicho abiertamente (pero lo he mencionado al principio): esta historia se trata de una adaptación, en su total esplendor, ya que no es solo sacado de un _libro_ , sino que he tenido que transformarlo, literariamente hablando. Así que los que ya han leído el original sabrán qué esperar, aunque me atrevo a decir que los sorprenderé con más de una cosa que he tenido planeado. Es normal que decida ponerme "de mi propia cosecha", además de que lo he narrado de la misma manera a la que estoy acostumbrada a escribir.

Habiendo aclarado eso, ahora nos estamos adentrando al "despertar" de Korra. Asami por muy inteligente que parezca, es una completa idiota en estos temas, al tener la mente enfocada en otras cosas le será difícil darse cuenta de lo evidente. Korra en cambio, aquella chica que tiene _muy mal planteada_ sus prioridades, será la primera en caer en la cuenta de lo que siente por Asami. Y no cometo ningún delito en decírselos, ya que como todo en esta historia, nada es lo que parece. Menos aun refiriéndonos a la explosiva y bruta de Korra (aunque Asami no es precisamente una delicada flor...)

No me explayaré más. Además, ando filosófica, lo cual se demuestra en los reviews, _un poco más extensos_ :

 **diana10. dr:** Siempre sucede lo mismo con el pobre de Mako, pero aquí saldré en su defensa y diré que las únicas culpables de que él sea tan malvado, es de las que lo ponemos en ésos papeles. Es _mi culpa_ , pero era necesario. Ahora ese arrastre del que hablas es la que comienza a tomar fuerza, pero no a todos les va a agradar. Es arriesgado salir de la zona de confort, más para esas chicas. **HanelBlumaTanu:** Lo hizo para proteger a Korra. Aquella alma descarriada que ya va por el mal camino, a los ojos de la sociedad, el que vaya tras una mujer aun es mal visto. Solo fue su "alerta" de hermano mayor. Aunque no justifica lo que quería hacer, Asami tampoco pareció estar muy en contra, en su letargo ella quería acabar con ésa sensación con el viejo truco de "un clavo saca a otro clavo". **DjPuMa13g:** Jojojo, no solo a eso me refería con lo que cada una está tomando lo que le sobra a la otra. En el capítulo Asami dio una pista. Acá el con quién te juntas es lo que necesitas o quieres ser, una de las dos, que más adelante me dirás a cuál correspondía. Con respecto a Tahno, por ahora el enlace con la tienda de los primos de Korra lo explicará, todo ese oscuro mundo será abarcado y bienvenido más adelante ¡Y acertaste completamente en la evolución de cada uno! **Tc99:** Para su tranquilidad, desde aquí la historia ha alcanzado la parte "comprensiva". Cada uno podrá entender por lo que están pasando, menos ellas mismas. Ha pasado en incontables ocasiones que lo evidente es invisible a uno mismo, qué mejor ejemplo darán tanto Korra como Asami, quienes deberán sufrir antes de entender. Es algo normal. Y masoquista podría ser un significado, el mismo que te aplicaría a ti por seguir leyendo esto a pesar de haber chocado con tu entendimiento en primera instancia. Eres el mejor ejemplo a todo esto, hahaha. **Ruha:** No, no estaba experimentando, ésa sería una maldad. Solo quería "protegerla" de una manera tan rara como la relación de ambas chicas. Pero tú deberías estar acostumbrada a todo esto por mis locuras, hahaha. Ahora, tienes completamente la razón, chica " _accidentada_ " (no me engañarás, mujer), solo pocos son los elegidos para que conozcan tu verdadero ser; y que del amor al odio (o viceversa) siempre habrá un solo paso. **Zhyo Jarjayez:** ¿Qué canción era esa?; a lo que iba es que parecerá que arriesgas mucho por una "tajada" de placer, que después te das cuenta de que aquello que sufrías no hacía sino que sazonar el sabor culpable. Mi descripción cae completamente en algo sado, pero tradúcelo en el trabajo que tanto inviertes por tener algo que, al final, cuando lo alcanzas y ves todo lo que hiciste, agradeces la dificultad, o no lo hubieras disfrutado del modo con que lo haces en ése entonces. Y dejaré que tus instintos sigan su curso, porque si te digo algo, de seguro revelaré lo que no debo. **Cryp:** Hahaha, dentro de lo _extraña_ que ha comenzado la relación, las cosas están por normalizarse, para quedar en la zona segura y de comprensión general. Que Korra se sienta perdida es un síntoma de la atracción que siente hacia ella, lo cual poco a poco también está infectando a Asami. Frente a la enfermedad, lo que más quieres es detectar qué te afecta, la causa y la solución; y dentro de todo esto, Korra es la que comenzará a darse cuenta de ello. Y creo que confundí más que explicar, hahaha, lo siento. **UchihaIkeda:** No te preocupes, para mí no existen tales cosas como pasiva o activa, no en relación de mujeres. Hasta el momento he descrito todo dese el punto de vista de Asami, pero sólo porque ella misma _es ciega a lo que desea_. Cuando te drogas con los sonidos, con acciones, lo que menos importa es cuál es tu _posición_. Pero tranquilízate, Korra no perderá su espíritu salvaje, _solo lo compartirá._ Thanks for the thumbs up, you make me laugh. **Aile:** Conoces tanto mi propia dualidad que aún me avergüenza que pienses todo eso de lo que hago. No importa como lo sientas, pero no puedo evitar sentir una positiva y masoquista presión sobre mí, ya que creo que en algún momento caeré en lo banal y convencional. Pero a veces creo que puede tratarse de que es porque _es algo nuevo_ para ti, y estás cayendo de la misma manera en que Asami lo hace aquí. Seguiré alimentando aquellas expectativas, sin modificar el papel, de esta manera estarás tan atrapada como ella. Hahaha, me encanta hablarte _entre líneas_. **Mako-wolf:** Oh no, queda demasiado aún. Nadie sabe comprender y aceptar lo nuevo, menos la gente racional y precipitada como Asami y Korra, respectivamente. Lo interesante es cuando comienzan a hacerlo. **Shizuma94:** Puede ser, aunque ya respondiste _parte_ de tu enigma, y doy más información al insinuarte esto. Con él Korra se está dando cuenta, ¿pero con quién se dará cuenta Asami? **dayana:** jojojo, muchas gracias. Me encanta sembrar amor poco convencional por el mundo. **Benada:** Él es otra alma incomprendida en aquella isla de juguetes extraños. Todos tienen algo que los hace distintos (Opal parece ser la excepción, o la más comprendida, hahaha). Ahora el desafío será de Korra, que es la primera en _despertar_. **deadend7:** Dentro de lo que encuentro atractivo es que las chicas usen lentes, y mi amplia imaginación hará que veas a Asami de una forma en que lo último que pensarás de ella es que es nerd, como se vio un poco acá. Embrace yourfself, the winter is comming, hahaha. **Nami-Nem:** Ridícula, no sé qué te quejas. Ahora comienza el drama, y no te puedo prometer que siga manteniendo los mismos "resultados sexuales". Pero ya sabes qué es lo que viene después de las peleas, jojojo. Y estás cerca con lo que dices, con todo (¡maldita sea!). Aun no me acostumbro a vuestra presencia, señorita, pero lo está haciendo estupendo, digno de la dama _que_ _simula_ _ser_. Gracias yegua. **D.C:** Oh ¡me ofende! (*abofetea con un guante*) ¡Por supuesto que iba a haber buena trama! De lo contrario sólo sería porno, el cual, después de un tiempo dejaría de llamar la atención (dicen...) Hahaha, gracias por apoyar mi _forma lógica_ de narrar. Seguiré entregando eso por lo que has venido. **AlexandraArcher:** Oh, no sabes cuánto me emociona que te guste esto, totalmente distinto al otro amor que tú escribes, y que por supuesto me encanta, aunque no lo parezca. Pero se me da mejor escribir esto, y de paso satisfago la curiosidad y el gusto de muchos, de ti al parecer. Gracias por tus palabras, _mademoiselle_. **AlterEgo DG:** Aquí están, intentando adaptarse a una serie de cambios los cuales se rehúsan a aceptar. Pero el hambre y lo masoquista jamás se perderán. _Nada se pierde, todo se transforma_ ; ¡si hasta obedecen a una ley química! hahaha.

 _Gracias por el apoyo. Me gusta saber lo que piensan de todo esto, así intento seguir o cambiar un poco las cosas para sorprenderlos, jojojo~_


	5. Evitar

**Evitar**

Era tarde, su momento favorito del día, cuando el naranjo predominaba en el cielo y parecía teñir todo de cálidos colores, incluso en aquella ciudad de asfalto. Estaba satisfecha, había sobrevivido otra semana académica. Aunque lo había logrado a costa de su bienestar físico, eso no menguaba la dicha que se albergaba en su pecho, orgullosa. Con una boba sonrisa en sus labios, levantó los brazos, intentando alcanzar el cielo mientras se estiraba lo que más podía. Todo parecía prometer que nada le quitaría su buen humor, ni siquiera la noticia que le había dado su padre antes de que ella se durmiera en la enfermería. Adiós a su completo sábado de descanso, ella le había prometido ayudarlo desde temprano en el taller, es por eso que sólo tendría hoy para descansar, pero no tenía apuros en llegar hasta su casa, no cuando había una tarde tan hermosa como de la que ella estaba siendo parte.

Cuando terminó de estirarse y se encaminó lentamente a casa quiso saber la hora. Sacando el celular de su bolso recordó de pronto que lo había apagado y apenas lo encendió entendió por qué lo había hecho: 3 mensajes y 5 llamadas perdidas de Korra.

Había pasado un poco más de una semana en que no había tenido mucho contacto con aquella chica. Estaba cansada, agotada tanto mental como físicamente. Pero quería verla. Ahora era consciente de cuánto la había extrañado.

En ése momento, como si con la mente la hubiera conjurado, entre sus dedos su celular vibró, mostrando en aquella pantalla el nombre de la chica en quien estaba pensando. Su corazón involuntariamente latió más fuerte y una sonrisa se formó entre sus labios mientras llevó aquel aparato hasta su oído para contestar.

Y con la misma facilidad con la cual había llegado aquel abrupto sentimiento de amor, ahora éste se había marchado.

\- ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Por qué demonios no contestabas?! – escuchó a Korra gritarle molesta desde el otro lado de la línea.

\- Am… – fue la única respuesta de Asami, demasiado abrumada por el cambio de emociones.

\- Lo apagaste ¿¡verdad?! ¡No ves que me he preocupado por nada!

\- Ya que dices eso, dormí bien y también me fue bien en los exámenes. Gracias por preguntar – ironizó Asami, luchando consigo misma para no dejarse llevar por el fuerte campo electromagnético de ira que Korra siempre tenía en su órbita, repitiéndose de que nada iba a llevarse su buen humor. _Ni siquiera Korra_ -. Lo apagué porque es una real molestia sentir que el celular vibraba cada dos minutos mientras intentaba dormir.

Sus palabras parecieron resonar en el silencio que se formó del otro lado de la línea. Asami suspiró, no quería que sus palabras hubieran sido tan rudas, pero no pudo evitarlo. Con la idea de que ahora suavizaría su tono de voz se volvió a dirigir hacia Korra:

\- Acabo de salir de la facultad, Korra. Dime ¿me has extrañado?

\- Yo… tengo que hablar contigo ¿puedes venir a mi departamento?

\- Oh. Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano…

\- Mañana es sábado ¿qué tienes que hacer? – reclamó.

\- Ayudaré a mi padre en su taller

\- ¿Taller? - Asami suspiró. Por un momento deseo que Korra fuera tan atenta y dulce como Bolin -. Vamos, no te quitaré más de una hora.

\- Sólo una hora.

Cuando colgó, la misma sonrisa con que había contestado el teléfono y que tan fácilmente había huido, ahora había crecido en su rostro. Aun quería ver a Korra, pero el tono molesto con que le había contestado casi la había hecho desistir de su deseo. Ella quería hablar con ella, algo que jamás se había dado. ¿Qué querría Korra? Pero eso le venía como anillo al dedo, eso la salvó de ponerse a inventar excusas para verla, si es que se animaba a concretar su deseo.

Veinte minutos más tarde se encontraba tomando asiento en uno de los sillones del living de aquel departamento. Korra como siempre se veía seria, o incómoda, o molesta, aun no lo sabía con certeza, solo sabía que aquella chica era demasiado volátil y explosiva. ¿Por qué seguía con todo eso?

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – le preguntó Asami, acallando rápidamente las preguntas que amenazaban con llenar su mente.

\- Bolin – le respondió llamando su atención -, ¿él te ha dicho algo?

\- Hm, quizás – respondió Asami sin darle importancia, cruzándose de piernas mientras rehuía deliberadamente su mirada.

\- Dime – ordenó.

\- "No planeo lastimar a Korra", "quiero ser tu amigo", "no hay nada de malo en que me gustes"; pequeñas cosas como ésas – dijo, restándole importancia, mientras que por dentro sólo quería sonreír.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – se exaltó Korra, arrodillándose a los pies de Asami, colocando una mano en su rodilla para llamar su atención -. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, cierto? – preguntó entre molesta y nerviosa.

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? En verdad me interesa Bolin, _como amigo_ – se apresuró a decir -. Él es un chico tierno, atento, carismático… me ha ayudado mucho esta semana, y no creo que lo haga con doble intención o que quiera lastimarte.

\- No sabes nada… ¡Él seguirá yendo detrás de ti y te me arrebatará!

"Él siempre quiere obtener las _cosas favoritas_ de las personas que él quiere" "¡Me gustaba aquel _juguete_!" resonó en la cabeza de Asami, y esta de inmediato se encolerizó.

\- No… ¡No soy tu juguete! – exclamó, colocando ambas manos en el sillón, sobresaltando a Korra.

\- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

 _Robar esto y aquello… ¿acaso eres una niña?_

\- No importa – exhaló intentando calmarse -, además ¿qué te hace pensar eso? ¿qué tiene de malo que él quiera venir a por mí? Soy una chica bastante atractiva a sí que eso es lo normal y yo…

No pudo terminar la provocativa frase. Korra estaba casi sobre ella, sosteniendo sus manos mientras le dirigía una desesperada mirada, cargada de densas intensiones. Asami tragó el nudo que se formó en su garganta, no estaba hablando en serio, pero ¿qué era lo que Korra quería de ella?

\- Es porque… porque yo te… te…

 _¿Me…?_ No se atrevió a completar la frase ni siquiera en su mente. Podía sentir como su corazón había comenzado a correr como un loco y sus manos lentamente se estaban volviendo sudorosas, aunque no sabía si eran las de ellas o las de Korra. En el segundo en que pestañeó para comprender todo de la manera más rápida posible, Korra se había alejado abruptamente de ella y, molesta y avergonzada miraba hacia el suelo, rehuyendo su mirada.

\- De todas formas, no lo veas de nuevo… solo ignóralo.

\- Tsk – reclamó Asami, frustrada de que Korra hubiera cortado todo de ésa manera y siguiera dándole instrucciones sin explicación.

\- Miles de veces has dado a entender lo mismo: que no tienes tiempo para hacer _otras cosas_ , para estar con alguien ¡por dios, a veces ni siquiera lo tienes para contestar un mensaje mío! ¡No hagas todo esto porque intentes sacarme celos!

\- ¡¿Celos…?! – Asami le respondió lista para empezar una pelea, pero en vez de eso se levantó abruptamente -. Me voy a casa – dijo con el tono más frío que pudo encontrar.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Todavía no he terminado!

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero hablar más contigo! ¡Me iré a casa!

\- ¡Espera! – gritó Korra acercándose peligrosamente a ella, pero la rechazó violentamente.

\- ¡No me toques!... _Bolin es mucho mejor que tú…_

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Korra, deteniéndola abruptamente, como si hubiera recibido un golpe directo en el rostro. Retrocedió ante el impacto, sin poder creerlo, pero el frío rostro de Asami no daba lugar a dudas.

 _¿Qué?... Ella no dijo eso… Asami no…_

\- Él jamás me ordena nada, ni se comporta de manera tan violenta y caprichosa conmigo…

 _¿Es que no lo entiendes? Aunque sea solo por un momento, quiero estar contigo. Da lo mismo lo que estés haciendo, no me importa estar a tu lado mientras estudias, solo…_

\- Él es honesto, y siempre está pensando en mí… - continuó Asami, incapaz de poder detenerse. _Si tan solo él fuera Korra…_ \- ¡Él es mucho mejor que tú!

Había expulsado aquellas palabras apuntándolas a Korra, directamente a quemarropa.

\- Tú… - logró articular ésta después de unos segundos, sintiendo un gran vacío en su pecho -, tú… ¿lo eliges por encima de mí?

 _¿Qué estoy diciendo?_

\- ¡Prefiero salir con él que contigo!

Korra se perdió en su torbellino de pensamientos y emociones. De repente su cuerpo se encontró sobre Asami y la estaba besando de una manera violenta, casi desesperada, intentando por todos los medios de que sus arrebatadas acciones le dijeran a aquella chica lo que _creía_ que estaba sintiendo por ella. Era nula con las palabras y carecía de tacto, por eso su cuerpo la dominó, como si su lenguaje corporal fuera suficiente para mantener a Asami con ella.

\- ¡No! ¡Detente! – intentó zafarse Asami de su agarre, corriendo su cara para deshacer el beso, pero Korra era más fuerte -. No vine para… - El sonido de la tela romperse calló su reclamo.

En cámara lenta observó cómo algunos botones saltaban lejos de su blusa, como unos hilos y restos de tela parecían detenerse en el tiempo. Su prenda, destruida y abierta mostraba por completo su torso y su brasier. Recostada en aquel sillón observó su expuesto abdomen contraído y temblando, delatando el miedo que estaba comenzando a inundarla.

\- Ko-rra… cálmate… no quise decir… ma-mañana tengo que trabajar… que ayudar a mi…

Korra sentía que su pulso estaba por las nubes. No era completamente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Su vista estaba nublada, no sabía si era Asami la que estaba temblando o era su pupila la que se movía tan descontroladamente. Bajó la mirada para observar sus manos, las cuales temblantes se aferraban a la blusa abierta y destruida de Asami. Al principio sus acciones la asustaron ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué? Su cerebro la detuvo, la obligó a razonar, y en eso estaba hasta que Asami comenzó a excusarse. Siempre _todo_ parecía ser más importante, ella jamás le daría una oportunidad _a ella_ , pero no dudó en decirle sobre Bolin. Eso la enfureció más, eso acalló su parte razonable.

 _Incluso en un momento como éste… ella solo…_

\- ¡ _Tú eres mía_! ¡¿Entiendes?! – le gritó Korra llena de rabia, colocándose sobre Asami, mientras internamente luchaba intentando controlar sus primitivos actos. La alarma de emergencia sonaba en su cabeza, era peligroso, lo que hacía era peligroso, pero no encontraba como detenerse. Estaba ciega.

\- Korra… entiendo, solo… cálmate un poco – dijo entrecortada Asami, intentando ocultar el temblor de sus manos que se aferraban a los brazos de Korra. Quizás su tacto la calmaría, jamás la había visto de esta forma, jamás había sentido tanto miedo.

\- Cállate – le dijo fríamente Korra mientras se quitaba la chaqueta que llevaba -. No voy a cambiar de parecer…

\- ¿A… que… te refieres?... – dijo entrecortadamente mientras observaba como Korra se quitaba la polera.

\- Si te comportas, en una hora te llevaré a casa – le respondió, desabrochando los pantalones de Asami, sacándoselos sin siquiera mirarla, sin dirigirle aquella apagada mirada.

\- No… no quiero… - Asami apretó los ojos ¿Cómo era que las cosas se hubieran descontrolado tanto? Fue su culpa, no debió haber tentado tanto al destino, no debió haber enfadado a Korra.

\- No te acobardarás ahora. Si no quisieras ya te hubieras ido.

Parte de eso era cierto.

Quería irse, pero no dejando las cosas así. La había extrañado. Fue una mala idea haberse comportado tan altanera frente a la explosiva y violenta de Korra. En verdad la había extrañado y hasta había ido a su casa preparada para tener sexo con ella, pero no de esta manera.

Si bien no la lastimó, no la trató con consideración. No se burló de ella, no la besó, ni le dio aquellos toques y caricias que la hacían sentir especial. Fue solo sexo reprimido, en el cual ambas intentaron sin éxito volcar sus sentimientos, ambas demasiado inexpertas y tercas como para reconocerlos abiertamente y como para pedir algo de la otra, como se supone que debían hacerlo.

Después de un momento todo se volvió monótono. Asami gemía casi en modo automático. La excitación fue superficial, pero lo suficiente como para haber permitido realizar el acto. El único calor que sintió fue el de sus lágrimas que silenciosas descendían por su rostro. Este había sido el sexo más insatisfactorio y triste que había tenido en la vida.

Y lo fue para las dos.

Luego de unos minutos, ambas cayeron rendidas por el cansancio físico y emocional. Asami jamás supo si se había quedado dormida debido al agotamiento académico o emocional.

.

.

Una constante luz, cada vez más fuerte comenzó a instigarla. Molesta se revolvió entre las mantas, sintiendo asustada un bulto tras ella. Detuvo automáticamente la respiración, abriendo poco a poco los ojos, encontrándose con unos muebles que no eran los de ella. Pestañeó aun adormecida, una creciente intranquilidad la estaba comenzando a inquietar. Le dolía el cuello, sentía un caliente peso sobre su cintura y de pronto recordó donde estaba.

 _Estoy en el living del departamento de Korra… ¿qué hago yo…?_

En ese momento levantó la vista hasta el gran reloj que había en aquella sala, el cual le informó que eran las 10:30 de la mañana. Una fría ola de calor recorrió toda su espina. Estaba retrasada más de 3 horas.

 _¡Mi-mi padre!_

Rápidamente se levantó para buscar su bolso, el cual yacía unos metros en el suelo más allá. Apenas se levantó descubrió que estaba desnuda, solo vistiendo su blusa destrozada, pero eso no le importó en ése momento, necesitaba encontrar su celular. Cuando lo hizo descubrió que no tenía batería, quizás su padre la había llamado cientos de veces ¡y ni siquiera llegó a dormir a la noche! ¡jamás le avisó donde estaba! Estaba segura de que cuando saliera de aquel departamento se encontraría con fotos de ella pegados por todo el barrio, figurando como una persona desaparecida.

Se puso de pie de inmediato, aguantando las lágrimas de pánico que amenazaban con desbordarse. Buscó su ropa interior por el suelo, sus pantalones, el chaleco que taparía su blusa rota. ¿Qué le iba a decir a su padre? ¿Cómo explicaría dónde había estado? ¿y su blusa rota? De seguro pensaría que la habían violado.

 _¿Y acaso no lo hicieron?_

Asami mordió su labio. No… no lo había sido. Jamás se permitiría pensar eso, a pesar de toda la rabia que podía sentir en ese momento y de la profunda pena que siempre volvía a atormentar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Korra, amodorrada.

\- Korra… ya es sábado… mi padre… el taller… - respondió Asami intentando contener su pánico -. ¿Has visto mis lentes?...

\- Ah, lo siento – dijo sacando debajo de ella el objeto -, creo que dormí encima de ellas.

\- Oh dios… - dijo Asami observando uno de los bordes del marco roto. La blusa podría ocultarla, pero sus lentes rotos no -. ¿Qué voy a hacer?...

\- Estás exagerando – dijo Korra bostezando ruidosamente, rascando su cabeza -. No eres una pequeña niña, eres una mujer grande. Tu padre lo entenderá.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿De quién…? ¡¿De quién crees que es la culpa?! – le gritó Asami, descargando todo su pánico y rabia en ella.

 _¡¿Es que cómo mierda puede ser tan desconsiderada?! ¡Es tu culpa estúpida! ¡Korra! ¡Yo!… ¡yo…!_

\- Anoche ni siquiera terminamos. Te dormiste a la mitad… no te diste cuenta de nada porque te quedaste dormida.

 _¿No terminamos? ¿Crees que debo agradecerte por eso?_

\- Ahora solo debes decirle a tu padre que te quedaste en la casa de tu novio y listo.

Eso hizo enfadar más a Asami.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda sucede contigo?! ¡¿cómo quieres que le diga eso?! ¡Por dios, Korra, tengo la blusa destruida! ¡Él pensará que me violaron! Además… además… yo jamás le he fallado… ¡y ahora…! – escondió su rostro entre sus manos. No iba a llorar, no se lo permitiría.

Korra preocupada se levantó del sillón, no le importó estar con el torso semi desnudo, solo quería acercarse a Asami quien claramente estaba pasando por un ataque de pánico. Estaba por abrazarla cuando ésta la empujó.

\- ¡¿Hasta cuando estarás satisfecha con molestarme?! ¡Todo es culpa tuya!

\- _Asami_ …

\- Todo se debe a que me involucré contigo…

\- Hey…

\- Y hoy… teníamos que entregar ése vehículo antes de mediodía… - dijo cogiendo su pelo, desconsolada.

\- Oye, Asami… cálmate un poco… aun tienes tiempo. No llores, déjame llamar un taxi y…

Una cachetada la hizo callar. Esto estaba volviéndose a repetir, pero ahora sabía por qué la había golpeado. Asami aún tenía la mano suspendida en el aire cuando Korra la observó atónita. En sus ojos había una llama de rencor, y Korra temió haberla cagado en grande esta vez.

\- Basta… deja de molestarme. No te metas más en mi vida.

.

* * *

Una nueva semana ya había dado comienzo. Asami estaba sentada en su puesto habitual, repasando sus apuntes listos para la clase. Aun le parecía increíble cómo se había salvado el sábado cuando llegó a su casa, escabulléndose hasta llegar a su pieza y cambiarse de ropa, para enseguida bajar hasta el taller de su padre. Milagrosamente alcanzaron a entregar el vehículo. Su padre se molestó por no haberle avisado que se había quedado en "casa de unas amigas", pero pasó por alto este hecho, debido a que secretamente estaba feliz de que su hija al fin socializara y se sumergiera en el ambiente universitario.

Desde ése día no había sabido nada de Korra.

Era martes. En solo unos minutos comenzaría la clase que compartía con ella, y no había rastros de la morena. Molesta garabateo unas cuantas palabras cuando un libro fue depositado con cuidado a su lado. Cuando Asami alzó la vista reconoció que aquello era suyo, y se confundió más al ver que era Opal quien le entregaba aquel ejemplar. Esta pareció enterarse de su confusión, por lo que con una sonrisa se apresuró a explicarse.

\- Lo dejaste en el departamento de Korra – le dijo dándole una sospechosa sonrisa.

\- Oh, gracias… - le agradeció contrariada, y no pudo evitar preguntar por ella -. ¿Y Korra? ¿Por qué no me lo entregó ella?

\- Oh, verás… está _enferma_ y no vendrá hoy – respondió Opal mirando incómoda hacia el techo, dándole una falsa sonrisa.

 _¿Enferma? Querrás decir con resaca… un día martes…_

\- En fin, yo solo cumplo con entregártelo. De ahí nos vemos, Asami – se despidió Opal, regalándole esta vez una sincera sonrisa.

Asami la vio alejarse, advirtiendo el ceño preocupado con el cual le había respondido Opal sobre Korra.

 _¿Ella estará bien? En serio ¿qué es lo que tramará emborrachándose el primer día de la semana?... Esa mujer… de seguro está enfadada. Siempre me manda mensajes y no he recibido ninguno desde… desde…_

Asami chasqueó los dientes ¿por qué siquiera se estaba preocupando por ella? ¡Ella era la que estaba enfadada con Korra!

\- Mejor para mí. De esta forma podré estudiar tranquila – murmuró mientras escribía con rabia algunos apuntes.

 _Es mejor que no me moleste._

 _._

 _._

\- ¿Qué pasa, Korra? Es raro que me llames por teléfono – respondió Mako por su celular mientras exhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo.

\- Sobre la tutoría de esta semana... Voy a buscar un trabajo, así que no tienes que venir más al departamento. Estaré ocupada con ello y con mis entrenamientos.

\- Eso es repentino ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede con Asami?

\- Ella… decidió estudiar por sí misma, además ya acabó la ola de exámenes. Ya sabes lo que dicen: después de la tormenta, sale el arcoíris, o algo así…

\- Wow, que dicho más…

\- No te burles – interrumpió Korra -. Me refiero a que ahora todo es paz y calma.

Si, sólo paz y calma. Era la maldita guerra fría.

\- Bueno, si tú lo dices. Cambiando de tema, Tahno dijo que quería verte.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, no he pasado por allí últimamente.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vienes el viernes?

\- Claro.

\- Muy bien, haré todos los preparativos.

.

.

Intentando plasmar correctamente la idea que tenía en su mente, intentó depositar distraídamente un libro lejos de ella, sin quitar los ojos del lápiz que de deslizaba en su cuaderno. Cuando con la otra mano soltó el libro que recién había consultado, un golpe en el suelo le hizo saber que había pasado a llevar un objeto. Se apresuró a terminar de escribir lo último de esa tarde de estudio, tarde en la que había sido productiva como nunca antes. Cerrando su cuaderno, se agachó bajo su escritorio para ver que había sido su celular el que había caído. Solo bastó ver aquel pequeño aparato para que su buen ánimo se fuera.

 _Ahora que lo pienso, hoy no me ha llamado… ¿hasta cuándo seguirá enfadada? Es ella la que debe ofrecerme una disculpa._

Deslizó su dedo por aquella pantalla táctil para darse cuenta de que estaba descargado, _como siempre_. Una pequeña inquietud la embargó, apresurándola a buscar en un cajón el cargador.

 _Otra vez me retará y me dirá cosas como "¡lo tienes apagado de nuevo!" o "eres tan descuidada"_

Impaciente esperó a que el pequeño aparato se encendiera y recuperara sus funciones. Lo dejó en la mesa unos minutos, sin despegar su vista de la pantalla, esperando que en ella saliera la cantidad de llamadas perdidas o de mensajes sin leer.

Y no pudo deshacerse del tremendo vacío que sintió cuando confirmó que no tenía ninguna de las dos cosas.

 _Ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje… ¿todavía estará enfadada? ¿por qué?... ¡yo soy la que debería estar molesta! ¡Demonios, por supuesto que lo estoy! Pero me molesta más que ella no se haya contactado conmigo, digo ¡ni siquiera ha ido a clases, maldición! Pero…_

\- ¿Quizás, ella piensa que todavía estoy enfadada? – dijo en voz alta, sosteniendo el celular entre sus manos como si se tratara de un objeto frágil e invaluable -, ¿estará esperando a que la llame?

 _Intentaré verla mañana…_

.

.

Cada nervioso paso que daba, la acercaba hasta el gimnasio de la universidad, escuchando el inconfundible eco de las zapatillas deslizarse por la madera de la cancha de baloncesto, los gritos y el rebote de aquella pelota. Tomó aire, dándose ánimos antes de asomar su cabeza al interior del gimnasio, observando detenidamente la presencia de Korra, pero esta no se veía por ningún lado.

 _¿Hoy tampoco vino?_

La risa característica de ésta la hizo darse vuelta, para observar como ella iba camino a los camarines, en compañía de un chico, responsable de haberla hecho reír. Asami de inmediato se acercó hacia ella.

\- ¡Hey Asami! – la saludó Wing, causando que la espalda de Korra se tensase por un imperceptible segundo antes de que volviera sorprendida su rostro hacia ella.

 _¿Qué debería decir?_

\- ¿Cómo has estado? – le siguió preguntando el joven -, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿es por Korra?

\- Oh, si… tengo que hablar con ella – dijo mecánicamente, sin haber quitado jamás su vista de la morena, quien como siempre tenía su rostro ilegible.

\- Claro, las dejaré entonces. Nos vemos allá, Korra – le dijo Wing dirigiéndose a Korra, para finalmente irse.

 _"¿Y ahora qué?"_ \- pensó que Korra le iba a decir con su usual mueca de chica encaprichada, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando ésta se dirigió a ella con una gran sonrisa.

\- Cuanto tiempo. Siento lo de la otra vez… ¿no tuviste problemas con tu padre?

\- Ah… no… al final no nos atrasamos…

 _¿Qué sucede?..._

\- Me alegra oír eso.

 _No está enfadada o molesta…_

\- ¿Y? ¿De qué quieres hablar?

 _Está siendo muy amable… como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no hubiera pasado tiempo. ¿Qué pasa Korra? ¿no me extrañaste?..._

 _-_ Mañana… va a ir Mako ¿verdad? ¿Puedo ir a tu departamento?

 _Que excusa más pobre Asami… ¿en verdad es eso lo que le vas a decir?_

\- Ah, si… Se me olvidó decirte que ya no necesito más de un tutor, así que le dije a Mako que dejara de ir.

\- ¿Ah, si? ¿Por qué? – se aventuró a preguntarle.

\- Es porque he conseguido un trabajo, además las eliminatorias del equipo de basketball se están acercando y me estoy centrando en ello.

\- Ya veo… - dijo Asami, agachando la mirada. No sabía qué decir. Quería preguntarle más cosas a Korra, quería estar con ella.

\- Pero no te preocupes – dijo Korra llamando su atención -. Llamaré a Mako y le pediré que te haga clases gratis. Ya le había pagado por adelantado, así que me alegra que de esta manera no se pierdan.

 _¿Qué es esto? Algo… va mal…_

\- Gracias…

\- Bien. Ahora iré a los camarines. Estoy completamente sudada y necesito cambiarme. Nos vemos después, Sato – le dijo Korra, dedicándole una sonrisa que jamás había visto.

 _No… Aunque ella está siendo amable conmigo… ¿por qué me parece que se está distanciando?..._

Asami dio un paso, aferrándose a la polera de Korra, deteniendo su avance. Nuevamente sintió aquella imperceptible tensión en sus hombros, pero en su rostro había una sonrisa, una falsa sonrisa que ella no quería. Quería a la verdadera Korra, quería sus caprichos, sus berrinches, cualquier cosa… quería saber lo que realmente estaba pensando.

\- Ma… mañana… tengo tiempo… - le dijo observándola a aquellos azulinos ojos.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Mañana, puedo ir a tu departamento?

\- Tonta – le sonrió Korra -, te acabo de decir que comencé a trabajar. Aunque vayas a mi departamento, Mako no irá. Tiene cosas que hacer mañana, pero le diré que te llame, para que coordinen las clases.

 _¿Por qué me dio esa falsa sonrisa? ¿Por qué no me dice algo?_

Lentamente observó cómo Korra se daba vuelta, alejándose en cámara lenta. Entre sus dedos se deslizó la tela sudada de la polera a la cual se aferraba, que se desligó de ella como si se tratara de agua que escurría por sus dedos.

Un vacío atacó su pecho.

¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que la estaba perdiendo?

.

.

Estaba acostada en su cama simplemente observando el techo. ¿Cuántas veces había sentido que le había sobrado el tiempo? No tenía ánimos de nada, éste se había esfumado y no le había dicho cuándo se atrevería a volver. Era jueves, el día en que ella la veía.

 _No se trataba solo de estudio, era saber que ella estaba allí. Da lo mismo Mako…_

A tientas alzó su brazo para coger el celular sobre su velador. Entre sus contactos buscó el teléfono de Korra, observando la serie de números que ahora de inmediato los relacionaba a ella.

 _"No pasa nada si sólo estamos nosotras dos, quiero estar contigo"… ¿está bien si le digo eso?_

La vibración de su celular la sobresaltó, una llamada entrante la puso completamente nerviosa. Atolondrada se sentó en su cama y de inmediato contestó, sin poder callar la voz en su cabeza.

\- ¿Korra? – contestó sin pensarlo.

\- Asami… soy Mako.

 _Oh…_

 _-_ Korra me llamó. Me dijo que tienes tiempo libre ¿quieres que nos encontremos en aquella cafetería?

\- Claro – respondió sin poder ocultar su desgano -. Te agradezco el que me hubieras llamado.

 _Ahora por fin me doy cuenta… que ella me ha estado evitando completamente…_

Asami colgó el teléfono y levantó sus rodillas, abrazándolas con sus brazos, abrazándose a sí misma.

 _¿Y eso por qué me hace sentir tan terriblemente mal?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

~o~

* * *

 **N. de la A.:**

No sé por qué tanto desagrado a Bolin si aún él no ha hecho nada de nada, solo sigue siendo un chico bueno. Donde Korra lo tiene entre ceja y ceja es que se cree que va a hacer algo, pero ya vieron que si tiene que quedar la cagá, la misma Korra se encargará de eso ( _y agradezcan que soy una dama, o diría más improperios_).

Ahora, con respecto a la pregunta de qué estoy adaptando, no lo diré por ahora, así que les agradecería a las _fujoshis encubiertas_ que no lo rebelen. Pero les prometo que lo haré más adelante.

Nuestra Asami-ratón de biblioteca poco a poco entenderá todo lo que siente. Les adelanto que ella será la más dura de entender el por qué de todo ya que tiene otras prioridades, cuando realmente no tienen mucho que ver. Osea, somos personas multidisciplinarias. Korra siempre será un mundo aparte, una chica de decisiones extremas y tan volátiles como ella misma.

Le reviews:

 **Aly G:** Te entiendo, yo soy igual. Me alegra que te encante la historia, acá Bolin sigue siendo igual, solo dijo una travesura y nada más. Makario es el sobreprotector, pero al final ninguno de ellos será la real amenaza. Ellas misma cumplen ése rol. **Tc99:** Hahaha *devuelve la reverencia*, un placer enseñarle cosas, espero solo dejar cosas buenas, o _útiles_ por lo menos. Pero es cierto lo que dices, al final el más rápido es el que aprovecha y nace un masoquista cuando, a pesar de haber reclamado, encuentra el sentido a su dolor, y eventualmente lo acepta/disfruta. Pero no es el caso de ellas. **Zhyo Jarjayez:** Bolin es sólo un chico bueno, no es malo, Korra solo lo describió así, al igual como todos describimos a nuestros hermanos menores. Si bien él no se aprovechará de Asami, por él Korra hará ciertas cosas. **Ruha:** Sip, Korra es 100% kinestésica, apagando su cerebro cuando no entiende alguna situación, acá se dio un perfecto ejemplo de ello. ¿Sabes? a pesar de todo no me gusta mucho el drama, y desde ahora acá empezará. Lo bueno será lo que vendrá al final, hahha. Hey, y jamás dije lo que pensé. Que mente más sucia tienes al pensar que yo pensaba cosas sucias. **Mako-Wolf:** Ahora es un Kokoro roto versión Asami. Le acertaste a todo, menos a la parte de felices, aunque en realidad ni terminaron de hacerlo. Pero gracias a esto, desde acá se podrá hacer un _formateo_ , jojojo, ese es un posible spoiler alert. **HanelBlumaTanu:** Gracias. Es fácil escribir cuando conoces ciertas cosas, recordándole al paso sus propias experiencias al lector. **Shizuma94:** La expresión es: _¡Korra!_. Damn, lo siento, pero _no es una novela_ , eso sí puedo decírtelo. **Ninixxx:** Oh, muchas gracias, hahhaa. Tranquila, todas las semanas subo un cap. **catching RE:** Que difícil fue convencerte, hahaha. Calm down, lo mejor después de tanto drama son las reconciliaciones. **Aile1323:** Blancanieves, usted por su propia cuenta quiso probar la _advertida_ manzana envenenada. Ahora yo solo cumplo la función de proveerles aquella censurada fruta. Hahaha, lo de Asami lo hice para darles un adelanto, y para varias el modus operandi de describir tales actos. Lo hago para que _mi querida lectora_ no se acostumbre a un solo modo de lectura, sorprendiéndote a través de las vueltas que dan los personajes. **Guest:** Gracias, ahora nos sentiremos mal tomando bandos. Esta semana es el turno de Asami. **AlexandraArcher:** Gracias, aunque la verdad la trama ya venía así, solo le agrego algunas cosillas, pero me siento bastante satisfecha de haber elegido tal historia, ya que sé que les gusta. Nanai a Bolin, que tuvo la mala suerte de caer en tu pila de sujetos detestables, hahaha. **Nami-Nem:** *siguiendo con la canción* _latigo! látigo! latigo!_ hahaha. Oye ¿qué te pasa? Korra es una sabia mujer, solo que se aburre con facilidad y prioriza otras cosas, es por ello que sabe muy bien cuando algo le sucede. Además, recuerda que los más inteligentes son casi nulos en inteligencia emocional. De a poco estoy disminuyendo tu dosis de droga, para que te acostumbres a lo que viene, iykwim. **Kanu-Unchou:** Oh, que cordial es usted. Pero ahora podrá llamar a toda la familia para leer, y de paso podrá descargarse con ellos (no lo hagas, es una mentira). Asamis así vendrán en un futuro, ya que sé que les encantó mi pequeña prueba, jojojo. **DjPuMa13g:** Holaaa! Siempre dices todo tan elocuente que me hace pensar en que lo haces gracias a la empatía o de acuerdo a la experiencia, pero luego recuerdo lo bien que te adaptabas a las cosas del vasallaje y me río sola... y al final no te dije nada cuerdo. Lo del ex de Asami no creo dar muchos detalles, ya que no hay mucho que comparar al ser dos relaciones distintas, pero quizás lo traiga a colación para comparar la actitud de Asami. Y te seré sincera: lo del sex shop lo puse de _carnada_ para ti, y ten por seguro que satisfaceré tu curiosidad, aunque tendrás que esperar.


	6. Prioridades

**Prioridades**

Todo iba bien. Estaba por terminar de garabatear la respuesta de uno de sus ejercicios cuando aquella imagen de una despreocupada, considerada y alegre Korra asaltó su mente. Siempre quiso que ella la tratase así, demostrándole abiertamente que ella era importante para Korra, preguntando por su día, hablándole, sonriéndole. Y lo había hecho, pero nada había sido más lejos de lo que ella hubiera esperado. Es cierto de que había preguntado por su bienestar e incluso había bromeado. Pero ella no era estúpida, eso fue una actuación. Ella no quería a una Korra falsa.

\- No estás muy concentrada ¿cierto?

Rápidamente Asami pestañeó y levanto la cabeza para dirigir una mirada de disculpa a Mako, sentado al otro lado de esa mesa en aquel café.

\- Lo… lo siento.

\- Ya que no te puedes concentrar, es inútil. Da igual cuánto tiempo estemos sentados aquí. Dejémoslo por hoy.

\- No es nada, en serio.

\- Asami, sé que estás pasando por muchos _cambios_ , es por eso que dejaré pasar esto. Pero te recuerdo que, como becada, tienes que intentar poner tus preocupaciones a un lado. Si no te enfocas en lo que realmente quieres, puedes terminar perdiéndolo.

.

* * *

Varios días habían pasado. Asami extrañamente se sentía apática con muchas cosas, ni siquiera ayudar a su padre en el taller la llenaba. Había terminado el estudio de ése día, y no tenía nada por hacer. Acostada sobre su cama, acariciando distraídamente a su gato acostado en su vientre, dejó que las ideas fluyeran libres por su mente. La llegada de Korra a su vida había traído un remolino de cambios que aún no terminaba. No sabía muy bien si agradecer o arrepentirse por ello. Ciertamente aquella chica seguía siendo un enigma, y ella estúpidamente quería descifrarlo. Pero no solo era Korra, era los que la rodeaban. Korra tenía la habilidad de generar una extraña fuerza gravitacional en todo lo que se relacionaba con ella, dotando a la gente de una extraña aura. Bolin era uno de ellos, Asami no sabía con exactitud qué es lo que él quería de ella ¿solo su amistad? Pero uno no elige a sus amigos, y él había ido indiscutiblemente a por ella. Mako, su hermano era otro tema. Su última conversación había estado llena de matices y dobles intenciones ¿Acaso él sabía algo? ¿Korra hablaría con él de sus problemas? Le era difícil imaginarse a aquella ruda chica compartir sus sentimientos con alguien, pero ella no la conocía, perfectamente podría haber sido el caso, de lo contrario no se explicaba el por qué Mako le había dicho eso.

\- Pasando por muchos cambios… - murmuró -, ¿lo estoy? ¿estoy cambiando?... ¿y qué quiso decir con que "si no me enfocaba en lo que quiero, podía perderlo"? ¿se refería solo a la beca, o a…? - rápidamente con ambas manos cubrió sus ojos, intentando concentrarse en sus ideas.

 _Soy más que consciente de que casi ni nos vemos, pero eso solo hace que pase más tiempo pensando en ella. ¿Por qué? No tenemos nada en común, somos completamente opuestas… Aun así, ya no me escribe._

Alargó su mano hasta el velador junto a su cama para tomar su celular y en seguida se fue hacia la bandeja de entrada de mensajes, releyendo una y otra vez las burdas palabras de Korra. En ése momento le habían molestado, pero ahora leía los mensajes con añoranza.

 _Y pensándolo bien, yo jamás lo he escrito…._

.

.

El ruido, el humo y la resonancia del ritmo de la música llenaba por completo el ambiente. El cambio de luces era embraguiador. A Korra a veces le molestaba aquel parpadeo sobre ella. Era un sentimiento ambiguo, por un lado encontraba divertido que las cosas desaparecieran por un microsegundo y al siguiente estuviera de otra forma. Aquello daba la sensación de ver todo en cámara lenta. Lo malo es que eso adormecía sus sentidos, haciéndola sentir como que no era parte de ello, que solo era una espectadora.

Es por eso que no se sorprendía que otras personas quisieran aprovecharse del pestañeo de las luces consumiendo aquel _sticker_. Ella lo había hecho una vez y lo _poco_ que recordaba, era que ella se había unido a aquellos colores, fue parte de ello, como una protagonista. Aunque todo el real protagonismo lo había tenido cuando hubo despertado semi desnuda en un desolado parque unas calles más abajo. De ahí se prometió que nunca más iba a consumir aquello.

Apoyada contra la barra de tragos, con una sonrisa cómplice, observó cómo unos chicos colocaban eso en su lengua y se perdían entre la multitud de almas danzantes. Esperando que ellos ya lo hayan hecho con anterioridad dio un sorbo a su bebida, o pensándolo bien esperaba que fuera su primera vez, de esa forma, y quizás, ellos también despertarían semi desnudos sin recordar muy bien qué es lo que habían hecho. Quizás un ridículo como ella lo hizo, o quizás un gran error.

La vibración en su bolsillo la detuvo de seguir pensando en los cientos de posibilidades que les preparaban a aquellos chicos. Volteó para apoyarse con los codos en la mesa de la barra y ahí extrajo su celular. Absolutamente no estaba preparada para encontrarse con esto.

"Me da igual si viene Mako o no ¿Puedo ir a tu departamento la próxima vez? – Asami"

\- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Mako, junto a ella.

\- Nadie – respondió Korra, guardando rápidamente su celular en el bolsillo de su short.

\- Es de Asami ¿cierto?

\- Tsk – emitió Korra, bebiéndose todo lo que quedaba de aquel líquido en su vaso.

\- ¿Qué demonios has hecho para que estés tan deprimida?

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Aquella responsable chica estaba completamente distraída. Aquella vez tuvimos que dejar todo el estudio a la mitad.

\- Me importa una mierda – dijo despreocupada, mientras indicaba al barman que quería otro de los mismos.

"¡No te metas más en mi vida!" resonó en la cabeza de Korra, acompañada de la imagen furiosa y destruida de Asami. Entre sus manos jugó con el vaso lleno, decidiéndose a si lo tomaba todo de una sola vez para que dejara de pensar en ello. Pero no lo hizo, solo pudo sonreír tristemente.

 _Tsk, era yo quien estaba molesta._

\- Me di cuenta a tiempo – comenzó a decir -. Desde el principio no teníamos nada en común. Así es la cosa.

\- Oh ¿qué te pasa? ¿consumiste de nuevo uno de aquellos sticker? Estás muy habladora, ya sabes lo que pasó la última vez. Aún tengo pesadillas cuando recuerdo la imagen tuya semidesnuda en aquel parque – se burló Mako, empujándola suavemente en modo de broma.

\- ¡¿Qué estás-?! – bramó avergonzada.

\- ¿Debería reconfortarte? – continuó, acercándose con los brazos en alto, listo para abrazarla.

\- ¡Cállate! – exclamó divertida Korra, lanzándole un manotazo –. No me rechazaron, yo decidí no continuar.

\- Claro – dijo con una burlona sonrisa Mako -. ¿Recuerdas la vez que te dije que había una masacre con mis parejas en tiempos de exámenes?

\- Eres un idiota.

.

.

\- ¿Asami? – la llamó alguien poco familiar. Cuando levantó la vista se encontró con que era uno de los gemelos con quien Korra siempre frecuentaba. No sabía su nombre, o mejor dicho, no sabía cómo reconocer a cuál de ellos pertenecía, por lo que solo pudo dar una cordial sonrisa como saludo.

\- Hola, dime ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? – aquella pregunta había sonado demasiado política, aun para ella. Pero la sonrisa que le devolvió el chico la tranquilizó.

\- Korra… últimamente no la he visto y pensé que tú lo hacías, como son tan _buenas amigas_.

\- Claro…

\- Como sea – continuó el chico sin captar la tristeza con que Asami había dicho eso -, tampoco responde mis mensajes.

\- Quién sabe. Quizás su celular se estropeó, o simplemente está molesta.

\- Puedes que tengas razón. Korra es tan torpe como amargada con el mundo. El problema es que si no la contacto no podré devolverle sus juegos… no creo que ella sea tan floja como para ni siquiera responder un mensaje, o leerlos. ¿A ti te pasa igual? ¿no te los responde?

\- Em, bueno… algo así.

\- Nada que hacer, pensé que sabrías algo. Demonios, cuento con tan poco tiempo que ahora tendré que buscarla para entregárselos antes de que me mate – dijo desilusionado mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

\- Disculpa – lo llamó Asami -. Si quieres, puedo devolverlos por ti.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias Asami! ¡Te debo una!

\- No importa.

 _De esta forma… tendré una excusa para verla._

.

.

Esto parecía un deja vu, nuevamente se iba encaminando cada vez más cerca del ruido hueco y amplio de las pelotas de basquetball sobre el suelo de madera en aquel gimnasio. Ahora que lo pensaba concentradamente, no sabía qué era lo que Korra estudiaba, no sabía absolutamente nada de ella, solo que era parte del equipo de la universidad y que compartía dos clases con ella. Es por ello, que el modo más seguro de encontrarla fuera en aquel club. Apretando su bolso, y el juego de video que éste contenía, abrió la puerta, encontrándose increíblemente cara a cara con el rostro de Korra, con una expresión tan sorprendida como ella misma lo estaba.

\- Oh ¿Cómo estás, Sato? – le preguntó.

\- Yo… bien, gracias. Yo… - se había quedado sin palabras.

 _¿Qué es lo que quiero?_

\- ¿A qué se debe esta sorpresa? Las salas y los laboratorios están muy lejos del gimnasio ¿buscas a alguien en particular?

 _A ti, devuelta._

Torpemente metió la mano en su bolso, sacando el juego de él, mostrándoselo a Korra, quien volvió a poner cara de confusión.

\- Tuyo. Me pidieron que te lo entregara.

\- Ams – dijo Korra, recibiendo el objeto, y enseguida rió -. ¿Desde cuando eres la chica de los recados? Esto debió hacerlo el mismo Wei.

 _Así que era Wei. Eso no importa, no lograré diferenciarlos la próxima vez._

\- No-no soy la chica de los recados, solo fue un favor – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Da igual, dile a Wei que él lo haga la próxima vez, o no le prestaré más juegos.

\- Si se lo digo, eso me convertiría en la real chica de los recados.

Korra sonrió, algo estaba por decir, Asami lo supo porque sus labios se movieron, pero fueron interrumpidas.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Korra! ¡Se acabó tu descanso!

\- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si ni siquiera salí! – reclamó, volviéndose hacia el interior del gimnasio.

\- Si estás hablando significa que no estás cansada ¡ven aquí o te quedarás hasta tarde! – la reprendió la capitana del equipo.

\- Ya la oíste, debo volver. Gracias por traérmelo, Sato. Pero no dejes que Wei se aproveche, ellos son así – le dijo a modo de despedida, volteándose para entrar.

\- Se quejó de que no respondes sus mensajes – dijo precipitadamente, deteniéndola.

\- Si no contesto, podría haberme llamado – dijo asomándose por el hombro con una sonrisa, ya con un pie dentro del recinto.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con mi mensaje? – soltó Asami, provocando que Korra se detuviera de inmediato -, ¿Cuándo puedo ir…?

Korra se volteó hasta quedar cara a cara con ella, sorprendida. Asami siguió presionando.

\- Cuando me mandabas mensajes durante las clases y me llamabas todo el día… era una molestia, lo admito. Pero… pero dejaste de hacerlo abruptamente, y rara vez te veo.

Asami sentía que su voz se debilitaba, y que sus manos poco a poco iban a delatarla mostrando los nervios que la embargaban completamente en ése momento. Pero no podía parar, no ahora que tenía la completa atención de Korra. Quería saber qué le pasaba con ella, por qué la había _abandonado_.

\- Es… un poco solitario, yo…

\- ¡Korra! – gritó la capitana detrás.

\- Disculpa, Sato... Debo irme – dijo Korra, volteando para ingresar al gimnasio.

Una sensación de vacío exilió al de nerviosismo que antes sentía. Una cosa es que la evitara sutilmente, pero ahora la había abandonado. Ella estaba por abrirse, por decirle que la extrañaba, pero no se lo permitió.

.

 _Esa noche tuve un sueño. Feliz estaba acostada en mi cama sosteniendo sobre mi rostro el papel que decía que había pasado todos los ramos con excelentes resultados, conservando la beca, saliendo del peligro de perderla. Estaba tan contenta saboreando la victoria que jamás sentí cuando me arrebató el papel de mis manos._

 _\- Eres una cabra chica – me acusó, con una dulce sonrisa -. Sabes que aun te quedan muchos exámenes durante los próximos años. Aun tienes que pelear por tu beca._

 _Eso ya lo sabía, y no tenía nada que ver con que estuviera feliz. No podía ni quería esperar a finalizar mi carrera para recién estar feliz por mis resultados. Además, lo había dicho dando a entender que ella siempre estará allí, lo que dure mi carrera._

 _En ése momento vi como arrugaba el papel entre sus manos, convirtiéndolo rápidamente en una bola, por lo que sobresaltada me levanté y me coloqué sobre ella para quitárselo._

 _\- ¿Qué haces? ¡Devuélvemelo!_

 _\- ¿Lo pegarás en tu refrigerador, como las niñas pequeñas? – se burló, haciéndome sonrojar -. Es una copia, puedes tener mil más de éstas._

 _Apenas terminó de decirme eso, colocó una mano sobre mi espalda, estrechándome contra su pecho, acercando nuestros cuerpos._

 _\- Trabajaste muy duro. Felicidades._

 _Estaba muy feliz._

 _Ahora, despierta y sentada sobre mi cama, cada vez que termino de recordar aquel fantástico sueño, mi corazón siente tristeza, porque solo fue un sueño._

 _._

 _._

Tenía aquel papel entre las manos. Por más que pestañara eso no era un sueño. Había sacado sobresaliente en todos sus ramos. Su beca estaba completamente a salvo.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo has hecho, Asami?! – le preguntó asombrado Iroh, asomándose sobre su hombro para ver las notas de Asami.

\- Me… yo… aun no puedo creerlo – pudo responder, sin dejar de ver aquel papel.

Era como en su sueño, pero no sentía la misma felicidad. Algo le faltaba, sabía perfectamente qué era eso.

 _Quizás las cosas entre Korra y yo puedan volver a cómo eran antes._

De inmediato se despidió de Iroh y se fue corriendo por los pasillos de la facultad. No había ninguna seguridad de que la encontraría, pero esperaba que aquel desesperado llamado lo escuchara el destino. Y así pareció hacerlo.

Delante de ella pudo observar la inconfundible imagen de Korra, caminando en compañía de sus amigos. No le importó hacer el ridículo, tenía que hacerle saber las cosas.

\- ¡Korra! – al instante ella se volteó.

\- Lo siento, adelántense ustedes – le dijo al grupo, y ellos asintiendo las dejaron.

\- Te esperaremos donde siempre – le dijo Opal, dándole una sonrisa como saludo a Asami.

\- Lo siento, no sabía que tenías planes – se disculpó Asami.

\- No pasa nada. También quería hablar contigo.

Una racha de alegría comenzó a liberarse lentamente por su circulación. El sueño había sido premonitorio.

\- Yo… - dijo desdoblando el papel entre sus manos, extendiéndoselo contenta a Korra -. ¡Mira! ¡Me ha ido excelente en todo! ¡Conservaré la beca!

\- ¡¿Es en serio?! – dijo efusiva Korra, observando el papel entre sus manos, sonriendo ampliamente -. ¡Esto es genial! Me alegro por ti. Aunque digieras que estabas bien, estaba preocupada, pero ahora me puedo relajar…

 _Oh, siento que podría estallar de la alegría. Y eso que ni siquiera ha sucedido nada._

\- Así que por fin puedo decírtelo… - continuó Korra.

 _Con esto, podemos…_

 _-_ Tú… no me busques más – le dijo devolviéndole el papel, sin ninguna expresión donde hace poco había una radiante sonrisa.

Asami dejó caer el papel.

 _Espera… ¿qué?_

\- No me mandes mensajes, o me llames – continuó Korra, agachándose para recoger lo que Asami había botado -. Yo tampoco lo haré.

 _Espera… ¡espera!_

\- Fue mi culpa. No quiero crear más excusas para hacer que estés conmigo.

 _¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Excusas?... Yo no… recién… recién acababas de sonreírme… recién yo…_

\- ¿Qui-quieres que dejemos… de ser amigas? – dijo Asami con un hilo de voz, aun choqueada.

\- Verás, Sato… En todo este tiempo… Yo jamás he pensado en ti como una amiga.

 _Mientes… ¿entonces qué…?_

\- ¿Lo entiendes? – preguntó Korra, llamando su atención.

\- Pe-pero… yo siempre te he considerado… _mi amiga_.

\- Ese es tú problema. Para ti un amigo o un amante te era conveniente ¿no? A pesar de que incluso ahora no logras ver la diferencia. Pero ¿qué pasaba conmigo? ¿qué tenía que hacer cuando te escribía o te llamaba y no me respondías? Yo era la única que pensaba en ti ¿por qué debería llamarte mi amiga? Una amiga no es con quien tienes sexo, yo no hago esas cosas con mis amigos.

\- Lo… lo siento. Yo…

\- Tsk, demonios. No quería acusarte ni nada, solo quería decirte que somos totalmente distintas, y por eso es mejor que estemos separadas.

\- ¡Te equivocas! – gritó Asami, desesperada -. Yo estaba esperando tus mensajes. Todos los días yo… miraba mi buzón… hasta el punto de no poder concentrarme en mis estudios.

Korra suspiró.

\- Ese es el otro problema, tus estudios. Jamás dejaste de dejarme en claro cuáles eran tus prioridades, qué es lo que era importante para ti. Y yo… no puedo con eso. Pero esto último es mi problema – le dijo dándole una sonrisa, y de inmediato retrocedió unos pasos -. Ahora, si quieres un amigo, tienes a Bolin. Ése chico es obstinado y se preocupa por ti… _es mucho mejor que yo_.

\- ¡Korra! – gritó Asami, sosteniendo su brazo, sin permitir que se fuera.

 _Esta vez… no dejaré que te vayas._

Dio unos vacilantes pasos, disminuyendo la distancia que las separaba, arrimándose al cuello de su polera. Una vez que escondió el rostro en su pecho, silenciosamente comenzó a llorar. No pudo aguantar la gran congoja que la estaba afligiendo.

Sintió que Korra suspiró, y sus manos lentamente ascendieron por sus brazos.

\- No eres justa – le susurró.

 _Por favor… no…_

Podía sentir su cálido aliento en sus odios, la respiración calmada de su pecho. No quería perder todo eso, no quería permitirle separarse de ella.

\- No puedo hacer nada… - le dijo depositando finalmente ambas manos en sus hombros, alejándola para verla a la cara -. Si es lo que quieres, continuaré siendo… _tu amiga._

.

Cansada volvió hasta su aula donde había dejado sus pertenencias, y en su mesa estaba sentado Bolin, esperándola con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Por fin estás aquí! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Oye! ¡Tus notas! ¡Dime cómo que fue! – la asaltó Bolin con todas sus preguntas.

\- Yo… eh… me fue bien en todo – respondió apenas Asami, aun débil emocionalmente.

El rostro de Bolin se iluminó cuando observó el papel que traía Asami sin fuerza en una de sus manos, y de inmediato saltó de la mesa para abrazarla efusivamente.

\- ¡Sobresaliente en todo! ¡Eso es estupendo, Asami! ¡Felicidades! – gritaba en su oído mientras daba saltos abrazándola.

Por más carismático y chistoso que fuera Bolin, ni siquiera él parecía ayudarla a expulsar este vacío que sentía en su pecho.

 _En realidad, yo esperaba que Korra me abrazara… no tan efusivamente como Bolin, pero si con sentimiento. Quería que volviésemos a cómo éramos antes, sin importarme sus caprichos o su rudeza… quería que me abrazase, quería que volviésemos a estar juntas… Pero entendí que era la única que pensaba en ello._

.

.

.

~o~

* * *

 **N. de la A.:**

Pensemos positivo: Korra accedió a ser su amiga ¿no?, hubiera sido peor si hubiera terminado todo mal. Aunque esto no quedó como un final feliz, claramente. Pero no puedo hacer nada, la historia lo dicta así, yo solo me regocijo en la conmoción, avivando el fuego.

En este capítulo ocupé algunos términos que no dije claramente. El otro día me llegó _un reto_ de que tuviera cuidado con las palabras que utilizara, ya que podría interpretarse como que estaba _incitando_ a algo. Obviamente todos somos lo bastante inteligentes para separar la ficción de la realidad, pero como aquí metí algunas drogas tuve cuidado al escribirlos. Pero eso jamás me parará. No es mi culpa que cualquier persona lea esto, y si son menores de edad, quedan advertidas. No lo haga chicas, hahaha.

Listo, ese fue mi aviso pseudo-preventivo de no a las drogas, a la violencia, ni al sexo rudo. Para que no quede como una mala influencia, aunque jamás lo he publicitado, solo lo ocupo... en la historias (mal pensados).

Le reviews:

 **Aly G:** Todos creían que el volcán Korra erupcionaría consumiendo al mundo entero, pero nopes, fue todo lo contrario, fue dolorosamente lo contrario. Pero eso sirve como un golpe para Asami. Aquella estúpida tiene que darse cuenta de las cosas. **HaneBlumaTanu:** La frase que le dejó Mako es su biblia, Asami tiene que darse cuenta de qué es lo que quiere realmente. **Ruha:** _Vienen mal de fabrica, viteh_ (hahaha, no sé si cacharás ésa serie) Ahí se aclaró un poco el por qué de Korra. Si la estúpida tiene delicadeza, bieeen escondida. Lo malo es que escribo mayoritariamente todo esto desde el punto de vista de Asami, pocas veces se sabrá cuanto sufre Korrita. Y no te preocupes por mi mano, mami, estoy bien, gracias. **Cryp:** Y mira lo que obtuvo, a Asami yendo detrás de ella. Pero no se aprovechó, como lo hubiera hecho al principio. Están cambiando. **Benada:** No serías la única que quiere eso, hasta me uniría, pero sería muy cínica de mi parte. Hahahah, gracias por descargar tu frustración conmigo, eso alimenta mi alma. **Kanu-Unchou:** Hasta el momento la racha de sexo ha bajado, entre tanta desesperación es malo meterlo, o de seguro habrá violación, por lo cual puede leer tranquila esto en misa. Por "descargarse" me refería a si tiene un hermano pequeño o una mascota, para _estrujarlo_ descargándo sus sentimientos en él. Yo tengo un gato, y vaya que ha sufrido cunado leo algunos mangas que terminan mal. Hahaha, cara de picardía. **Aile1323:** Absolutamente todo lo que has dicho podría usarlo perfectamente en ti (digo saliéndome un poco de la historia). Pero río perversamente al saber que sufres, de una buena manera. Para tranquilizar tu mente, te adelantaré que no queda mucho, toda la presión pronto terminará. **Shizuma94:** ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Lo que Asami aun no sabe? Pero esto no se alargará, no te preocupes. En las maravillas, todo cambia en un pestañeo. **Ninixxx:** Te has robado un pedacito de mi kokoro al decirme eso. Me haces tan feliz. Espero que este capitulo te guste, en cuanto a los barrocos sentimientos de las chicas, pero ya vendrá la felicidad. **jillian kurusugawa:** Y hay mucho más trasfondo de lo que Korra reveló un poco en este capítulo, pero por ahora no entraré en detalles. La ola de emociones poco a poco asciende para luego explotarsh, jojojo. **Zhyo Jarjayez:** Si hago eso, todas se me tirarán encima, y odiarán de paso al tierno de Bolin (le amo). Primero Korra se dio cuenta de lo que sentía gracias a Bolin, y ahora Asami está a puertas de entender en cómo gracias a él ser las cosas han cambiado. El único que no sabe de nada es Bolin mismo. **AlexandraArcher:** Nuestra percepción de lo hermoso debe ser bastante distinta, pero no soy quien para decirte eso, además me fascina que dijeras ésas cosas, aunque eso confirma que eres bastante masoquista, completamente masoquista. Y me encanta. Gracias por tus palabras, hinchan mi pecho de paloma con la dicha. **Nami-Nem:** Damn nigga, te dije que te controlaras. Que eres weona, whahahaha ¡tú sacas lo peor de mí! El sentimiento es mutuo, pero no te salgas del personaje ni abuses de tu confianza. Korra va cayendo, no es explícito, pero que accediera fue un triunfa magistral para Asami, y esta la conoce demasiado poco y estaba demasiado llena de emociones como para apreciarlo. Solo eso diré. **UchihaIkeda:** Thanks, honey. I should not say it, but soon you will have what you want. **DjPuMa13g:** Ahí se mandó _el cagazo_ al decir eso, merecía el desprecio de Korra. Odio eterno para ella. Jojojo, metí más que cigarros esta vez. Pero mujer, tenía más fe en ti ¡Hay que ser directa en todo! La acorralas contra una pared, le dices todo y finalmente sucede lo que tiene que pasar ¿o es muy brusco lo que digo? Oh, ahora tú has despertado completamente mi atención. Esto será divertido. **catching RE:** Oh, no sabes la cantidad de planes que tengo para la reconciliación, lo he pensado desde hace un mes. Asami debe expresarse también, tan ingenua que es, ¡a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho! **AlterEgo DG:** Entonces acomódese en esta montaña de sorpresas y decepciones, mira que en ello me estoy haciendo cada vez más hábil. Y ahora sí que hubo drama, que se solucionó _superficialmente_. Prepárense señores, esto está comenzando.

 _Disculpen lo corto del capítulo. Era mejor eso a no subir nada, pero lo compensaré en el próximo~_


	7. Carnaval

**Carnaval**

 _A veces, puedes estar tranquila haciendo algo, y como una computadora, en segundo plano, estas profundamente preocupada por otra cosa. Es algo normal, es el carnaval al que todos estamos acostumbrados a asistir. Con sus sorpresas, sus colores y las vueltas que te marean. Siempre tendrás un ticket de ingreso y de salida a lo que sea. Desde la felicidad, hasta el desamor, pasando, sin falta, por la locura. Agrego, además, de que esta locura, que jamás se aparta de ti, está directamente relacionada con tu droga personal, potenciándola, o controlándola. Y la mía, acababa de ingresar al salón._

\- Ten, te devuelvo tu juego.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya lo terminaste? – exclamó Wei cogiendo el rectangular objeto que le pasaba Korra.

\- No era tan difícil – respondió esta, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Lo que pasa es que cuentas con demasiado tiempo libre, por eso es que lo terminó tan pronto – se apresuró a agregar Opal.

Asami escuchaba con atención y observaba la escena disimuladamente, mientras ella aparentaba estudiar concentrada en su mesa. Nada más lejos de la realidad, ya que apenas escuchó la voz de Korra toda su atención salió disparada y solícita hacia ella. Realmente se sentía patética.

 _Desde ése día, a Korra solo la veo a veces. Pero, es bastante diferente a cómo era antes._

\- ¡Korra! – gritó Bolin que estaba sentado junto a Asami, sobresaltándola.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Bolin? ¿De nuevo aquí? – escuchó ahora decir a Korra, sintiendo como su voz se aproximaba más hacia ella.

Apenas se detuvo enfrente a sus mesas, una incómoda mirada pareció envolverlas, solo a ellas dos. Efectivamente algo había cambiado.

\- No sucede nada malo que esté aquí. Es un país libre – contestó Bolin -. Además, soy _su amigo_ , a ella le gusta mi compañía.

\- Déjala respirar – exhaló cansada Korra -. De seguro la desconcentras todo el tiempo, entrometiéndote en su estudio.

\- ¿Qué? La única entrometida eres tú, tú que no la has ayudado con nada ¿o me equivoco?

Asami observó la escena expectante. Estudiando la expresión de Korra.

 _Antes, en este caso, ella le hubiera respondido enfadada que se alejara de mí, y me hubiera arrastrado con ella lejos, a cualquier parte… Y Ahora…_

\- Tsk – farfulló -. No lo haré otra vez…

 _… Ahora parece que ella nunca más lo hará._

\- Ya hablamos eso con Sato ¿cierto? – pidió su confirmación.

\- Ah… claro – balbuceó Asami, y de inmediato se obligó a no demostrar su decepción, asomando una suave sonrisa para tranquilizar a Bolin -. No te preocupes, Boo. Korra no se ha entrometido en nada ni ha hecho cosas malas.

\- Oh, entonces está bien – respondió como un fiel guardián. Ignorando el cuadro completo.

\- Debería irme – se apresuró a decir Korra, mirando la hora en la pantalla de su celular -. Pronto mis clases comenzarán al otro lado de la facultad.

 _¿Clases? ¿A qué clases vas, Korra?_

\- Entonces apresúrate, no querrás faltar a ellas.

\- Hmm – respondió desganada, y tan fugaz como apareció, ella se fue.

.

* * *

"¿Está bien si hoy voy a tu departamento? – Asami". Korra suspiró y cerró los ojos, pasando lentamente una mano por su rostro, buscando calmarse.

Debía responderle de inmediato, para no darle falsas esperanzas, pero también corría el riesgo de que Asami interpretara su rápida respuesta como si ella hubiese estado esperando su contacto. _Eran amigas_ , eso le había dicho la última vez que hablaron a solas, de eso intentaba convencerse a sí misma una y otra vez. Debía evitar sentir alguna clase de estúpido y extraño sentimiento por ella. Ni siquiera se detenía a pensar en eso, porque eso significaría que reconocería que sentía _algo_ , aunque no supiera qué.

"No puedo hoy, tal vez otro día". Texteó finalmente. Y decidió apagar su celular.

En otro lugar, alguien también se separó de su celular. Con un amargo sentimiento en su estómago, se sintió estúpida. Eso la hizo parecer como una necesitada, y lo peor es que ya iba juntando un cada vez más creciente expediente de rechazos, todos ellos cortesía de Korra.

\- La otra vez también dijiste "otro día" … ¿alguna vez llegara el "otro día"? – murmuró despacio Asami, para sí misma.

Molesta, apartó su celular lejos de ella, deslizándolo peligrosamente por la mesa, quedando en el borde de ésta, y amenazaba con caer cuando una mano lo rescató a tiempo, colocándolo a salvo en el centro de aquel escritorio de estudio.

\- ¿Malas noticias? ¿Te plantaron de nuevo? – preguntó el siempre alegre Bolin.

\- Oh… ¿Cuándo llegaste?

\- Justo ahora, a tiempo para rescatar tanto a tu celular como a ti. Si te sientes sola, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Asami, levantando una de sus cejas, expresando su desconfianza.

\- No tienes por qué esconderlo, Asami. Sé que estas saliendo con Korra… o por lo menos antes lo hacían.

\- ¡¿De- de dónde sacaste eso? – dijo abochornada.

\- Tranquilízate, está bien. Sé que las cosas están tensas entre ustedes, y es por ello que paso más tiempo contigo. Personalmente, considero que yo soy el elegido para equilibrar tu relación.

\- ¿Equilibrar? – se mostró interesada.

\- Ya sabes, soy la parte sana de tu "alocada" – hizo énfasis en las comillas - relación con ella.

Asami sabía perfectamente a qué palabra reemplazaba "alocada", era _insana_ , Bolin se refería a su insana relación con Korra. ¿Era eso cierto?

\- Creo que te equivocas – dijo incómoda.

\- Cuando te veía, Asami, sentía una extraña sensación. Era como si odiaras a Korra, e incluso haciéndolo, siempre había algo te _forzaba_ a estar con ella. ¿Era eso así?

Eso se lo confirmó. Bolin no sabía nada de cómo había comenzado su relación con Korra. Ciertamente él tenía razón, así era al principio, hasta que simplemente dejó de ser así. No conocía la palabra, acción o sentimiento apropiado para describir eso. "Costumbre" sonaba muy mundano y apenas alcanzaba a cubrir parte de ello. Explicándolo como un pésimo ejemplo, podría ser como que Korra al principio era un molesto sonido, el cual pronto dejó de notar. Claro, hasta ahora, donde lo extrañaba.

\- ¿En serio… parecía como si la odiase? – casi susurró Asami.

\- Sip. Con tus ojos o tu postura era como si estuvieras pensando "¡déjame!" o algo parecido.

 _"No te metas más en mi vida", sería lo indicado_ – se reprendió Asami. Pero no podía negarlo. La distancia era algo que ella misma había creado.

.

.

\- De seguro en el examen habrá una pregunta sobre esto. Se los digo, el sistema de enseñanza no varía mucho, menos con esos vejestorios aun enseñando – señaló Mako en el libro, llamando la atención de sus "alumnos".

\- Me aseguraré de recordarlo – dijo Bolin mientras escribía eso en su muñeca con un plumón.

Asami destacó aquél ejercicio en su cuaderno. Todo parecía haber vuelto _forzosamente_ a la normalidad. Estaban en el living del departamento de Korra, todos reunidos en torno a la mesa de centro, mientras Korra estaba acostada en el sillón ubicado detrás de ellos, leyendo como siempre una historieta.

\- Hey, Korra – la llamó Mako, con su usual tono de reprimenda -. Finalmente volviste a armar estas sesiones de estudio, entonces ¿por qué no te nos unes? No tengo problema con enseñarte.

\- No me interesa – respondió esta, sin siquiera sacar su vista de su comic.

\- Korra, si desde el principio odiabas estudiar, entonces ¿por qué elegiste esa universidad, sabiendo que era una que se destacaba por excelencia académica y profesional? – preguntó curioso Bolin.

\- Porque era la que estaba más cerca de acá… Hey, por si no lo han notado, estoy leyendo _un libro_. No me ¿inte...rrumpan? – terminó de decir desconfiada, observando las expresiones de sorpresa y extrañeza de sus invitados -. ¿Qué sucede?

\- Esto es un misterio científico digno de ser develado – expuso Asami.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Lo mismo me estaba preguntando, y eso que acá yo soy el ingenuo – agregó Bolin.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Secundo totalmente su interrogante – completó Mako.

\- Maldita sea ¡¿qué?!

\- Es una suerte que hayas entrado a la universidad – respondieron los tres a coro.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – preguntó molesta Korra, sentándose en el sillón.

\- ¿Y lo preguntas? – se burló Bolin.

\- Korra, ni siquiera sé lo que estudias – se atrevió a decir Asami.

\- A decir verdad, yo tampoco lo sé – dijo Mako.

\- Ya que estamos en esas, nadie lo sabe ¡y eso que llevas ya dos años en la universidad! Digo ¿cómo lo has hecho? ¿estudias siquiera?

\- ¡Cla-claro que sí!... lo justo y necesario…

\- Para no ser expulsada – agregó Asami, recordando su primer encuentro con Korra en la oficina del profesor.

\- Tsk… - respondió un poco avergonzada Korra, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia una mesa.

\- ¿Vas a algún lado? – le preguntó Mako -. No nos has respondido nada.

\- ¿Han venido a estudiarme a mí acaso? Pero es inevitable, si quieren estudiar aquí… - dijo emitiendo un cansado suspiro mientras extraía de sus bolsillos su llavero -, siéntanse libres de estudiar hasta que sus cerebros exploten.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Tomen, una llave de repuesto – dijo mientras lanzaba al centro de su mesa de estudio una llave -. No tienen que devolvérmela. Bien, den lo mejor en su estudio. Nos vemos.

Y dejándolos a todos perplejos, Korra desapareció.

 _Esa fue la primera vez que nos deja y se va. Ella, una chica que pensé que jamás huiría de nada, se fue. Y no puedo entender por qué me siento tan deprimida… ¿soy una molestia? Ella ya no me arrastra violentamente hasta acá, o me habla arrogantemente, teniendo control sobre mí, o se interpone en mis estudios con sus tontos mensajes y pequeñeces… Esto es la calma que quería, pero… su actual actitud me hace sentir terriblemente mal, como jamás me había sentido._

 _¿Estoy siendo egoísta?_

.

* * *

Las clases ese día ya habían terminado. Asami se encaminaba decidida por los pasillos de la facultad, lista para ir a otra sesión de estudio a la casa de Korra, sin Korra. Pero eso no la hacía perder la esperanza de verla. Unos agitados pasos detrás de ella llamaron su atención, y cuando se volteó se encontró con Bolin.

\- ¡Espera, Asami! – dijo alcanzándola -. ¿Hoy irás al departamento de Korra, no?

\- Claro, ése es el plan habitual.

\- Parece que Korra pescó un resfriado, así que la sesión de estudio se cancela.

\- Oh. Ella… ¿está bien? ¿No es que vive sola? ¿estará bien si es que está sola?

\- Ella siempre ha sido independiente e introvertida, siempre se las arregla. Además, no quiere que nos acerquemos allá.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Dijo que no quería que te contagiaras. Parece que en verdad se sentiría culpable si es que llega a interferir con _tus estudios._

\- Oh, ya veo…

Una vez que se separó de Bolin, Asami se encontró caminando sin rumbo fijo por las calles. Tenía mentalizado asistir hoy, como todas las semanas al departamento, por lo que ahora no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Moría de sueño, eso era innegable, pero últimamente disfrutaba asistir. Más que por el estudio, iba por la compañía. _Iba por ella._

Reteniendo aquella añoranza, sacó su celular de su bolso.

 _Tal vez pueda llamarla, aunque probablemente ella debe estar durmiendo ahora… Tal vez un mensaje de texto._

En ése momento recordó la vez en que le echó en cara a Korra lo molesto que era intentar descansar si es que el celular vibraba cada dos minutos mientras ella intentaba dormir. Y se odió a sí misma por haberlo dicho, y por haberlo recordado.

Con el contacto listo en la pantalla de su celular, suspiró molesta consigo misma.

\- ¿Alo? ¿Sato? – escuchó muy bajo Asami. De inmediato se percató de que había marcado, sin pretender hacerlo, el número de Korra. Torpemente se llevó aquel aparato hasta su oído, apurándose en contestarle.

\- ¡Korra! Hola… ¿cómo está tu resfriado?

\- He estado con tos, pero estaré bien ¿Por qué? – escuchó entrecortada Asami, además de ruidos de risas y charlas de fondo.

\- ¿Estás… en casa? – le preguntó, sospechando.

\- Eh… - vaciló en contestar.

En aquel segundo de vacilación, Asami escuchó una voz masculina de fondo que la llamaba.

\- ¡Korra! ¡Te toca ahora, apúrate! – dijo el chico - ¡Que ruidoso eres! ¡Estoy hablando por teléfono! – le respondió gritando Korra, y Asami había escuchado todo, hasta el ruido de su propio corazón deteniendo su latido.

\- ¿Estas… estás con alguien?

\- … Sí

 _¿Por qué?..._

\- Tú… siempre me dices no a mí, pero… pero siempre tienes tiempo para otras personas… - dijo casi susurrando Asami.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Korra por la línea, sin haberla escuchado muy bien.

\- Hoy… dijiste que no podía ir a tu departamento. Tú… dijiste que tú… - No se atrevía a completar la frase, estaba luchando con que su voz no se quebrara, o no hiciera una clase de _infundado berrinche_ ¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?

\- Asami… - la llamó por su nombre -. Hice eso porque sería un problema que tú te contagiaras ¿no es cierto?

No lo podía creer. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? La ilusión era algo que no quería fomentar para sí misma, por lo que Asami no pudo controlar su impulso.

\- ¡Si soy una molestia, entonces dímelo directamente!

Y cortó la llamada.

 _¿Qué…?... ¿Qué debería hacer? Diciendo algo como eso ¿qué debería hacer?... Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba con otras personas… con un chico… realmente me enfadé al instante. No pude controlarme… Hablarle de esa manera a Korra… De seguro ella se enfadó. Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar lo que iba a decir._

La vibración del celular entre sus manos hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, y aterrada observó la pantalla de su celular, con un mensaje de Korra. Lista para lo peor, Asami lo abrió sin vacilar.

"Fue mi error. Ven a mi casa. Ahora. Pero si te enfermas no será mi culpa - Korra"

 _Gra… ¡gracias a dios!_

Con una gran fuerza de voluntad, no se precipitó en correr hasta el departamento. Sabía que Korra tardaría más en llegar, y no quería demostrar su _evidente_ desesperación llegando antes que ella. Y jamás estuvo preparada para encontrarse con que Korra la esperaba a las afueras de su propio departamento. Asami palideció de la pura impresión.

\- Ko-Korra…

\- Tú…

\- ¿Estabas… esperándome?

\- … Luces horrible

 _¿Qué?_

\- Tu aspecto es horrible ¿has dormido bien siquiera? En vez de venir podrías haberte ido a dormir a tu casa.

\- Exageras… estoy bien.

\- Hm… - emitió Korra incómoda -. Está bien – dijo adentrándose, dirigiéndose de inmediato hasta su habitación, seguida por una confundida y curiosa Asami, quien sobresaltada recibió una abrupta almohada que fue a volar contra ella.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- Aquí. Tomarás una siesta – le indicaba Korra, levantando las sabanas de su cama, preparándosela a Asami.

\- ¿Eh? No quiero ¡Al fin pude venir!

\- ¡Vienes todas las semanas! ¡Arg! Escucha, es obvio que me preocuparé si veo que tienes ojeras.

 _Y al final, rendida y complacidamente obligada, en minutos me encontré arropada en la cama de Korra, y en condiciones completamente distintas a la alguna vez imaginada._

\- Bien – dijo a regañadientes -, despiértame en una hora.

\- Solo apúrate y duérmete – le respondió Korra, acostada en un _puff*_ junto a la cama.

Asami se acomodó entre las mantas y cerró los ojos. Pero por más cansada que estuviera, su corazón acelerado no planeaba descansar pronto. La excitación del momento era demasiada para él.

 _Si voy a dormir… entonces ¿significa que no sirvió de nada haber venido hasta aquí? Aun así… las sabanas están impregnadas de la fragancia de Korra… Soy una pervertida. Incluso aunque hemos tenido sexo muchas veces aquí, jamás me había percatado de su esencia._

Korra leía tranquila un libro a sus pies. Asami poco a poco comenzaba a sentir el cansancio adueñarse de su cuerpo. Pero no quería perder tiempo durmiendo.

\- Korra – susurró.

 _He sido una estúpida. Justo ahora… sé que te necesito demasiado._

\- ¿Hm? – le respondió, observándola atentamente.

Esa profunda y azulina mirada que Korra le dio, acompañada de sus sucios pensamientos, hizo que Asami se avergonzara.

\- Yo… ¡a-asegúrate de despertarme! – e infantilmente se volteó, dándole la espalda.

\- Ok – escuchó que ésta le respondía feliz. Hasta pudo imaginar su sonrisa.

 _¿Qué mierda, Asami? Ya veo… es porque yo estoy…_

 _._

\- Sato… Sato – escuchó lejanamente -. Ya es hora de levantarse…

\- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó aun amodorrada.

\- Son las 7 en punto. Deberías irte a casa.

\- Hmm… quiero dormir un poco más – contestó entre sueños, tapándose los ojos.

\- ¿Ves? Realmente anoche no habías dormido lo suficiente. No te moviste nada mientras dormías, fue casi como si hubieras estado muerta. Asegúrate de dormir lo suficiente para otra ocasión - escuchó decir a Korra, pero lo más importante fue que sintió como sus dedos se enredaban en su pelo, acariciando su cabeza adormecida. Eso provocó que despertara de inmediato.

\- Yo… ¿puedo pasar la noche contigo? – dejó escapar Asami.

Dijo eso saliendo de su escondite. Mirando directamente a Korra a sus dilatados y sorprendidos ojos. Lentamente tomó su mano, atrayéndola un poco más cerca de ella.

\- Yo… Korra, yo… te necesito – se atrevió a decir, finalizando la frase con un beso en su mano, invitándola a acostarse a su lado.

Eso quería, que se acostara, y no precisamente para dormir. La necesitaba, en ése momento específico, sexualmente hablando.

Pero no contó con la reacción de Korra. Ella se levantó abruptamente, como si su beso le hubiera quemado la piel. Asami se asustó, Korra parecía estar a la defensiva ¿Acaso tenía miedo de ella?

\- ¿Aun estás media dormida? – le preguntó fríamente.

\- ¿Qué? No… yo quiero…

\- Vete – la interrumpió. Eso hizo que Asami se levantara de la cama, dispuesta a debatir.

\- ¡Kor-!

\- ¡Vete! – le gritó, sin siquiera verla.

.

.

Estaba aprendiendo sobre una nueva clase de humillación. Este año, en un corto lapso de tiempo, había aprendido las variaciones y sutilezas de muchas cosas, y todas giraban en torno a las relaciones humanas. A Korra, en particular. Jamás había lidiado con una relación tan compleja, y ahora entendía por qué.

"Yo jamás pensé en ti como una amiga" "No tengo alternativa, así que por ti… continuaré siendo tu amiga"

Su mente masoquista siempre aparecía en momentos como ésos, recordándole cada frase que la torturaba, que la dañaba. ¡Y ahora entendía por qué!

Llevando una mano a su rostro, se percató de que había salido del departamento sin sus lentes. Eso no importó, así podía secar sus ojos más fácilmente.

Del odio al amor o viceversa, hay un solo paso. Y ella lo había dado. Lo peor de todo es que siempre parecía entender eso en momentos tan malos como aquel. Caminando por la oscura calle, intentando no tropezar con objetos mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, nublando su visión.

 _Ahora lo entiendo. Jamás la quise como amiga. Pensé que sí, pero… ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida? ¿qué clase de persona quiere ser amiga de con quién ha tenido sexo? A mi… me gusta Korra… Y no planeo quedarme de brazos cruzados observando cómo esta relación me destruye. Basta de esto._

 _._

* * *

\- ¡Buenos días Asami! – saludaba el siempre efusivo Bolin -. ¿Lista para la competencia de las facultades?

\- Un poco… - contestó insegura -. Aun siento que haré el ridículo.

\- No lo sé muy bien. No imagino esa fase tuya, pero no pasa nada. Será divertido – la animó.

\- Esperemos…

Había pasado una semana desde que Asami no había vuelto a ver a Korra. Eso se estaba haciendo habitual entre ellas, y Asami lo detestaba. Pero ese día las cosas cambiarían. Tenía fe en ello, y en que se verían.

Esa semana se celebraba el aniversario de la facultad de ciencias de la salud, por los que todas las carreras pertenecientes a esa área estaban envueltas en múltiples actividades competitivas para ver cuál era la mejor. Era una amistosa rivalidad que todos los años sucedía, y este año Asami quiso participar. Lo había preparado _desde que lo había reconocido_.

Durante esa semana, las clases eran más cortas y los exámenes y trabajos estaban prohibidos, lo que permitía que los estudiantes disfrutaran de las actividades sin ninguna preocupación.

Las actividades que más llamaban la atención eran las deportivas, ya que eso demostraba el poder que tenía la universidad. Es por ello que Asami había ido a un partido de Básquetbol a apoyar a Korra, y recién ahí fue cuando supo que es lo que ella estudiaba. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

En aquel partido, supo que Korra había notado su presencia, el nerviosismo de casi perder un pase la delató, seguido del reto de la capitana del equipo por haberse distraído. Asami sonrió. Extrañamente se sentía bien ser la distracción de Korra.

Cuando acabó el juego, no supo más de ella, pero no se preocupó. Contaba con que Bolin hubiera informado a Korra con que ella también participaría en un evento, y si en algo conocía a Korra, era en que era una persona curiosa.

Y el momento había llegado. Un improvisado escenario se alzaba en medio del patio de la facultad. Un gran grupo de gente expectante estaba a los pies de este, listos para disfrutar de la próxima competencia. Un micrófono y unos cuantos músicos era lo único que había, lo único que indicaba, silencioso, el contenido de la siguiente actividad.

Asami estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Sus piernas flaqueaban como aquella vez con Korra, pero ahora era la adrenalina lo que la impulsaba a hacer todo lo que se proponía.

A la señal, subió haciendo acopio de toda la seguridad que poseía por la tarima, llegando hasta el escenario. Observaba la cara de sorpresa de muchas personas, de verla _a ella ahí_. En otras circunstancias jamás lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora estaba apostando _todo_ en ese movimiento.

Se aferró del trípode del micrófono, como si aquel endeble fierro pudiera ser capaz de mantenerla en pie. Esperando atenta a que la canción comenzara a sonar, con sus ojos cerrados, aterrada y concentrada en no equivocarse, en _no cagarla_ esa vez.

Y apenas escuchó el arpegio de la guitarra sonar detrás de ella, seguido del teclado, su voz salió, melodiosa y tranquila. Esperando que llegara hacia ella.

Y comenzó a cantar:

 _"Sería tan fácil siendo lluvia, solo un roce y tendría que caer…"_ – dijo, aun con los ojos cerrados.

 _"Sería tan fácil siendo monte, en mi pecho te abrazaría con mi piel…"_

 _"Siempre he estado viva…" –_ dijo abriendo los ojos. Buscándola con la mirada, _diciéndoselo_ – _"...Al menos cuando he logrado llegar"_

 _"Al ver el sabor, que dejó el temor, de tener que olvidar…"_ – cantó sostenido, frunciendo el ceño. No quería olvidar.

 _"Al regresar verás…"_ \- vaciló, al encontrarse con el sorprendido azul de _sus ojos_. Con el rostro tan sorprendido como imaginó que estaría. Ella entendía, ella sabía que la canción era para ella. Con una sonrisa, Asami continuó -: " _Al regresar verás…"_

El sonido de la guitarra acústica y el silencio de su voz en la mitad de la frase, provocó la expectación que esperaba: una expresión reprimida en los labios de Korra, que Asami se deleitó con solo ver.

 _"Sería tan fácil fingir que te volveré a ver… que te volveré a ver…" –_ sonrió ante la mentira que estaba cantando.

 _"Sería tan fácil vivir, con la mirada hacia dentro… con los ojos adentro" –_ cantó, tapándose los ojos, haciendo énfasis en la ironía.

 _"Siempre he estado viva… Al menos cuando he logrado llegar…" –_ dijo, subiendo octavas. Gritándole internamente que jamás se había sentido más viva que cuando _ella_ llegaba, cuando _ella_ se iba, cuando _ella la hacía llegar_ …

 _"Al ver el sabor, que dejó el temor, de tener que olvidar…"_

 _"Al regresar verás… mi carnaval" –_ Era una invitación.

 _"Al regresar verás, mi carnaval"_ – repitió más claro para que entendiera. Que era bienvenida. Basta de juegos, supuestamente ya eran mujeres adultas. Debían actuar como tal. Y todo eso no podía ser más explícito. No cuando le cantas mirándola directamente a los ojos, observando todas las emociones que pasan por su rostro, oyendo su palpitar casi como si le estuviera cantando en sus oídos.

Y en la canción, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Justo en el carnaval.

.

.

\- ¡Korra! – le gritó por los pasillos, dándole alcance, con su corazón a mil por horas.

Apenas hubo terminado su actuación, había bajado de inmediato del escenario. No le importaba saber qué carrera había ganado. Ella no había cantado para participar, lo había hecho solo para expresarle todo eso.

Y ahora quería una respuesta.

\- Korra – repitió, cogiéndola de la camisa. Y la expresión que esta tenía era todo menos la que ella esperaba.

 _¿Qué es esto? Justo ahora, su expresión fue como… sombría…_

\- ¿A qué estás jugando?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sato… ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

\- Porque de otra manera me ignorarías, porque se me acaban las opciones para llamar tu atención.

\- ¿Mi atención? ¿Ahora quieres mi atención?... ¡Demonios, Sato! ¡No puedo entenderte! Primero me odias, eres pasiva agresiva, me pides que te deje, me buscas… y ahora…

\- Ahora lo entiendo, Korra… yo-

\- ¡No! – la interrumpió -. No quiero saberlo ¿es que no lo entiendes? No quiero volver a pasar tiempo contigo… no quiero volver a verte más.

 _._

"No quiero volver a verte más..."

 _Como un carnaval. De repente te subes a un juego, la mayoría de las veces estás drogada, del ambiente, de la música, de las luces, o de la droga misma, sea cual sea la de tu preferencia. La mía es mortal, últimamente siempre parece dañarme más que generarme algún placer. Eso también es porque soy una masoquista, lo reconozco._

 _¿Por qué incluso estoy pensando esto? Recuerdo que todo se volvió negro. No entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Había recién bajado del escenario, luego de prácticamente haberle gritado a toda la facultad mis sentimientos por Korra, de una manera no tan explícita, pero ella lo sabía. Lo sabía… y aun así… ¡aun así…!_

 _A veces, el piso bajo mis pies subía y bajaba, o simplemente desaparecía, jugando conmigo. Eso es lo que pasa cuando tu droga hace efecto; por lo que no tenía más remedio que sujetarme de la pared, cuando la encontraba._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo duró eso, el tiempo es relativo cuando estás en las nubes, o en el infierno. Para mí pareció una eternidad sufriendo asfixiada, el aire no llegaba a mis pulmones. Algo que jamás me había sucedido._

 _Las palabras de Korra resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza, potenciando mi sufrimiento. Pues no es de sorprenderse, es eso lo que hacen las drogas, y yo había hecho una terrible elección con la mía. Una y otra vez… una y otra vez… resonaban, estrechando mi cuello, mi vía aérea._

 _Y es que he entendido muchas cosas últimamente. Después de todo ese torbellino de acontecimientos, al fin sabía que Korra me gustaba, y quise demostrárselo… solo para entender que ella no quería en absoluto nada de lo que yo quería. Ahora, oficialmente no hay nada entre nosotras._

 _¿Es por eso que… no puedo respirar?_

\- Asa…mi – escuchó a lo lejos -. ¡Asami! – la sobresaltó el ruido, debilitando sus piernas, y ni siquiera sintió el dolor de cuando sus rodillas impactaron en el suelo -. ¡Dios mío, Asami! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡Te estás hiperventilando! – gritó preocupado Bolin.

 _Así que es eso…_

\- ¡¿Alguien tiene una bolsa de papel o plástico?! – escuchó que preguntaba Bolin, sin abandonarla.

Jamás lo supo. De repente solo fue consciente de que unas manos la afirmaban fuerte por detrás, mientras ella respiraba con lágrimas en los ojos, asustada de no poder hacerlo, asustada de morir asfixiada, sintiendo entre sus manos como la bolsa crecía y decrecía, palpando el aire, calmando poco a poco sus sentidos. Era agotador, pero la estaba tranquilizando.

\- Creo que ahora está mejor – reconoció que era Opal quien decía eso -. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Asami?

 _¿Opal?... ¿qué hace ella aquí?... ¿dónde es el "aquí"?_

\- ¿Qué… pasó? – preguntó Asami, aun debilitada.

\- Te hiperventilaste, de una manera bastante fea – contestó Bolin, a su espalda.

\- ¿Có-cómo supiste manejar esto?

\- A Mako le solían suceder estos ataques con frecuencia. La presión a veces es demasiada, así como una fuerte impresión emocional.

 _Fuerte impresión emocional… Eso es justo lo que pasó. Es el llamado de atención de mi cuerpo, es mi ticket de salida. Ya es suficiente. No sufriré más. No permitiré que me siga haciendo más daño._

Luego de un momento, en el cual recuperó energías, Asami se levantó.

\- ¿Estás mejor? – le preguntó preocupado Bolin.

\- Lo estoy, muchas gracias Boo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

El silencio de Asami pareció ser suficiente. Bolin lo supo de inmediato.

\- Ya veo… todo esto, todo lo que hiciste… fue por Korra. Que estúpido, ahora me doy cuenta de la canción.

Asami sonrió tristemente.

\- Al parecer, no fue suficiente… No logré… Oh, Bolin, estoy tan agotada – masculló, intentando retener las lágrimas. De seguro se deshidrataría si se atrevía al desprenderse de más agua de su cuerpo -. Yo… de verdad lo intenté, apenas lo supe lo intenté… y ella… ni siquiera me dejó explicárselo. Simplemente…

\- Asami… - susurró consoladoramente Bolin, pero Asami lo detuvo justo cuando él pensaba abrazarla.

\- No… Ya acabé con esto. No lo intentaré más.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Hoy era la única oportunidad. Hoy se acaba.

 _El ticket de salida._

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Bolin.

.

.

Subiendo la escalera de aquel edificio, probablemente por última vez, se apuraba hasta que en su campo de visión observó la puerta del departamento de Korra. Tenía que hacerlo. Era lo último que haría.

 _Es probable que siga en la facultad. No sé dónde se fue a meter después de eso. Da igual. Primero necesito recuperar mis lentes, luego dejaré la llave sobre la mesa. Eso es todo –_ pensó, girando la manilla de la puerta -. _Luego de eso, solo volveré a vivir mi vida como lo hacía antes. Justo ahora, sólo debo pensar en mis estudios y…_

\- ¿Qué mierda? – escuchó Asami, perpleja, la voz de un hombre, deteniéndose de inmediato para observar la escena. Sobre el sillón de su living, Korra estaba solo con ropa interior y su blusa a cuadros completamente abierta, a horcajadas sobre un chico, quien vestía tan poca ropa como ella.

 _¿Qué demo-?_

Apenas observó la aterrada cara de Korra, Asami arrojó la llave de su departamento y se volteó saliendo casi a tropezones de allí. Mientras corría como fugitiva por el pasillo del piso, una vez más, todo le daba vueltas. Sentía que iba a vomitar, pero necesitaba llegar a las escaleras, necesitaba descender por ellas y llegar a la calle. Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba salir de allí.

 _¿Por qué…? ¿Korra?... ¿Por qué ella está… con ése chico?... ¿qué estaba haciendo?..._

\- ¡Asami, espera! – le gritó Korra, alcanzándola mientras ella bajaba tambaleante las escaleras -. ¡Espera mujer! – le gritó violentamente, agarrándola de un brazo.

\- ¡No! – gritó Asami, empujándola, tropezando y resbalando unos escalones, cayendo pesadamente hacia el descanso de las escaleras, que por suerte estaba cerca.

\- ¡Asami! – gritó Korra asustada, temiendo lo peor.

\- ¡No digas mi nombre! ¡No te atrevas a decirlo! – la amenazó.

\- Asami…

\- ¡No!... ¿por qué haces esto? – susurró, ya sin poder controlar sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué… qué hacías acá? – preguntó suavemente Korra.

\- Pensé…

 _Detente._

\- Pensé que… no estarías aquí… Quería terminar todo, y tú… ¡Y tú estabas revolcándote con un tipo!

\- ¡¿Pero qué mierda, Asami?! ¡De repente me llamas y me mandas mensajes, ayer suplicaste y hoy… invades mi casa!

\- ¡Lo siento! – le gritó -. ¡Estaba equivocada! Estaba… solo quería recuperar mis lentes, los dejé ayer – dijo entre sollozos.

\- ¿Tus lentes?

\- Y… y devolverte la llave… eso era todo. Ahí terminaría todo, ahí y no… no de este modo.

\- ¿Olvidaste tus lentes? – preguntó Korra, una vez más, enfocándose en lo que no debía -. Vamos, vamos a buscarlas.

\- No… no ahora.

 _No con él._

\- Él ya no debe estar ahí – respondió Korra -. Ven, vamos – le volvió a decir, ofreciéndole su mano.

Y su ticket de salida, nuevamente había sido de entrada. Se odiaba infinitamente a sí misma. Aun sollozando estaba esperando parada, sin hacer nada, en el living de Korra. Torturándose con la ropa de ésta desparramada por el suelo. No creía ser capaz de aguantar eso. Por muy fuerte que fuera su droga, ella ya no la quería más. Podía comprar otros lentes, eso llevaría menos tiempo, era el precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar para no hacer sufrir más a su maltratado corazón.

Alcanzó a voltear por unos segundos, cuando una mano sujetó la suya, evitando que diera un paso más.

Cuando se dirigió a su captora, se encontró con aquel serio y preocupado semblante, típico de Korra. Ahí se percató de que aún no llevaba nada puesto desde que la había encontrado en ése estado. Llevaba la misma camisa abierta, mostrando toda su ropa interior, deportiva, azul. En esa misma pinta había salido a buscarla a las escaleras, y ella jamás se dio cuenta. Hasta ahora.

Intentó enfocarse en el objeto que tenía agarrado en su mano. Ahí estaban sus lentes. Asami estiró su mano libre y Korra silenciosamente le entregó el objeto.

\- Disculpa haberte molestado – dijo Asami -. Ahora me iré.

\- ¡¿Ah?! – exclamó Korra, apretando más su mano -. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡¿Acaso no viniste a hablar?!

\- ¿Ahora quieres hablar? – se burló.

 _Mierda, Korra ¿quién es la pasiva agresiva ahora?_

\- Si solo hubieras venido por los lentes, pudiste haberme enviado un mensaje ¿Acaso no viniste por la canción de esta tarde?

 _Vamos Asami. Ya perdiste. No perderás nada más si lo dices._

\- Yo… Tal vez sea muy tarde, pero… hice todo eso porque me gustas Korra. No como amigas, no de la retorcida manera en que se puede ver. Hasta creo, que incluso me estaba enamorando de ti.

\- ¿Qué… acabas de decir? – el rostro de Korra era de completa sorpresa, e intentó reponerse -. Solo cuando te das cuenta de que ya no siento nada por ti dices eso.

\- Lo siento.

 _Lo sabía. No debí decirlo._

\- Olvídalo. Perdón por decir estas cosas raras – escaparía, no importaba. Ya no tenía nada que demostrar ni que salvar. Deslizándose rápidamente del agarre de Korra, se precipitó hacia la entrada, hacia la salida.

Pero Korra la agarró con más fuerza. Con una temible expresión en su rostro.

 _¿Korra? Déjame…_

\- Otra vez… - dijo Korra, cerrando los ojos, frunciendo el entrecejo -. Si me involucro con cualquier cosa relacionada contigo como antes… ¿no te dormirás en los laureles en todo lo que me concierne?

 _¿Qué estás…?_

\- Si eso es así – continuó -, no me importa lo que me pase de nuevo… podría, para ti, ser sólo una compañera para descargar tu frustración sexual… así ¿estaría bien? ¿no me alejarías?

\- ¿Tú…?

Las lágrimas no le permitieron continuar. Condenadas lágrimas, que no la dejaban en paz. ¿Era esto lo que ella pensaba? ¿Cómo todo había cambiado tanto en solo unos segundos? Ella se estaba yendo, le estaba diciendo adiós… y ahora Korra le estaba diciendo que quería estar con ella… de una manera tan extraña como ella había querido iniciar y acabar con todo.

\- Siempre lloras cuando la situación te sobrepasa… eso no es justo – le dijo dulcemente Korra.

\- Discúlpame… por hacerte decir eso – dijo Asami sollozando, apartando las lágrimas de sus hinchados ojos -. Discúlpame por herirte. Pero… en este momento, así es como soy. Justo ahora, estudiar es lo numero uno para mí. Hace poco no podía ni siquiera pensar en otra cosa, pero… sin ti me siento tan… sola.

\- No es justo – repitió Korra ocultando sus ojos en la palma de su mano, dejando ver solo una tímida sonrisa -. En un momento como este, deberías decir que yo soy tu número uno…

\- Yo…

De repente, Asami estaba entre los brazos de Korra. Sintiendo claramente el sonido de su palpitante corazón. Sentía su cálida piel en su mejilla, y cómo ese calor se propagaba rápidamente por todo su entumecido cuerpo.

\- Te perdonaré por esta vez. "Sin ti me siento sola", solo por eso – le susurró Korra al oído, estrechándola más.

\- ¿Me… me perdonas?

\- ¿Cómo podría decirle que no, a un rostro lleno de lágrimas? – le dijo suavemente, agarrando su rostro entre sus dos manos, acercándose lentamente. Cerrando finalmente la distancia entre ellas.

Eso era. Ya no había retorno.

Los cálidos labios de Korra fueron presionados contra los suyos, y al instante Asami sintió un sabor desagradable, por lo que se apartó violentamente de ella, y en seguida se limpió la boca, escandalizando a Korra.

\- ¡Tú…! ¡Me estás tomando el pelo! – gritó insegura la morena.

Y enseguida su reclamo fue acallado por un pañuelo que Asami colocó sin cuidado en sus labios, frotándolos con fuerza. Korra se preparaba a comenzar una pelea cuando Asami la besó, sin explicarle nada.

\- Esa vez… en el bar… al fin entiendo cómo te sentiste aquella vez cuando me besaste, sintiendo el sabor en mis labios de otra persona – dijo Asami, mirándola profundamente a los ojos -. Discúlpame por besar a alguien más.

El rostro de Korra no podía estar más sonrojado. Asami la encontró adorable, el ver cómo en menos de un segundo había doblegado a la bestia que ella tenía dentro, convirtiéndola en un tierno gatito. Gatito que la abrazó fuertemente y la tiró al sillón más cercano, confundiéndola por un instante.

\- ¿Qué… qué pasa? – preguntó Asami debajo de Korra.

\- Shh – la calló -, ¡voy a hacértelo! – le gruñó, mientras mordía su oído.

Asami no pudo controlar las ganas de estrecharla contra su cuerpo en un envolvente abrazo, era demasiada la felicidad que la embriagaba.

\- … tan feliz… - alcanzó a decir -. Te he… necesitado _tanto_.

\- ¡De-detente! – dijo Korra separándose, nuevamente abochornada -. ¡Deja de usar esas frases atacantes!

.

 _A-algo… Es distinto a antes…_

Los dedos de Korra se deslizaron sin dificultad dentro de ella, llenándola por completo, estremeciendo todo su cuerpo mientras este temblaba, reaccionado, dándole la bienvenida.

\- Ah – soltó Asami.

 _Puedo escuchar… mis latidos…_

\- Asami… - le susurró ella al oído, erizando su piel.

 _No sólo ellos… los de Korra, tan fuertes y constantes…_

Un punto sensible la hizo gemir más fuerte, arrimándose al cuerpo de Korra, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, mientras sentía cómo entre sus piernas ella estaba complaciéndola.

La fuerte respiración de Korra le indicaba que estaba tan excitada como ella. Su cuerpo ardía completamente, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Sentía como sus piernas se resbalaban sobre las de la morena, y eso la avergonzó. No podía ocultar lo necesitada que había estado de ella. Su cuerpo hablaba por sí solo.

Momentos después, Korra la recostó sobre la cama. Ya no era esa pasión animal la que la impulsaba, en sus ojos veía lo que siempre había deseado en ella, la ternura y el cuidado, el sentimiento de ser _amada_ , más que sólo deseada.

Eso, sumado al estupendo trabajo que estaba haciendo con sus dedos, la llevó a un nuevo nivel de excitación. Una cosa era tener sexo sucio, rápido y salvaje; y otra cosa completamente distinta era hacer el amor, y era lo que ella le estaba haciendo, a pesar de cómo habían comenzado.

Acomodándose entre sus piernas, Korra abrió más las de Asami, apoyado su torso en el de ella, juntando sus pechos, sintiendo la agitada respiración de la morena ante el ejercicio físico, mientras que ella estaba reprimiendo su aliento, reprimiendo su liberación. Era muy pronto, quería durar más.

Asami podía ver las mejillas encendidas de Korra, su entrecejo marcado y preocupado, los dientes apretados. Sin duda estaba cansada, pero aun así se mantenía constante en su labor, y ella la alentaba.

De repente Korra escondió su rostro en su cuello, agotada, sin detener el movimiento de sus manos, penetrándola aún más, mientras que, con su pulgar friccionó su hinchado y hambriento nódulo.

Mordiendo el hombro que la morena le ofrecía, Asami quiso ahogar un grito, pero el placentero dolor que sintió Korra no hizo más que aumentar su trabajo, flexionando sus dedos hasta que su muñeca dolió, provocando que Asami se tensara y clavara sus uñas en su espalda, afirmándose mientras daba rienda suelta a su tan esperada liberación.

\- Ah… Mierda… - jadeó Korra, sintiendo las contracciones propagarse por el cuerpo de Asami, sintiendo su mano completamente empapada de ella, cayendo rendida sobre su cuerpo agotado.

\- Dios mío, Korra… Yo… quería durar más – se excusó avergonzada Asami, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos.

Korra detuvo su mano, enlazando sus dedos con los de ella, obligándola a mirarla.

\- Asami… pasa la noche conmigo… No te vayas a casa.

Asami ahogó una expresión, sintiendo como el calor de su hinchado corazón la recibía bienvenida.

 _Ni loca lo haría._

 _._

* * *

De nuevo las mangas le molestaban, cayendo flácidas por sus brazos. Asami volvió a arremangarse aquel suéter, sin soltar el lápiz ni quitar su vista del cuaderno, anotando la respuesta de la pregunta planteada en la clase. De repente una sombra se posó delante de su mesa de clases, y cuando alzó la vista observó a Bolin, quién la miraba alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Y ésa ropa? ¿No es muy grande? – le preguntó desconfiado.

Asami le sonrió feliz. El olor de Korra estaba impregnada en la prenda y a Asami le fascinaba.

\- Es de Korra… finalmente lo hicimos ayer – dijo sin poder aguantarlo, mientras reía avergonzada -. Y me quedé a dormir.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser!... ¿ustedes… lo hicieron?

Asami rió ante el obvio desaliento de Bolin, pero ella jamás le dio una abertura. A pesar de habérselo dicho a Korra y de haber ocasionado todo el problema con su estúpida rebelión. Ahora al fin estaba plenamente feliz, ya no había más subidas y bajadas de aquel carrusel de emociones, ahora todo debería ser perfecto.

\- Bolin, me gusta Korra… más que eso…

\- ¿Más que eso?

\- Lo que quiero decir es que… sería magnífico si no hicieras cosas que pusiera celosa a Korra. Puedes buscar otra amiga para entretenerte. O sea, yo también seré tu amiga, pero jamás seré más que eso – aclaró.

La vibración de su celular sobre la mesa, evitó que Bolin comenzara con su infantil berrinche, y Asami agradeció la llamada, más aún si era de Korra.

\- Dime – respondió sonriendo embobada -, no, hoy no…. porque ayer no pude estudiar nada… no me estoy quejando…

\- ¡Además es ella! ¡Cuélgale! ¡Estos ratos son los pocos en que _yo_ puedo pasarlas contigo!

\- Korra dice que te golpeará – le dijo Asami alejándose un poco de su celular, y volvió a reír al ver la cara de estupefacción de Bolin -. Ok. Mañana entonces – respondió finalmente por el móvil, cortando la llamada sin reprimir la sonrisa.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡Y eso que esto es sólo el comienzo! – reclamó Bolin, haciendo sonreír aún más a Asami.

 _Sip, esto es solo el comienzo._

.

Al otro lado de la facultad, Korra guardaba feliz su teléfono en el bolsillo de su short, y apoyada en uno de los ventanales disfrutó del sol del día.

\- Debería tomar la clase avanzada de fisiología – se dijo a sí misma, pensando en que así podría estar más tiempo con Asami.

\- ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Escucharon eso?! – exclamó Wei detrás.

\- ¡Dios mío, Korra! ¡De nuevo estas delirando! – dijo su gemelo, acercándose escandalosamente a Korra.

\- ¡Pronto! ¡Tráiganle una cerveza! – gritó Opal, saliendo dramáticamente de la sala.

\- ¡Son… son unos estúpidos! – reclamó avergonzada y sonriente Korra.

.

.

.

 **~o~**

* * *

 _I'm Back!_

Me costó escribir este capitulo, y aun así no quedé completamente satisfecha con cómo lo hice. Hay algo raro en mi _redacción_ , ahí me dirán ustedes si lo pillan, o es solo paranoia mía. Pero de que sí disfruté escribiéndolo ¡demonios que lo hice! Quizá por eso lo siento tan desordenado, porque metí _demasiadas_ cosas. El capítulo completo fue como subirse a una montaña rusa con cada cambio que daba, por primera vez siento que el título le viene completamente. Estoy satisfecha con ello. Soy una bipolar.

¡Y vuelve la acción! Había mucho drama, ya era tiempo de que las chicas se pegaran un revolcón. Aunque no le dí mucho énfasis en ello. Pero ya verán otras cosas (*tose* no se olviden del sex shop que tengo preparado)

Y no sé qué más decir. Lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero no tenía ganas de escribir (corta). Pero ¡han vuelto!

Anyway. Le pretty reviews:

 **DjPuMa13g:** Señorita, usted es diabólica (*inserte meme aquí*) ¡wahahaha! ¡no sabes cuánto me reí! como foca epileptica, una risa muy de señorita (de ésas que se escuchan a kilómetros de distancia). Del porrazo se aprende, y Asami al fin lo hizo. Ambas. Por dios ¡bésense de una vez!. Ñe, espero no haberte torturado tanto con estos cambios de sentimientos, aunque sabes que disfruto ocasionarlos. Y cortaste mis alas al no contarme lo que ocurrió contigo ¿cómo sabes que en una de esas terminas inspirándome? **Cryp:** ¡Un golpe _right in da face_ le faltaban a esas dos! Esa indiferencia fue el castigo y la solución para Asami. Ahora todo irá color de rosa (?) Ja!. **Zhyo Jarjayez:** ¿Friendzone? Lo fue, absolutamente. Y Asami al fin se puso los pantalones (para quitárselos al final del capítulo, hohoho) y prácticamente le cantó sus sentimientos, para luego ser abofeteada, pero todo valió la pena. Bolin estuvo más activo en este capítulo. También quería ver el mundo arder, pero no jugué mucho con eso. Bolin no merece odio, solo amor. **Aile1323:** Eso ya deberías saberlo, mujer. Me sorprende que te hubieras sorprendido. Y como siempre, siempre habrán mensajes subliminales que creo que supiste captar. Aquella canción es increíble, otra cosa más en común. Eso me sorprendió también, que la abuela escuchara buena música, hahaha. Pero en serio, eso sí vino como anillo al dedo. ¿Y viste que terminó? Soy una mujer de palabra. **Shizuma94:** Disculpa la espera, pero valió la pena (¿no?) Bolin casi actúa, pero lo frené. Acá el protagonismo, y la cagada misma lo hacían las mismas chicas, no necesitaban un tercero. Y mira, todo resultó de maravillas. Jamás abandonaré a Bolin, él también tendrá su final feliz. **Ruha:** Pucha mujer _¡You know nothing Jon Snow_! (¡te abandonaré si es que ni siquiera sabes de dónde es esto! ¡ _lo juro_!). Ambas querían ser más que amigas, y Asami fue la que hizo todo el movimiento. Korra es una inútil, aunque es emocionalmente más inteligente que Asami, pero al fin y al cabo una inútil. Ahora viene el salseo, hahaha. **Benada:** Sentí absolutamente lo mismo mientras escribí aquel capítulo, era como "sufre, perra, sufre", hahaha. ¡Bien dicho! Y este capítulo redime todos los pecados de Asami. Si al final, es imposible no amarla. **catching RE:** A no que bipolar eres, hahaha. Pero ya acabó... ya acabó. ¡Wahahaha! Créeme que tu guiñó ayudó a crear toda esta catársis de capítulo ¡Debes usar ese poder para el bien! **AlexandraArcher:** Hahaha, staaaph. En serio, gracias. No fueron los amigos los que catalizaron el final, Asami se encargó de todo, merece un premio al esfuerzo la chiquilla. Yo con eso me entrego totalmente, ¡o sea! ¿una canción frente a todo el campus? No, es que me caso, así de fácil. Pero no hay que cantar victoria antes de tiempo. _Aun queda mucho_. **Nami-Nem:** Saquen los saxofones ¡comienza el salseo! hahahaha. Todo para complecerla, señorita. Tu amor me embriaga, en serio, es todo lo que deseo en la vida. Ahora, mi pequeño títere, prepárate para disfrutar de las maravillas de trabajar en un sex shop. Ten tu bolsa de transfusiones cerca. Ya tu sabes, nena (hahaha, no puedo creer que escribí eso). **KorraAsami:** Por supuesto que lo haré, solo habíamos tenido un quiebre con mis ganas de escribir, pero nos reconciliamos y prometemos seguir con esto. ¿Qué mierda estoy diciendo? que las escenas candentes volverán. **HanelBlumaTanu:** ¿Qué? ¿Violó? ¡¿Cuándo pasó eso?! (*escandalizada*) De que los personajes sufrieron, lo hicieron. Pero no he querido convertir a ninguno en malo. Todos son almas que conviven en armonía. Aquí no hay antagonistas. En temas sucios como éstos, es mejor así, o sino la cosa se enturbia mucho.

 _Que esto haya acabado feliz no significa nada. Esto está recién empezando. ¡Release the kraken!_

 _¡Demonios! estoy chistosa, hahaha._


	8. Saber

**Saber**

\- ¿Korra, estás hablando en serio?

\- ¿Por qué lo dice?

\- ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué esta clase avanzada?

\- He pensado sobre mi futuro, y sé que lo necesitaré más adelante, entonces ¿por qué no inscribirme ahora?

\- Sabes muy bien que los cupos son limitados, y éstos ya están destinados a los alumnos que han seguido el _conducto regular_.

\- Lo sé. Es por eso que he venido a hablar con usted. Permítame estar en su clase el próximo semestre – le pidió Korra, inclinando levemente su cabeza, como muestra de respeto y convicción.

\- Hm, es complicado – respondió -. Pero haré una excepción.

Korra se irguió rápidamente, con sus ojos resplandecientes ante la oportunidad

\- Pero – cortó su profesor -, para cuando finalices éste semestre, tú debes ser por lo menos unas de las treinta mejores estudiantes del área de la salud.

Korra tragó con dificultad. _Eso es demasiado…_ Rápidamente su mente comenzó a sacar cálculos, eso significaba que por lo menos debía estar dentro de los tres mejores promedios dentro de su carrera. Era un juego mental. Que su profesor le haya pedido estar dentro de un número tan grande, era más esperanzador que le hubiera dicho que, casi desde su actual último puesto dentro de su carrera, tuviera que ser parte, en un plazo de un poco más de un mes, de estar en los primeros lugares. Pero en esencia era lo mismo: era algo imposible.

Aun así, Korra agradeció la oportunidad y aceptó el reto. Desde ahora ya no podría desperdicia el tiempo. En ése instante debería ponerse de cabeza a estudiar.

\- Muchas gracias, profesor. No lo decepcionaré.

.

.

\- Korra ¿Vas a seguir? Ya va a ser medianoche.

\- Me quedaré un poco más – respondió concentrada mientras garabateaba en su cuaderno -. Mako, te puedes ir a casa.

Al no notar movimiento ni sonido, Korra levantó su vista para observar a Mako quien la miraba con una expresión que no sabría descifrar.

\- Lo siento, fui muy ruda. Gracias por ayudarme.

 _¿Lo siento? ¿Muy ruda?_ – repitió Mako en su cabeza y dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios pensó en lo mucho que Korra parecía haber cambiado, y seguramente ella era la causa de esto.

\- ¿Mako? – lo llamó Korra al ver que no respondía -. Hice que te quedaras hasta tarde, pero a pesar de eso… - dijo vacilante -, voy a confiar en ti también mañana.

\- Oh. Estoy impresionado con tu dedicación – respondió.

\- Tengo poco tiempo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Y tienes que alcanzar una meta muy presuntuosa. Tienes un profesor muy exigente, por no decir malvado.

\- Pero si él no lo hubiese dicho, no tendría oportunidad de cambiar de clase. Por eso estoy muy agradecida.

 _Esta no es la Korra que estoy acostumbrado a tratar. Ha cambiado._

\- ¿Tiene que ver con ella? – preguntó Mako, arriesgándose -. La razón de tu forma de pensar más seriamente sobre tu futuro ¿es por ella?

\- _Por ella_ suena muy comprometedor – dijo en voz baja, jugando con el lápiz entre sus dedos -, pero no lo sé realmente… solo creo que seguir haciendo nada, sería un desperdicio ¿no crees?

Mako no estuvo seguro a lo que Korra se refería en particular, si al estudio y su vida profesional o a su relación con Asami. Tenía la certeza que ni ella misma lo sabía, pero agradecía secretamente que Asami hubiera llegado a la desordenada vida de su amiga a imponer orden. Korra estaba cambiando, y eso era obra indirecta de Asami.

Se encontró observando a Korra de una forma maternal, familiar, como si fuera su hermano mayor, y en cierta forma así se consideraba, de lo contrario no hubiera hecho ése movimiento en el bar con Asami, así intentó protegerla de no perderse más por el mal camino, pero al final resultó que Asami fue la solución para volver. No pudo resistirlo más, alzó su mano hasta tocar su pelo teñido a ratos azul, hasta revolverlo y desordenarlo.

Korra se sorprendió ante tal acción. Él hace tiempo que no lo hacía, mucho tiempo, a decir verdad. Pero ella ya no era una niña pequeña. Frunciendo el cejo lo observó, lista para pelear, cuando él la interrumpió.

\- Has llegado a ser toda una adulta, Korra.

\- ¿Qu-qué? ¿A qué viene eso? – protestó Korra abrazándose a sí misma.

\- Eres cruel, rompes mis sentimientos – dramatizó Mako, escondiendo una sonrisa.

\- ¡De-deja de sonreír! – dijo fuerte y avergonzada, apuntándolo.

.

* * *

El día parecía haber despertado tan agotado como ella. El calor de la mañana era idóneo para recostarse en aquel parque, sin importar faltar a clases. El césped debajo de sus pies desnudos acolchonaba su peso sobre el suelo. La madera de aquella banca se estaba calentando con los primeros rayos del sol; y hasta la cálida, suave y tenue corriente de aire le susurraba que lo mejor que podía hacer en ése momento era tomar una siesta. Sin poder evitarlo, Korra abrió la boca y emitió un gran bostezo. Quizás si oxigenaba internamente su cuerpo, éste no sucumbiría a las invitaciones que le estaba haciendo la naturaleza.

\- Te vez agotada. De seguro te quedaste hasta tarde leyendo esos comic o libros raros – le recriminó sonriente Asami.

\- Oh, cállate. No es así – respondió Korra.

La verdad es que se había trasnochado estudiando, pero pensaba que era mejor mantener en secreto los cambios sobre sus planes académicos, por lo menos hasta que todo resultara.

\- Además – continuó Korra, volviéndose hacia Asami -, ¿de qué libros raros estás hablando?

\- No sé cómo puedes leer ése tipo de cosas – agregó ella, bebiendo un sorbo de su jugo.

\- Sería más fácil si me dieras una pista – objetó, acercándose un poco más hacia a Asami, presionándola.

\- Oh, cariño ¿en serio quieres que te diga? – se burló -. No tienes por qué seguir ocultándolos.

Korra estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

\- A estas alturas, creo que no tengo nada que ocultar _en mi propia casa_ , menos a alguien que se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en mi departamento, ultrajando mis cosas.

\- Ordenando, querrás decir. Y _ordenando_ me he encontrado con algunos ejemplares literarios, bastante… educativos, por decirlo de alguna manera – le dijo esto último sonrojándose un poco, apartando su mirada.

Korra lo supo entonces. Asami se refería a _esos libros_ , los que había sacado de su trabajo. Un calor comenzó a extenderse sin razón por su rostro. No tenía por qué avergonzarse, y sin embargo estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué tienes esas cosas?

\- Trabajo – respondió castamente, no queriendo dar _otra clase_ de explicación.

\- ¿Trabajo?... digo ¿trabajas? – le preguntó sorprendida Asami.

\- Por supuesto que lo hago… de vez en cuando. O sino ¿cómo esperas que me mantenga?

\- Es algo que jamás he sabido. En realidad, no sé muchas cosas de ti.

\- Jamás sabrás cosas de mí si es que no preguntas. No las ando hablando porque sí.

\- Buen punto. Entonces ¿no te enfadarás si te pregunto?

\- Para no enfadarme, haré como que no escuché lo que acabas de decir sobre enfadarme – dijo Korra, cerrando los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño. Asami no pudo evitar emitir una risa.

\- Ok, entonces ¿dónde trabajas?

\- Con mis primos, en una pequeña tienda algunos días.

Asami levantó una ceja.

\- Jamás te pregunté cuándo ni con quién trabajabas, sino dónde.

Korra se golpeó mentalmente. No sería fácil ocultarle cosas a Asami. De todas formas ¿por qué siquiera sentía que tenía que hacerlo? No es como si quisiera sorprenderla. Ya conocía lo peor de ella, y ciertamente su trabajo no formaba parte de ello.

No queriendo darle tanta importancia, Korra exhaló cansadamente antes de dar su respuesta.

\- Trabajo en su sex shop.

Asami no esperaba una respuesta así. No debería sorprenderse tanto, más aún si se trataba de Korra. Pero al parecer no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó Korra.

\- Nada. Es que no me esperaba algo así.

\- ¿Qué esperabas?

\- Sinceramente, no lo sé.

 _Cuando se trata de ti, jamás sé que esperar._

Un silencio cayó sobre ellas, haciéndolas consciente del clima y de los ilegibles murmullos de personas que se pasaban lejos por el lugar. A esas horas no había mucha gente en la facultad, menos en el parque más alejado del recinto, menos en al banco más alejado del parque, que era donde estaban sentadas.

\- Eso explica lo de los libros – decidió bromear Asami para romper el hielo. Y ambas lo agradecieron.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – sonrió Korra.

\- Bueno… quiero decir que… no creo que sea casualidad de que lo hagas _tan bien_ , quiero decir… - calló abruptamente.

 _Demonios, Asami ¿A dónde quieres ir? Deja de avergonzarte._

Pero Korra no parecía querer prestarle ayuda. Con una media sonrisa en su rostro, se acomodó para ver como Asami se avergonzaba con terminar o dejar a medias lo que había estado pensando.

\- ¿Hmm? – la presionó burlescamente Korra.

\- Vamos… - exhaló avergonzada Asami -. Dame un respiro… tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- Nopes. A veces soy una estúpida ¿recuerdas? Necesito que me digan todo con lujo de detalle.

\- Tsk, lo que quiero decir… lo que quiero decir….

\- ¿Estuviste _estudiando otras cosas_ , Asami? – preguntó insinuante.

\- Yo… No es lo que piensas… sólo le eché una ojeada porque pensé que sería, eh… _educativo_ saber sobre eso, más aún si es que… estamos ¿juntas? – preguntó dentro de su excusa -, porque… porque… aun yo no he hecho nada _por ti_.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

\- ¿No te cansas de avergonzarme? – protestó casi en un susurro Asami.

\- Realmente no, pero en serio no entiendo a lo que te refieres.

Obviamente, Korra mentía.

\- Tú siempre me… eh, lo haces, y yo… Quiero aprender, para hacerlo.

\- ¿De modo que te pusiste a estudiar uno de mis libros?

\- Por supuesto. Digo, tú de ellos aprendiste… o… ¿de la experiencia?

Asami hace tiempo quería preguntar esto. Para ella era una tortura pensar en que Korra era tan buena en estimularla y hacerla llegar prácticamente cuando ella quisiera donde ella quiera, sin que Asami tuviera el derecho de opinar. Y eso solo podía ser porque sabía perfectamente qué puntos tocar. Ahora el problema era el cómo había adquirido esos conocimientos. Haber encontrado esos libros en su habitación ya le había dado una pista, pero todos sabemos que con la teoría no es suficiente, no por nada existían las prácticas. Eso era lo que temía. Era consciente de la importancia de saber que, si ella sería su primera mujer, tal como Korra lo era de ella.

Expectante observó a Korra, buscando en su rostro alguna pista, algo que la hiciera anticiparse a su respuesta.

\- Puedo decir que completé mis estudios con una práctica que hice.

Aquella respuesta destrozó a Asami. Korra pudo ver como ella quiso esconder un semblante sombrío bajo una triste sonrisa.

\- Oh, eso es bueno – respondió sin ánimos Asami.

\- Hey – la llamó Korra, acercándose hacia ella -. No me malentiendas.

\- No he malentendido nada.

\- Por favor, solo mira tu rostro, Sato.

\- Te dije que no me dijeras así.

Korra dibujó una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, pero eso no bastó para Asami. Ella misma era la culpable de sentirse así. Había hecho una pregunta que no era necesaria hacerlo. Solo había sido para lastimarse.

\- Asami – dijo Korra, tomando su barbilla, obligando a mirarla -. No te entristezcas, no es lo que piensas. Si, estudié de ese libro y de otras partes teóricas, pero a lo que me refiero con la práctica es a… a que _esa vez_ en serio pareciste disfrutarlo, entonces pensé que había estado bien.

Un balde frío cayó sobre Asami. Su mente masoquista de inmediato pensó en que Korra había estado con otra mujer en el momento en que dijo que había practicado una vez antes, pero jamás se le ocurrió pensar en que _ella_ había sido la primera vez de Korra, la primera en la cual _ella experimentó_. Y eso le estaba confirmando ahora.

\- … ¿estuve bien? – le preguntó Korra, sin temor en su voz, pidiendo una sincera confirmación.

\- Hm – asintió avergonzada Asami, apartando su mirada, dirigiéndola hacia sus pies que colgaban de aquel banco, apretando sus piernas. Su memoria muscular de inmediato comenzó a hacerle recordar aquella vez después de que fue rescatada en el bar. Con Korra entre sus piernas, lamiéndola lentamente mientras le decía cosas que la avergonzaban. No mucho había cambiado, solo su mente, que se estaba pervirtiendo un poco más.

\- Hey – volvió a llamarla Korra.

Cuando Asami levantó la vista, Korra ya estaba sobre ella, cubriendo sus labios con los suyos, lentamente. Aquello causó un cortocircuito en su sistema. No supo controlar nada más, y cuando volvió en sí, el beso se había convertido en algo más hambriento, más erótico.

De repente ella seguía sentada sobre aquel banco, y Korra estaba semi parada, acorralándola con su cuerpo, mientras sus manos poco a poco estaban a ambos lados de sus piernas, levantando la apretada falda que había tenido la brillante idea de usar ese día. Pero nada la había preparado para eso.

Al primer gemido que escuchó salir de su propia boca, Asami apartó a Korra, consciente del lugar público donde estaban.

\- ¡De-detente! ¡Nos pueden ver! – exclamó ahogadamente Asami, observando hacia todos lados.

\- No hay nadie – respondió Korra, lanzándose de nuevo hacia su cuello, mordiendo su piel.

Asami dio otro débil gemido antes de agarrar a Korra de ambos hombros y hacerla retroceder.

\- Hablo en serio – le dijo intentando dar la mirada más decisiva que encontró, pero la sonrisa de Korra le hizo saber que había fallado -. Korra… es peligroso.

\- Tranquila, te aseguro que nadie nos encontrará – dijo mientras se arrodillaba en el pasto, entre las piernas de Asami.

\- ¿Có-cómo lo sabes? – emitió apenas, cerrando los ojos al sentir como las yemas de Korra subían lentamente por la piel desnuda de sus piernas.

\- Confía en mí.

Apenas terminó de decir eso, Korra besó hambrienta la parte interna sus muslos, haciendo presión con sus dedos en distintas partes de su piel. Asami se tensó, aun temerosa de que alguien las encontrara, y absolutamente no podría inventar nada creíble si es que alguien llegaba y veía a Korra con la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Cuando Korra subió aún más la falda, una de las barreras de lógica mente de Asami cayó. Tenía que confiar en Korra, lo hacía ¿sino cómo podría estar tan expuesta en lugar público?

Mientras Korra se acercaba más hacia su pelvis, Asami se encontró enredando sus dedos en su pelo. Era difícil hacerlo, ya que la cola con que llevaba sujeto su pelo dificultaba su labor, por lo que decidió soltarlo, observando como este se desparramaba lentamente sobre sus hombros, y sobre sus propios muslos, acariciando su piel.

Pequeñas mordidas y puntos presionados sobre su suave piel la estaban provocando. Korra ascendía hasta quedar a centímetros de su ropa interior, sintiendo su respiración justo sobre su parte sensible, escondida y endeblemente protegida por aquella tela que poco a poco estaba comenzando a empaparse. Todo para después alejarse hacia la otra pierna, repitiendo los mismos movimientos, mientras ella exhalaba un sonido de frustración, que Korra respondía con una risa.

De repente, sin esperarlo, las manos de Korra se ubicaron a ambos lados de su ropa interior, y antes de procesarlo, tiró de ella hasta quitarla. Asami exclamó entre avergonzada y excitada ante la acción.

\- ¡No! ¿Por qué la sacast-?

\- No puedo moverme bien con esa falda tan ajustada que llevas – la acortó Korra, y seguido de esto se movió apresuradamente hacia ella, y sin prepararla, envolvió entre sus labios el sexo de Asami.

\- ¡Ah! – gimió fuerte Asami, afirmándose a los hombros de Korra.

\- Shh… o así nos encontrarán.

Asami presionó sus labios para no emitir ningún ruido, pero era realmente difícil. Podía sentir la boca de Korra deslizándose por los alrededores de su sexo, mordiendo a ratos sus labios inferiores, lamiéndolos y deslizando su lengua por entre ellos, sin atreverse a tocar aun su creciente nódulo o su palpitante abertura.

Korra puso mucho cuidado en no tocar ningún punto directamente estimulante. Quería excitarla aún más, quería que Asami le pidiera que se ocupara de ella, que la tocara, que la penetrara fuertemente. Y mientras más prolongaba el tiempo en estimularla, más posibilidades habían de que alguien las encontrara, lo que, a su vez, aumentaba sus umbrales de excitación. Era toda una cadena potenciadora.

Asami al poco tiempo comprendió que Korra estaba evitando lo inminente, y ella ya la quería. El haber imaginado a Korra entre sus piernas antes de que ésta efectivamente lo hiciera había preparado, de manera inconsciente, su cuerpo con anterioridad.

Y no quería esperar más.

Una de sus blancas manos ascendió desde los hombros de Korra hasta su cabeza, enredándose en su largo y teñido pelo suelo, y aplicando un poco de fuerza la guió con poca sutileza a que explorara más arriba, quizás hacia aquel palpitante nódulo que gritaba por atención.

Korra sonrió y supo que Asami estaba comenzando a inquietarse. No había pasado por alto los movimientos de cadera que ella daba, siempre buscando ampliar el contacto. Divertida, se resistió a la silenciosa petición de Asami, pasando su lengua ampliamente justo sobre su abertura, terminando su recorrido milímetros antes de alcanzar su nódulo.

Asami emitió un triste alarido, y de inmediato con sus dos manos presionó con fuerza la cabeza de Korra. Esta vez no había delicadeza en la forma de pedírselo.

\- Vamos, Korra. Tú empezaste con esto – dijo entre gemidos al notar la resistencia de la morena -. Solo… solo…

\- ¿Quieres que lo haga?

\- Por dios, sí…

\- ¿No puedes esperar un poco más? Sería más intenso…

\- No… no me importa… sólo… - respondió mordiéndose los labios, intentando no gritar mientras sentía como Korra cumplía sus demandas.

Con su lengua, Korra recorrió todo el sexo de Asami, centrándose finalmente en su clítoris, amasándolo sin cuidado entre sus labios. Asami lanzó un grito reprimido cuando sintió que Korra mordió levemente su nódulo, moviendo violentamente sus caderas en un acto involuntario, arrimándose al cuerpo de Korra, a la banca, a cualquier cosa que le pudiera dar estabilidad mientras Korra se deleitaba con su tarea.

A ella le encantaba observar la mirada encendida de Asami, su boca entreabierta y sus mejillas encendidas. Amaba todas las reacciones que su cuerpo daba a sus caricias y estimulaciones. Poco a poco su mano comenzó a ascender por sus húmedos muslos, viniendo en su ayuda. En un momento Korra se retiró un poco de su labor para darle espacio a su mano, que lentamente con el pulgar comenzó a friccionar.

Asami se sentó abruptamente en la banca, ahogando otro jadeo.

\- Mierda… Korra…

Lo estaba haciendo bien. Su estudio rendía frutos. Desde esa primera vez con Asami es que pensó en practicar más para llegar a estimularla completamente sin penetrarla con sus dedos. Era completamente nuevo y arriesgado, siempre podría cambiar el plan, pero le encantaba ver a Asami completamente perdida moviendo sus caderas, sin saber muy bien si quería escapar o prolongar su toque.

Lentamente deslizó su lengua hasta su abertura, tanteando los músculos contraídos a su alrededor, y en un solo movimiento la penetró con la lengua hasta donde su boca se lo permitió, hasta que sintió ese dolor en la base de su mandíbula, y en ese punto comenzó a mover, con mucha dificultad, su propio musculo contra las paredes internas de Asami.

Esto ella no apenas lo pudo soportar. De un segundo a otro se encontraba gimiendo y respirando ahoga. En ese punto a ninguna de las dos le molestó ocultar el ruido, querían llegar pronto al clímax.

Los agudos cambios de tono que daba Asami le decían a Korra lo bien que lo estaba haciendo, le indicaba lo que ella debía presionar. Pero sentía como su lengua poco a poco se acalambraba, y aun no llevaba a Asami hacia el lugar que quería, a pesar de que su interior se estaba estrechando cada vez más. Derrotada, extrajo rápidamente su musculo de las profundidades de Asami, y en un rápido y fuerte movimiento la reemplazó con dos de sus dedos, penetrándola profundamente, arrastrando sus yemas por toda la cara interna de sus paredes, y sin esperárselo, como si de una bolsa de agua se tratase, una oleada la recibió seguido del grito más delicioso que había escuchado salir de Asami.

Korra se sorprendió, si tan solo hubiera esperado unos segundos más hubiera podido cumplir su capricho, o eso esperaba. El cuerpo de Asami se contrajo y su piel se erizó en una oleada que pareció recorrerla desde la cabeza hasta sus pies.

\- No alcancé a hacer nada – dijo Korra, aun sorprendida por el orgasmo de Asami.

Avergonzada, Asami se llevó sus manos hasta su rostro, cubriéndoselo.

\- No… no sé qué es lo que pasó. De… de repente estabas…

\- Ahora entiendo el potencial que puedo alcanzar si realmente estudio – dijo Korra, avergonzando más a Asami.

\- Ca-cállate.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Acaso ese es un reclamo? – preguntó divertida.

El silencio de Asami fue toda la respuesta que esperaba. Por supuesto que no fue un reclamo, sino algo para excusar su rápida y avergonzada liberación. Levantándose lentamente, Korra bajó la falda de Asami y acomodó sus piernas, mientras se guardaba la prenda interior de Asami en el bolsillo de su jean.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó acusante Asami.

\- Tomando mi trofeo – le dio sonriente.

\- No estarás hablando en serio…

\- Por supuesto que lo hago. Ése será tu prueba, andarás todo el día sin ropa interior debajo – sentenció satisfecha.

\- ¡Estás loca! ¡Por supuesto que no haré nada así! – exclamó Asami, lanzándose hacia ella para recuperar sus panties.

\- No las tendrás, y si sigues molestándome me echaré a correr hasta el gimnasio de la facultad donde exhibiré tu ropa interior y se los diré a todos.

\- … ¿por qué haces esto? – le preguntó derrotada.

\- Porque estoy aburrida, y ya quiero saber todo lo que sentiste el día de hoy siendo consciente de tu desnudez – dijo traviesa -. Además, sé que con eso recordarás lo bien que comenzaste la mañana.

.

.

Asami caminaba incómoda por los pasillos de la facultad. Una horrible sensación de libertad la hacía plenamente consciente de cada paso que daba, cada escalón que subía y cada brisa que se levantaba. Había sido una terrible idea, y cada vez que sentía su desnudez se odiaba a sí misma por no haber detenido a Korra.

Pero no andemos con mentiras, aquello era excitante.

Y eso era lo peor de todo. Si es que su mente osaba molestarla con cualquier recuerdo, pensamiento o fantasía, sabía que no estaba protegida, sabía que era peligroso, así que aparte de controlar todos sus movimientos, también tenía que hacerlo con sus pensamientos. Ser consciente de todo en su cuerpo era tan estresante como agotador.

Suspirando decidió ingresar al baño y encerrarse en uno de los cubículos. Necesitaba estar sola para acallar su mente. Pasó unos minutos apoyada contra la pared de aquel pequeño espacio, y cuando se decidió a salir sintió que dos mujeres ingresaban al servicio. Desistió de su tarea al momento en que escuchó el sollozo de una de las mujeres. No encontraba apropiado molestarlas, aunque eso significara quedarse en silencio escondida, como si estuviese espiando.

\- ¿Así que dijo que realmente se va a ir? – escuchó decir a la mujer.

\- Si, ya lo ha decidido – respondió sollozando la otra.

 _Esto es difícil de interrumpir… ¿debo hacer ruido para que sepan que no están solas? No… eso sería raro, pero no quiero quedarme aquí por siempre._

\- Aquella ciudad está lejos… se van a distanciar. Aunque podrás llegar en bus o en tren.

 _Ouch._

\- Ya tiene hasta una promesa de contrato de trabajo – continuó la mujer afectada -, desde el principio lo tenía, pero lo mantuvo en secreto ¿Eso significa que quiere romper conmigo?

Eso fue un llamado de atención a Asami ¿qué tenía pensado hacer Korra en el futuro? Ni siquiera sabía su presente, ni siquiera sabía si estaba tan comprometida como ella, en todos los sentidos. ¿Le importaría seguir estudiando? ¿seguiría yendo en sus ratos libres a aquellos bares a los que frecuentaba? ¿sabría que ellas dos estaban en una relación? No se lo había propuesto, no eran oficiales. Odiaba etiquetar todo, pero era la única forma de asegurar algo, más aún con alguien tan volátil y hermética como Korra.

 _Jamás le pregunté a Korra… jamás le he preguntado nada importante en realidad. Hoy desperdicié mi oportunidad. Pero… ¿qué sucede si de repente desaparece? Nada la ata aquí…_

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse la detuvo de su corriente de pensamientos. Cuando volvió a la realidad, notó que volvía a estar en silencio. Las chicas se habían ido, pero la habían dejado con parte de la congoja y preocupación sobre su futuro romántico, al igual que la que había ingresado llorando.

Asami salió del cubículo y avanzó saliendo por la puerta de salida. Alcanzó a caminar unos pasos por el pasillo cuando oyó la voz de Bolin.

\- ¡Asami! – la saludó sonriente.

\- Hola, Bolin – respondió sin ánimos.

\- ¿Bolin? – remarcó éste -. ¿Desde cuándo me llamas así? ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Nada.

\- Por favor, Asami. Tienes un aura oscura a tu alrededor, no puedes ocultarme mucho.

Asami se encogió de hombros. Bolin tenía razón, ella no era mucho de ocultar cosas. Y sabía que estaría desganada todo el día martirizándose sin razón, por lo que decidió salir pronto de la duda. Nada podía ser tan terrible.

\- Boo – inició lista para preguntarle.

\- Así está mejor – enfatizó satisfecho Bolin, provocando que Asami sonriera por una fracción de segundo.

\- ¿Tú sabes… que tiene planeado hacer Korra?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ya sabes, sobre el estudio, sobre el trabajo… su vida.

\- Creo que Korra se irá a trabajar al hospital que dirige su padre, supongo – respondió Bolin, tocándose el mentón.

Asami suspiró aliviada. Eso significaba que ella seguiría estudiando unos años más, hasta que trabajara.

\- … Pero eso significaría que ella tendría que irse – continuó Bolin.

\- ¿Irse? ¿Lejos de aquí?

\- Al sur.

 _¿De la ciudad?_

\- Ah, no es tan lejos – soltó Asami. _Un viaje en bus o en tren sería suficiente para…_

\- Al Polo Sur – agregó Bolin, deteniendo violentamente sus pensamientos.

 _¡Eso ni siquiera está en el continente! ¡Tendría que viajar en avión! ¡¿Cómo se supone que viajaré en avión?!_

\- E-eso es muy… lejos.

\- Sip. Esa es la razón por la que Korra vive sola.

 _Mierda. Eso te pasa por invocar a los dioses de la miseria, Asami. Todo se complicó. Es mejor que salgas de las dudas preguntándole a la misma fuente._

.

.

\- ¿Qué pasa Korra? – preguntó Opal.

\- Ya terminaron las clases ¿lo sabes? – dijo Wei.

\- ¿Se ha golpeado la cabeza o algo? – le preguntó Wing a su hermano en un fuerte susurro que Korra escuchó.

\- Es muy raro que estudie – les susurró Opal a los gemelos.

\- Creo que se golpeó la cabeza – insistió Wing.

Korra no lo soportó más.

\- ¡Aaargh! ¡Cállense!

\- ¡¿Ven?! – dijo aterrada Opal -. ¡Esto pasa cuando la dejan estudiar!

\- ¡Eres una…! – exclamó Korra, precipitándose hacia Opal cuando un compañero de clases la interrumpió.

\- ¡Hey, Korra! Te buscan.

\- Tsk – emitió está soltando la ropa de Opal, quien se desplomó sobre la silla.

\- Salvada… - dijo ésta.

Enfadada, Korra se dirigió hasta la puerta del salón. Afuera, recostada contra la pared se encontró sorprendida con Asami. Y solo bastó verla para que su enfado se esfumara.

\- Sato – dijo sorprendida, y ante una ceja levantada de la aludida, Korra se apresuró a corregir su saludo -. Digo, Asami…

\- ¿Tienes tiempo?

\- Oh, claro… mis clases acaban de terminar y ahora estoy libre.

\- Vamos a caminar.

Fue más una orden que una petición, pero Asami tenía un semblante extraño por lo que Korra no se detuvo a cuestionarla.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a un jardín cercano de donde estaban, que a esa hora estaba desierto ya que quedaban cerca de los laboratorios en los cuales no había nadie.

Korra detuvo su andar y observó como Asami continuaba unos pasos más hasta agacharse y tocar las flores, distraída. Fue cuando determinó que era el momento de intervenir.

\- Entonces… - inició -, ¿de qué querías hablar?

\- ¿Cuáles son tus planes para el futuro? – preguntó sin rodeos, y sin volverse hacia ella, aun observando las flores.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué de repente lo preguntas?

\- No sé muchas cosas de ti, y ahora se me vino todo encima.

\- Tampoco sé mucho de ti – se defendió Korra -, y es normal. Recién estamos conociéndonos.

\- Lo sé, pero… a veces te siento tan lejana, que no sé… - calló.

A Korra le extrañó que no hubiese continuado. Ella quería saber.

\- ¿Qué no sabes?

\- Qué es lo que piensas.

\- ¿Sobre qué? – Korra estaba comenzando a incomodarse.

\- Sobre todo, sobre la universidad, tu profesión, tu futuro… nuestra relación.

\- ¿Qué hay con eso?

\- ¡Demonios, Korra! – dijo Asami levantándose y haciéndole frente –. Necesito alguna garantía.

Se sentía estúpida por preguntar tanto, pero no entendía a lo qué quería ir Asami ¿Por qué de repente la estaba bombardeando con preguntas tan subjetivas?

\- No entiendo a lo que quieres ir – dijo bajo, casi como un susurro.

Asami necesitaba un momento para estar en silencio. Necesitaba ordenar sus ideas, esto amenazaba con escapársele de las manos.

 _¿Qué es lo que quieres, Asami? Quiero algo seguro, una estúpida etiqueta. Quiero saber que Korra me quiere, o por lo menos que quiere estar conmigo de la misma manera en que yo lo quiero. Quiero saber si ella se va a ir, porque eso significaría que tendría que estar con alguien que al parecer tiene fecha de vencimiento. No quiero estar así, necesito… necesito…_

\- Asami… - dijo Korra cogiéndole las manos -. Hay cosas que por el momento no puedo decirte. Pero pensaba hacerlo más tarde, cuando todo se solucione.

 _¿Solucione? ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar con esto?_

\- ¿Podrías… darme un tiempo? – continuó.

 _Esto es… ¿ella quiere…? ¿Ella está… terminando conmigo?_

Sin poder evitarlo, los ojos de Asami comenzaron a aguarse y Korra abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada.

\- Oh – dijo con una voz temblorosa.

Cuando Korra se preguntó qué es lo que hizo para estar a punto de hacerla llorar cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho, de cómo había sonado y se sintió estúpida por no saberse hacer entender.

\- ¡No, no, no! ¡No es lo que quise decir! – dijo agarrando a Asami por los brazos, obligándola a mirarla.

\- Está bien… entiendo…

 _Mientes._

\- Mientes – dijo Korra, observándola atentamente.

Aquella mirada había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo. De haber sido arrogante y arrebatada ahora la miraba con real preocupación, temiendo de haberla dañado. Todo se iba a los extremos de inmediato.

\- Lo que quise decir es…

\- No importa, entiendo. Ahora entiendo… - repitió Asami.

Korra la dejó hablar, quizás así sabría porque había sucedido todo esto.

\- … Lo he decidido – continuó Asami -. Sé que es precipitado, pero… no quiero renunciar a ti. Incluso si nos llegásemos a distanciar.

\- ¿Eh? ¿distanciar?

\- Por si te devuelves al Polo Sur.

 _¿Polo sur?... ¿có-cómo sabe ella de eso? ¿por qué tendría que volver a…? –_ Pensó Korra cuando la imagen de Bolin se le vino a la cabeza – _Fue él…_

\- Estaré bien, aunque en un futuro no sigamos juntas. Ahora hay tecnología, videollamadas y si trabajo suficiente quizás…

\- Hey, detente… No es así.

 _Esto quiere decir, que ella acaba de tener un gran malentendido. Toda preocupada decidió incluso venir a buscarme, a pesar de que ya nos habíamos visto en la mañana… ¿qué es lo que habrá gatillado esta infundada preocupación? Digo, estamos recién iniciando y…_

Otra verdad le fue rebelada a Korra. Y en un solo movimiento ella atrajo a Asami y la abrazo fuertemente.

\- Soy una estúpida – le susurró al oído.

\- ¿Ko-Korra?

\- Asami, no iré al polo sur. Ni siquiera he pensado en ello, ahora solo me enfoco en estudiar y en estar contigo.

\- ¿Estudiar?

\- Si. No quería decírtelo aun, pero estoy estudiando para el próximo semestre estar en la misma clase avanzada que tú. Quiero comprometerme con la carrera, con mi futura profesión, contigo.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó esperanzada Asami.

\- Claro. Es por eso que tengo que estar dentro de las primeras al final de este semestre. Solo con ésa condición podré ingresar a la clase. Ahora, con el estudio, con lo de recién… todo me hizo darme cuenta de que… mierda, jamás lo hice adecuadamente…

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Asami… ¿somos pareja, no es cierto?

Asami se alejó de ella. Necesitaba mirarla a los ojos. Esa era una pregunta a la cual no sabía darle una respuesta segura.

\- Eso… creo.

\- ¿Crees?

\- Bueno… - dijo mientras secaba sus ojos -, jamás nos pusimos de acuerdo y yo no sabía qué es lo que pensabas.

\- Demonios, Asami ¿cómo puedes decirme algo así?

\- ¡Hey! ¡Hasta esta mañana yo no sabía si te habías metido con otras mujeres! ¿Cómo se supone que dé algo por hecho si es que no me dices nada?

\- Deberías haberlo dado por hecho.

\- ¿Cómo la vez en que se supone que debería haberle mentido a Mako de que éramos pareja?

\- ¡Alto! – exclamó Korra. Tenía que detener todo eso.

Asami exhaló el aire que contenía molesta en los pulmones. No lo podía creer, siempre estar con Korra era una montaña rusa de emociones. Y ahora resulta que estaba molesta, ya que prácticamente Korra le estaba diciendo que era su culpa por no dar por hecho las cosas.

\- Asami… - la llamó, y antes de que se dignara a observar a Korra esta había capturado sus labios en un beso.

 _Y aquí vamos de nuevo._

\- Asami. Quiero estar contigo, solo contigo… quiero decir a si quieres…

¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan estúpidamente tímida? Era solo una pregunta, la estúpida etiqueta que necesitaban para estar _seguras_.

\- Me encantaría – respondió Asami.

\- ¿Si?

\- Solo para confirmar y dar por hecho… ¿eso significa que ahora somos oficialmente novias? ¿Esa era tu pregunta?

\- En realidad te iba a pedir si querías acompañarme a comer algo, pero ya que lo dices…

\- ¡E-eres una estúpida! – exclamó avergonzada Asami, empujándola.

Korra rió al ver su rostro completamente enrojecido y volvió a estrecharla para volver a besarla. Esta vez la apoyó contra la pared de aquel laboratorio, y allí se dispuso a besarla arduamente.

A Asami le encantaba sentir cómo su lengua se deslizaba a su boca, era como una suave y tibia sensación que a la vez causaba que una corriente fría bajara por su espalda, como si fuera un hielo descendiendo por su espina, un hielo que se derretía en sus piernas, llevándose la fuerza de éstas con él.

La mano de Korra no se hizo esperar, colándose por debajo de su blusa, acariciando su piel suavemente apenas con las yemas de sus dedos. Cuando comenzó a sentir una fuerte concentración de calor entre sus piernas fue consciente de a dónde iría a parar todo esto, e intentó detener la situación.

\- ¿Ko-Korra? ¿Qué estás haciendo? – balbuceó apenas, pero ésta hizo caso omiso, continuando el recorrido por su torso, ascendiendo hasta quedar debajo de su brasier.

Asami volvió a intentarlo.

\- No… - dijo poco convencida, conteniendo el aliento mientras Korra besaba su cuello -. Ya lo hicimos en la mañana… no estoy acostumbrada a… ah… no creo que pue…

\- Te ayudaré – le susurró en su cuello.

De uno de sus bolsillos, Korra extrajo un tubo cuyo contenido Asami desconoció, pero pronto sintió como un frío gel era esparcido entre sus piernas y a los pocos segundos sintió como su temperatura se elevó abruptamente, casi como si estuviera a mil grados causando que comenzara a sudar, pero metafóricamente hablando, ya que solo lo sentía allí abajo.

\- ¿Qué me…? – intentó decir Asami, pero su pregunta murió a medio camino para evitar dar un sonido delatador.

\- Eso te ayudará…

\- ¿A… qué? – formuló mientras sentía los dedos de Korra ascender lentamente por entremedio de sus muslos.

\- A esto – respondió Korra y de inmediato mordió fuerte el cuello de Asami mientras introducía dos dedos en su interior.

El grito de Asami fue fuerte y decreciente. Lo último que supo es que su cuerpo si bien estaba encendiéndose, estaba en su límite, por lo que no era probable que pudiera lubricarse debidamente. Eso hasta que Korra intervino con su desconocido gel. Luego, se encontró envolviendo la cintura de Korra con una pierna, mientras intentaba con la otra sujetarse del suelo, y con sus manos se aferraba de los hombros de la morena, mientras ésta hacía su trabajo.

La sensación era nueva. Sentía que ardía, como nunca lo había hecho. Sentía perfectamente las yemas de Korra dentro de ella, masajeando y extendiendo su calor hacia su interior. Podía sentir cada caricia dada por ella, y como adrede, cada vez que sacaba sus dedos hasta la mitad, rozaba apenas su nódulo, que ardía y comenzaba a picar debido al gel. Era un nuevo pack de sensaciones y Asami no sabía qué es lo que quería primero. Se sentía llena y a la vez algo le faltaba. No le importó gritar. Se aferraba a Korra mientras se debatía internamente, mientras la tensión de su cuerpo ascendía a cada segundo, junto con la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Korra no había dejado de morder el cuello de Asami. Podía sentir como su respiración era entrecortada, como su pierna flaqueaba ante el esfuerzo de mantenerse erguida. Ella misma estaba comenzando a agotarse debido a que era la que la sostenía. Cerrando los ojos, y frunciendo el ceño decepcionada, determinó que tenía que acabar pronto. El cuerpo de Asami aún no estaba entrenado para resistir tanto en un solo día.

En la siguiente acción, en un solo movimiento llevó sus dedos lo más adentro que pudo, y un rasguño en su espalda le hizo saber que lo estaba haciendo bien. Tenía que continuar con eso, con aquellos movimientos violentos dentro de ella. Un tercer dedo la ayudó, entrando rápido a ella, acariciando sus paredes internas que poco a poco comenzaban a contraerse. Asami se estaba estrechando y lo mejor de eso era que solo Korra sabía que estaba cerca, su reciente novia no estaba lo suficientemente consciente de sí misma como para saberlo, sus gemidos y rasguños en sus brazos y espalda se lo hacían saber.

Unos cuantos bombeos más dentro de ella, tocando los puntos secretos y Asami pronto se encontró tensando las piernas y agarrándose fuertemente de ambos brazos de Korra, mientras exhalaba dulcemente el aire que contenía en sus pulmones.

Korra sonrió satisfactoriamente. Dos veces en un día. Y no se cansaba de escucharla gemir ni gritar.

Unos minutos pasaron cuando Asami fue capaz de sostenerse a sí misma. Apenas encontró la fuerza para erguirse sobre sus pies, acomodó silenciosa su falda y levantó su mirada hacia Korra, quien sonreía triunfal, arrogante y burlescamente.

\- Eres insaciable – le recriminó Asami.

\- Mira quien habla – contratacó Korra, haciéndola sonrojar.

\- E-eso no es verdad… ¿qué fue lo que usaste? – preguntó para cambiar de tema.

\- Luego lo sabrás, oh, por supuesto que lo sabrás. El mundo es completamente amplio gracias a mi trabajo.

Aquello provocó un vacío en el estómago de Asami. No sabía lo que le esperaba, pero no tenía miedo. Estaba lista para probar toda clase de cosas.

\- Hm – emitió como única respuesta, causando la dulce risa de Korra -. Como sea… ¿ahora me devolverás mi ropa interior?

\- Jamás. Es mi premio ¿recuerdas?

\- Eres una pervertida.

\- Créeme que no soy la única.

.

* * *

Ahora veía ciertas cosas lejos.

Sentada en aquella silla, se dio cuenta de que jamás se había tomado el tiempo para observar cada detalle de su rostro. Si lo hubiera hecho, de seguro ella se lo hubiera recriminado avergonzada. Le encantaba el incipiente rubor que ocupaba sus mejillas mientras intentaba mantener su aire de chica rebelde. Pero para ella ese era justo el sabor que le gustaba, el agridulce.

Una respiración más fuerte le hizo saber que estaba próxima a despertarse. Lentamente observó como el azul de sus ojos comenzaba a vislumbrar desde debajo de sus parpados. Tres pestañeos más tarde y la expresión de sorpresa estaba instaurada en su moreno rostro, lo que la hizo sonreír.

\- Buenas tardes – la saludó.

\- Asami… ¿qué haces aquí? – le dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos, despertando de su siesta.

\- No te había visto desde hace dos días. Cuando supe que estabas en la facultad fui a verte, pero uno de los gemelos me dijo que habías venido a enfermería. Me preocupé un poco y vine de inmediato, solo para encontrarme con que dormías plácidamente.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto estás aquí?

\- Creo que desde hace una media hora.

\- ¿Media hora?... Debiste haberte aburrido – dijo mientras bostezaba.

\- No realmente – respondió Asami, sonriéndole tiernamente -. Estás pálida ¿has dormido bien últimamente?

\- Oh, bueno, realmente siempre que vengo a clases, los chicos me molestan cuando estudio y no me dejan concentrarme. Así que estudio todo lo que pueda en casa, y duermo aquí en su lugar.

\- Eso no te hará bien – respondió preocupada Asami.

\- Es solo por un tiempo. El plazo está por acabar y ya la próxima semana se vienen los exámenes. Necesito sacar buenas notas en todos ellos.

\- Hm….

Asami no pudo evitar preocuparse. El rostro ojeroso y pálido de Korra le indicaba que no había estado descansando adecuadamente. Daba lo mismo si se esforzaba arduamente si después el día del examen su cuerpo agotado no respondía. A ella más de una vez había subestimado la resistencia de su cuerpo, y el de Korra además estaba sometido a sus entrenamientos de basquetbol. Era un colapso seguro.

Una risa la hizo volver a concentrarse en Korra, quien la encontró observándola divertida.

\- ¿Qué? – le dijo Asami -, ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

\- Nada – respondió Korra -, sólo pensé que todo esto era extraño. Tú preocupándote por mí.

\- ¿Qué tiene de extraño? Soy tu novia ¿no es así? – le respondió con toda la seguridad del mundo, haciendo sonrojar un poco a Korra -. Es mi deber preocuparme por ti, más aún cuando no ves a tu novia en días.

\- No puedo creer que puedas mantener el mismo horario. Creo que estoy lista para desplomarme después de tres semanas.

\- Deberías. No puedes seguir forzando tu cuerpo tan duro, o estudias o prácticas en el equipo de basquetbol, pero no puedes hacer ambas…

Cuando la vista de Asami se dirigió de nuevo a Korra, se encontró con que esta había caído nuevamente en un sueño. Asami sonrió. Ella se estaba esforzando demasiado.

 _Ella tiene que meter un montón de material dentro de un plazo limitado. Debe ser duro. Quiero que haga su mejor esfuerzo, intentaré estar animándola y apoyándola lo mejor que pueda. Aunque… me sienta un poco sola… Soy tan egocéntrica._

Asami la dejó dormir veinte minutos más hasta que ella volvió a despertar por sí misma.

\- Mierda, volví a dormirme – protestó Korra.

Asami rió.

\- ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a tu departamento?

\- Hmm ¿es que quiere algo en particular, señorita Sato? – le preguntó pícaramente Korra.

\- ¿En tu actual estado? Temo por que te quedes dormida a medio camino, dejándome con las ganas – se burló Asami.

\- Puede que tengas razón. Ya no confío ni en mí misma.

Aquel comentario las hizo sonreír a ambas. Le encantaba esta sensación de comodidad, se estaban acostumbrando demasiado a la presencia de la otra. Asami la estaba extrañando demasiado.

\- ¿Korra? – se aventuró.

\- ¿Hmm?

\- ¿Estas estudiando por mí? Si es así ¿soy responsable de cambiar tu futuro?... Me siento un poco culpable de tu actual estado.

\- No seas melodramática…

 _Siempre he pensado que esforzarse tanto y poner todo en el estudio era algo patético…_

\- … Puedo tomar mis propias decisiones – continuó Korra.

 _… Es por eso que siempre solo daba el mínimo, viviendo el día a día, como si fuera una clase de vaga. Y de cierta forma lo era…_

\- Bien. Eso es bueno – respondió Asami con una tierna sonrisa.

 _… Es por eso que, si quieres expresarlo como que me has echado una mano en mi cambio de futuro, no creo que estés tan equivocada. Ciertamente lo has hecho, gracias a ti he cambiado a ser "una chica de bien". Es tu culpa._

Ella no pudo corresponder a la sonrisa de Asami. Avergonzada miró hacia abajo, hacia sus manos, ganando tiempo para recuperar el valor de verla a los ojos. Esa chica al fin y al cabo era la que comenzaba a ganar terreno en su mundo. Pero no podía decírselo, no podía decirle que estaba haciendo todo esto _por y gracias_ a ella.

 _Es gracias a ti que me he esforzado tanto. Pero no soy lo suficientemente valiente para decirte esto. No aún._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **~o~**

* * *

¿Quién alguna vez no ha cambiado por alguien? No sé si está mal cambiar a las personas, por la premisa de "te acepto tal cual eres". Digo, por supuesto que lo es cuando lo fuerzas. Pero al final es tierno cuando todo ocurre de manera inconsciente. Al final de eso se trata una relación, de crecer juntos.

Eso fue el momento cursi.

Últimamente he estado viviendo al límite, tal como la chiquilla esta. Me dije que debía cambiar, pero heme aquí, con el tiempo detrás mío y con un montón de tareas por delante. Pero esto si es algo que me cuesta controlar. Filo, no me compete hablar de esto.

Y les traigo un e _xpresso doble_ de cosas. Poco a poco iré introduciendo el tema, para que no sea tan violento, aunque no creo que eso les cause trauma, hahaha.

Y como no tengo mucho que decirles, vamos a los reviews:

 **kaidou Ren:** Muchas gracias, es en parte lo que quería lograr y me encantó que lo expusieras así. Era demasiado el drama, debía terminar todo de una vez. **Ruha:** Cuando dices cosas así, me acuerdo de la frase que siempre me dices: "es como para darle un sillazo" y me río sola. Pero era cierto, es para darle un sillazo a todo el mundo. Ya estaba cuestionando en qué parte del mundo vivías ¡nunca sabes nada de lo que hablo! A ti te hace falta una terapia _culturizante_ conmigo. Ya verás, hohoho. **Benada:** Hahaha, lo sé, quise hacerlo así, aunque se me escapara un poco de las manos. Ahora nadaremos en otra clase de emociones. **Shizuma94:** Hahaha, sinceramente no he querido rebelarlo aún, y si hubiera armado "la casa de putas" con el tipo con el que Korra estaba, hubiera sido EL dramón, y encontré que era suficiente (staaaph!). No a la guerra, y hola el amorsh. **KorraAsami:** Hahahaha, pues Asami estará llena de felicidad últimamente (si sabes a lo que me refiero). Descuida, no te abandonaré, solo me atrasé un día, el cual fue recompensado con doble _amor_. **Tenshi Hikari:** Gracias, estoy pseudo orgullosa de ellas y me alegra que te gusten. El drama vendrá, pero no pienso hacerlo tan duradero, siempre será en pequeñas dosis. Acá lo que prima es otra cosa. Todos sabe _a lo que vienen_ e intentaré dárselos. Todo para alimentar tu mente sexy, hahaha. **Cryp:** Por supuesto que no había otra manera. Las reconciliaciones siempre son las mejores. Y locuras bastante _educativas_ se acercan. **Moni:** Muchas gracias. Mi alma crece al leer cosas así. No te preocupes, no soy de andar dejando botadas las cosas (claro~), no este. Menos cuando ni siquiera he llegado al relleno del pastel. **Ninixxx:** ¡¿Chilena?! Naaaah, me estai we... hahaha (* _muestra la hilacha_ *) Es que me dicen chilena y prendo como pasto seco. Tenía que meter algo de aquel grupo que, además, está de aniversario. Era mi propio tributo a aquella grandiosa banda shilena. Ahora (volviendo al fic) debido a lo _extraña_ de su relación, es posible que todo sea abrupto, como el extrañar o el confiar. Pero esas son cosas de cada relación. Nunca una será igual a otra _¿mi intendí?._ **DjPuMa13g:** Esa es una nueva forma de suicidio, cortarse las venas con pan tostado ¿que clase de ladrillo comes? hahaha. Lo siento, había tenido una crisis, pero no me duran mucho. Que eres ridícula (lo siento, hahahah, no puedo evitar decir esto) hahahaha, "se tocan sus partes". Como si nunca hubieras hecho el ridículo con una canción... Ahora, no sé como rayos quieres que meta condones de sabores, no es como si los necesitaran (¿o si?... ¿me estoy perdiendo de algo?) pero si hay _otras cosas_ con sabores. Eh estado estudiando, y morirías ante el mar de ideas que tengo en mi cabeza. Demonios, y espera mi llamado, mira que veo un gran potencial en ti, hohoho. **Kanu-Unchou:** Le diré algo, señorita: ¡Deje de tratarme tan cortesmente! No es como si escribiera para una tertulia, de hecho escribo para que prácticamente ustedes tenga que leer esto a escondidas, o en tu caso, leyendo al límite, hahaha. ¡Así que tutéame con confianza mujer! No muerdo, o por lo menos no a mis lectoras. Y sip, la culpable de ser lenta (y tonta, e insegura, y mil cosas más) pero lo principal es que son las culpables de tener lo que a la otra le sobra. La perversión y la responsabilidad. **HanelBlumaTanu:** Hohoho. ¡No pares, sigue, sigue! (*alusión a una vieja canción*) **Aile1323:** Tus comentarios gourmet hacen que siempre me suba a mi pony y viaje por las nubes, desechando el bajo perfil que siempre intentaré tener. Oye _artista_ , hablas como toda una anciana, y por eso seguiré molestándote, ya que jamás aludí a tu edad, solo a tu gusto musical. Te avejentas sola, yo solo me burlo, como suelo hacerlo. Y seguiré estudiando _cocina_ solo para siempre sorprenderte con nuevas recetas y sabores, para que jamás se canse mi comensal favorito. **Nami-Nen:** Bájate del pony, loco. Te haré la tremenda de desconocida cuando eso suceda, o sino me bajaras todo el status (adios a mi humildad, todo tu culpa. Pára de corromperme, eres una muy mala junta). Ahahaha, sabía que eso te molestaría ¡y no lo rebelaré! solo por el placer de molestarte. Lo siento por abandonar la otra, en serio que el tiempo se me va de las manos, si me dejaras tranquila quizás tendría tiempo, hahaha. Ridícula. **catching RE:** Hahaha, gracias Peter Parker. Quizás tengas razón, como jugué mucho con escenarios y emociones siento que quedó raro. Cuando aprenda más y vuelva a leer todo esto quizás lo sabré, pero por el momento quedo satisfecha al saber que les gustó. Korra es una ternura, disfruto cuando dejo su relleno suavecito expuesto.

 _Y no alcancé a subirlo el día lunes v.v_


	9. Éxito

**Éxito**

Al fin había terminado aquella redacción, y había tardado mucho más de lo estipulado. A veces se preguntaba por qué no había decidido estudiar directamente algo con pura matemática, como una ingeniería propiamente tal. Pero luego recordaba lo mucho que le gustaría hacer prótesis y manos robóticas, y para eso necesitaba saber todas estas cosas del área de la biología y de la salud, aunque fuera engorroso. Además, de no haber estudiado esto… no habría conocido a Korra.

Sentada en su escritorio, soltó el lápiz y levantó los brazos lo más que pudo, estirando los músculos de su espalda, agarrotados por haber estado tanto rato en la misma postura. Demonios, hasta su muñeca le dolía por haber escrito tanto. Cuando terminó, observó la hora. Era ya tan tarde.

Dirigió ahora su mirada hacia el calendario de mesa que tenía sobre el escritorio y lo cogió entre sus manos. No pudo reprimir una mirada de decepción al ver que quedaban aun cuatro días para el gran examen, cuatro días en que tendrían que seguir separadas, en que Korra aún no sería de ella. Ahora podía entenderla cuando antes ella misma priorizaba sus estudios antes que a Korra. Y se sentía tan solitario.

Dejando de lado su egoísmo, cogió su celular y procedió a enviarle un mensaje de texto: "No creo que vaya a tu casa esta semana. Espero que estés durmiendo lo suficiente. ¡Animo! – Asami"

Era lo mejor. Podía esperar una semana más a Korra. Era la última y ésta necesitaba toda la concentración posible.

Podía esperar.

Y no alcanzaron a pasar ni siquiera dos minutos cuando su celular vibró en respuesta. Asami no podía estar más emocionada. ¿Cuándo creyó posible que aquella chica tan distinta a ella podía ser la causa de su felicidad?

"¡No tienes que preocuparte! Tienes que venir igual, y no aceptaré un no como respuesta – Korra"

\- Mierda. No puedo esperar hasta que los exámenes terminen – sonrió derrotada.

.

.

\- Um… - murmuraba Mako, comenzando a poner nerviosa a Korra mientras observaba como éste revisaba su ejercicio.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

\- Nada – dijo dejando su cuaderno -. En cuanto al área matemática, o de la física, que es en lo que soy bueno, creo que ya estás bien.

Korra suspiró aliviada. Esa era una buena noticia. Se había vuelto buena en los ejercicios matemáticos en casi un mes.

\- Por otro lado… - agregó Mako, tensándola mientras ésta observaba cómo él agarraba otro cuaderno entre sus manos -. ¿Eres consciente de que tienes que aprenderte de memoria todos estos _bichos,_ además de qué es lo que hacen?

Mako se refería a una larga lista de bacterias con nombres verdaderamente difíciles. Ese era el mayor problema de Korra, que se equivocara en la ortografía al escribir uno, o que los confundiera, o que simplemente no los recordara cuando tuviera que decir cuál aparecía en tal enfermedad o en tal situación.

\- Lo sé – dijo desganada -. Son tantos… y como sé que alguno se me olvidará, a mi mente le cuesta retenerlos y al final no hago nada.

\- Debes cambiar eso. Debes encontrar un incentivo para aprendértelos – le dijo Mako -. Los números y ésas cosas son solo algo pasajero. Tú después de un tiempo ya no los necesitarás, esto es solamente para seleccionar a los estudiantes en la carrera. No todos pueden ser lo que tú quieres.

\- Eso es lo que más me enfada. ¿Para qué nos enseñan cosas que no ocuparemos en la profesión?

\- Como dije, es para seleccionar. Las matemáticas aquí son un _corta cabezas_.

\- Estúpido sistema. Estúpidas matemáticas – masculló Korra.

\- Y a pesar de lo que dices, matemáticas es lo primero que te entró. Irónico. Pensé que serían cosas biólogas y médicas, que será a lo que te dedicarás.

\- Tsk, es que eso no se puede estudiar con música.

Mako le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria. A veces Korra decía cosas tan tontas que Mako seriamente dudaba de sus intenciones. Pero observándola mejor, no podía pasar por alto que su piel estaba más pálida y un poco más reseca, además de la zona oscura que ésta tenía bajo sus ojos. Bolin le había dicho que hace ya dos semanas que no asistía a los entrenamientos de basquetbol, y eso que era algo que ella adoraba hacer. A pesar de todas las estupideces que ella dijera, en verdad se estaba esforzando.

.

* * *

"Caminemos juntas a casa. Espérame en la entrada de la facultad – Korra".

Asami estaba apoyada sobre la pared esperando, cuando un ruido la asustó, haciéndola dar un agudo y breve grito. Al voltearse observó a Korra, que reía sonoramente por su acción.

\- Muy madura – la recriminó Asami, aun viendo como Korra reía.

\- No pude evitarlo. Venga, vamos a casa.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar. Era agradable, esperarse solo para hacer eso. Aunque no hablaran, a Asami le gustaba sentir ese silencio familiar y para nada incómodo junto a Korra. Lo interpretaba como un signo de confianza y comodidad.

\- ¿Y? ¿cómo vas? Te queda poco – le preguntó.

 _Se ve pálida_.

\- Siempre hablas solo de eso… Estoy intentando memorizar todas esas bacterias. Las tengo anotadas en cada parte que veo, para que así casi me entren por osmosis.

Asami rió cuando escuchó esto.

\- Mírate, toda una nerd usando este tipo de palabras en una conversación casual.

\- Te culpo completamente de ello, Sato – respondió Korra, lanzándole una aguda mirada, haciendo reír más a Asami.

\- ¿Es por mí, entonces? – la molestó, dándole un leve empujón.

\- Estúpida – dijo molesta y avergonzada.

\- ¿Y cómo va lo otro? – preguntó para cambiar de tema.

\- Mako dice que estoy lista en las otras áreas, sólo me falta practicar " _la mía"_ , esas fueron sus exactas palabras.

\- Hm, creo que ahí él se quedará corto. Digo, es ingeniero, no tiene conocimientos sobre cosas que no sean números. En este aspecto debes estudiar lo que te he pasado.

\- Eso he hecho. Tus apuntes son jodidamente buenos, Asami.

\- ¿Te sorprende? – le dijo arrogantemente.

\- Para nada. Digo, eres una nerd de pies a cabeza.

\- ¡Mira quién lo dice! ¡La que habla de osmosis!

\- Tsk, pero yo por lo menos paso inadvertida. O sea, mírame, tengo estilo – dijo, dando un paso adelante mientas agitó su cola de caballo teñida azul y luciendo su vestimenta y estilo rebelde.

\- Ajá – se burló Asami -. Además ¿quieres decir que visto como una nerd?

Korra se volteó hacia ella con una radiante sonrisa.

\- Estaba bromeando. Tu siempre luces bien, Asami. – La aludida sintió como su corazón paraba de latir ante esta frase -. Aunque… si no fuera por esos lentes, que a veces, realmente son una molestia cuando quiero hacerlo rápido.

\- ¿Hm? – masculló levantando divertida una ceja -. Entonces ¿quieres que use lentes de contacto?

\- No – respondió abruptamente Korra.

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntó confundida.

Korra tardó en responder y cuando Asami la alcanzó pudo ver el leve rubor en sus mejillas.

 _¿Qué estará pensando?_

\- ¿Korra?

\- No. La verdad es que, me gusta que uses lentes de vez en cuando… cuando lo haces, digo… te ves increíblemente sexy.

Asami se sonrojó. Jamás había puesto en juicio lo atractiva que ella era, sin ser arrogante, claro. Pero que otra persona fuera quien se lo dijera, más aun, que Korra fuera ésa persona… simplemente la hacían sentir como que ella era la persona más afortunada. Se sintió deseada, por alguien a quien ella deseaba.

\- Hey – dijo mientras su mano se aferraba a la polera de Korra -. Disculpa. Sé que soy egoísta al preguntarte esto. Más con el poco tiempo que queda. Pero… por favor, dame una hora. O por lo menos treinta minutos, yo… necesito… - pidió completamente avergonzada.

Korra tragó con dificultad el nudo que se formó en su garganta. De un momento a otro se había excitado completamente. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Prácticamente Asami le estaba rogando que lo hiciera.

\- Eres muy cruel – le respondió -. ¿Cómo puedo negarme cuando te pones así?

Asami cuando levantó la vista hacia Korra, pudo ver el cambio de expresión que ésta tenía. Era como si de repente se hubiera transformado en una especie de cazadora, con sus ojos ensombrecidos por el deseo y con una postura abiertamente ofensiva. Asami sintió como sus piernas se debilitaban.

 _Sus ojos están rojos… ¿es por la falta de sueño? Y no tengo idea de por qué su piel se siente tan caliente ¿será por el calor o por la excitación?_

En diez minutos se encontraron en casa de Asami, que era la más cercana. Korra cuando le pedía que la esperara, encaminaba a su novia hasta su casa, todo para pasar más tiempo juntas. De lo contrario siempre llegarían primero a su departamento, estratégicamente ubicado a solo minutos de la facultad. En ese momento Korra se odió. Si tan solo hubieran caminado primero a su casa, Asami ya estaría desnuda y gimiendo descontrolada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Con tan solo imaginársela así, sus ganas de ella ocuparon por completo su mente, tanto que dudaba que pudiera dar otro paso sin desnudarla en el acto.

Pero ya estaban en casa de Asami, y Korra iba tan concentrada en no desvestirla en ése instante que no notó mucho la diferencia. Sus movimientos eran completamente robóticos.

\- ¿No hay nadie en casa? – preguntó, conteniéndose.

\- Mi padre regresará tarde – dijo Asami, mientras la conducía hacia su habitación.

Una vez en ella, Korra solo pudo observar como ésta se adelantaba a abrir la ventana. Cada movimiento que Asami daba ocurría en cámara lenta para ella. No perdió detalle en cómo ésta apoyaba su mano sobre el escritorio mientras su espalda se estiraba para alcanzar la ventana. Pero ahora estaban en zona segura. No podía esperar más.

\- Hace mucho calor, lo bueno es que a esta hora comienza a correr un poco de … - no pudo terminar la frase. La respiración irregular de Korra en su oído y sus manos en sus caderas la hizo detenerse abruptamente. De repente, todas sus ganas acumuladas cayeron sobre ella. Al fin tenía a Korra para sí, por un momento. Y no podía perder tiempo.

Asami rápidamente se dio vuelta, abalanzándose contra su cazadora, fundiéndose en un acalorado beso que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre lo que ella quería. Al momento en el que Korra ingresó su lengua a su boca, ella gimió. Luego de ese sonido, se encontró ayudándola a desabrochar su propia blusa, exponiendo su abdomen y su ropa interior. Lo otro que siguió fue cómo le quitó la polera a Korra, y a la vez desabrochó su pantalón. Quería que todo sucediera con prontitud, pero quería verla desnuda, quería sentir su piel, su cuerpo excitado.

Momentos después ella estaba sentada sobre su escritorio, estirando las piernas mientras Korra sacaba sus pantalones. Asami pensó que ella jugaría un poco, pero de inmediato desechó esa idea cuando la morena la despojó de su ropa interior. Tampoco es que fuera que ella necesitaba alguna _preparación_ , estaba más que lista ¡por dios que lo estaba! ¡desde hace días!

Un intenso gemido de alivio salió desde lo profundo de su garganta cuando sintió como Korra, sin perder tiempo, ingresaba dos dedos dentro de ella. Eso había sido realmente rápido. Un beso había bastado para que se encontraran sin ropa y ella sentada sobre su escritorio, de piernas abiertas, alojando a Korra entre ellas, que ya se encontraba satisfaciéndola.

Asami la estrechó contra su cuerpo, sin quitarle espacio para que ella maniobrara, pero diciéndole corporalmente que ella estaba lista, y que lo quería rápido y duro. Envolviendo sus piernas en su cadera y afirmándose al pelo de su nuca acercó su rostro a su oído, sorprendiéndose de lo irregular que ya estaba respirando.

\- Korra… - dijo débilmente -. Hazlo fuerte.

Korra sintió como su propia humedad se estaba acumulando entre sus piernas. Pronto comenzaría a descender entre sus muslos. Jamás se había sentido tan excitada, todo porque Asami le había rogado que se lo hiciera, y aquella frase le estaba diciendo que lo quería en plan salvaje. Y ella no era quién para no satisfacer sus peticiones.

Esta vez no esperaría. Llevaría a Asami lo más rápido al límite. De inmediato arqueó los dedos dentro de ella y sacándolos lentamente observó como el cuerpo se Asami temblaba a la vez que escuchaba su débil gemido. Eso no sería nada. Rápidamente se impulsó dentro, tocando la pared más alejada de ella, presionando tan fuerte como nunca lo había hecho mientras su pulgar, con cada penetración, friccionaba sin cuidado aquel palpitante e hinchado nódulo. Asami gemía ruidosamente, dando pequeños gritos cada vez que Korra llegaba al fondo y con sus yemas presionaba el sensible punto que alojaba todos sus nervios, haciéndola enloquecer.

Asami sentía lo mojada que estaba. El sonido de su excitación la avergonzaba, pero ya con sus muslos completamente empapados nada le importaba, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad. Sabía que no tenía que hacer mucho ruido, había abierto la ventana y sus vecinos probablemente escucharían sus gritos. Debía contenerse, debía…

\- ¡Mierda, Korra…!

La misión claramente estaba fracasando.

Korra había girado sus dedos dentro de ella, acariciando toda su pared interna. Cada vez salía y entraba de Asami más rápido, sintiendo como esta se estaba estrechando, como sus piernas se sujetaban más fuerte de ella, como el blanco abdomen de su novia se estrechaba, y su rostro… su rostro era lo mejor. Rebelaba claramente cuán excitada y cerca del final estaba. Un pequeño hilo de saliva bajaba hacia su mentón, escapando de esos rojos labios cuyo labial se esparcía por toda su mandíbula.

Korra sabía que ella misma debía estar manchada por el rojo, pero eso no le importaba, eso hacía ver a Asami más apetecible y desesperaba.

Sus ojos verdes velados por el deseo le indicaron que debía acabar con eso. Korra aumentó más el ritmo, comenzando ella misma a jadear por lo agotada que se estaba sintiendo. De repente, extrajo los dedos desde dentro de Asami y comenzó a atormentar directamente a su nódulo, friccionándolo sin clemencia alguna, tomándolo entre sus dedos y apretándolo. Asami movía sus caderas sin ser consciente de ello, gritando desesperada mientras Korra la masturbaba. Sus manos se afirmaron con fuerza a sus hombros, intentando aguantar toda su tortura. Pero no podía hacerlo por más tiempo. Ella misma bajó, tomando una de sus morenas manos, y la guió de nuevo y violentamente hacia dentro de sí misma, y solo en esa acción, esa penetración de sus dedos bastó para que se viniera.

Con la boca abierta y su cuerpo tensado sintió como su cuerpo se liberaba de aquel estrés al cual había sido expuesto. Sintió como su orgasmo llegó hasta la punta de sus pies, hasta sus manos. Se sentía terriblemente cansada, pero al fin estaba relajada, al fin había tenido lo que había reprimido por tantos días.

Ahora consciente de todo, observó que Korra, aun con sus dedos en su interior, con su otra mano estaba cubriéndose la frente, mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Asami se preocupó un poco, y lentamente removió ella misma su mano, soltando un débil gemido cuando al fin la sintió fuera. Descendiendo de su empapado escritorio, se acercó a su novia para besar su sudada frente, llamando su atención.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

\- Mierda – masculló Korra -. El sentir todo eso, el ver tu expresión… hizo que me doliera la cabeza. Tal vez porque no lo habíamos hecho en un tiempo. Mi mente se ha puesto en blanco.

Asami apoyó su cuerpo en el escritorio y atrajo las caderas de Korra hacia ella, permitiéndole descansar en su cuerpo.

\- Debes estar agotada – le dijo, sin apartar sus dedos de su cadera, descansando sobre su iliaco.

\- El sentir todo eso… digo… creo que me vine con solo verte – le confesó Korra avergonzada -. Y se siente como si en eso hubiera olvidado todo lo que he aprendido.

Asami presionó con sus pulgares su piel, y acercó su rostro para atraer los labios de Korra. El beso alcanzó a iniciar de manera tierna, cuando Asami lo comenzó a intensificar, metiendo su lengua en la boca de Korra, sintiendo como un suave gemido salía de ésta.

Colocó sus piernas dentro de las de Korra, y ahí fue cuando sintió lo excitada que ésta estaba. Quizás en realidad ella se había venido con solo observarla, sino no explicaba por qué sus muslos estaban tan empapados. Jamás había hecho eso, no con otra persona que no fuera con sí misma, pero de repente unas ganas descontroladas se apoderaron de ella. Quería sentir a Korra gemir y gritar su nombre, quería ver su rostro enrojecido por el deseo y el orgasmo, quería poseerla.

Mientras su lengua se deslizaba contra la suya, jadeando ambas en el beso, sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer el camino de humedad entre las piernas de Korra, ascendiendo cada vez más, sintiendo como la temperatura aumentaba. Solo el calor le decía que estaba cerca, y lo deseaba, tanto como Korra.

Segundos después se encontró con aquella protuberancia, y por dios que estaba húmeda. Apenas deslizó sus dedos, recorriendo todo el sexo de Korra, ésta lanzo un fuerte gemido. Había sido una idiota ¿cómo es que nunca antes había deseado esto? Se encontró deseando haber tenido más tiempo, de haber tumbado a Korra en la cama y haber recorrido su cuerpo entero con su lengua. Haberla saboreado y embeberse entre ese líquido que ella misma había causado. Era un sentimiento extraño, pero su garganta y su entrepierna ardían al mismo tiempo. Quería hacerlo, quería probarla, quería hacérselo hasta que su cuerpo cayera agotado, agitado y sudoroso entre las sábanas de su cama. Quería ver las lágrimas de Korra caer por sus mejillas ante el orgasmo. La quería a ella completamente.

Pero para eso necesitaba tiempo. Algo que en ese momento no tenía. Eso tendría que esperar, y se odió infinitamente por ello.

Dejando a un lado sus propias fantasías sexuales, se concentró en su tarea. Las yemas de sus dedos pronto se encontraron acariciando el canal que formaban sus labios, siguiendo toda su extensión, encontrándose con una depresión suave y hambrienta. Asami gimió al sentir como la llamaba, le hubiera encantado sentir la suavidad y el calor de las paredes de Korra envolver sus dedos. Frunciendo el ceño, se mordió el labio y continuó su camino. _La espera valdría la pena_ , se repetía una y otra vez. Pronto una protuberancia caliente e hinchada se topó en su recorrido. Apenas la tocó, Korra dio un salto sin poder evitar gemir. Ése era, había llegado.

Asami sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Pero tenía que manipular más el ambiente.

Volvió hacia aquella abertura que con remordimiento había dejado, y apenas ingresó unos milímetros dentro de ella, para reunir un poco de la esencia de Korra y lentamente ascendió su mano, llevándosela hasta su boca, introduciendo sus dedos sin apuro entre sus labios. Saboreando.

Korra observó todo sin perderse detalle, gimiendo extasiada al ver como Asami se llevaba sus propios dedos, llenos de su excitación, a su boca. Aquello fue endemoniadamente caliente.

Asami no dijo nada, observó profundamente divertida como Korra la miraba atónita. Con una invitadora sonrisa, acercó sus labios hacia el oído de Korra, y gimió solo por placer, obteniendo como respuesta un auténtico jadeo de Korra, tan débil que hasta necesitó arrimarse a las caderas de Asami.

Ella estaba justo donde Asami la quería. Y no quería hacerla esperar más.

\- Te ayudaré con lo que necesitas – le susurró Asami, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Korra se estremecía ante sus palabras.

Llevando la mano de vuelta entre sus piernas, comenzó a friccionar su nódulo de la misma manera a como ella se lo había hecho a sí misma en las noches en que pensaba en Korra, y el efecto fue embriagador. Observando el rostro enrojecido de Korra y su boca entreabierta, Asami volvió a acercarse a su oído, lista para comenzar su plan.

\- Staphylococcus aureus – le susurró, obteniendo orgullosa otro gemido de Korra.

\- ¿Asami? – dijo entre jadeos -, ¿qué estás… haciendo?

\- ¿Con mi mano…? – dijo presionando un poco más fuerte el clítoris de Korra, escuchándola gritar dulcemente -. ¿… O con mi boca?

\- Di-diciendo…

\- Estoy ganando tiempo, ayudándote a estudiar – le respondió en un susurro.

Korra no lo podía creer. Su mente daba miles de vueltas por todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Ya se había venido una vez, vergonzosamente, solo al ver a Asami correrse. Pero ahora… entre lo que estaba haciendo Asami, masturbándola, y entre lo que le estaba diciendo, tan sensualmente, se sintió débil y estúpida por no sentirse lo suficientemente capaz de poder controlarse.

\- Mycoplasma pneumoniae – continuó Asami, mientras seguía frotando y acariciando a Korra.

Korra comenzó a agarrarse de los brazos de Asami, con su cuerpo tenso. Asami no sabía cómo interpretar eso, si es que quería que se detuviese, o que fuera más allá. Optó por la segunda opción.

\- Aggregatibacter actinomycetemcomitans – dijo lentamente a continuación, chupando el lóbulo de su oreja.

\- ¡E-estúpida! – exclamó Korra apartándose tan solo unos milímetros, con su rostro avergonzado y sus ojos vidriosos -. ¿Quieres que me excite en el examen?

\- ¿Quieres que me detenga? – le preguntó amenazante Asami, descendiendo adrede un dedo hasta la hambrienta abertura de Korra. Ésta se afirmó más fuerte de sus brazos dando un pequeño jadeo mientras Asami observaba como el rostro de Korra se debatía entre el orgullo y la vergüenza. Lo encontró encantador.

No quiso esperar una respuesta, pero tampoco iba a darle en el gusto. Volvió dos de sus dedos de vuelta hacia la protuberancia, y rápidamente comenzó a friccionarlo. Su mano salía y entraba entre sus piernas, arrastrando con cada movimiento la sensible piel que contenía su masoquista nódulo. Asami observaba embelesada como Korra intentaba escapar de aquello, moviendo errática sus caderas, mordiendo sus labios para evitar gemir de la forma en que lo hacía. Ahora entendía a Korra cuando le dijo que se había excitado solo con su rostro. Jamás se había sentido con tanto poder, más aún al tener a alguien tan rebelde y explosiva como aquella morena a su merced.

Cada vez más comenzaba a salir más fluidos de Korra, en conjunto como ésta iba subiendo de volumen sus gemidos y gritos. Después de susurrarle unas cuantas bacterias más al oído, Asami clavó fuerte sus dientes en el cuello de Korra y escuchó como ésta gritó fuerte, y de inmediato sintió como la palma de su mano alojó un caliente líquido que se escurrió por los muslos de Korra. Sorprendida abrió más los ojos, observando como entre jadeos Korra seguía liberándose, presionándose por salir luego de ese vergonzoso trance de liberación.

No existió otro sentimiento más satisfactorio para Asami que aquel. El ser la causante, directa e indirecta, del orgasmo de Korra, simplemente no tenía palabras. Hasta ahora, lo sentía como su mayor logro.

Con ternura, la atrajo hacia sus brazos, abrazándola protectoramente. Ella, una simple mujer, protegiendo a aquella rebelde. En ese momento lo sintió necesario e imperante.

Escuchando la fuerte respiración de Korra, y sintiendo su cuerpo caliente, tembloroso y sudado; la idea se le instauró de repente. Esto no era solo capricho ni una simple atracción sexual. Ella se estaba enamorando de Korra. Más que eso. Ella la amaba.

.

* * *

La clase estaba en completo silencio. Jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa por un examen, ni siquiera cuando peligraba su beca. Si ella estaba así, pensó en cuán nerviosa debía estar Korra. Pero el gran día al fin había llegado, y en verdad esperó que todo marchara bien.

\- Comiencen – indicó el profesor, y Asami en lo único que pudo pensar fue en Korra.

.

* * *

\- Por fin… - dijo Korra derrotada, sintiendo todo el peso de sus trasnoches y esfuerzo caer sobre su cuerpo. Jamás en la vida se había esforzado tanto, y ni siquiera era para mantener una beca o el curso, sino que era por el compromiso y el honor de responsabilizarse más por su carrera, de esforzarse más y aprender.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Crees que aprobarás? – escuchó que le preguntaba Opal, y el tono de su voz lo encontró irritable, como si supiera que no lo lograría.

\- Por supuesto que aprobaré, idiota – respondió lo más _amable_ que pudo.

\- Hahaha – se acercó riendo Wei -. Creo que quieres decir "voy a fallar".

En ese momento Korra observó cómo Asami se asomaba por la puerta de su salón de clases, y ella de inmediato se levantó, sobresaltando a sus amigos, y se dirigió directo hacia su novia, quien la observó con una expresión entre asustada y sorprendida.

\- ¡Asami! ¡Vámonos! – le ordenó, y sin esperar respuesta la cogió de la muñeca y se la llevó lejos de ahí.

Opal y los gemelos se quedaron mirando sin procesar aun las cosas. Ella se preguntó cuándo Korra había optado por preferir a Asami por sobre ellos. Ahora que lo pensaba todo parecía muy extraño.

\- ¿Crees que se haya enfadado? – le preguntó Wing.

\- Esto es extraño – se dijo más a sí misma Opal.

\- ¿Qué? ¿El enfado o que se haya ido indignada con Asami? – dijo el otro gemelo.

Con Asami… La duda se impuso en su cerebro. Todo tendría sentido. Su cambio de actitud, la casi abrupta necesidad de estudiar como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, y que todo su tiempo libre lo pasara con ella más que con sus amigos. Ella era su amiga ¿no?, entonces ¿por qué le ocultaba que estaba en una relación con Asami? No era estúpida, era más que obvio, pero le dolió que no se lo hubiera dicho.

\- Olvídenlo. Solo debe estar agotada. Se ha esforzado demasiado.

En un cubículo del baño de mujeres, Asami estaba siendo besaba ardientemente por Korra. Después de la última experiencia sexual con ésta, había ganado algo más de confianza, por lo que rápidamente escabulló sus manos debajo de su blusa, acariciando su piel morena, y apresurada sus dedos comenzaron a calarse entre sus pantalones. Sus oídos deseaban escucharla gemir, además lo merecía después de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho. Estaba desabrochando el botón de su jean cuando Korra se alejó de ella, rompiendo el beso.

\- Con esto es suficiente – dijo jadeante, limpiando su barbilla. Asami apenas pudo reaccionar.

\- ¿Qué? – soltó sin entenderlo.

\- No puedo hacer más que esto… ni permitirte hacer más.

 _Esto debe ser una broma ¿estamos hablando de Korra? ¿La misma Korra que la primera vez me acorraló contra una reja y me lo hizo sin pedirme aprobación alguna?_

\- Asami – la llamó -. Lo siento… mi cuerpo está muy debilitado. Ahora incluso me cuesta mantenerme de pie, y si… y si… - dijo apartando la mirada, intentando mantener una ruda expresión en su enrojecido rostro -. No creo poder aguantar algo…

Asami sonrió ante la ternura con que lo había dicho. Amaba a esa mujer, a ella y a sus cambios de personalidad cuando estaba a solas con ella, mostrándose tan vulnerable y tierna, versus a esa actitud salvaje que les mostraba a los demás.

\- Está bien, Korra – le dijo levantando su mentón, mirándola a los ojos con cariño, y a continuación la besó -. Vamos a descansar a algún lado.

.

* * *

Korra no podía estar más deprimida. Con los resultados en su mano, observó aterrada que ella no había quedado entre las primeras de su numerosa carrera. Al sacar la cuenta, ser parte de los "30 mejores del área de la salud" implicaba que ella debía estar entre los tres primeros puestos de su generación. Y ahora, ese papel le indicaba que era la sexta.

Todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

\- Es mi culpa – dijo Asami junto a ella.

Cuando Korra se volteó a mirarla la observó pálida, como si ella hubiera sido la que hubiese fallado, como si hubiese perdido la beca.

\- Es porque te pedí que fueras a mi casa… y te agoté… tanto que al otro día despertaste tarde y sin ánimos de estudiar… - dijo Asami, conteniendo su frustración.

Korra sonrió. Asami la llenaba de ternura.

\- Tonta. Fui a tu casa porque quería – le dijo colocando una mano sobre su hombro, llamando su atención -. Unas pocas horas no hicieron la diferencia. Además, no cambiaría aquella experiencia por nada – le dijo finalmente, guiñándole un ojo.

Un leve rubor subió al rostro de Asami. Era una completa pervertida al recordar a Korra gimiendo bajo sus toques. Un leve empujón la sacó de sus recuerdos y se encontró con que Korra se había acercado hasta su oreja.

\- Eres una pervertida, Sato – le dijo, sobresaltándola -. Tu cara dijo todo. Ni siquiera tengo que preguntar, ya sé qué es lo que imaginabas, o _recordabas._

Asami apartó el rostro, sin siquiera tener la dignidad de refutar todo lo dicho.

\- Pero no me rendiré – agregó Korra -. Aunque no te niego que siento tanta impotencia que lloraría – dijo esto último casi en un susurro, ablandando el corazón de Asami.

Justo estaba por abrazarla cuando apareció un profesor.

\- Korra. Por favor ¿puedes venir? – la llamó.

Asami y Korra se miraron por unos segundos. Ninguna sabía de qué podría tratar eso.

.

\- Has hecho un gran trabajo.

\- Lo sé, pero no ha sido suficiente – dijo Korra, exhalando cansada.

\- En realidad, quería hablar contigo acerca de tu calificación. En realidad, no estás en el sexto puesto.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- En tu carrera, tres estudiantes obtuvieron la misma nota, por lo que ellos están en el tercer puesto.

\- Si, pero aunque en teoría aceptaran eso, eso solo me haría quedar en el cuarto puesto. Y el trato era que yo fuera una de las tres primeras.

\- Jamás te dije eso. Te dije que fueras una de las 30 mejores.

\- ¿Y acaso lo soy?

\- Si tomamos en cuenta que en varias carreras varios estudiantes tuvieron las mismas notas, quedando en el mismo lugar, entonces sí, eres una de las 30 mejores.

Korra no podía creer eso, su profesor le estaba diciendo que lo había logrado, en verdad lo había hecho. Pero no podía evitar sentir que aquello no se lo había ganado, sino que se lo estaban regalando. Y el profesor pareció notar su cara de insatisfacción.

\- Korra. Hablé de esto con el jefe tu carrera, discutimos sobre tu situación. Y si es que no aceptas esto, él quiere darte un premio por tu esfuerzo. Esto quiere decir que no importa cómo lo veas, no importa en qué lugar hayas quedado entre los del área de la salud. Te has ganado tu puesto. Has demostrado que puedes conseguirlo.

Korra no pudo evitar gritar y dar un salto de la emoción.

\- ¡Eso es genial! – dijo completamente emocionada.

Su profesor sonrió. La mayoría del tiempo había visto a Korra seria, y este último mes su percepción de ella había cambiado drásticamente. Intuyó que la chica con quien se juntaba, Asami Sato, era en parte causante de ello.

\- Así que preocúpate de descansar bien estas vacaciones. A la vuelta del semestre todo será más complicado con tu nueva clase.

.

Asami estaba apoyada a las afueras de la oficina del profesor que había llamado a Korra. Temía por la causa por la que la habían llamado. ¿Algo malo había hecho? ¿Habría golpeado a alguien? ¿abusado? ¿acosado? Todas esas cosas ella pensó de Korra cuando la veía antes de conocerla. Tuvo razón cuando lo hizo, ya que la había chantajeado con sexo, del cual ahora no se arrepentía para nada

La puerta se abrió y observó a Korra salir seria del despacho. El corazón de Asami se congeló. Korra le hizo una seña de que caminaran juntas un rato, apartándose de la oficina. Cuando doblaron por un pasillo Asami se preparó para escuchar lo peor, y lo único que vio fue el rostro sonriente de Korra y su mano alzándose victoriosa.

\- ¡Dile hola a tu nueva compañera de clases! – gritó exitosa, Korra.

El rostro de Asami se iluminó de repente y de inmediato la empujó sin cuidado.

\- ¡Estúpida! ¡Imaginé lo peor! – exclamó, y luego la abrazó cálidamente, celebrando su hazaña.

\- Que bipolar eres, Sato – le sonrió Korra, recibiendo feliz el abrazo de Asami.

\- Ya te lo dije – la recriminó ésta, observándola con una fingida expresión de disgusto.

\- Lo hago para molestarte – le respondió Korra, atrayendo su rostro hacia un beso.

Asami apenas alcanzó a disfrutar de los suaves labios de Korra recorriendo y deslizándose entre los suyos cuando un carraspeo las interrumpió. De inmediato fue consciente del lugar público en el que estaban y de que ni siquiera habían hablado sobre decirle esto, de su relación, a alguien.

Cuando aterrada observó quién había sido el causante del sonido, Asami observó a Opal, que las miraba con una traviesa sonrisa.

\- Lo sabía – fue lo único que dijo.

\- ¿Opal? – dijo Korra.

\- Maldición Korra ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? – dijo ésta, acercándose a ellas.

\- ¿Lo sabías? – dijo Asami.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Me creen estúpida?

\- ¿Debo responder eso? – preguntó Korra.

\- Púdrete, Korra – la regañó.

\- Lo cierto es que ninguna lo había hablado. Jamás pensé en que debía decirlo – dijo Korra.

\- ¿Ni siquiera a tu mejor amiga? ¿Planeabas quedarte dentro del closet por siempre?

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Asami.

\- Ya sabes, ocultarles a todos que te gustan las chicas.

\- Oh – La verdad es que Asami no lo había pensado así. Y al parecer Korra tampoco.

\- Lo siento – dijo Korra -. Jamás pensé en esconder esto, ciertamente no pensé en nada. Solo sabía que tenía que estudiar y el tiempo libre quería pasarlo con Asami.

\- ¿Y tus amigos? – le recriminó -, ¿qué hay con nosotros? ¡Demonios, Korra, nos abandonaste por todo un mes!

\- Es… en parte mi culpa – dijo Asami, adelantándose -. Yo quise acaparar a Korra la mayor parte del tiempo y…

\- Lo sé. Sé que por ti Korra cambió mucho. Digo ¡mírala, ahora es una de las mejores de la carrera! Y eso es gracias a ti. Ya temía que Korra acabara muerta en un callejón por alguna sobredosis.

\- Así que es eso lo que pensabas de mí – dijo la morena, con una mueca en su rostro.

\- Claro que sí, y no soy la única. Tus descuidadas acciones hablaban por sí solas.

Korra se encogió de hombros. Asami también lo pensó en un momento, y ahora se alegraba de que ella decidiera haber escogido otro camino.

\- Pero me alegro por ustedes, chicas – Agregó Opal -. Me alegra que hayas terminado con alguien como Asami.

Si Korra no tuviera una relación de amor-odio con Opal, sinceramente la hubiera abrazado en ese momento. No entendía la razón, simplemente quería agradecerle que la entendiera, que se hubiera preocupado por ella. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando Opal siguió hablando.

\- Ahora, Asami. Solo tengo una sola pregunta que hacerte.

\- Dime – dijo Asami, lista para cualquier cosa.

\- Korra debe ser grandiosa en la cama ¿a que no me equivoco?

Para cualquier cosa menos eso.

\- ¡Opal! – la retó avergonzada Korra, dando un paso con la mano en alto mientras ésta retrocedía sonriendo.

\- ¡El rostro de Asami lo dice todo! – gritó divertida.

Korra se volteó hacia Asami y su propio sonrojo aumentó aún más al ver el delatador rostro de Asami.

\- Debe ser completamente insaciable. Tienes suerte, Asami ¡Además de que ella trabaja en una sex shop! ¡Es un mundo de posibilidades en la que ella te…!

\- ¡Opal! – gritaron las dos, callándola.

Opal retrocedió otros pasos riendo abiertamente, observando los rostros enrojecidos de su amiga con su novia. Ambas se complementaban perfectamente. Deseó encontrar a alguien que, por amor, la hiciera cambiar tanto como Korra lo había hecho.

Volteándose, lista para dejar de molestarlas, Opal se despidió.

\- No la acapares solo para ti, Asami. Y tu Korra, esto no quiere decir que dejarás de suministrarme objetos de la tienda. Deberás probar ese último que me pasaste, con Asami. Estoy completamente segura de que lo disfrutará.

Y antes de que Korra le arrojara un cuaderno, Opal se fue riendo.

Asami sonrió ante toda la escena desatada. Opal era como una clase de tornado, siempre llegaba de repente y revolvía todo a su alrededor. Pero le encantaba su personalidad, tan abierta y lista para ofrecer una sonrisa, congeniando rápidamente con todos.

Dejando pasar unos segundos, Asami esperó a que Korra recuperara el control de sí misma para hacerle una pregunta.

\- ¿Qué juguete le pasaste a Opal? – comenzó, viendo como poco a poco su rostro volvía a enrojecerse.

\- ¡A-Asami!

\- Oh, vamos Korra. Sabes que soy una persona muy curiosa. Dime ¿me lo mostrarás?

De pronto, Asami cayó en su propia trampa. Su plan era volver a enrojecer el tierno rostro de Korra, y en vez de eso se encontró con que ésta la estaba acorralando contra la pared, colocando una de sus piernas entre las de ella, obligándola a separarlas, mientras que una mano se colaba bajo su chaqueta, presionando posesivamente sus caderas. Asami intentó reprimir un gemido.

\- Tú… realmente no eres consciente de todos los sucios planes que tengo pensados para ti.

Ahora no pudo evitar dar una débil exhalación. Su mente imaginó miles de cosas, y su cuerpo no podía esperar a elegir cual de todas ellas quería. Presionó sus parpados, cerrando sus ojos, intentando apartar todo eso de su mente. Debía controlarse, eran solo suposiciones.

\- Vamos. Ahora mismo tengo un par de ideas en mi mente – dijo Korra tomando su muñeca y guiándola fuera de la facultad.

Ese día iba a había sido exitoso. Hasta iba a terminarlo con broche de oro. Saber que Korra sería su compañera, que podrían estudiar juntas… se imaginó haciéndolo y luego descansando del estudio, a horcajadas sobre ella, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo moreno. Rápidamente agitó su cabeza.

 _Demonios, Sato. Eres una pervertida._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **~o~**

* * *

 **Notas de la A.:**

Lo peor de los exámenes es que no solo te quitan tiempo, sino que fuerzas y hasta humor. Pero no las ganas, hahaha. (Yo no estudio, así que no me preocupo).

Sí, sé que Asami está demasiado pasiva y Korra nada que recibe. Estamos (con Asami) esperando el momento preciso para _destruírla_. Nadie de la noche a la mañana se hace experta, Asami estaba reuniendo información, estudiando. Si la cabra no es de cartón, menos ahora que ha probado la manzana prohibida (literalmente).

Ahora, espero que las que estudien algo relacionado con microbiología (¿y patología?) no les afecte este capítulo en su desempeño diario. Aunque es divertido imaginar que posiblemente reíran la próxima vez que usen esas bacterias tan malévolamente largas. Korra lo hará.

Ahora, le reviews:

 **Ruha** : Eso no explica nada. En fin, te perdonaré sólo porque me has perdonado muchas de mis faltas (como la de ayer, lo siento por no haber dado señales). La mayoría de las personas comienzan inseguras al principio de cualquier relación, y a veces cuando menos lo ves te encuentras contándole cosas que jamás esperarías contar, o en este caso, haciéndo cosas que no esperabas. Eso es lo entretenido de esto. Extrapolar las cosas. **HanelBlumaTanu:** Gracias, y mira que he seguido con ello. Aunque me talden de pervertida, I dont' care. **Shizuma94:** Hahaha, _jamás_. Jamás me ha gustado ésa profesión, muy arribista. Demonios, se me olvida poner lo que estudia, pero ya encontraré una abertura. Eres una sucia que disfruta de las cochinadas, muy bien, hahaha. **KoAsLM005:** Oh, que maravilla saberlo. Seguiré poniéndole empeño en ello. **TENSHINOKIRA:** Haha ¿sempai? por favor, soy muy mala enseñando. Además, estamos en el mismo rubro (aunque lo tuyo es más drama). Malditos estudios que quitan tiempo, odiaba aquello. ¡Ánimo chiquilla! Y por supuesto que se quieren. Esto se bien empezó como alg parecido al _síndrome de estocolmo_ , ahora en verdad se quieren. **KorraAsami:** Sinceramente siempre me río cuando te leo. Eres increíble. Que genial saber que te sientes identificada con todo esto, hasta con los detalles más perturbadores, hahaha. Entonces eras algo así como una Asami (¿alerta de nerd? hahaha). ¿Esto ya se ha transformado en una lectura de pareja? Sé cómo terminarán las cosas si es que lo hacen (Do the thing?). Hahaha, ánimo tú con ellas. Yo sólo trabajo. Soy la esclava Isaura (hahahahha!) Saludos a ambas, chicas. **Cryp:** Sabias palabras. A ella le atrajo el pack completo, con errores y todo. Aunque poco a poco lo actualizó, como sucede en toda relación. Y tampoco creo que es malo, es bacán. **Ninixx:** Hablaste como alguien de los sures (¿lo eres?) ¡Pero muher! ¿cómo haces eso? Pondré un aviso de "no leer esto en horas de trabajo/clases/misas" ¿Si sabes cómo se ponen, para que las lees? hahah. ¡Demonios! El saber que somos de la misma madre patria, ¡todo un mundo de posibilidades de frases se me vienen a la cabeza! Pero no mostraré la hilacha y me contendré... pero weón, es la raja hablar así. Es como hablar en código shilensis, hahaha (bájate del pony). **YazDi:** Hohoho, ya sabía que me iban a criticar eso, y mira lo que he hecho. Igual, dale una oportunidad a Asami. Nadie de la noche a la mañana se vuelve atrevida sexualmente, menos ante la maestra Korra. Pero tranquila, esto no será unilateral. Solo espera. **Tenshi Hikari:** Ya tu sabes, hahaha. Imagínate que eres como Asami en la última escena: aun no eres consciente de todo lo que se viene (*risa malévola*). **Kanu-Unchou:** Soy una señorita, y agradezco el que me trates así. Solo decía eso porque es raro que una _señorita_ escriba _esta clase de cosas_. Aun así me siento halagada. Lo mejor es hacerlo en lugares poco comunes e indebidos, aumenta el potencial... me han dicho. Y Asami es una chica estudiosa, ya está en las prácticas, buscando la maestría. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios, mujer! **Benada:** Por supuesto. Es por lo que estamos todos reunidos aquí, hohoho. **AlexandraArcher:** Me estás mostrando tus verdaderos colores con todo lo que dices, y me encanta. No me gusta tanto el retraso de lo evidente, por lo que siempre intentaré _endulzar_ las cosas, aunque estén peleadas. Al fin y al cabo, el sexo es una excusa para todo (frustración, reconciliación, agradecimiento, etc. Hahaha. **Nami-Nem:** Loco, ocupo tantas veces la frase "bájate del pony", ¡y creo que aún no lo haces! No mezclar vida personal con ocio, es una de las principales reglas del juego. Y hablando _profesionalmente_ ¿le gustó su expresso, señorita? Ya tengo planeado cada paso de lo que haré cuando te haga el mocca (dios, esto suena tan jodidamente mal). Preparus your soul. **Aile1323:** ¿Me está retando a aumentar mi _escala scoville_?... Desafío aceptado. Loco, te perdí por un momento cuando mencionaste bomberos, hahaha, qué onda. Oh, creo haberte entendido en parte a lo que te refieres, que no todo es obra del universo, sino de los mismos personajes, que _aceptan_ o rechazan lo que les es propuesto. Gracias a eso, uno va mejorando. En el sentido que quieras. Hahaha ¡¿también tú?! Menos mal que hice a Asami más partícipe esta vez, pero solo han logrado despertar al Kraken. En mi mundo, siempre he creído que Asami era la que _buscaba la cosa_ , y así lo haré. _Imaginación_... para salvaguardar mi preciada imagen (claro) no diré nada con eso (*lo dice bebiendo un trago*) ¡Y de nuevo con lo mismo! ¡Mujeeer! Y la experiencia viene de las vivencias, no edad. Con eso ya serías una reliquia viviente, hahahaa. **DjPuMa13g:** Creo que, en términos más claros, uno no cambia por amor, solo sigue el ciclo normal de la vida. Hahaha ¿qué es lo que me queda a mí entonces? Me refiero a que de lo que escribo, poco es producto de mi imaginación; siempre ocupo cosas que sucedieron (a cualquiera) y así se hace más verídico, llegando al kokoro de más gente. Y en ti veo experiencias, hohoho. Ahí me entenderás. ¡Y con mayor razón con esto que me dices! ¿investigado? ¿Es en serio? ¿qué crees que nací ayer? Un completo potencial.

 _Gracias por sus comentarios; y a las nuevas personas que se integran: Bienvenidas a las maravillas~_


	10. Distintas

**Distintas**

\- ¡Deja de decirme de qué manera tengo que hacer las cosas! – gritó sin poder seguir aguantándolo.

Estaban estudiando en una cafetería, idea de Asami, y lo que Korra pensó que iba a ser una agradable tarde se estaba volviendo un infierno, más desde que Asami había adoptado el aura de profesora estricta.

\- Préstame atención, si quieres que te enseñe – le dijo Asami, indiferente.

En ése momento Korra no pudo evitar oír las risas de un par de jóvenes mujeres que habían pasado junto a ellas, pero más le llamó la atención lo que éstas decían.

\- ¿En verdad? – dijo entre risas una de ellas.

\- Si. Parece una delincuente, pero habla tan familiarmente con aquella chica de lentes – respondió la otra con una sonrisa.

\- Que lindo.

\- Así que tienes que… ¿me estás escuchando? – escuchó el tono molesto de Asami dirigirse a ella.

Korra se quedó mirándola, pero no estaba escuchando lo que le decía. Observó su vestimenta y la comparó con la suya. Eran completamente distintas. Asami lucía como una chica _correcta_ , estudiosa y responsable, y ella… bueno ella era distinta. Pero estaba cambiando.

Aquella brecha no le gustó para nada, pero no quería perder su identidad.

\- ¿Korra?

\- ¿En verdad parezco una delincuente? – le preguntó mirándola seriamente.

\- ¿Ah? – le contestó molesta -. ¿Siquiera me estabas escuchando?

Korra la observó sin cambiar su semblante, y Asami supo que la pregunta iba en serio.

\- Escucha, de verdad te estás preocupando mucho por el que dirán los demás – fue su respuesta.

\- Entonces ¿de verdad parezco una delincuente? – preguntó sin poder ocultar un tono de decepción en su voz.

\- No es así…. Solo pareces una chica rebelde y problemática. No importa como lo veas.

Esa era otra bonita forma de decir: sí, efectivamente pareces una delincuente.

.

.

\- Asami… espera…

La aludida emitió una arrogante risa, e hizo lo opuesto, ejerciendo más presión con su rodilla, causando que las caderas de la morena se elevaran involuntariamente.

Este nuevo poder que había descubierto sobre Korra la estaba enloqueciendo. Y quería explotarlo.

Lentamente comenzó aquel esperado descenso sobre su cuerpo. Sentía que lo había deseado desde hace millones de años, y había sido idiota por haber esperado tanto. Pero la espera no era otra cosa más que un sazonador.

No quería perderse ningún detalle de Korra. Quería ver su rostro, sentir el calor de su piel en su mejilla mientras descendía, ver como reprimía su cuerpo aferrándose a las sábanas, todo, y sentía que le faltaban sentidos para apreciar todo sin embriagarse.

Besó y lamió el canal que demarcaba su suave abdomen, hasta que su lengua se topó con la tela de su ropa interior, áspera en comparación a lo que estaba lamiendo. Con sus pulgares, se coló debajo de aquella prenda, sintiendo el estremecimiento del cuerpo debajo de ella. Debía esperar un poco más.

Deslizó centímetro a centímetro su ropa, exponiendo claramente la protuberancia ósea del iliaco en su cadera. Asami presionó su pulgar en aquella parte dura, tocando algún acúmulo nervioso que hizo que Korra gimiera suavemente. Y sólo ése sonido provocó en Asami lo mismo que ella estaba provocando en su _novia_. Controlándose, bajó la prenda hasta que quedó cubriendo lo justo y necesario, reprimiendo y acrecentando el deseo que estaba creciendo en Korra.

Aquello era aún más excitante, sentir que la ropa estaba en el límite, aplazando lo inevitable, mientras sentía como la mano de Asami ascendía por el interior de sus desnudos muslos. En un atisbo de lucidez, se preguntó cuándo había cedido tanto, pero no pudo continuar con una respuesta razonable, eso se sentía endemoniadamente bien. _A la mierda_ – se dijo mentalmente y se abandonó a las manos de Asami.

Mientras sus manos ascendían, ansiosas buscando su reciente y deseado tesoro, se dio cuenta de que su mente estaba en blanco. Esta sería su primera vez dándole _ésa clase_ de placer a Korra. En condiciones normales habría hecho de eso un momento especial, pero su relación ya había empezado de una manera poco convencional, y ya lo habían hecho en tantas ocasiones y en tantos lugares, que ahora fue una ocasión como tantas otras, solo que esta vez, sin premeditarlo con anticipación, ella había tomado el control, y ahora iba con un claro objetivo. El problema era que nunca lo había hecho. Esperaba que sus solitarias noches deseando a Korra e imaginándola haciéndole _esas cosas_ rindieran fruto.

Y había solo una manera de averiguarlo.

Su garganta le ardía, sentía su boca reseca mientras las yemas de sus dedos apenas rozaban la piel. Cuando éstos terminaron el recorrido, se asentaron sobre la ajustada prenda, sintiendo perfectamente qué es lo que había debajo de ella. Tragando con dificultad, sus manos se aferraron a ambos extremos de la prenda, despojando a Korra de lo último que la cubría.

Ahora podía apreciarla en todo su esplendor, como nunca lo había hecho antes.

La tarde calurosa y las mismas acciones hacían que el cuerpo de Korra brillara cubierto por una fina capa de sudor, no era más que agua que lubricaba su piel, volviéndola más deseable. Asami desde aquella perspectiva la veía completamente vulnerable. Solo la mitad de su pelo teñido azul, desparramado sobre la almohada, algunos pearcing que se veían a ratos en su oreja y el tatuaje de formas tribales que tenía en uno de sus brazos indicaban que ella era completamente distinta frente al resto. Y así lo era en un principio con ella. Pero Korra había cambiado, ella misma lo había hecho. Asami ni en sus sueños más sucios se imaginó estando sobre el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, lista a inaugurarlo para cosas más osadas en un futuro.

Sonrió al notar dónde la había llevado el desvarío de sus pensamientos, y se obligó a concentrarse en la tarea. Necesitaba estar atenta a todas las reacciones de Korra, mientras ponía en práctica todo su nuevo conocimiento adquirido, tanto por leer los libros de Korra, como por su propia búsqueda.

Recogiendo el pelo detrás de su oído, Asami se inclinó, acomodándose entre las piernas de Korra, sin perder de vista su brillante objetivo, húmedo, apetitoso, delatando lo preparada que estaba Korra.

Sin vacilar, con el dorso su lengua sintió toda la extensión de su centro, completamente bañado en su esencia. Era la primera vez que lo probaba directamente desde la fuente y quería tomarse todo el tiempo para describir mentalmente todas sus sensaciones, creando un reporte en su cabeza. La textura de aquella piel era algo completamente diferente, suave, muy blanda a ratos y luego un poco más densa, dependiendo de qué era lo que succionaba. Pero no importa por donde vagara su lengua, todo estaba cubierto de aquello, aquel líquido en un principio ácido, pero luego iba transformándose, suavizándose, hasta endulzarse completamente.

Cuando ya se sació de embeberse de ella, procedió a jugar con aquella protuberancia que había maltratado tanto la última vez, y esta vez no sería la excepción. Cogiéndola dulcemente entre sus labios sintió por completo su anatomía, suave y acolchonada, cubriendo algo, protegiendo lo que Asami quería estimular, aquella única parte del cuerpo humano cuya única función no era otra más que generar placer.

Escuchaba a Korra gemir ruidosamente, protestando que dejara de hacer eso mientras sus manos se enredaban enloquecidas en su pelo y sus piernas se movían dificultado su tarea. Utilizando su fuerza, Asami intentó inmovilizar su pelvis, y castigándola mordisqueó un poco aquel nódulo, escuchando como victoria un agudo grito de Korra. Ya sentía descender por sus piernas su propia excitación, pero estaba recién empezando, extasiada.

Le encantaba esa clase de poder, de enloquecerla. La amaba.

Detuvo su juego cuando comenzó a sentir que Korra estaba perdiendo flexibilidad. No quería que su cuerpo se estresara y se tensara antes de tiempo. No, aún faltaba mucho.

Con cuidado se irguió entre sus piernas, limpiando su mentón con la palma de su mano, observando el rostro enrojecido de Korra, su boca entreabierta mientras daba cortas respiraciones, su cuello tenso por el esfuerzo, su pecho ascendiendo y bajando, moviendo aquellos grandes atributos de los cuales disponía la morena.

Asami lentamente se dirigió hacia su rostro y besó sus labios, envolviéndolos entre los suyos, succionándolos al igual como hace poco se encontraba haciéndolo allá abajo, pero ahora podía morder con más fuerza. Mientras gemía junto a Korra, sus dedos se posicionaron en la abertura que antes había ignorado. Sin deshacer el beso observó a Korra a los ojos, de alguna manera estaba pidiéndole _permiso_ , aunque fuera estúpido, a esta altura necesitaba saber que lo deseaba tanto como ella misma. La vidriosa vista de Korra no decía mucho, solo su cuerpo ansioso pudo darle la respuesta, y sin esperar más, Asami lentamente deslizó dos dedos dentro de Korra.

La sensación fue tal cual ella esperaba, y los suaves y calientes pliegues de Korra le dieron la bienvenida. Su espalda se arqueó y extendió su cabeza tensando su cuello. Asami aprovechó aquella abertura para besarla en aquella zona expuesta, mordiendo con cuidado los músculos de cuello, alentada por los jadeos que Korra daba en su oído, por sus dedos clavándose en su espalda, y sus piernas aprisionando sus caderas. Ella misma estaba gimiendo ante la sensación, era como si todo su cuerpo estuviera haciendo el amor, era una sensación indescriptible.

Desde hace rato sus dedos se encontraban explorando su interior, buscando aquellos puntos nerviosos que llevaran a Korra a perder completamente el dominio de sí misma. Cada vez que salía lo hacía con lentitud, arrastrando a propósito su nódulo atormentado, escuchando dulces quejas de los labios de la otrora _rebelde_ chica.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a pasarle la factura. Su mano no estaba acostumbrada a esos juegos, y la tensión en su muñeca poco entrenada le indicaba que debía administrar bien su tiempo. Volviendo a capturar los labios de Korra, deslizó su lengua dentro de su boca mientras que las yemas de sus dedos cambiaban de orientación y acariciaban la cálida pared superior, arqueándose dentro de ella, provocando que Korra arqueara su columna y jadeara en la boca de Asami.

Cada vez que Asami pensaba que algo era enloquecedor, Korra hacía otra acción que la llevaba a un nuevo nivel de excitación. Sentir la ahogada respiración en su boca, acallando sus gemidos la hizo comenzar a emitir los suyos propios. Mientras embestía violentamente dentro de Korra, una lucha se estaba llevando a cabo en su cabeza, batallando entre fundirse ante el éxtasis generado, o estar atenta y saborear las reacciones de Korra. Quería ambas, pero era imposible.

Veía como Korra se aferraba a sus brazos, ella había optado por la primera opción, y no la culpaba, ella también lo hacía cuando era ella quien estaba debajo. Pero esta era su primera vez, debería estar atenta para archivar todo y mejorarlo en próximas ocasiones.

Pero ¿a quién engañaba? Su cuerpo era débil para ése tipo de decisiones. No por nada había conocido a Korra _de ésa manera_. Decidió perderse en sus gemidos, en el dulce sonido de su nombre pronunciado por la exhausta voz de Korra, en su cuerpo tenso y errático, en sus suaves piernas bañadas por sudor y excitación.

Fue una muy buena decisión.

Pronto ocurrió lo inevitable. El último aliento agitado salió de la boca de ambas y el cuerpo de Korra quedó completamente agotado contra la cama, laxo, intentando recuperarse del delicioso estrés al que había sido sometido. Asami cayó rendida sobre ella, exhausta, tomando nota mental de que aquello si era un ejercicio de alto rendimiento. Sentía el cuerpo de Korra en su plenitud, su calidez, su aroma que ya lo relacionaba con seguridad y comodidad. Aferrándose a aquello envolvió sus brazos en su cadera, arrimándose a ella, descansando en su humedecido cuello. Y cómoda, sonrió.

\- ¿Cómo estuve? – preguntó después de unos momentos.

Korra demoró en responder.

\- Creo que ambas sabemos la respuesta – respondió, aclarando su voz.

\- Quiero oírlo, quiero escucharlo de tus labios – objetó, buscando su mirada mientras demandaba aquella infantil petición.

Korra sostuvo su mirada, y al ver que no podría ganar la desvió. Asami observó cómo sus mejillas volvían a tomar color.

\- Mierda, Asami… de haber sabido que eras así… - dejó la frase inconclusa.

Aquello repercutió directamente sobre el orgullo de Asami, inflando su pecho ante el logro desbloqueado.

\- ¿Así como? – preguntó levantando la ceja divertida.

Y lo siguiente que supo es que ahora ella se encontraba debajo, con Korra entre sus piernas que, sin delicadeza ni preparación, ya se encontraba penetrándola profundamente con dos dedos, provocando un agudo y fuerte gemido de la boca de Asami, avergonzándola ante la involuntaria y ruidosa acción.

\- ¡Mierda, Korra! – dijo, aferrándose a sus brazos. Sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba ante aquella placentera acción.

\- Así tan buena como yo – respondió en su oído, provocando otro gemido.

\- E-estúpida… - dijo entre jadeos, ignorando lo patética que había sido habérselas dado de arrogante.

\- Mala idea insultar a quién puede acabar rápido con toda esta tortura ¿no crees? – la amenazó sonriente Korra -. Haré que me lo pidas a gritos, Sato.

.

* * *

\- ¿Qué tan en serio vas con todo esto? – le preguntó Bolin, distrayéndola de su estudio.

La pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa. Desde ya hace más de una hora Korra se encontraba estudiando en el living de su casa y Bolin había decidido unirse. No es que hubiese tenido otra opción, había llegado de improviso a su departamento y lo había hecho justo cuando ésta estaba concentrada adelantando algunos puntos que entrarían en su nueva clase.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Por supuesto que voy en serio! ¡O sino no me hubiera sacrificado tanto estudiando!

\- Me refiero a tu relación con Asami.

\- Explícate bien, entonces – contraatacó Korra, comenzando a molestarse.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber? – preguntó desconfiada, con un tono amenazante en su voz.

\- Hey, no te preocupes. No quiero iniciar una pelea contigo – respondió Bolin levantando las manos, demostrando que no tenía nada que ocultar -. Solo pregunto porque has cambiado mucho.

 _Lo sé._

\- Digo, has cambiado realmente. Si te hubiera preguntado esto antes, aparte de haberme golpeado, te hubieras ido indignada. ¡Y mírate ahora! Estamos hablando.

\- Dices todo eso, haciéndome ver como que yo era una terrible persona – dijo un poco melancólica. Jamás había pensado en ello. Antes era _solo ella_ , y nadie más.

\- No lo eras. Solo que costaba llegar a ti, eres un poco hermética. Ahora no tanto, y eso me alegra demasiado – dijo Bolin dándole una gran sonrisa, de esas que mejoran el mundo.

Korra se relajó. Bolin tenía la habilidad de ser cargante y calmante al mismo tiempo. Era una suerte ver cuál era el Bolin que te tocaba.

\- ¿Y cuándo darán el gran paso? – preguntó, confundiendo a Korra.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Ya sabes… ¿conoces a los padres de Asami?

\- Oh… no.

\- ¿Han hablado de ello?

\- No.

\- ¿Piensan hacerlo?

\- No lo he pensado hasta ahora.

\- Korra… Asami no es _como tú._

\- Sé que no es como yo – lo miró, agudizando la mirada.

\- No quise decir eso, me refería a que ella vive bajo las reglas de alguien, de su familia. Ella tiene otra clase de responsabilidades.

Korra suspiró.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Tratas de decir que lo nuestro no será real hasta que se lo refreguemos a todo el mundo en la cara?

\- No a todo el mundo, a todo _su mundo_. Piénsalo, tus amigos lo saben, y nosotros somos como tu familia. ¿Tus padres…?

\- Lo saben – completó Korra.

\- ¡A eso me refiero!

\- Creo que entiendo un poco… pero sería, extraño…

\- Completamente. Estarán completamente sorprendidos cuando te vean.

Y de la calma, nuevamente habían pasado a la tormenta.

\- Solo vive con su padre, y ¿estás diciendo que hay algo malo conmigo?

\- Bueno, Asami parece una buena hija. Si es que llevara a una "amiga" _como tú_ a casa, su padre se preocuparía. Yo lo haría si es que mi hija llegara a casa con alguien… tan _distinta_.

Eso le recordó a Korra a las chicas en el café. Era exactamente eso lo que Bolin trataba de decirle.

\- Maldito… ¿Dices que no soy lo suficientemente buena?

\- Solo te estoy diciendo la verdad.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que no soy la indicada para Asami? – preguntó visiblemente molesta.

\- Escucha. Precisamente no te ves como el tipo de persona con el que ella se involucraría, dejando de lado que eres una mujer.

\- Tsk… - bufó, apartando su mirada.

\- Korra… no te enfades, solo tienes que…

\- Estoy cansada Boo – lo interrumpió -. Quiero descansar.

Bolin suspiró.

\- Y volvemos a ser herméticos. No hay caso. Pero conste que lo advertí.

.

.

* * *

\- No sé por qué insististe tanto en venir a mi casa – dijo Asami dándole la pasada a su cuarto, observando como esta vez, ella observaba todo con detalle, como si fuera algo completamente nuevo y emocionante. Aquella vista la hizo sonreír.

\- Oh, vamos. Quería conocer tu fortaleza de la soledad, Asami – respondió, sin sacar su vista de su gran estante, lleno de libros.

\- Eres toda una nerd – le dijo, ganando una irónica mirada como recompensa, haciéndola reír -. ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

\- ¿Qué es lo que usualmente haces en tu pieza?

 _¿De noche o de día?_

\- Solo estudiar, y dormir – se limitó a responder encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Oh… ¿Solo eso?

\- La mayor parte del tiempo la paso en el living, leyendo o jugando en la consola, acariciando a mi mascota.

\- ¿Tienes una mascota?

\- Claro, hasta está como protector de pantalla de mi celular – le dijo, alzando el aparato hasta su rostro. Korra hizo una mueca de disgusto.

\- Deberías tenerme a mí allí, en vez de a tu mascota.

\- Él me conquistó antes.

\- ¿Hm? – emitió Korra, cambiando completamente su expresión -. ¿Entonces… yo te conquisté?

\- No… no responderé a eso – dijo Asami dándole la espalda, abriendo la ventana.

Korra la abrazó por detrás y la estrechó posesivamente, sorprendiéndola.

\- Si hasta involuntariamente te me ofreces – le susurró.

\- No – se dio vuelta, apartándola un poco -. No podemos hacer nada. La otra vez creo que los vecinos escucharon…

\- ¿Crees?

\- No lo sé. Pero cada vez que me miran no pasa desapercibida una imperceptible mueca de complicidad, como si se divirtieran con algo.

\- Tu sabes exactamente que es ese algo.

\- Si, pero no quiero que mi padre se entere por otra parte.

\- Oh – _Creo que hemos llegado a ése punto…_ -. ¿No planeas… decírselo?

Asami captó su tono de tristeza. No quería que Korra sintiera como que todo eso fuera solo un juego sexual para ella. Porque no era así, en absoluto. Con delicadeza tomó ambas manos y atrajo a Korra más cerca, enterneciéndose ante su dulce tristeza.

\- Por supuesto que planeo hacerlo. He querido hacerlo desde que comenzamos… - el rostro confundido de Korra hizo que ésta corrigiera sus palabras -, desde que _concretamos_ que éramos pareja. Lo otro hubiera sido raro – finalizó, dándole humor al ambiente.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No he encontrado el momento oportuno para hacerlo. Últimamente siempre llega tarde a casa, o tiene más trabajo o sale de viaje por negocios.

\- Pensé que tu padre tiene solo un taller.

\- Lo tiene, pero también es ingeniero y ayuda con algunos modelos a las empresas que solicita sus servicios, es cuando tiene que viajar y se ausenta por días.

\- Ya veo.

\- Pero pronto se lo diré, Korra. La demanda ha descendido un poco y ahora está más relajado… No sabía que estabas tan preocupada por esto ¿temes que mi padre se oponga?

\- Un poco – contestó avergonzada.

\- Hey… - llamó su atención -. Todo saldrá bien. No te preocupes sin explicación alguna.

El resto de la tarde se lo pasaron como cualquier otra pareja _normal._ Hablaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Asami habló de su familia, de su difunda madre, su padre y su trabajo, el suyo propio algunos fines de semana y de su mascota. Le preguntó a Korra de sus padres, de por qué se habían ido y de si planeaba volver pronto. No lo hacía, y con eso pudo relajarse.

Unas cuantas anécdotas más y Asami observó el tiempo en el reloj de su pared.

\- Mi padre debe estar por llegar.

 _"Si es que llevara a una "amiga" como tú a casa, su padre se preocuparía"_ – sonó en la cabeza de Korra.

\- Entonces es mejor que me vaya – dijo mientras se levantaba y se encaminaba hacia fuera de la habitación.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Asami, siguiéndola.

\- Aun no me siento lista ¿él sabe de mí?

\- No mucho. No hemos hablado demasiado.

\- Entonces me apareceré frente a él cuando tenga una _buena idea_ de mí.

\- Hm… - comentó poco convencida Asami.

Ya en el living de la casa, Korra estaba colocándose su polerón, alistándose para marcharse cuando sintió que la mano de Asami se aferraba a su ropa. Lentamente se volteó para encontrarse con que ésta tenía la vista agachada y estaba levemente sonrojada.

\- ¿Asami? ¿qué sucede?

\- En realidad, yo… me pongo triste cuando te vas…

\- Oh, yo –

En ése momento la cerradura sonó y la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un alto hombre de cabello y barba negra y semblante serio, era el padre de Asami y sin explicación Korra sintió un escalofrío descender por su espalda.

\- ¡Ah! ¡padre! Bienvenido a casa – dijo sobresaltada Asami.

\- Hola, Asami – le respondió, y enseguida se dirigió a Korra, sin cambiar su expresión neutra. La misma que tienen todos los adultos después de un largo día de trabajo -. ¿Ella es… tu amiga?

\- Ah, si… ella es Korra. Tenía clases de tutoría en su casa.

\- Soy Korra, mucho gusto – respondió un poco nerviosa, levantando la palma de su mano mientras daba una sonrisa.

\- Oh, sí. Mucho gusto, Korra.

 _¡Son idénticos!_

Hiroshi en un rápido movimiento observó a Korra: su pelo teñido y rebelde, los pearcing en sus orejas y su vestimenta. No pudo evitar levantar una ceja, confundido.

\- Bueno, ya me iba a casa – dijo Korra, sobresaltándolo.

\- Oh, claro.

\- En verdad fue un placer.

\- Ten cuidado al volver – le dijo Asami.

\- Claro – le sonrió, y entonces desapareció por la puerta.

Minutos después, Asami se encontró cenando con su padre, hablando de distintas actividades y de trabajo, cuando su padre optó por llevar las preguntas a un plano más personal.

\- ¿Has sabido algo de tu ex-novio? – dijo de repente, ocasionando que Asami casi se atragantara con su alimento.

\- No ¿por qué habría de saberlo?

\- No sé, solo preguntaba. En ése tiempo te veías feliz con él.

\- Soy feliz, papá. Lo soy más que en ése entones.

\- Tu amiga, Korra…

Asami supo a donde iba todo eso, era por lo que Korra parecía preocupada, y ahora lo entendía. Lo que no creía posible es que su padre hiciera la conexión tan rápido ¿o es que estaba imaginando cosas? Como sea, eso no impidió que una pequeña sensación de pánico poco a poco comenzara a crecer dentro de ella.

\- ¿Qué sucede con ella? – preguntó lo más casual que pudo, dando un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

 _Eso está mal, Asami. Beber algo inmediatamente después de decir "cosas sin importancia", le resta todo argumento. Ahora sabe que estás ocultando algo._

\- Pensé que sería como una chica común… Asami, esa chica ¿ _de verdad_ _es tu amiga_?

Aquella pregunta encerraba mucho más significado del que aparentaba.

\- Realmente ¿estaban estudiando? – continuó su padre.

 _¡Oh mierda!_

\- Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es… tú no estarás bebiendo y drogándote ¿verdad?

 _¿Qué?_

Asami no se esperaba este giro en absoluto.

\- Asami, no quiero que te juntes con gente como _esa_. Y no diré más al respecto.

.

* * *

Korra iba silbando por el amplio jardín de la facultad. Ésa semana había pocos estudiantes alrededor, la mayoría había decidido no aparecerse y disfrutar de sus vacaciones, en otras circunstancias ella también lo hubiese hecho, pero ella había decidido ser una mujer responsable y sus tareas en el club de basquetbol la hacían asistir algunos días al campus. Días así, en que no había responsabilidades académicas de por medio, es que disfrutaba más el estar con Asami, quien usando la excusa de que tenía cosas que hacer en la biblioteca, almorzaba siempre con Korra luego de sus entrenamientos. Por el momento su relación se cementaba en los pilares de la universidad, pero ya se encargarían de llevarla a terreno más cotidiano, en donde el estudio o algo relacionado a él jamás volvería a ser una excusa para verse.

Cuando Korra dobló la esquina se encontró con una triste Asami sentada en el banco, observando distraídamente algunos pájaros que jugueteaban en el pasto a sus pies. Korra se acercó lo más despacio que pudo y se sentó a su lado, sin asustar a las pequeñas aves.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada.

\- ¿Segura? Te ves deprimida.

\- Mi padre dijo que no me juntara con gente como tú – disparó, causándole un dolor en el pecho -. Esas fueron sus exactas palabras.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

\- No alcancé a decir nada. Luego de eso se paró y se fue a su taller, tenía trabajo que hacer.

Una angustia comenzó a abrirse paso dentro de Korra. Ella sabía que eso podría suceder, pero a pesar de saberlo no pudo defenderse ni preparase correctamente para que todo eso no diera rienda suelta a sus volátiles emociones.

\- Además, me llamaron de mi trabajo, y desde ahora trabajaré más los fines de semana. Y en la semana debo volver temprano a casa porque mi padre tiene que terminar varios prototipos que le han mandado.

\- Asami, todo esto es muy extraño. Lo del trabajo puedo creerlo, pero tu padre…

\- ¿Qué tiene mi padre?

\- ¿No lo ves? ¡Quiere alejarte de mí! Pidiéndote que vuelvas temprano a casa con la excusa de que lo "ayudes" … digo, esa es una típica estrategia para que sus hijos no se junten tantos con… - No pudo terminar la frase.

\- Estás equivocada – respondió, un poco molesta -. No tenemos tantos recursos como tú, Korra. Es por eso que mi padre siempre está trabajando, es por eso que yo trabajo los fines de semana. No vengas a decir como que todo esto es causado únicamente con el objetivo de alejarme de ti. No seas tan egocéntrica.

\- ¿Egocéntrica? – repitió Korra, con un tono de acidez en su voz -. ¿Y qué sucede con tu infantil reacción? ¿Acaso eres una estudiante de colegio, una chica pequeña que obedece en todo a su padre? ¡Por dios, Asami! ¡Eres una mujer adulta! ¡Puedes tomar tus propias decisiones!

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo hago! Pero al contrario de ti, yo tengo que rendirle cuentas a las personas con quien vivo, que solo se resume a mi padre. Debo ayudarlo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

\- Si, pero…

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo, pero soy yo quien está en esta situación – la interrumpió Asami.

\- Entonces… si él te dice que no puedes verme ¿eso es lo que harás? – preguntó molesta, Korra.

Por un segundo Asami temió. Su cuerpo estaba condicionado para reaccionar ante un tono de amenaza, y Korra ya había usado ése tono antes con ella.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Es así? ¿Es lo que harás?

\- No seas ridícula, no es eso…

\- No estoy de humor. Ya no tengo hambre – dijo Korra levantándose y volteándose, dándole la espalda a Asami.

\- ¡Korra! ¡Espera!

Era una especie de deja vu. De nuevo observaba como ésta se alejaba, con sus hombros tensos y su cola meciéndose con cada paso. Las cosas se habían descontrolado completamente, pero no sabía si sería prudente optar por tomar un bando. Tenía que averiguar si lo que decía Korra era verdad, pero no creía que su padre fuera capaz de hacerle eso. Era irracional, Korra debía estar imaginando cosas.

¿Cierto?

 _¡¿Por qué tienes que decirme eso?!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **~o~**

* * *

 **N. de la A.:**

Antes de que _posiblemente_ me reclamen por alguna escena que les hubiera prometido, quiero decir que sentía la necesidad de hacer esto. Me refiero a que hubiera sido realmente raro a que las dos se hubieran puesto a jugar con alguna especie de juguete sin que antes Asami hubiera _disfrutado_ a Korra como dios manda. Pero ahora sucedió, y oficialmente el cuerpo de ambas están inaugurados y listos para disfrutar de otra clase de juegos.

Pero luego se destruyó toda la magia con aquella pelea, hahaha.

De repente se me complica meter a tantos personajes en un solo capítulo, sin desviarme _por completo de la historia original_ , es por ello que voy ocupándolos de acuerdo a quién he dejado un poco de lado (y de acuerdo a la conversación que éstos tienen). Pero no me olvido de ellos.

Y eso, sería~

Respondiendo algunas cosillas:

 **KorraAsami:** Me encanta que me den datos de lo que quieren que use en ellas, creo que más adelante abriré una opción para ello, y de sabré qué es lo que ustedes han usado, _o sus amigas_ (claro que sí, campeón). ¡Mujersh! siempre actualizo los lunes, así que no te desesperes. Estaba un poco destruida y cansada y pensaba no hacerlo, pero ví tu mensaje y recibí unas cuantas amenazas por interno, y mira, aquí está. Todo parece funcionar a base de presión hahaha. ¡Saludos chicas! **Benada:** ¿Estudias algo de la salud? Si es así, tu tiempo libre debe ser preciado. Me encanta que te encante. **Shizuma94:** A ti te encanta Asami dominante, hahaha, te tengo cachada. Si sé, los personajes pelean por aparecer, hoy le tocó a Bolin aparecer, el próximo será su hermano. **YazDi:** Haz creado un nuevo escenario para mis juegos, hohoho, agradezco eso. Asami es una loquilla en potencia. **TENSHINOKIRA:** Hahaha ¿intensidad intensa? A veces, y aunque no creas, me cuesta escribir este tipo de cosas, siento que puedo llegar a ser muy repetitiva (aunque el sexo no es algo muy nuevo) y es por ello que intento imaginar ciertos ambientes que puedan variar la situación. Por ello me cuelgo de lo que ustedes dicen, para ver qué tan bien voy, pero creo que falta "algo" que no sé muy bien cómo poner, más que en los futuros jueguecillos. Ahí verás y me dirás. **HanelBlumaTanu:** Solo falta una pequeña cosa para que se acoplen perfectamente, y me refiero a algo de pareja. Los jueguecillos creo que van bien (?). **Cryp:** Por supuesto, Asami siempre tendrá (para mí) toda la pinta de depredadora. " _Las calladitas son las peores_ ". **Ruha:** Al parecer los vecinos chismosos escucharon, aunque no fueron precisamente silenciosas. No sería malo eso de las clases, aunque eso sí que es arriesgado. Es mejor la seguridad de los baños. ¿Y como conejos? ¡Pues si de eso se trata todo esto! hahaha. **AlexandraArcher:** Y seguirá ascendiendo en su locura, ya probó la manzana de Eva (esta vez, literalmente, hahaha). Jamás, Opal es de ésas amigas que te avergüenzan en público, pero las quieres porque jamás te ocultarán algo. Aw, gracias. Yo aun envejezco esperando la actualización del tuyo. **triblyn:** Ahora sabe toda la pérdida, y no se detendrá, muahahha. Espero tampoco perderla, pero hasta el momento vamos con viento en popa. **Aile1323:** ¿Infinitas? Pero con ciencias aprendes más, de _esas cosas_ (Aunque no te niego que siempre deseé estudiar literatura, pero eso no iba a llenar la olla, hahaha). Todos tenemos una amiga loca de la cual (a veces) nos avergonzamos. En mi caso yo siempre suelo serlo ( _contigo soy una dama_ ), pero tengo a otra que es mucho más loca que yo. Tendrás que esperar un poco para leer de aquellos artefactos, mira que no los conozco mucho (wahahhaa, wena). Se me olvidó eso en el reporte, pero te dije que se me olvidaban mil cosas que decirte. Ahora las he recopilado, solo espera. **catching RE:** Deshonor! hahaha. **DjPuMa13g:** Es mejor hacerlo en la cama de tus padres (?). Eso quiero demostrar, que es una chiquilla ávida de conocimiento, de cualquier tipo. ¿Sabes? me entraron ciertas dudas con tu método y, demonios, soy tan olvidadiza que siempre lo recuerdo en ésta instancia, intentaré cambiarlo (pronto verás). En lo posible sip, pero no sé si tirar especiales entre estos dos, y obviamente ya sabrás cuál es la temática, pero para mí Bolin es muy inocente para ésa clase de cosas, y además no me creo ser capaz de escribir algo así. Pero todo puede cambiar. **Nami-Nem:** Te están dando como caja, wahahaha. Pensé en que te arruinaría la percepción de ciertos _bichos_ , pero así los recordarás for evah. Y sabes que sí, loco no entiendo la manía por encasillar los roles entre mujeres, ¡eso pasa solo entre chicos! Pero no entienden. Ahí es cuando pienso en como se saciarán "las activas". Y tendrás que esperar, esto _no es una historia porno_ , querida, ¡hay trama! (¡y no te burles de ello!) pero ya están inauguradas, pero peleadas, cueck. Y mira que actualizó, cochina, aunque te importe un copi mi bienestar. ¡La piorsh! Y bájate del ponny, hahaha.


	11. Cambio

**Cambio**

Un par de días había transcurrido desde entonces. Korra había evitado toparse con Asami, con sus llamadas, con sus mensajes. Simplemente no quería verla, tenía que dejar pasar un breve tiempo, que sus emociones se calmaran o de lo contrario, con seguridad, sabía que haría algo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

La práctica de basquetbol ése día había sido avisada con horas de anticipación, por lo que Korra no temía que Asami se apareciese por allí. Cansada, dobló la esquina que la llevaba directamente al gimnasio y antes de abrir la puerta escuchó burlonas risas. Las conocía, desde hace un tiempo compartía con aquellos bobos. Exhaló el aire en sus pulmones y procedió a abrir la pesada puerta para encontrarse con ambos gemelos entretenidos leyendo una revista. Al acercarse, Korra pudo ver de qué _sucia_ revista se trataba, ellos jamás cambiaban.

\- ¿En serio? ¿En un lugar tan público?... Ustedes nunca cambian.

\- ¡Mierda! – exclamó Wing cerrando y ocultando automáticamente la revista.

\- Oh, tranquilo ¡es Korra!

\- ¿Es Korra? ¿Por qué soy yo significa que pueden seguir viendo eso?

\- Lo dices como si nunca te hubiésemos pillado viendo ésta clase de cosas – le dijo Wei entrecerrando los ojos con picardía.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Jamás vi eso frente a ustedes!

\- Sabemos que no has visto éstas _de mujeres_ , pero hemos pillado de las otras en tu casa, y amiga, solo te puedo decir que esas fotos son editadas ¡Ningún hombre puede tener eso! – exclamó Wing, abriendo los ojos para dar énfasis a su sentencia.

Korra estuvo a punto de avergonzarse cuando comprendió lo que habían dicho sus amigos. Ellos _no sabían_ , por eso hablaron de aquella revista _para_ mujeres, y no _de mujeres_.

En ese momento la puerta del gimnasio se volvió a abrir, dejando pasar a un chico a quien Korra jamás había visto. Los tres amigos se quedaron en silencio, observándolo fijamente hasta que el intruso les dirigió una incómoda sonrisa.

\- ¿A qué vienen ésas caras? – les preguntó éste.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, y luego a Korra, pero ésta no tenía más información que ellos.

\- ¿No me reconocen? – preguntó esta vez, con una sonrisa más grande -. ¡Soy _Tu_ , el primo de Bolin y Mako!

\- ¿Tu? – repitió Wei.

\- Un momento… ¿Tu? ¡Demonios, es Tu! ¡su pelo! ¡Tiñó su pelo!

Apenas dijo eso, tanto Korra como Wei abrieron la boca de la sorpresa. En efecto era Tu, uno de los locos primos de Bolin, quien siempre parecía como que no llegaría a ningún lado, y ahora, repentinamente y solo por un cambio de color y de corte de pelo se veía como el estudiante más prometedor de toda la maldita universidad. Como siempre, las apariencias engañan.

\- Son unos payasos, por poco pensaba que me iban a pegar o algo. Sus miradas decían algo así como "¿qué mierda haces en mi territorio?"

\- Ni que fuésemos gánster o algo – respondió sonriendo Korra.

\- No, pero lo parecen – respondió Tu.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Tu eres uno de los nuestros, solo que ahora eres _un lobo disfrazado de oveja_ – dijo Wei, dándole un codazo.

\- Exacto – lo secundó su hermano - ¿qué fue lo que te picó por este cambio de look?

\- Ya somos adultos ¿saben? – respondió adoptando un aire más serio -. Pronto estaremos en la etapa de búsqueda de empleo y ésas cosas. Además, esta apariencia realmente les llega a las mujeres mayores.

\- ¿Ah? – emitió Korra con una ceja levantada.

\- Ya no soy el mismo de antes. Lo entenderás cuando seas un miembro responsable y activo de la sociedad – dijo arrogante.

\- Ella, la activa – se burló Wing.

\- Eres incluso más inútil que nosotros tres juntos – agregó Korra.

\- No hay duda de ello.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es mentira! Tsk… - dijo un poco enfadado Tu -. Pero da lo mismo lo que ustedes digan, la cosa es cómo me ven los demás, y para ellos yo pareceré responsable. Con el tiempo trabajaré en ello.

.

.

.

Acababa de terminar su baño. No importaba que después de la práctica deportiva ella se duchara en los camarines el gimnasio, siempre llegaba a hacerlo de nuevo en su casa, tomándose su tiempo.

Estaba secando su cuerpo cuando su sombra borrosa en el espejo empañado llamó su atención. Con un extremo de su toalla quitó el vapor condensado en aquella superficie, permitiéndole obtener un reflejo de ella misma, desnuda.

Jamás se sintió incómoda con su cuerpo, el cual solo lo ejercitaba con las prácticas de su equipo. No era una loca de los ejercicios, además, eso lo encontraba muy aburrido y pretencioso ¿para qué querría marcar su cuerpo? Pero aun así, el basquetbol la había moldeado, con sus brazos, piernas y abdomen definidos.

El problema no era sólo esto. Ahora que se recordaba de todo lo que había sucedido notó que era mucho más que eso. Su actitud despreocupada, su estilo un tanto rebelde e intimidante, y a eso _sumado_ lo atlético de su cuerpo... no importa como ella lo viera, a los ojos de todos sería una problemática.

Apoyándose en el lavamanos, acercó su rostro al espejo. ¿Cuál era el problema? Vio su mirada penetrante, de eso no se podía deshacer, no era su culpa tener ésos ojos. Entonces pasó a su pelo: largo, la mitad de él teñido de azul, desordenado. Y luego estaba todo los pearcing que tenía. Quizás debía cambiar un poco de ella. Poner de su parte. No quería que la volviesen a confundir con una acosadora o una delincuente.

Recordó al inútil de Tu, fanfarronear delante de ella y sus amigos como si su simple cambio de imagen hubiera curado el cáncer o hubiera acabado con el hambre en el mundo. Le causó un gran impacto, pero eso no cambiaba lo estúpido que él era.

Pero ante los demás no lo aparentaría más. Claro, hasta que abriera la boca. Entonces ¿acaso el destino le estaba dando alguna pista a seguir?

Suspiró agobiada, sin certeza de que si lo había hecho por la densidad del aire caliente que inundaba el baño, o por la densidad de sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué todo se complicaba tanto en las relaciones? Esto es justamente porque antes no había tenido nada serio con nadie.

Pero Asami era distinta.

 _¿Acaso estás asustada?_

¿Cuál sería la real razón de estarlo? ¿miedo al compromiso? ¿miedo de dar más? Sabía que no debía tomarlo tan personal, en el peor escenario posible ella solo quedaría con un cambio de imagen distinto, que podría deshacer. No era algo para siempre.

Además, unos cuantos cambios no se robarían su esencia. No se trataba de convertirse en una nerd o en una señorita perfecta (su tatuaje se lo impediría de todas maneras), sino que en alguien más… _¿correcta?_

 _"Aceptable" Korra, tú haces todo esto porque buscas la aceptación, y sabes muy bien de quién se trata._

Estaba decidido. Mañana a primera hora lo haría.

.

.

* * *

Era la tercera vez que Asami suspiraba, y aunque estuviese con su padre caminando por las calles no podía evitarlo. No es que estuviera físicamente agotada, lo estaba emocionalmente. No había sabido nada de _su_ _novia_ desde hace días. _Korra_ no le contestaba, y no había contado con tanto tiempo como para ir a verla a algún lado.

Habían ido a comprar algunos materiales con su padre, y estaban de vuelta camino a casa, listos para seguir trabajando en uno de los autos cuando una conocida voz se escuchó detrás de ella.

\- ¡Asami!

Eso fue suficiente para que se detuviera, observado como él se acercaba a ella y a su padre.

\- ¿Mako?

\- ¡Hey! Te hemos extrañado en casa ¿sabes?

Fue una mala frase para haber comenzado esa conversación, lo supo en el momento en que vio la expresión de su padre endurecerse.

\- Usted debe ser el padre de Asami – fue lo siguiente que dijo, sorprendiéndolo -. Soy Mako, un amigo de su hija, una chica muy brillante he de decir.

\- Él es el chico que te mencioné que me estaba ayudando con los estudios – dijo Asami.

\- Oh – exclamó Hiroshi -. Gracias por ayudar a mi hija.

\- No es nada, también estoy muy agradecida con ella.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Le tengo que agradecer por influir en Korra. Gracias a eso, ella comenzó a pensar seriamente acerca de sus propios planes futuros. Ahora está siguiendo el muy buen modelo que es su hija.

Asami supo de inmediato que es lo que Mako estaba haciendo, estaba cambiando la percepción que su padre tenía de Korra, y por la expresión de satisfacción que éste tenía en su rostro, podría decir que lo estaba logrando. Asami sonrió, éste chico era realmente inteligente, pero si estaba haciendo todo eso era porque algo sabía. Mako siempre sabía cosas, y se aventuró a pensar en que Korra le había mencionado algo y él intentaba ayudarla a través de este gesto. Korra era afortunada de tener un amigo tan preocupado como él.

.

.

* * *

\- ¡¿Ah?! - exclamó Bolin dramáticamente.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Korra despreocupada mientras jugaba videojuegos.

\- Lo teñiste… o lo _desteñiste_.

\- Ah, eso – dijo la morena, sin quitar su atención de la televisión.

\- Y no solo eso ¡lo cortaste!

\- Ayer… - respondió mecánicamente.

Bolin se atravesó, obstruyéndole la visión. Korra molesta tuvo que pausar el juego para ver qué es lo que quería su molesto amigo.

\- ¡Bolin! ¿Qué demon-?

No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando había sido levantada del sillón, con Bolin sujetándola por ambos brazos mientras la veía detenidamente.

\- ¡Por dios, Korra! ¡Luces completamente diferente!

\- ¿Tanto así? – solo pudo preguntar.

\- ¡Si hasta luces más atractiva!

Korra no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. Jamás había pensado en ello antes, sabía que tenía sus cualidades que atraían al sexo opuesto (o a veces, al mismo), pero que se lo dijeran tan de frente, y más aún alguien tan cercano como Bolin, la alagaba enormemente.

\- ¿Lo crees? – preguntó sonriendo.

\- Más aun con ésa sonrisa – agregó satisfecho el chico, soltándola y alejándose unos pasos para contemplarla mejor -. Aquel corte muestra mucho más tu cuello, definiendo mejor tu rostro, y a la vez expone un tanto tus hombros, diciendo lo atlética y femenina que eres. Pero sin llegar a ser una nerd, todo gracias a ese tatuaje en el brazo y a esa expresión de dureza que muchas veces no puedes sacarte.

\- Omitiendo lo último, te agradezco el cumplido Boo – dijo sonriendo Korra -. Y tu descripción sonó casi a como si fueras el amigo gay que todos tenemos.

\- Amiga, si nos ponemos a hablar de quién es gay… - respondió con tono juguetón y soltura en sus movimientos.

\- Ok, fin del tema.

\- Hahaha. Eres muy cerrada respecto a eso, Korra - le dijo, dándole un leve codazo.

\- Dije _fin del tema_ – enfatizó.

\- Hm… aunque creo que todo este cambio debe ser por algo o alguien en particular ¿o me equivoco? – continuó Bolin, ignorándola.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Oh vamos Korra. Sé de tu pelea con Asami, ella no deja de preguntarme por ti ¿cuándo planeas hablarle?

\- Cuando entremos a clases.

\- ¿Mañana?

\- Claro – contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

.

.

Asami no podía explicar por qué se sentía tan nerviosa. Lo que sentía era casi como si tuviera alguna clase de síndrome de abstinencia: su cuerpo a ratos sudaba, estaba desconcentrada y ansiosa. Su cerebro ansiaba la serotonina, y sabía perfectamente quién era la que la causaba. Necesitaba ver a Korra.

La primera clase del nuevo semestre acababa de terminar. Menos mal la mitad de su lóbulo anotaba las cosas automáticamente, aunque no las comprendiese sabía que después lo leería y lo complementaría con otros apuntes y textos. Ahora solo quería levantarse e ir en su búsqueda.

Ordenando sus apuntes, se disponía a guardar todo cuando Opal se detuvo frente a su mesa, sonriéndole maliciosamente.

\- Sato, eres una chica muy afortunada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Debes tener cuidado, con esa nueva imagen no solo hombres andarán rondándola, sino que chicas también.

 _¿De qué está hablando?_

La desconcertada expresión en el rostro de Asami debió ser suficiente para que Opal supiera que ésta no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando. Exhalando lentamente decidió ponerla al corriente.

\- Hablo de Korra. ¿No la has visto?

\- No.

\- ¿En serio? Eso explica mucho, de lo contrario no te hubieras despegado de ella.

Eso era suficiente ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿qué le había pasado a Korra? Una ola de ansiedad que atravesó todo su cuerpo fue la encargada de ponerla de pie para ir en su búsqueda de inmediato. Tenía que verla. Desesperadamente.

\- ¿Qué se hizo? – preguntó mientras guardaba todo en su bolso.

\- Ahí lo verás – finalizó Opal riendo, disfrutando molestar a Asami.

Tomó una gran cantidad de fuerza de voluntad para que después de eso Asami no se echara a correr por los pasillos. Cuando divisó el salón en donde se encontraba Korra disminuyó la velocidad, no quería mostrarse agitada. Lentamente se asomó por la puerta, casi como si lo hiciera a escondidas, y lo que observó la dejó sin aliento.

Ahí estaba ella, despreocupada, rodeada de gente y se veía… _distinta_. No era sólo el corte recto de pelo, que le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, luciendo perfectamente su cuello. Tampoco era que éste estuviera todo de un solo color, de _su color_ natural. Era su carácter, su expresión, el que estuviera rodeada de gente. _El que estuviera sonriendo sinceramente_ , y que ésa sonrisa _no fuera de ella._

Se veía hermosa.

.

.

Estaba en casa. Estaba cansada de todo. Se sentía vacía.

Oficialmente ése había sido el día más improductivo desde que tenía memoria. Ahora hasta estudiar le molestaba. Y todo porque no se había atrevido a hablarle.

 _¿Qué mierda te sucede, Sato? Por días todo lo que querías hacer era verla, era hablarle, y cuando al fin la ves… no hiciste nada._

La imagen de Korra riéndole a un grupo de gente se volvió a instaurar en su cabeza. Había recordado aquella escena toda la tarde y una vez más la venía a martirizar.

 _Se reía como si no importara nada, como si todo estuviera bien._

Odiaba admitirlo, odiaba ser tan egoísta, pero una gran parte de ella se sentía traicionada. ¿Acaso ella no la extrañaba? ¿Por qué sonreía y estaba tan bien cuando no la había visto en días? La inseguridad la invadió de inmediato. A lo mejor Korra no sentía lo mismo que ella, a lo mejor todo era solo un juego, tal cual como todo había empezado, y ella había sido la estúpida quien se había enamorado. Sabía que no debía pensar así, ella había cambiado mucho, ambas lo habían hecho, y eso no sucede por sí solo, sucede solo cuando te importa la otra persona, cuando quieres ser alguien mejor para ella.

Pero, ¿alguna vez Korra le había dicho que la amaba?

La pregunta la deprimió más. Por supuesto que no lo había hecho, ni siquiera ella le había confesado eso y sabía perfectamente por qué: miedo. Todo estaba yendo demasiado rápido.

Una suave presión sobre su pierna la sobresaltó. Agachando la mirada observó a su peludo amigo de pelaje negro demandando atención. Sonriendo, Asami tomó a su gato entre sus manos y lo colocó en su regazo, acariciándolo mientras escuchaba satisfecha el ronroneo de placer.

Y sus pensamientos tomaron un rumbo completamente distinto. Ahora pensaba en su mascota, en aquel animal huraño que al principio se resistía a sus caricias y atenciones, que la ignoraba caprichosamente, buscándola solo cuando _necesitaba algo de ella_. Pero todo había cambiado, ahora ella se había convertido en parte indispensable de su vida. La seguía por todas partes de la casa, siempre buscando ser acariciado, siempre acariciándola a su modo. Aun no sabía cómo un animal podía saber cuándo a ella le pasaba algo. Debía ser algo con la conexión. Sea lo que sea, ahora él era el animal más cariñoso, dependiente y tierno de todos. Simplemente lo amaba. Y ahora, no pudo evitar comparar aquello con _ella._ Era exactamente lo mismo, de lo huraña y salvaje, ahora se había convertido en una tierna gatita.

Nuevamente sus pensamientos la traían a colación. Esto la iba a volver loca.

Un maullido la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, seguido por la presión de unas suaves patitas en su rostro que simplemente la hicieron sonreír.

\- Oh, _Tui_ … ojalá nunca me hubiera enamorado – le habló, como si su gato fuera capaz de entenderlo, y como si lo hiciera, éste le maulló, sacándola una risa a Asami -. Por supuesto que no hablo de ti. A ti jamás dejaré de amarte – respondió, presionando su peludo rostro contra sus mejillas, mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

De pronto, la determinación la atacó. Una inyección de adrenalina le hizo sabe que no podía quedarse así, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo.

Cogiendo su celular, marcó su número sin detenerse a pensar, hasta que escuchó que al otro lado ella respondía.

\- ¿Asami?

\- Si…

\- ¿Qué sucede que llamas tan tarde?

\- ¿Acaso no puedo? – _¿Acaso no me has extrañado?_

\- Claro que puedes – se escuchó el tono alegre de Korra en respuesta -. Solo que es raro. Dime ¿te sucedió algo?

 _No está enojada. Está feliz ¿por qué está feliz?_

\- ¿Asami?

 _Quiero decirle tantas cosas, pero una vez que escucho su voz…_

\- Asami…

 _… Que la escucho decir mi nombre con tanta suavidad… no puedo decir nada más._

\- No es nada – respondió derrotada -. Disculpa por molestar. Nos vemos mañana.

\- ¡Espera! – oyó exclamar a Korra, y su corazón de inmediato se aceleró en respuesta -. Llamaste porque querías decir algo.

 _Llamé porque quería oír tu voz, quería oír tu voz dirigiéndote a mí. Pensé que con eso se me quitaría un poco las ganas que tengo de verte. Pero todo esto solo hizo lo contrario._

\- ¿Puedes salir a comprar a esta hora? – escuchó por la línea.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó confundida.

\- ¿Puedes?

\- No entiendo.

\- Nos vemos en cinco minutos en aquel minimarket.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Espera!

Pero ya había cortado.

 _¿Qué acaba de suceder? ¿Es en serio?_

Pero mientras su mente intentaba comprender todo lo que había sucedido, su cuerpo ya estaba actuando. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba emocionada descendiendo por las escaleras, mientras se colocaba un polerón. Con rapidez cogió las llaves de la casa y antes de cerrar la puerta alcanzo a gritarle a su padre que iba a hacer una compra _express_ a aquel lugar.

En el momento en que sintió sobre su piel la refrescante brisa nocturna, se echó a correr por las calles, ahora nada le importaba, esta vez nada impediría lo inevitable.

Quedaba menos de una cuadra para llegar a su destino cuando a lo lejos la divisó, aquella silueta inconfundible. A pasos de ella aminoró la velocidad, agitada y embelesada. El cambio era demasiado para ella.

\- Hey – le sonrió Korra, acercándosele.

Asami no reaccionó, solo observaba como ella se aproximaba muy segura de sí misma, haciendo uso de todo su arsenal femenino, desarmándola completamente. Cuando Korra le extendió una bolsa fue cuando supo que tenía que moverse, corresponder a su saludo, cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Y eso? – Fue lo único que dijo. _Eres brillante, Sato._

\- La compra que viniste hacer. Una energética y unos cuantos snacks. Así tu padre creerá todo esto.

\- Gracias.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en que se quedaron en silencio. La mente de Asami estaba en blanco, no sabía qué decir y la sonrisa divertida de Korra no ayudaba mucho a que inventara algo o propusiera algún tema de conversación.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Korra.

\- Yo… lo siento. No debería haberte hecho venir hasta acá. Y ahora que te veo… no sé bien qué decir… sólo – No pudo finalizar la frase, Korra la había cogido de la muñeca y se la había llevado a un rincón de aquel lugar, lo suficientemente oculto, poco iluminado y apartado para que los pocos transeúntes no las vieran. Escuchó una infantil risa salir de sus labios, apegándose a la pared de aquel minimarket, mirando de reojo alrededor, cerciorándose de que nadie las había observado.

Y cuando lo hizo, Asami se vio envuelta en un cálido abrazo.

\- Te extrañé _demasiado_ – le dijo Korra, y Asami casi pudo sentir como su corazón casi se escapa de su pecho.

\- Yo… yo también – respondió, estrechándola más, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, ahogándose en la seguridad que Korra le brindaba.

Korra la aprisionó aún más, delatando cuánto la había extrañado, cuánto había deseado aquel abrazo; y cuando al fin se sació de ello, lentamente buscó con sus labios la mandíbula de Asami, ascendiendo suavemente por aquella fina línea hasta que llegó a sus labios, y sin detenerse la besó.

Asami no podía estar más feliz. Casi de un segundo a otro estaba con Korra, escuchando sus dulces palabras, sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, sus labios aprisionar los suyos.

Disfrutó el beso, perdiéndose ante aquella nueva calidez de Korra, dejándose llevar.

Pasaron unos momentos cuando al fin el dulce beso finalizó. Asami lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los azules observándola, llenos de amor. _Amor._ No era su imaginación, quizás Korra también la amaba.

Era tanta la felicidad que sentía, que luchó con sus emociones, evitando a toda costa que sus ojos se empañaran. Pero al parecer no lo logró, ya que Korra pareció darse cuenta de ello.

\- ¿Asami…?

\- ¿Crees que soy molesta? – preguntó ésta, repentinamente.

\- ¿Ah? ¿A qué viene eso?

\- Por todo esto, por lo que te dije, por…

\- Asami – la cortó -. Realmente estoy muy feliz - confesó.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?

\- Aunque siempre antepones tu estudio, me llamase a mitad de la noche, medio llorando, medio exigiendo, y no dijiste nada.

\- ¿Medio llorando? – susurró en voz baja para ella misma.

\- Eso hizo que dejara todo de lado. Solo quería verte.

Asami estaba sin habla. Esa debería haber sido su línea y Korra le estaba quitando las palabras de su boca, palabras que ella no se atrevió a decir y que ahora escuchaba completamente emocionada.

\- Debo disculparme – continuó Korra, sorprendiéndola.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!... ¿por qué?

\- Te puse en una situación complicada – respondió Korra encogiéndose un poco de hombros -. Jamás debí decir algo como ello, haciéndolo sonar como si tuvieras que escoger entre yo o tu padre.

\- Korra, no tienes que… Eso no importa – respondió mientras se aferraba un poco más fuerte de su ropa.

\- Eso me hizo darme cuenta que… quiero estar contigo Asami. De verdad. No es como si antes hubiera sido de mentira… lo que quiero decir… - comenzó a explicar, enredándose.

Asami no pudo resistir emitir una pequeña risa, tanto por la situación como por la felicidad.

\- Hey… - emitió, intentando tranquilizarla.

\- No, déjame decirlo – respondió Korra.

\- Está bien.

\- Asami… - la llamó, diciendo suavemente su nombre -. Creo… _no_ , no creo. _Sé…_ que estoy completamente enamorada de ti.

No lo creyó. No creía lo que oía. Era todo demasiado ficticio y apresurado. ¿Era eso lo que estaba escuchando? ¿Korra estaba diciendo eso? ¿La Korra que la había acorralado contra la reja aquella vez? ¿Tanto la había hecho cambiar un solo corte de pelo?

Hace tan solo unos minutos atrás se encontraba en su habitación, intentando estudiar, odiándose a sí misma; y ahora la sensación era completamente distinta. Temía por que su mente le estuviera jugando una mala pasada. Temía porque lo sentía era satisfactoriamente _irreal_.

Cerró los ojos, aguantando la emoción. Siempre todo era inesperado con ella a su alrededor. Desde que ella había ingresado a su vida, todo había sido un sinfín de altos y bajos, todos abruptos, abarrotados de distintas emociones que siempre la llevaban de un extremo a otro. Este momento era uno de ellos. Se sentía en lo más alto de aquella montaña rusa, y la falta de aire la tenía mareada. Pero esa ése mareo con que todos sueñan, de ése que te llena de mariposas el estómago, diciéndolo de una forma bastante cursi y cliché. Pero era cierto.

\- Korra… yo – intentó decir, sin evitar que se notara su voz fracturada -. Yo también…

\- Lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido.

Aquella respuesta no le sorprendió. Como tampoco lo hizo su cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban aferradas al cuello de Korra, con su cuerpo presionándola contra la pared, buscando hambrienta devorar sus labios, de enredarse con su lengua, perderse debajo de su ropa. Ése era el plan, y todo iba con viento en popa hasta que Korra la mordió en su cuello, sacándole un agudo gemido. De inmediato sintió una mano obstruir su boca.

\- Shh – la calló -. Tienes que permanecer callada.

No tuvo tiempo para responder, de inmediato Korra se encontró besándola mientras deslizaba lentamente sus tibias manos por su trasero, desnudándola. ¿Cuándo había desabrochado sus pantalones? Eso no le importaba, la deseaba demasiado como para ofrecer alguna clase de resistencia. Korra bajó su ropa lo justo y necesario, dejando al descubierto tres cuartos de su piel, brindándole el espacio mínimo para actuar.

Luego de eso, su mano descendió lentamente por su abdomen, estremeciéndola por completo. Por alguna razón eso la enloqueció. Era el lugar, las palabras dichas, la sensación de poder ser descubiertas, de que a ella se le escapase un gemido demasiado fuerte, de sentir el fresco viento acariciar su piel expuesta, de no ser completamente desvestida y de que Korra estuviera jugando con la piel de su abdomen, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Pero al parecer, ella escuchó sus pensamientos, ya que no alcanzó a acariciar más allá de su ombligo cuando empezó el endemoniadamente lento descenso. Asami mordía sus labios, agonizando ante la espera de sentir a Korra dentro de ella, y que glorioso fue el momento en que la sintió en aquella zona.

Sus dedos se deslizaron con facilidad entre sus piernas, Korra podía sentir la imperante necesidad que tenía Asami, ella misma no creía poder aguantarse, pero era más fuerte su deseo de escucharla gemir. No tenía tiempo para jugar, aunque lo hubiese deseado, así que, ignorando su hambriento e hinchado nódulo, de inmediato se dirigió hacia la cálida y palpitante abertura, ingresando lentamente dos dedos dentro, escuchando deliciosamente el dulce y ahogado gemido que daba Asami, aferrándose más fuerte de su polerón, intentando abrir un poco más las piernas para darle más acceso.

Desde ésa incómoda posición no podía hacer demasiado, por lo que se obligó a arquear de inmediato sus dedos y los arrastró afuera, para luego comenzar a bombear con fuerza dentro de ella, intentando acariciar la mayor cantidad de puntos nerviosos con sus yemas.

La respiración de Asami de inmediato se tornó irregular. Korra se deleitaba ver su entrecejo fruncido y su boca sellada, restringiendo los sonidos, pero limitando la debida oxigenación de su cuerpo. A ése ritmo ella se fatigaría.

Por otro lado, Asami se estaba dejando llevar por las sensaciones. Cada vez que Korra salía, su pulgar presionaba su centro, sacudiendo sus caderas, las cuales se tensaban cuando se adelantaban y salían a recibir los dedos de Korra, que no alcanzaban toda su extensión. Ella lo sabía, sabía que se estaba esforzando en aquella pose, pero ella quería más.

\- Por favor… más adentro… - pidió, con su voz cargada de deseo.

Korra rió entre dientes, llamando en parte su atención.

\- No me pidas eso… no puedo hacer mucho desde ésta posición. Ah, pero espera - dijo, dejando a medias la frase, deteniendo su rítmico trabajo.

Korra sacó lentamente sus dedos, regocijándose con las involuntarias sacudidas que daba Asami cuando ella presionaba _al pasar_ por algunos puntos clave, emitiendo una divertida risa al escuchar el quejido de protesta e insatisfacción de su novia. Cuando estuvo fuera, de inmediato se llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo de su polerón, del cual extrajo un pequeño artículo, el cual con prontitud quitó del campo de visión de Asami.

\- ¿Qué es…?

\- Iba a ser de Opal – respondió Korra -. Pero podrá esperar, aunque quiera matarme en unos minutos más. Pero esto es más importante.

Asami no alcanzó a entenderlo y antes de que pudiera averiguar más se encontró con que Korra volvía a su tarea, y esta vez traía un poco de ayuda.

\- No es lo mismo, pero de seguro te ayudará… - escuchó cómo ésta le susurraba mientras sentía como algo pequeño y suave vibraba entre sus piernas. Cuando lo entendió, fue demasiado tarde. Ya se encontraba afirmándose con fuerza de los brazos de Korra, intentando desesperadamente no gritar ni moverse de la forma tan enérgica como lo estaba haciendo.

\- ¡Korra! – jadeó en protesta.

\- Espera… no tomará mucho tiempo – susurró con dificultad.

La extraña vibración que sentía Asami, atacándola justo en su centro mismo, atormentándola, la estaba matando. Era una sensación extraña, un poco más fría y dura, era un _juguete_ en todo el sentido de la palabra, un juguete que jugaba con su cuerpo. Ése objeto incansable, el cual Korra controlaba a su entero antojo lo sentía ir y venir a ratos extendiéndose a lo largo de todo su sexo, presionándola con fuerza, estresando su cuerpo que apenas se podía mover, que apenas podía emitir algún ruido.

Por cosas como ésas podrían ser detenidas por la policía ¿los cargos?: faltas a la moral. La multa sería lo de menos. Lo peor sería darle explicaciones a su padre. Una señorita _como ella_ , haciendo _ésa clase_ _de cosas_ en la vía pública… _y con una mujer._

Pero en ese preciso momento no estaba pensando en ésas cosas, si es que siquiera estaba pensando.

Tal como Korra dijo, no le tomó mucho tiempo, menos cuando sintió como mientras _eso_ le hacía perder la poca cordura que le quedaba, ella _además_ la penetró suavemente con otros dos dedos. Unos pocos movimientos y unos segundos más tarde Asami se encontró dando un poco pudoroso gemido, mientras sentía avergonzada como su liberación descendía entre sus muslos, manchando su ropa.

Aguantó la respiración por unos cortos segundos, en el cual su corazón lo sintió en su garganta, lista para afrontar la vergüenza pública de que alguien las encontrara y las juzgara (o denunciara). Y cuando nadie vino, recién se permitió descansar, doblemente agotada, apoyado su frente en el hombro de Korra, mientras su cuerpo silencioso terminaba de sufrir los espasmos.

\- Fue una idea increíble ¿no crees? – escuchó fanfarronear a Korra, lo que la hizo sonreír.

\- Tenías todo planeado – la acusó, mientras se subía la ropa.

\- La verdad es que no. Sí o sí tenía que salir de casa a entregarle este producto a Opal, pero en cuanto recibí tu llamado, y en cuanto vi lo mucho que me necesitabas, inmediatamente cambiaron mis prioridades.

\- Hablando de prioridades… – dijo Asami con un tono de voz un poco más ronca, y con sus manos husmeando en el botón que cerraba los pantalones de Korra, desabrochándolo. Fue cuando unas manos la detuvieron, contrariándola -. ¿No quieres? – preguntó.

\- No es eso… - dijo rehuyendo la mirada.

Asami colando sus dedos por su jeans la trajo hacia sí, presionando su cadera, mientras su boca comenzaba a besar la caliente piel del cuello de Korra, escuchándola respirar más fuerte.

\- ¿Qué es…? – preguntó apenas, aprisionando el lóbulo de la oreja de Korra, oyendo un reprimido jadeo.

\- Asami…

\- ¿Qué quieres?... – susurró, sintiendo como su excitación volvía a encenderse, pero esta vez con otra clase de anhelo.

Korra en un rápido movimiento se sacudió a Asami y de pronto fue ella la que estuvo en su oído, susurrándole cosas.

\- Te quiero dentro, quiero sentirte desnuda, quiero sentir tu boca bajando por mi abdomen… - le dijo casi sin voz, sacándole un gemido a Asami.

\- E-eso no se vale… - respondió quejumbrosa Asami.

\- Vamos a tener que conformarnos con esto por ahora – agregó Korra, con cierto pesar -. Lo que yo quiero es mucho más.

Asami se frustró. Un poco más de presión y hubiera estado lista, pero Korra tenía razón, ella también quería eso. Además, ya estaba tardando demasiado en "su compra"

 _-_ Tu padre se preocupará si te demoras más – agregó Korra.

\- Tsk, demonios...

Nuevamente la angustia venía a ella, la misma que la había atacado en su habitación.

\- ¿A veces… te sientes sola? – preguntó Asami.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Cuando sonríes libremente, me siento un poco celosa. Me hace pensar que no estás triste cuando no estoy ahí… es un poco doloroso. Es como si para ti estuviera bien no verme – dijo sinceramente Asami.

\- Tonta, por supuesto que me siento sola… Pero, todo ha cambiado ahora. Sé que me amas, sé que sabes que yo lo hago, y para mí eso es suficiente.

Asami la observó a los ojos, a esos despreocupados y otrora indescifrables ojos, y en ellos reconoció lo que siempre quiso.

\- A pesar de que todo esto sea extraño, bizarro y espontáneo, no deja de ser real – agregó Korra, sonriendo -. No porque sea poco romántico significa que es menos. Es lo mismo, o incluso más.

\- Tú…

\- No me sentiré insegura sobre esto, porque sé que tú lo sientes tan real como yo ¿verdad?

Era una pregunta innecesaria. Asami lo sentía desde hace demasiado tiempo.

\- Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo juntas – declaró, y eso sonó un tanto extraño.

.

.

.

 **~o~**

* * *

Hey.

Ha pasado un tiempo. No tengo nada para justificarme, disculpen.

Algunos comentarios flash:

\- No me gusta meter nombres propios a las cosas que escribo, y aquí decidí utilizar _pasajeramente_ a "Tu", el primo de los chicos, aunque fuera un poco enredado el nombre (por el pronombre hispano).  
\- El cambio de Korra no la hizo perder su esencia. Ser "aceptable" no significa que lo hace por alguien.  
\- Quizá faltó "romance" en la forma en que se dijeron que se aman. Pero, hey, ¿en serio siguen esto porque buscan alguna clase de romance? Están bastante perdidas si es así, hahaha. Mi romance es demasiado poco convencional y sutil por si no lo han notado.  
\- Dejé una clase de final abierto, lo sé. Todo tiene un propósito.  
\- Solo su imaginación sabrá qué hace y le pide Opal a Korra. Es una loquilla.

Ñe, le reviews:

 **you** : Interesante nickname btw, y usted quiere ver el mundo arder al pedirme eso. **KorraAsami:** En verdad siento haberlas hecho esperar chicas, en serio. Jamás será una molestia responder preguntas, y espero hacerlo con _precisión y claridad_ , hahaha: (1) Oh, a decir verdad, Korra no gustaba de Asami, simplemente la vio como un reto, para probarse a sí misma, para probar cosas, y ya ves a donde llevan los experimentos sociales que no sabes controlar. (2) No vive en la tienda, trabaja _algunos días_ en ella y con ello, más lo que le mandan sus padres, tiene de sobra para vivir. Jamás me he explayado en ello y no me encontré en la necesidad de decirlo hasta ahora que lo expones. (3) Hahaha, hay muchas cosas que no he mencionado, en parte para dejar _misterio_ , y me atrevería a decir que un 75% es porque simplemente se me olvida. Pero gracias a ti recuerdo ciertas cosas, y mira que ahora lo puse. Solo falta que averigüen en qué carrera estudia Korra. Hohoho. Gracias por leer chicas! Me divierto mucho leyendo sus comentarios. (4) Dejaré para mi _tierna imaginación_ el tema de sus uñas largas y de que la Andrea te _lee todo esto_ (5) Hahahaha, son locas. Me halagas, y me avergüenza un poco, pero sobre todo me alegra saber que te llevas una _recompensa_ cada vez que leen esto. Y por cierto, soy de Chile. Y claro que contemplaré la posibilidad de agregar ese juego que dices más adelante, solo tengo que contactarme con su "amiga" que usó eso, para tener más detalles, hahaha. **cryp:** Cambió para bien. Estaba escrito que terminaría con el look de la historia original de Avatar, y personalmente es el que más me gusta, ya que se ve más madura y femenina. Pero acá eso no le quitará lo sucia, aunque despertará _ése_ deseo en Asami. **Jaz98:** ¿Comentario basado en hechos reales? Pero tienes razón, es más complicado la opinión de tus padres en una relación poco convencional, y más aun cuando vives con ellos. En fin. No aclaré nada de Hiroshi en este capitulo, dejé pasar eso como en todas las relaciones sucede, y al final es para peor (¿spoiler?) ya que se concentra hasta que explota en un futuro. Con eso ya te dije que acá no se ha olvidado, solo se ha omitido (ustedes chicas, no lo hagan en casa, hablen todo de inmediato). **Benada:** ¿Qué tan mal piensas del pequeño Bolin? Siempre habrá alguien que dirá un comentario _inocente_ que te hará abrir los ojos. Lo esencial jamás está a la vista, hasta que te lo refriegan sin delicadeza ni anestesia. Pero gracias a esto ocurrió todo lo que pasó. Amor para Bolin y sus comentarios tan desatinados. ¡Ámalo! hahaha. **HanelBlumaTanu:** Ese fue el inicio de la _bola de nieve_. Conversaciones banales que llevan a todo esto. **Ruha:** Con el poco tiempo, ahora tendrán que administrarlo mejor. Es cuando Korra entrará en acción con todo su arsenal. ¡Que comience la fiesta señores! Esto se va a a descontrolaaar, hahaha. **Tenshi Hikari:** Para eso queda bastante (lo de Hiroshi) y desde ahora intentaré que ellas se intercalen en ésa clase de _ejercicio físico._ Aunque claramente Korra tendrá un poco más de ventaja, al ser ella dueña y conocedora de todos los futuros artilugios. **catching RE:** El drama se dejó pasar, nos enfocamos en la parte *feliz del relato (con resultados sexuales, hahaha) Y le acertaste completamente con el cambio. Todo fríamente calculado. Y solo te estaba leseando, hahaha. **Shizuma94:** ¿Eso del ex novio fue un guiño a algo? ¿quieres que lo haga? ¿quieres ver el mundo arder solo por placer? ¿y por qué metiste a Mako? Y terminé preguntando más cosas que respondiendo tu comentario. **Aile1323:** Usted no cambia, señorita, hahaha. No sé de dónde inventaste tanto adjetivo, pero me dio un interesante punto de vista de la dulce mentira que te estás formando de mí. Y sip, la tormenta no duró mucho. Son de ésas que prometen y al final no terminan siendo nada. Ah pero hasta que las olvidan y de repente dejan la gran cagá (dijo la princesa). **Nami-Nem:** "No lloren por mi, yo ya estoy muerto" fue la belleza y melancolía que las mentes perturbadas y _blues_ solo lo saben apreciar (palo). Oye, aweoná ¿es en serio? es que no puedo comportarme como una dama, siempre la cagas mujer, la recagas hahahah. Pero zzhi (shit men! por favor, detente... staph!) **KoAsLM005:** Creo que hice todo lo que me pediste que no hiciera. Disculpa por ello. **DjPuMa13g:** "Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona queda" como dice el dicho; un corte de pelo y una sonrisa no cambiará la esencia. Sinceramente creo que me costará abordar el momento cuando Asami decida contarle a su padre; no sé dónde ni cuándo hacerlo ¿no es muy pronto para decir todo eso? Pero claro, Korra ya lo hizo, Asami debe hacerlo... aunque ni yo ni ella estemos preparadas para relatarlo, hahaha. Weón, ¿qué onda con el chocolate cremoso? hahahaha! Mujer, como me haces reír con tus ocurrencias. ¿Y no te bastó el bondage de la otra adaptación? ¿quieres que haga lo mismo acá? **AlexandraArcher:** Señorita ¿va a la escuela? Quedó en un leve shock cuando me dicen eso, y las encuentro luego leyendo estas cosas. Dejando de lado ése detalle, tuviste parte de razón, aunque Hiroshi no es la clase de padre que hará lo imposible para meterse con la relación de ambas, simplemente lo dijo como padre _estricto_ y cansado al ver a alguien como Korra juntándose con su hija. Intento justificarlo porque, como hermana mayor, hago lo mismo con los "amigos" (me dice ella, ja!) con quien me topo cuando voy a visitar a mi pequeña hermana a su casa. Es solo para asustar. **Yolo VI:** Hahaha, tranquilo, el hombre es tranquilo. Lo dijo por decir. Aunque no será nada grato cuando se entere que Korra era más que su amiga.

.

 _¡Y empezó septiembre mierda! El mes nacional de la autodestrucción y el patriotismo. Saludos a mis compatriotas chilenas, quizás nos veamos en alguna fonda sin saberlo~_


	12. Aparición

**Aparición**

Al fin había llegado. Pero seguía ahí de pie, sin decidirse a entrar de sorpresa o a llamarla para que ella saliera a buscarla.

 _¿Acaso eres una chica pequeña, Sato?_

Pero es que nunca antes pensó que iba a ingresar a ése tipo de sitios. Desde afuera parecía una casa ordinaria, con una estructura arquitectónica bastante elegante. Pero entre sus paredes altas y envejecidas, y en sus ventanas victorianas con mosaicos de cristales de múltiples colores, había un discreto cartel, tan elegante como todo, en el que simplemente se leía "El Portal".

Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue esos lugares en los que no decían nada pero que a la vez decía todo. Como las casas en donde se vende droga, por ejemplo, en donde solo te dan un nombre y solo por contactos, llegas.

Esto era similar. Sin las instrucciones que ella le había especificado, jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que ésa casa era un sexshop perfectamente camuflado. No es que un lugar así fuera ilegal, pero a los ojos de la sociedad seguía siendo escandaloso. De esta manera, siendo un lugar discreto, les daba a los clientes una oportunidad de pasar desapercibidos, de ir seguros hasta sus casas en donde podían probar, en la seguridad de sus paredes, felices su producto.

 _Felices el producto_ – sonrió Asami, y de inmediato se reprochó mentalmente por los pensamientos tan sucios que tuvo.

En ese momento, una de las grandes puertas de madera se abrió, dejando salir a una pareja del lugar. Asami alcanzó a ver la sonrisa con la cual la chica observaba al hombre antes de que ellos la vieran y la miraran sorprendidos. Eso la hizo sentir incómoda. Se sintió casi como una pervertida, que esperaba a las parejas a las afueras de ese tipo de lugares solo para ver sus rostros. Demonios ¿por qué tenía que ser tan perseguida? La mejor forma de terminar con ello fue dándoles una sonrisa y de inmediato subió los cortos escalones hasta alcanzar la puerta que aún no se cerraba del todo y, de una vez por todas, ingresó al lugar.

Adentro era un ambiente completamente distinto a la tranquila la calle residencial en la cual estuvo indecisa por algunos minutos. El interior estaba muy iluminado, distintos ambientes se abrían paso a lo largo de la casona. El suelo alfombrado bajo sus pies daba un aire bastante profesional al negocio, de seguro eran importantes, demasiado importantes como para que el lugar luciera tan ostentoso. Una rápida mirada y de inmediato observó como un chico de piel morena y pelo largo se acercó a ella. Esto sería incómodo.

\- ¿Buscas _algo_ en particular?

\- No "algo" – respondió con una sonrisa incómoda -. Sólo a Korra.

\- ¿Korra? – dijo el chico, y Asami captó el efímero brillo en sus inexpresivos ojos -. Tú debes ser _la chica._

\- ¿La chica?

\- Su novia – aclaró, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

Asami sintió que su rostro ardía. Sin embargo, ¿por qué debía avergonzarse? Debía ser el hecho de escuchar el título, dicho por otra persona, por alguien cercano a Korra.

\- ¿Eres tú su…? – preguntó Asami, tardando su pregunta.

\- ¿Familiar? – completó la pregunta -. Sí, soy su primo, Desna – la saludó, de un modo bastante apático, y Asami no supo muy bien cómo corresponder.

En ese momento la inconfundible risa de su pareja hizo que dirigiera su mirada hasta un lugar apartado de una sala, en donde estaba sonriéndole a un atractivo chico. Una señal de alerta se encendió dentro de Asami.

\- Veo que ya la has encontrado. Que disfrutes tu estancia en la tienda – le dijo Desna a modo de despedida, separándose de su lado.

Asami se quedó estática en el lugar. Ahora que lo pensaba, él lucía exactamente como alguien con el que Korra saldría, en el caso de que fuera heterosexual. Alto, atlético, popular. La robusta mano de él que envolvió el brazo expuesto de Korra hizo que sus piernas avanzaran sin que ella lo notara, y cuando al fin parpadeó se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos dos, intentando quitarse de la cabeza la vieja imagen que tenía de Korra cuando la había pillado a horcajadas de aquel sujeto.

Odiaba esos días, en que sus pensamientos optaban por caminos más oscuros y autodestructivos. Todo estaba bien ¿por qué pensaba en ello siquiera? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan pesimista? Pero, aunque se reprochara no podía detenerse.

\- … Con seguridad estaría contigo – escuchó decir al tipo, y eso solo ayudó a que su descontrol aumentara.

\- Lástima que ella ya está con alguien – respondió, imponiéndose frente a ellos.

\- ¡Hey! – exclamó sonriente Korra y esa sonrisa la hizo sentirse un poco culpable, pero aun su guardia estaba alta.

Sin embargo, el atractivo chico solo rió divertido, provocando que esta se enfadara aún más.

\- Debes ser Asami, Korra me ha contado mucho de ti.

Responderle en ése estado hubiera sido más descortés que simplemente no responderle, por lo que ella solo observó a Korra, buscando algún tipo de respuesta antes de que abriera la boca. Después de toda la batalla que se había formado en su mente, el sentido común peleaba abriéndose paso.

\- Él es mi cliente regular – dijo Korra, en un "intento" por presentarlo.

 _Hablas como si fueras alguna clase de "dama de compañía". Demonios, Sato ¿quieres dejar de pensar en esto?_

\- Suena bastante extraño si lo dices de ésa manera, Korra – agregó el chico, dándole razón a sus pensamientos.

 _Gracias._

\- Eres un estúpido, tú sabes lo que quise decir. Además, no somos compatibles.

\- En éste momento – dijo, en una especie de broma que Asami no entendió. Pero no necesitaba hacerlo.

\- Sigue así, y ella te golpeará – dijo Korra, apuntando a Asami.

\- Discúlpame. No creas todo lo que digo – se disculpó.

Y la razón de advirtió a Asami que era mejor que no abriera la boca.

\- Bien, es mejor que me vaya. Te comentaré cuando pruebe el producto.

\- Por dios, sin tantos detalles como la última vez – sonrió.

\- Eso te da experiencia. Deberías agradecerme – le dijo dándole un codazo en forma de broma, que Korra alegre devolvió.

\- Sólo vete de una vez – dijo en respuesta la morena, y Asami estuvo completamente de acuerdo en ello.

El alto chico se despidió de ambas, y antes de que Asami pudiera decir algo, Korra la arrastró hasta un estrecho y poco iluminado pasillo de aquella casona y rápidamente la besó, sin darle tiempo para nada.

\- Quizás armaré un alboroto con esto, pero dime Asami ¿estabas celosa? – le preguntó sonriente cuándo se apartó.

Su mente estaba en blanco, y hubiera mentido si lo hubiera negado.

\- Es tu culpa por estar tan pegada a él – respondió haciendo una mueca y volteando su rostro, que a esas alturas sentía que humeaba de la vergüenza.

La risa de Korra volvió a abrirse paso por el lugar, por su cabeza, y eso extrañamente le molestó.

\- Sato, eres una ridícula.

Tan amorosa que era. Alimentando, además, el fuego que sentía crecer en su estómago. Y antes de que pudiera protestar, Korra la estaba acorralando contra la pared, capturando sus labios entre los suyos, ingresando sin permiso su lengua a su boca mientras aquella mano se colaba dominante por debajo de su polera, presionando la piel de su abdomen.

\- Espera – jadeó. Penosamente fue lo único que pudo decir.

\- Hay un cuarto justo acá al lado – le susurró mientras mordía su oído.

No podía perderse a sí misma. Esto no resolvía nada, de hecho, ni sabía por qué estaba sucediendo. Debía sobreponerse.

\- ¡No! – dijo sobresaltándola -. No puedes pretender que tenga ganas de hacerlo luego de que me hayas dicho ridícula y de que te haya sorprendido coqueteando con un tipo.

Listo. Lo había dicho.

Pero Korra solo rió.

\- ¿Y por qué mierda te estas riendo? – dijo secamente, intentando mantener su enojo controlado, aunque fuera jodidamente difícil.

\- ¡Asami… él es gay!

 _Típico, Sato. Si me hubieras escuchado no estarías avergonzándote a ti misma._

\- ¿Qué? – soltó, sintiendo como el balde de agua fría bajaba por su cuerpo, mientras la razón se reía de ella.

\- ¡Estabas celosa de algo insistente!

\- Pero… ¡lo oí diciendo que de seguro estaría contigo!

\- _Trabajando aquí_ , si es que tuviera tiempo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Mi trabajo es divertido, recibo mucha información gracias a él, y deberías sentirte agradecida – le dijo en doble sentido, sintiéndose desfallecer por lo estúpida que había sido.

Jamás se había sentido tan estúpida.

\- Entonces…

\- Yo… - no sabía dónde ocultarse. Realmente odiaba esos días.

\- Ven – la tomó Korra de la mano y besó su mejilla -, deja ir a cambiarme. Vamos a casa.

.

.

Era extraño, estaba un poco avergonzada, pero a esas alturas su cuerpo y se estaba acostumbrando a las altas demandas físicas a las cuales Korra la imponía. Y no solo a ésas, sino a lo que se esperaba de ella. Pero la expectativa no cumplía un rol importante acá, ella quería hacer eso, más aún, _lo deseaba_.

Antes habían hablado que utilizar un arnés sería un poco inadecuado, un poco invasivo para comenzar. Si bien lo habían hecho todo apresurado no estaba demás ir _un poco lento_ con respecto a ciertas cosas. El tema de utilizar ciertos juguetes era en lo que Asami quería ir despacio, lo disfrutaba ciertamente, pero algo de pudor le quedaba, necesitaba preparación, acostumbrarse a eso antes de que todo se descontrolara y _fuera al siguiente nivel_.

¿Y cuál era ése?

Lo que las había llevado ahí. Asami de espaldas, como la mayoría de las veces se encontraba, con Korra entre sus piernas, cubriendo aquel objeto desconocido y ajeno a su cuerpo, esperando ingresar _también_ a ella.

Observaba el rostro preocupado de Korra. Ella estaba luchando con algo más, la carga era más pesada para ella ya que aparte de también llevarlo, debía ocuparlo correctamente. Quizá hubieran comenzado con algo más simple, más unilateral, en la cual una pudiera obtener el completo control, sin comprometer el suyo. Pero entremedio de toda esa preocupación, también había determinación. Cuando algo ingresaba a la mente de la morena, nada podía disuadirla de ello.

A pesar de la espera, ya lo estaba disfrutando. A veces poco importaba donde se encontrara su mente, su cuerpo fácilmente la traicionaba, desligándose de su razón, de sus problemas y preocupaciones, entregándose por completo al deseo.

Sus caderas ya se movían erráticas, buscando prolongar el contacto que los dedos de Korra le ofrecían, humedeciendo toda su parte baja, aumentando la temperatura de su cuerpo, de su libido, comprometiendo su respiración y nublando cada vez más su razón. La misma que se había reído de ella hoy en la tarde.

Pronto sintió que Korra se acercaba más. Había avanzado hasta que sintió claramente aquel objeto justo en su entrada, pidiendo permiso para ingresar ahora que estaba lista. Una mirada de cariño mezclada con lujuria bastó para que abriera un poco más las piernas, arrimándose más a su cuerpo, sintiendo las manos de Korra afirmarse de su cadera, mientras el _strapless strap-on_ se abría paso dentro de ella. Un quejido de satisfacción salió de sus labios. Pensaba que iba a ser frío, que lo iba a sentir incómodo al principio, pero sin demora se había adecuado a su temperatura, pero eso no era lo que ocupaba su mente.

\- Ah – gimió Korra, mientras lentamente ingresaba el objeto de silicona, dando ambas un gemido de excitación.

\- ¿Qué… sientes? – preguntó ahogada Asami, disfrutando el momento.

\- Como si te tuviera dentro… es extraño, ya que yo lo estoy… o esto está…

Asami quiso probar algo. Con cuidado movió oscilante sus caderas, juntando un poco más su cuerpo al de Korra mientras la sujetaba firmemente de sus caderas, y de inmediato escuchó como ésta jadeaba.

 _Estaba en lo cierto_ – pensó, sonriendo.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes?

\- Porque con esto no solamente tú tienes el control. Como también lo llevas dentro, cada movimiento que haga, también lo sentirás. Ambas sentiremos lo que la otra haga – explicó, y de inmediato Korra sonrió.

\- Probemos tu teoría.

Korra alejó su cadera de Asami, sintiendo perfectamente como aquel objeto se deslizaba por sus cálidas paredes, y cuando iba a medio camino, intentó cambiar un poco la dirección y luego ingresó con rapidez, ganando un gemido en respuesta. Eso siempre la hacía perder el control de sí misma.

Dentro de poco Asami solo sentía la piel caliente de Korra, casi ardiendo cada vez que su pelvis se acercaba a la suya, penetrándola profundamente, tocando con aquel objeto partes de ella que conocía a la perfección, sabiendo que ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto como lo hacía. Cada vez que llegaba al fondo, ciertas partes anatómicas de aquel juguete friccionaban su nódulo placentero, haciéndola gritar cada vez más alto.

El rostro brillante de Korra evidenciaba que eso debía requerir más esfuerzo del que estaban acostumbradas, y eso era decir mucho. Aunque era una excusa completamente válida por ser aquella la primera vez.

La frecuencia aumentó. Asami sentía que su cuerpo se movía sin control. Sus propias piernas ya no querían prolongar el contacto, si hacia eso probablemente terminaría pronto, y aun no le había sacado todo el provecho. Intentó alejarse un poco, disminuir la fuerza y la frecuencia con que Korra lo hacía, pero al agarre en sus caderas era más fuerte, y su voluntad en aquellas circunstancias siempre terminaba siendo escasa.

Pero no podía darse el lujo de agotarla, o agotarse.

La respiración de Korra iba aumentando, sus gemidos también, casi asemejándose a los gritos que Asami daba. La observaba desde abajo, viendo sus pechos oscilantes, moviéndose al ritmo de su cadera, mientras se perdía en su cara desbordante de lujuria con sus ojos cerrados, escondiendo detrás de aquella fina capa de piel sus ojos de un azul que a veces era celeste, tan único como ella lo era. Su pecho subía y bajaba errático. Era el momento.

Con una fuerza de voluntad de la cual se sorprendió, agarró las manos de Korra, soltando su agarre y se permitió detenerla, a pesar de haber estado a las puertas del éxtasis.

Una mirada preocupada de la chica la enterneció, y antes de que pudiera formularle alguna pregunta, ella se apartó, sacando sin alguna duda el strap-on que la estaba penetrando, aunque no pudo evitar dar un gemido cuando lo sintió deslizarse fuera.

\- ¿Asami? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te hice daño? – se apresuró a preguntar Korra y Asami solo pudo sonreír.

\- Shh – la calló, levantándose mientras posicionaba un dedo en sus labios -. No quiero que te canses, porque aún falta demasiado – dijo, sorprendiéndose de lo caliente que había sonado su voz.

El rostro de Korra se enrojeció, y Asami aprovechó de besarla ardientemente, vertiendo sus sucios deseos en aquello, chupando y deslizando su lengua con sensualidad entre los labios de Korra, obteniendo como respuesta gemidos y estremecimientos por parte de su novia. Cuando sintió que ya no ofrecía resistencia, posicionando una mano en su pecho la empujó suavemente de espaldas a la cama, mientras se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre ella. Esta vez ella iría arriba.

Sonrió maliciosamente, si bien le costaba impregnarse de ese sentimiento de desinhibición, una vez que lo hacía lo explotaba al máximo. Y con esa idea en mente emitió una encantadora risa, enganchando un mechón de cabello suelto detrás de tu oreja, agachándose para continuar besando a Korra mientras se apoyaba en su pelvis, siendo plenamente consciente de que el juguete seguía dentro de Korra.

La morena comenzó a ganar confianza, acariciando con sus manos toda la piel de Asami que tenía al alcance, descendiendo por sus caderas, afirmando su trasero, y luego volviendo a subir, hasta cubrir sus brazos y abrazar su cuello. Era dulce, era posesivo, era ambas cosas y más. Asami sentía como Korra disfrutaba. Jamás habían tenido un acuerdo de qué papel sexual cumplía cada una de ellas en eso. Era ridículo, pretender que siempre habría una activa y una pasiva definitiva. Eso en las relaciones entre mujeres jamás existiría, y de hacerlo, una jamás obtendría placer, el verdadero placer. Eso solo sería calentarse viendo como otra llegaba. Y con eso en mente, su determinación se encontraba en querer ser ella la guía, aunque desconociera el camino, aunque se perdieran ambas. Y eso era lo que más le gustaba.

Mordiendo el labio inferior de Korra, Asami la miró traviesa, diciéndole con la mirada que iba a comenzar. Dejando un camino de mojados besos, se deslizó por el pecho de la morena, frotando sus pechos al pasar, escuchando el gemido de recompensa, alimentando sus ganas. Cuando llegó a su ombligo se irguió completamente y elevándose solo un poco, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Korra, con sus manos buscó el objeto, y antes de que Korra hiciera algún movimiento, Asami se ubicó justo sobre ello, y descendiendo su cuerpo, lo guió dentro de ella, lanzando un sonoro jadeo de satisfacción.

Los ojos de Korra brillaban de la excitación, desde abajo podía ver el cuerpo desnudo de Asami estirado en todo su esplendor. Su pálida piel contrastaba visiblemente con la de ella, y mientras su vista se deleitaba con su anatomía, ascendiendo por su sudado abdomen, perdiéndose entre el valle que se formaba entre sus pechos hinchados, ésta se perdió cuando llegó a su rostro y se sumergió en sus ojos verdes, oscurecidos y a la vez brillantes por el deseo. Solo esa imagen de ella la hacía gemir, controlándose para no irse penosamente solo con la imagen de su novia sobre ella.

Pero al parecer eso no dependía de ella, ni de Asami, ya que veía que ella estaba batallando con lo mismo con lo que ella batallaba.

Asami sabía que la clave no estaba solo en entrar y en salir, sino que en estimular los puntos correctos, dejando espacio para la añoranza, para rogar por aquel toque, por aquella fricción. Deslizando sus manos por el abdomen de Korra, ascendió hasta posicionarla sobre sus pechos, amasándolos y apretándolos con deleite, mientras comenzaba lentamente aquel baile sobre sus caderas, en un sensual vaivén que iba orquestado con la música que salía de entre sus labios. Sentía perfectamente como ella dirigía el objeto en su interior, era casi como si se estuviera masturbando encima de Korra. Una acción así hubiera sido egoísta si es que hubiera sido solo un corsé unilateral, pero sabía, por la intensidad de los gemidos de Korra y por cómo ésta la agarraba, intentando dirigir un poco la oscilación de sus caderas, que ella lo estaba disfrutando tanto como ella.

Deslizaba su pelvis demorando el recorrido, ascendiendo un poco por la pelvis de Korra para luego hacer presión en la parte baja, sintiendo la humedad desbordándose y embebiendo aquel juguete, provocando que la penetración fuera más fluida, casi descontrolada. Era momento de subir la intensidad.

Arqueó un poco su cuerpo, acercando su torso al de Korra, poniendo a prueba la flexibilidad del strap-on, la cual respondió perfectamente. Con satisfacción, Asami se preparó para lo siguiente. Nuevamente capturó los labios de Korra en un beso que iba subiendo cada vez más de intensidad, ingresando a territorio desconocido y peligroso, y aprovechando esa _añoranza_ , descendió violentamente sobre el artefacto, gimiendo en su boca, acogiendo el grito de Korra en la suya, sintiendo sus uñas arañar la parte baja de su espada. Ese era el precio que debía pagar, ahora oficialmente estaba perdida.

Las manos de Korra se aferraron a su cadera y la esta vez la guiaron sobre su propio cuerpo, ayudando a Asami con su tarea, y aprovechando eso, Asami optó por buscar apoyo en el respaldo de la cama, posicionando sus manos en la madera, mientras ambas guiaban la danza, permitiendo que aquello llegara hasta el fondo de Asami y que presionara el techo de la pared del interior de Korra.

Asami comenzaba a sentir el cansancio por todo su cuerpo. Sus brazos entumecidos intentaban afirmarla, manteniéndola erguida cuando sentía que aquella bomba de electricidad recorría su cuerpo cada vez que descendía. Pero hasta sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear. Tenía que aguantar un poco más.

Korra entregada a las sensaciones no perdía detalle del rostro sudado de Asami justo sobre ella. Cada vez que hacía cierto movimiento, ella abría la boca dejando escapar una especie de grito ronco, como si el alma se le fuera en ello. Korra, con dificultad intentaba mantener sus propios ojos abiertos, pero su cuerpo también le estaba pasando la factura. Y se le habían ocurrido tantas ideas para probar con Asami una vez que la vio montarla de ésa manera, era una pena.

Tomando una profunda y dificultosa respiración, se determinó a acabar con ello. Asami no aguantaría más.

Llevó sus manos hasta las de Asami, y suavemente las dirigió hacia sus hombros, de manera que se apoyara en ella. Habiendo hecho eso, nuevamente colocó sus manos en su pálida y calurosa cadera y moviendo también la suya, comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de descenso de Asami, procurando de friccionar su nódulo, para no tardar la ansiada liberación que había pospuesto tanto.

Asami comenzó a jadear cada vez más fuerte y pronto no encontró la fuerza para seguir sosteniendo su cuerpo, por lo que erguida solo se permitió sentir cada penetración que Korra guiaba. Su cabeza comenzaba a doler, pero era por una presión distinta. Sin importarle como sus pechos bailaban ante cada acción, se llevó una de sus manos hasta su frente, presionándola, mientras gemía sin decoro alguno.

Estaba cerca, Korra lo podía sentir ya que le costaba avanzar por aquellas estrechas paredes, ella sentía lo mismo. Pero debía superar esa barrera para llegar al final.

Friccionando un poco más, observó con deleite como Asami abría un poco más la boca, tensionaba los músculos de su abdomen, arqueando levemente su espalda y entonces un ahogado grito salió de ella, el mismo que salió de los labios de Korra cuando se permitió liberar toda esa energía que había guardado atormentándolas.

El movimiento había cesado. Absorbiendo aun las pequeñas contracciones que ocurrían discretas dentro de cada una de ellas. Asami seguía con una mano cubriendo su frente, afirmándose a su pelo, como queriendo descargar en él toda su energía. Cuando salió de su escondite, emitió una risa entrecortada y pasó sus manos por sus ojos, secándolos, lo cual enterneció a Korra.

\- Hey ¿estás bien? – le preguntó, tomando su mano, acariciándola con su pulgar.

\- No es nada, disculpa – dijo Asami.

\- Ven.

Y tirándola suavemente atrajo a Asami sobre su cuerpo, recostándola sobre su pecho, y al hacer eso, aguantó la respiración.

\- Espera, antes necesito que salgas – dijo Korra, ahogando un jadeo.

Con cuidado Asami removió el straples de su interior, y a continuación lo quitó de Korra, arrojándolo a un lado en el suelo antes de volver a recostarse sobre ella, al fin descansando luego de todo el ejercicio y la tensión.

\- Fue una muy buena idea – susurró con su rostro escondido en el cuello de Korra.

\- Una muy buena idea – compartió la otra, riendo ante el comentario de Asami y acariciando su suave espalda.

\- Demonios, pensé que no lo iba a lograr.

\- Somos dos, pero valió completamente la pena.

\- Esto no ha acabado, Korra. Es solo una tregua – dijo somnolienta Asami, acomodándose más en el cuerpo de la morena.

\- Jamás he dicho lo contrario – dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y esta vez perderse en las profundidades del sueño, no sin antes depositar un beso en la frente de Asami.

\- Te amo – dijo de manera inconsciente.

Korra sonrió, nada podía ser más sincero que ello.

\- Y yo a ti.

.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó Asami por teléfono, mientras esperaba frente a pared en donde estaban expuestas las notas de algunos exámenes.

\- El entrenador llamó. Ahora estoy en el descanso de la práctica de basquetbol.

\- Oh – emitió decepcionada -. ¿Terminarás pronto? Puedo esperarte, podemos ir juntas a casa.

\- No te preocupes, creo que esto llevará tiempo, no quiero que tengas que esperar… un momento ¿a qué casa? – preguntó alterada por la línea, dándose cuenta del doble sentido de la pregunta.

\- Mi padre anda fuera de la ciudad, así que puedes decidir – dijo sonriendo Asami.

\- Demonios… aun así no puedo escaparme.

\- Eso te pasa por martirizarte.

\- Ve a casa, apenas termine correré hacia allá.

\- Te estaré esperando.

.

.

* * *

Una nueva jornada estaba empezando. A medida que pasaba el año las clases se estaban complicando, pero no solo era eso, sino el impresionante desinterés con que a sus profesores no parecía importarles su vida personal, o siquiera pensaban en que _necesitaban_ dormir. Cada uno de ellos actuaba como si su materia fuera la única de la carrera, dejándola sin tiempo para demasiadas cosas, obligándola a hacer malabares para equilibrar su vida como nunca antes pensó hacerlo.

Las cosas con Korra estaban avanzando mejor de lo previsto, ahora estaban más abiertas a toda clase de conversaciones. Atrás parecía haber quedado aquella chica tosca y carente de tacto que la había obligado a hacer cosas. El cariño por una persona transforma y abre muchos nuevos caminos, y hasta este entonces ella había sido su relación más querida.

Mientras apuntaba algunas cosas que decía el profesor, comenzó a dibujar sus propios modelos protésicos. Ansiaba enormemente terminar de una vez por todo con las clases para tener tiempo dedicarse a lo que en verdad le gustaba. Odiaba ese sistema de enseñanza, por culpa de ello había tantos desertores a lo largo de la carrera, por culpa de ello nada era apreciado por el verdadero valor que tenía. Pero había logrado adaptarse, aunque nada de eso le agradara.

Un constante chasquido detrás de ella desde hace rato la estaba molestando, y se sorprendió un poco cuando una mano tocó su hombro, haciéndole comprender que ése molesto sonido de hace un rato era para ella, y jamás hizo nada para acallarlo.

Aquella era una clase avanzada, no conocía a ninguno de los pocos estudiantes que había en el salón, por lo que aquel toque le fue extraño. Cuando volteó vio a una mujer que le ofrecía una sonrisa. Jamás la había visto y eso que destacaba bastante. Nuevamente se recriminó por poner tan poca atención a su entorno.

\- Dime – le respondió Asami.

\- Hola. Dime ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Asami – respondió continuando en el estado de confusión.

\- Asami, ¿vas a tomar alguna asignatura de formación académica?

Esa era una pregunta extraña, aún más de parte de alguien que no conocía.

\- Ehh…

\- Soy Ginger – se adelantó, de nuevo sonriéndole.

\- Ginger, estás interrumpiendo la clase – le dijo seria Asami.

\- Oh, ya veo. Después de clases hablaremos.

Treinta minutos después y éstas hubieron finalizado. Si tuviera que ser sincera, Asami no había puesto real atención después de la interrupción de aquella mujer preguntando cosas sin sentido. ¿La conocía? ¿sería alguna conocida de Korra o de los chicos? Así mismo se había presentado Bolin a ella una vez, y las cosas no salieron del todo bien.

Si es que a ella no le interesaba cierta persona, le incomodaba un poco que se acercaran a ella de esa manera. Pero ya había llegado el tiempo de aclarar quién era esa pelirroja.

\- Ahora podemos hablar – escuchó que ella decía a su lado.

\- ¿Podemos hacerlo camino a la biblioteca? Debo devolver un libro.

\- Por supuesto, me ahorrará el viaje que tenía que hacer hacia allá.

\- Hm – emitió un poco incómoda Asami -. Y dime, ¿por qué me preguntabas eso?

\- Quería saber.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Por nada en particular, solo era para iniciar una conversación.

\- ¿En medio de la clase? – preguntó Asami levantando una ceja. Esto olía a problemas.

\- Eso no es lo importante.

\- ¿Qué lo es? – se estaba impacientando.

Ginger se adelantó rápidamente unos pasos y se interpuso en su camino, justo en frente de ella, llamando completamente su atención.

\- Dime, Asami… Tienes una relación amorosa con una mujer ¿cierto?

.

.

.

 **~o~**

* * *

 **N. de la A.:**

¿Por qué el capítulo se llama así? Porque de repente Asami se deja ver, liberando quizá el hambre reprimida que todos alguna vez presentan y que temen a mostrar. Por esos malos días infundados, llenos de lo peor, volviéndonos paranóicas. Por esas personas extrañas (para bien o mal) que aparecen y "revuelven el gallinero".

Y algo completamente aparte, diré que sinceramente no había terminado de leer _por completo_ la real historia que estoy adaptando. Pero ya lo hice, y les digo para los que quieren ver el mundo arder, que eso está cerca. No sé porque les gusta tanta maldá.

Ahora entraremos de lleno al uso de _juguetes exóticos_ , he intentado documentarme bastante al respecto pero jamás cerraré las puertas para saber si quieren ver algo en específico (por favor, nada _tan_ extraño). Y colgándome a esto, de hecho este capitulo fue _inspirado_ en un comentario sobre este determinado objeto _(Share XS)_. Para que vean que tomo en cuenta y averiguo sobre ello. _(Agradézcanle a su "amiga" por contarme de esto, chicas)._

Listo. Le reviews:

 **KorraAsami:** Hohoho, son unas sucias, y me caen muy bien. Y ya les dije todo lo que tenía que decirles.| **Ninixxx:** No pasa nah, hasta que las velas ya no ardan, es ahí cuando me marcharé. Quedé perturbada sobre lo que quieres ¿alguien que te azote contra una reja y que te lo haga mayoritariamente en público? (y _loh peshoh_ wuahahaha) Pero yo no juzgo. Weón, jamás había comido tanto estas fiestas, y puras empanadas (no, no hay doble sentido acá) la nación de las empanadas invadió a mi familia y aquí estoy, intentando volver a lo que era antes del 18. Y ni recuerdo sobre lo bebido, pa' que cachí miha. Espero que lo hayas pasado igual de bien, _compañera_ (leerse con voz Allendesca).| **Ponshy:** Aun es muy pronto. Hay que dejar que vivan esa calma que hay antes del tornado.| **Ruha:** Aw, que digas eso es mucho viniendo de ti y de tu kilometraje leyendo ese tipo de historias. La verdad yo soy reacia a leer, me aburro fácilmente y solo sigo algunas cuantas, pero por eso es genial que lo digas. Y he estado un poco desaparecida, no he olvidado nuestra alianza; dame tiempo, debo solucionar algunas cosas antes.| **Shizuma94:** Opal es muy preciada para que la odien. Ginger es perfecta.| **Kanu-Unchou:** ¡Qué desaparecida andaba, mi victoriana lectora! Y veo que anduvo recreando su vista en otra de mis adaptaciones, esa es un poco más... hmm... _cruda_. Pero es genial que te haya gustado. ¿Y no habías quedado en decirme tu? Y al parecer volvimos al "usted".| **Agnesami:** Gracias. Si, el tema de Hiroshi va y viene en mi cabeza. Apenas encuentre una apertura solucionaré ello, aunque siento y temo que correrá sangre (es solo una expresión).| **catching RE:** Hohoho, más que sorprendida la dejó.| **Aile1323:** Tsk, está bien, no más comentarios oscuros e irónicos de ésa índole. Entendí con el perfecto uso que le diste al "aweonadamente" (*se levanta y aplaude*). Hahaha, tienes una relación pasiva-agresiva con Asami. Yo encuentro que eso le da veracidad al personaje, o te reto a decirme que ¿acaso alguna vez no te enfrascaste con pensamientos así, _miss paranoia_? Lo dudo, y si me equivoco esperaré ansiosa mi castigo. Mientras tanto, Asami debe seguir con eso hasta que aprenda. _Dar hasta que duela_.| **Benada:** Mi teclado se derritió cuando escribí esas cosas, pero vuelve a renacer cuando sé que valió la pena. ¿Qué puedo decir? Si bien el cambio de Korra fue catalizado por ciertos sucesos, finalmente lo hizo por ella. Pero es cierto, la sociedad critica antes de conocer. Solo hay que dar una oportunidad.| **Jaz98:** Eso es justamente lo que hacen, maravilloso que lo hayas dicho.| **AlexandraArcher:** Oh, saboreo el momento en que se le caiga el rostro a Hiroshi descubriendo que Korra es la adecuada para su hija. ¿Te gustaría una amiga como Korra? Son un grano en el trasero, pero a la larga terminan siendo las más fieles. Siempre aparece una, ya verás.| **DjPuMa13g:** ¡Hey! Otro gran review, que desencadenó aquella tan larga respuesta.| **Tenshi Hikari:** También me encanta Korra con pelo corto, la hace lucir más _determinada_. Hahaha, mi pobre e incomprendida Asami ¡observen el momento exacto en que comienza a dominar a la bestia! hahaha.| **Nami-Nem:** Hahahah, escribiste como la callampín bombín (algo que les digo cuando les hablo a mis sobrinas) pero tu sabes a qué me refiero (como las reverendas weas) y dejando de lado mi toc solo puedo darte nanais devuelta. _Pero ya sabes como es Pocahontas, va allá donde la lleva el viento_ y vuelve cuando menos lo esperas, _cual Korra buscando a Raava_.

 _Puse estas separaciones ("|") porque en la plataforma de celular de fanfiction queda la tremenda escoba donde últimamente no se leen las letras en negritas. Los que tienen la aplicación en el celu sabrán._


	13. Agridulce

**Agridulce**

\- Tienes una relación amorosa con una mujer ¿cierto?

Asami se había quedado en blanco, estática, impactada que una pregunta como _ésa_ fuera dicha de una manera tan directa y despreocupada. Pero a la chica parecía ignorarlo.

\- Tú… ¿eres lesbiana, no? – atacó de nuevo.

No es que ella lo hubiera ocultado, pero tampoco había pensado gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero… ¿por qué todo lo relacionado con ése tema tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿por qué era especial o distinto serlo?

Claro, la sociedad, la biología, la reproducción y esas cosas. Puras basuras. Pero gracias a ésas basuras, existía el prejuicio general, el estigma de no querer ser _distinto_ frente a la sociedad, que no miraran con otros ojos solo por tener gustos poco convencionales. Cuidarse, ya que siempre podía haber algún loco suelto.

\- ¿Co-cómo lo supiste? – dijo en un susurro, y cuando lo escuchó se dio cuenta de que lo había confirmado.

 _¡Maldita sea, Sato!_

Pero antes de que comenzara una batalla mental, un agudo grito de alegría la sobresaltó, y de inmediato sus manos fueron jaladas para que se acercara un poco más al cuerpo de aquella desconocida Ginger.

\- ¡Eso pensaba! – exclamó alegre, confundiéndola.

La efusión y la cercanía con que le estaba hablando, encendió una alerta en la cabeza de Asami. Esto se parecía mucho a la personalidad de Bolin ¿qué pasaría si también quería divertirse a su extraña manera? Tenía que ponerle freno desde el principio.

\- ¡Mm, pero…! – comenzó - ¡Y-ya tengo a alguien, y estamos saliendo… no hay ninguna forma de que pueda estar contigo! – soltó apresurada.

La mirada perpleja de Ginger le fue un alivio, pero eso fue pasajero, ya que ésta había comenzado a reír.

\- No lo decía por eso – comentaba entre risas -. ¡Por dios, Asami! ¡Yo también tengo novia!

 _Maravilloso…_

\- Oh… ya veo – se disculpó, sintiendo como el calor se agrupaba en su rostro -. Lamento haber sido un poco engreída.

\- Entonces ¿tú y tu novia están acarameladas? Qué envidia – bromeó.

 _Bueno, acarameladas "acarameladas" no tan así… pero si hemos dado unos grandes pasos… avanzando tanto en lo sentimental, como en lo…_

Su mente nuevamente la traicionaba, una imagen de Korra sometida debajo de su cuerpo no le ayudó a sobreponerse a esa incómoda y extraña situación. Pero eso confirmaba que sí, estaban bien. Más que bien.

\- Espera… entones ¿de qué querías hablarme?

\- Oh… con respecto a eso – comenzó a dudar un poco Ginger -. ¿Querrías ser… mi amiga gay?

Esta chica, al parecer, prometía ser una caja de sorpresas.

 _¿Qué?... ¡¿Eso siquiera existe?!_

\- ¿Específicamente qué es una amiga gay? – dijo, siguiéndole el juego, sintiéndose un poco tonta por preguntar.

\- Es una amiga que es gay.

 _Oh, veo que lo requisitos no son muchos. Y al parecer, ya los cumplí todos._

\- ¿Sabes? Hasta hace poco he estado viviendo con mis padres, una familia muy conservadora y por ende todos mis círculos lo son – comenzó a decir Ginger -. Si bien he mantenido el secreto por años, hay veces en las que he necesitado de ayuda, ayuda que mis otras amigas no saben darme, porque no entienden…

Asami escuchaba todo con atención, quizás algo podría aprender de esto.

\- Mi pareja y yo, tenemos una relación de larga distancia ¿sabes?

 _Oh, creo que ya me convertí en ésa amiga, de lo contrario no me estaría contando todo esto… ¿qué le sucede a esta gente?_

\- Oh, ¿Asami? – escuchó que le decía.

\- Oh, dime. Estaba escuchando, en serio.

\- Me puse a hablar sin pensarlo…

 _Eso estaba notando._

\- Y no escuché tu respuesta… ¿Entonces?

Asami levantó las cejas esperando escuchar la pregunta, y entonces supo que tenía que hacer de esa una relación formal. Una manera bastante extraña de hacer amigos.

\- Oh, eh claro… seré tu amiga gay – respondió incómoda -. Aunque no me gusta ése apodo, me hace sentir un tanto…

\- ¿Discriminada?

 _Aparte._

\- Incómoda – respondió Asami.

\- Oh. No te preocupes, Asami. No te diré así.

\- Simplemente llámame Asami – le sonrió, y sin darse cuenta, ya ambas estaban sentadas en un lado alejado del parque, charlando. Prometía ser agradable.

\- Dime, Ginger ¿cómo supiste que yo lo era? – preguntó ambiguamente Asami, pero su nueva amiga entendió.

\- Simplemente porque te escuché hablando por teléfono.

 _¿Tan descuidada fui?_

\- No pongas esa cara aterrada – rió Ginger -. Eso contribuyó a los datos que ya tenía reunidos.

\- ¿Sobre mí?

\- Quizás… pero veo que _aún no lo tienes_ , o aun no sabes utilizarlo.

El rostro perplejo de Asami fue toda respuesta que ella necesitó saber.

\- Por dios. Entonces veo que, o esta es la primera relación de _ésta índole_ que tienes, o nunca antes te habías cuestionado tu sexualidad.

\- ¿Y por qué habría de cuestionármela? – preguntó un tanto a la defensiva.

\- No sé, porque en otras relaciones con chicos, quizás ¿no eras feliz?

 _Oh, golpe bajo._

\- No creo que todas las personas que tuvieron relaciones insatisfactorias con chicos, terminen siendo lesbianas – argumentó.

\- Claro que no, la pregunta es ¿por qué tú sí?

 _Knock out, y sabes que la respuesta es un tanto complicada._

\- Es una pregunta retórica, para que tú la respondas. No necesito saberlo, a menos que quieras – la tranquilizó Ginger -. El punto es que, no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo pero, después de un tiempo, uno comienza a reconocer a los de… _nuestra especie_.

\- ¿Nuestra especie? – Y Asami no pudo evitar sentirse como un animal exótico.

\- Ya sabes.

\- La verdad es que no.

\- Pero bueno, así fue como te reconocí.

\- Eso es incluso más confuso. ¿Estás diciendo que yo expreso algo que todas las de "nuestra especie" expresan?

\- Si quieres entenderlo así, está bien. Pero no es como que tengamos una mancha, un peinado o un tipo de caminar distinto. Solo… lo sabemos. _Está como en el brillo en los ojos_.

\- El brillo en los ojos… - repitió en voz baja Asami.

Todo era nuevo para ella. Absolutamente todo. La relación con una mujer, el saber tratar a Korra, el comenzar a tener una vida universitaria más sociable, y ahora su nueva amiga gay con sus cosas gay de las cuales ella no sabía, y eso que estaba en el gremio, pero al parecer no se habían molestado en darle el manual con instrucciones o en actualizar "su sistema" para que pudiera reconocer a los de su clase, tal como si fueran Iluminatis.

¿Korra sabría de todo esto?

\- Dime, Asami ¿ella es atractiva? – le preguntó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Oh… si – asintió avergonzada. _Ahora lo es más._

\- Hmm, mira cómo te avergonzaste – se burló, tocando una de sus mejillas azoradas -. Pero siento envidia – dijo, llamando la atención de Asami -, el hecho de que estudien en la misma universidad, que se vean tanto.

\- ¿Y tú…? – preguntó un poco indecisa.

\- Mi pareja trabaja en el centro de la ciudad, en una importante oficina, y por eso… siempre está ocupada y aún no ha venido a visitarme. Es por eso que quizás comience a salir mucho contigo – finalizó, guiñándole un ojo.

Asami se imaginó a Ginger junto con Korra y de inmediato supo que sería una mala idea. El mal carácter de la morena muchas veces era impredecible, y quién sabe cómo iría actuar si es que la presentaba. Era mejor preparar el camino.

.

.

\- ¿Qué excusa le podrías dar a tu padre para que te ausentes todo el próximo fin de semana? – le preguntó casualmente Korra, mientras daba un sorbo de su café.

Era sábado. Esa tarde Asami había ido a su trabajo de medio turno en el café, al cual sorpresivamente se había aparecido Korra, saludándola con una atrevida sonrisa apenas ingresó al local, y ella de inmediato la había ido a atender. Ella nunca hacía nada sin planificar, y aquí estaba la razón.

\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó divertida, estando sentada al otro lado de la mesa. Había tomado su tiempo de descanso, por lo que podía compartir tiempo con Korra sin que la retaran.

\- Me regalaron unas entradas para un fin de semana en un hotel que tiene aguas termales.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó ilusionada -. ¿Quiénes?

\- Mis primos. Un incentivo por ser la que mejor atención les da a los clientes – expuso, orgullosa.

\- Oh… - emitió coqueta Asami, apoyándose en la mesa -. Me imagino lo felices que ellos serían si tu fueras las que les mostrara el producto.

Dijo eso con la intensión de hacer sonrojar a Korra, pensó que podría hacerlo, pero no contó con que ésta se levantó un poco, apoyando su cuerpo en la mesa, acercándose peligrosamente a su oído, en donde le susurró:

\- Imagina todo lo que sentirás cuando te lo haga en el agua caliente.

Asami tragó con dificultad y, cerrando los ojos, se dejó llevar por su imaginación, como un adelanto a su cuerpo de lo que posiblemente le esperaría. Apreciando la tibia respiración de Korra sobre su cuello, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió como esta sonreía sobre su piel, depositando dos suaves y rápidos besos: uno en el ángulo de su mandíbula, y el otro en la comisura de sus labios, dejándola con ganas de más.

Cuando Korra se retiró, sonriendo triunfante, Asami evitó avergonzada su mirada, intentando controlar su _descontrol_ por Korra, y para apoyarse, estiró su mano hasta la mesa, alcanzando su taza de café, que decepcionada descubrió vacía.

\- ¡Korra! ¡Te bebiste todo mi latte!

Una mirada pícara desde el otro lado de la mesa le hizo entender el doble sentido de la oración, y rogó que ésta no dijese nada.

\- Eso no es lo único que beberé allá, Asami.

.

.

La semana avanzaba prometedora, pero cada día pasaba de una manera tan lenta como Asami jamás lo hubiese esperado. Eso sucede cuando uno piensa en las expectativas, las expectativas arruinan el presente. Empero, esta vez era por un bien mayor.

Todo estaba listo. A solo algunos días del fin de semana, su padre le había dicho que él se ausentaría fuera de la región, por lo que su _coartada_ estaba cubierta. Y solo sería una noche, Tui podría sobrevivir sin ella durante ése tiempo. Un poco de comida extra, agua limpia y una ventana del segundo piso abierta bastarían para que su gato sobreviviera, además, no sería la primera vez que quedaría solo un fin de semana.

Ansiosa, distraída jugaba con su plato de comida, mientras ocupaba su mente haciendo una lista de cosas que le faltaban por arreglar, sin ponerle real atención a su nueva amiga.

\- ¿Y? – escuchó que Ginger le preguntaba.

Asami se sintió horrible, no le había prestado atención y eso que había accedido a almorzar con ella ese día. No sabía si le había hecho una pregunta sobre algún tema al cual no estuvo atenta, o…

\- ¿Las trajiste? – le preguntó.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Las fotos… - la misma mirada de perdida hizo que Ginger especificara un poco más su petición -. De Korra…

\- Ah, no… - _¡Maldición, Sato! ¿Cómo es que no tienes fotos de tu novia en tu celular?_

\- ¿Cómo es que no tienes fotos de tu novia en tu celular? – repitió Ginger, aumentando su culpa.

\- ¿Tan mal estoy?... digo, no soy muy afán de sacar fotos – respondió sonriendo incómoda.

\- Puede estar en tu personalidad. No importa – suspiró resignada -. ¡Pero no te olvidarás de ellas!

\- Claro que no.

En ese momento, el celular de Ginger vibró, y ésta emocionada lo levantó para observar el mensaje que le había llegado, e inmediatamente su rostro cambio a una expresión de tristeza.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó preocupada.

\- Es ella… nuevamente no vendrá – dijo Ginger deprimida -. Siempre está ocupada.

\- Oh… lo siento – solo supo decir. _Eres la peor amiga gay, Sato._

Lo sabía, y no se sorprendía. No había tenido grandes experiencias con amigos, sus amigos más cercanos eran tipos que habían muerto hace ya muchos años, y me refiero a viejos escritores de literatura o de algún libro académico. Intentando sentirse útil, Asami pensó en lo que ella haría en ése caso.

\- ¿Y por qué no vas a verla tú?

El rostro de Ginger cambió de inmediato, al parecer eso jamás se le había pasado por la mente.

\- Durante la época de exámenes, yo tampoco podía ver mucho a Korra, y cuando me sentía muy sola la llamaba, y aunque fuera tarde, ella siempre lograba la manera de verme… lo que me hacía muy feliz – comentó Asami, sonriendo ante el tierno recuerdo.

\- Si, pero ella no suele llamarme para decirme que me extraña.

 _¿A no?... bien, eso es extraño…_

\- Por lo que, si voy… no sé si estará contenta – agregó Ginger.

\- ¿Ustedes dos son pareja? – preguntó para confirmar.

\- ¡Cl-claro! – respondió la pelirroja, irguiéndose en su asiento.

\- Entonces no te preocupes, ella estará contenta de verte – le sonrió, Asami.

El determinado rostro de Ginger la llenó de una satisfacción que antes no había experimentado, era como si su sentido de altruismo saliera a flore, era la satisfacción de que su consejo podría hacer a alguien feliz, y que esa felicidad también la alimentara a ella. Quizás algo así se sentía la amistad.

\- ¡Iré a verla!

.

.

Un bufido y una fría mirada de Korra provocó un escalofrío generalizado no solo en Asami, sino que en Ginger, que se había atrevido a acompañar a su amiga a un café cercano esperando que llegara Korra, solo por la simple curiosidad de saber cómo era ella, y ya tenía una respuesta, una no tan positiva.

Asami tenía los labios sellados, disfrutando un tanto incómoda la escena, la mirada asesina con que Korra observaba, aun de pie, a Ginger mientras ella aparentaba como que no era la gran cosa. Era una manera horrible de hacerlo, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hablarle de su amiga a su novia, no grandes cosas, y todo había salido tan improvisado que ahora seriamente estaba lamentando posibles futuras repercusiones.

\- ¡Korra! – la llamó alegre Asami.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó molesta a Ginger, sin hacerle caso a Asami.

La aludida tragó con dificultad y miró a Asami en busca de ayuda.

\- Es una amiga de clases, ella es Ginger – la presentó.

\- Mmm – masculló Korra, mientras tiraba su bolso en el asiento que estaba frente a ellas dos, al otro lado de la mesa. Estaba visiblemente molesta, lo que incomodaba a todo el mundo.

\- Ah, Korra… - intentó llamarla una vez más Asami.

\- Voy por el café – dijo con aspereza -. ¿Latte? – le preguntó.

\- S-sí, gracias.

\- ¿Tú? – le preguntó, dirigiéndose a Ginger.

\- Ah, yo… no te preocupes. De todas formas, ya me voy a casa, solo vine a acompañar a Asami.

Dicho esto, el semblante de Korra cambió drásticamente, y ahora se encontró adornado con una encantadora sonrisa, lo que asustó a Asami un poco más.

\- Ya veo. Vuelvo enseguida – se despidió Korra, aun sonriendo.

Asami observó boquiabierta el cambio, mientras ella se alejaba a hacer la fila para pedir los cafés. Aprovechando ese momento a solas, ella rápidamente se dirigió a Ginger con una disculpa en sus labios.

\- Lo siento por ello…

\- No te preocupes. Es mi culpa, yo me metí en su cita… ¿Korra te retará más tarde?

\- Nada de eso – dijo sonriente Asami, aunque en su interior no estaba tan segura. A Korra le molestaba cuando no podía controlar una situación, cuando la sorprendían con cosas, y esta era una situación como ésas. Solo esperaba que se lo hubiera tomado con calma, luego le podría explicar todo con más detalle.

\- Es muy guapa, estoy sorprendida – comentó Ginger, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde estaba esperando Korra, y Asami supo muy bien en qué se estaba fijando, por lo que le dio un codazo.

\- Hey – le advirtió, a lo que Ginger rió divertida.

\- Lo siento, aún estoy procesando la suerte que tuviste.

Asami sonrió. Ahora se podía ver como que ella había tenido _suerte,_ una suerte bastante extraña pero que ahora agradecía sinceramente. Un suspiro hizo que volviera a enfocar su atención en su amiga.

\- Ella te trata muy bien – comentó, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta-.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – no pudo resistir preguntarle Asami.

\- No lo sé, por cómo se sintió amenazada conmigo acá, como si hubiera estado celosa. ¿No viste el cambio radical cuando dije que me iba? De seguro se alegró porque ahora te iba a tener entera para ella sola. Ah… desearía que mi novia también se pusiera celosa, o que respondiera con cariño mis mensajes, o que… mierda, ya me deprimí – dijo mientras se recostaba en la mesa.

Pero a pesar de la escena, Asami sonrió. ¿Sería posible que Ginger hubiera acertado con el actuar de Korra? ¿Ella estaba celosa?

\- Yo tampoco respondía a los mensajes de Korra – comentó en voz baja Asami, recordando -. Discutimos mucho debido a ello.

\- ¿Eh? – dijo, levantando un poco la cabeza -. ¿Aunque ahora estén tan acarameladas?

\- No estamos acarameladas – se apresuró a decir avergonzada Asami.

\- Como quieras, pero esto me dio el coraje que necesitaba.

Asami la observó extrañada. ¿Ahora, de qué estaba hablando?, y se sobresaltó cuando Ginger se levantó precipitadamente de su asiento.

\- ¡Voy a verla! ¡en este mismo momento! – exclamó Ginger -. ¡Nos vemos mañana, Asami!

Y así el huracán Ginger había abandonado la cafetera.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Ya se fue? – escuchó a su lado, encontrándose con Korra quien sostenía los cafés y unos muffins.

\- Así parece.

Korra dejó todo en la mesa y procedió a sentarse frente a Asami, apoyando agotada su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Asami la observó con cariño.

\- ¿Muy dura la práctica?

\- La entrenadora nos quiere matar – respondió agotada Korra.

De nuevo, no pudo resistirse.

\- Como tu querías matar a Ginger – bromeó, tomando su café.

Korra la observó sorprendida, y enseguida la imitó, también tomando el café entre sus manos.

\- No me habías dicho que ella iba a venir – le dijo, jugando con el vaso.

\- Fue sorpresivo. Ella quería conocerte.

\- ¿A mí? – preguntó Korra curiosa.

\- Por supuesto, quería conocer a la afortunada chica que es mi novia – respondió sonriente Asami, causando un leve rubor en las mejillas de Korra -. Dime, Korra ¿estabas celosa?

\- Jamás – contestó.

\- ¿No?... Juraría que sí – bromeó.

\- Me comportaría de la misma manera si de repente te veo hablando relajadamente con alguien atractiva a tu lado.

\- ¿La encontraste atractiva? – siguió instigando Asami. A lo que Korra respondió levantando una ceja.

\- Por favor, Asami – le daba como respuesta.

\- Ya veo… - comentó, ahora jugando ella con el vaso entre sus manos.

\- No tanto como mi novia – fue lo que escuchó a continuación, levantando la vista azorada, encontrándose con un levemente enrojecido y despreocupado rostro de Korra, quien miraba para otro lado mientras bebía un largo sorbo de su bebida caliente. Le encantaba verla así, la llenaba de amor.

 _Todas acarameladas._

.

.

Viernes al fin, mañana temprano estaría viajando con Korra a las montañas, a las aguas termales. Todo un fin de semana junto a ella, sin distracciones, sin que alguien las molestara. Solo disfrutando de ella.

Las clases habían terminado. El naranjo atardecer nutría aún más su buen humor. Ahora solo tenía que pasar por la tienda por algunas cosas, preparar su bolso en casa y listo. Por la mañana temprano vería a Korra.

Iba cruzando el pasillo de la facultad, cuando a lo lejos observó a Ginger sentada en una apartada banca, admirando despreocupada las nubes que pasaban en el cielo. Era cierto, no le había preguntado qué tal le había ido, y aun contaba con tiempo.

\- Hey – le dijo mientras se acercaba a sentarse a su lado -. ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

\- Mal. No nos pudimos reunir – dijo con una mirada vacía, sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

\- Oh.

 _Rayos… ¿qué tengo que hacer en estos casos?_

\- Asami… ¿Puedes acompañarme a un sitio?

\- ¿Adonde?

\- Iré a verla de nuevo.

\- ¿Ahora? – preguntó un poco sorprendida.

\- Quiero que la conozcas.

\- Cl-claro… - respondió un tanto dubitativa -. Pero si me lo dices, así tan de repente…

 _Mañana nos vamos, tengo que prepararme… ¿me alcanzará el tiempo? Pero ella está visiblemente afectada…_

\- A decir verdad – comenzó a decir Ginger -, ayer… yo la vi, pero no pude llamarla. Llevaba un traje muy elegante, era casi como si no nos conociéramos – terminó de decir, triste.

Asami no sabía qué decir, ¿la había desconocido? ¿acaso su novia la había ignorado?

\- Asami… por favor… - le pidió, tomando su mano, y Asami pudo sentir el miedo de Ginger.

\- Vamos.

.

.

El escenario y la iluminación había cambiado, pero nuevamente estaban sentadas. Estaban esperando en unas bancas de concreto, ubicadas a las afueras de un gran edificio ejecutivo, de ésos que tienen grandes piletas de agua a la entrada, adornado todo en colores grises, como si eso le diera más profesionalidad al lugar. Asami podía sentir el leve rocío del agua acariciando su piel. Era tarde, ya casi no quedaba nada de naranjo en el cielo, en vez de eso el azul cada vez más se hacía presente, como un tácito recordatorio de que ella no debería estar ahí, pero estaba cumpliendo con su rol de amiga.

Desde que habían llegado, Ginger no dejaba de mover su pie, ansiosa. Llevaban veinte minutos esperando y Asami comenzaba a creer que a su novia se habían ido. De repente Ginger tomó su mano, y cuando Asami alzó a verla observó que ella miraba hacia la entrada del edificio, ahí iba saliendo una mujer exquisitamente vestida con un elegante traje de ejecutiva, _pero no estaba sola_. Asami le dio un apretón a la mano de su amiga, dándole valor, diciéndole que debía ir hacia ella.

Sintió como su celular vibró en su bolsillo, y en el momento en que metió su mano libre para cogerlo, Ginger se había levantado del asiento, soltando su agarre, yendo rápida al encuentro con _su novia_.

\- ¡Izumi! – le gritó.

\- Ginger… - respondió la ejecutiva, cuando ella llegó a su lado.

\- ¿Quién es ella? ¿la conoces? – decía el hombre junto a ella.

\- Es una de las chicas de las que fui tutora – escuchó Asami que Izumi decía -. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, has… cambiado.

\- E-eso es… porque no nos hemos visto… en un año – respondió con dificultad Ginger, controlando la vacilación de su voz.

\- Ginger – dijo la ejecutiva, siempre tan profesional -, él es mi prometido, nos vamos a casar dentro de poco – indicó al hombre junto a ella, quien le dio un amistoso saludo con su mano.

\- Encantado.

 _¿Prometido?... Un momento… ¡¿Ella se va a casar?!_

Asami sin pretenderlo se había puesto de pie, con el celular en su mano. Lo había hecho en el momento exacto en que Izumi la había "negado". Esto estaba mal.

\- Me ha dado gusto verte, Ginger. Espero volver a verte en el futuro – le dijo a modo de despedida Izumi, y avanzando junto con su prometido, la dejaron atrás, subiéndose a un vehículo cercano y en seguida se fueron. Izumi jamás miró hacia atrás.

Ginger se había quedado estática. Asami estaba exactamente igual.

 _Esto es… ¿esto qué quiere decir?_

\- "Volver a verme" – escuchó como susurraba Ginger -. Ella… jamás pensó en verse conmigo… ella jamás… - y su voz se quebró.

Asami se acercó hasta a ella, inútil, sin saber qué hacer. Todo había ocurrido porque ella la había alentado a que fuera a verla, era su culpa… pero si no lo hubiese hecho… Ginger aun hubiera pensado que estaba de novia con ésa mujer, cuando ella jamás lo sintió así, cuando ella estaba comprometida con un hombre.

Lentamente extendió una mano hacia su hombro, y en el momento en que lo palpó, ésta se echó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar desconsolada por la ruptura de una relación que, al parecer, jamás había existido. Asami no pudo hacer otra cosa más que estrecharla, dejando que desahogara su pena, acariciando su pelo con una de sus manos y recién ahí se percató que jamás había soltado el celular, y en su pantalla aún estaba el mensaje que le había llegado antes de que todo explotara.

"Mañana a las 7:00 am ¡Nos vemos en la estación de tren! Ya deseo tenerte entre mis brazos - Korra"

.

.

.

 **~o~**

* * *

¡Hey!

La chica que trasnocha se reporta, con aquel sabor agridulce en la garganta.

Es la sensación que me quedó mientras escribía esto, y ahora terminado sigo sin estar del todo satisfecha. Estoy pasando por un período de sequía de creatividad y tiempo libre, y me sigo diciendo que es mejor que deje todo hasta aquí y más adelante regrese, para no andar prometiendo cosas que no puedo cumplir. Pero es complicado, ya que a veces me dan ganas y ahí no puedo parar. Solamente que "esas" ganas no han venido a visitarme últimamente.

Así que no les dije nada definido.

Agridulce también lo sentirá Korra. Una nueva amistad que vendrá a desordenar sus cosas, ocupar a Asami. Algo por lo que Korra jamás tuvo que preocuparse. Veremos que tal actúa.

¿Entendieron a lo que se refirió Ginger sobre cómo descubrió qué era Asami? ¿Todas tienen esa "actualización" en su sistema, ése radar? Mi experiencia me dice que es prácticamente internacional, _y no sabe de idiomas_ , y aun no sé como explicarles bien a mis amigos _que no lo tienen_ el cómo sabemos quién es quién. Simplemente le digo "es el brillo en los ojos" (y en la sonrisa de "ya tú sabes" hahaha.)

Es un tema entretenido, pero prefiero guardar mis apariencias.

Le reviews:

 **Ruha:** Ahora más que nunca es cuando el fandom debiera revivir, y ando viendo que varias escritoras están pasando por la misma crisis. Ya no sé qué será. ¡Y si! No deberían existir roles entre las chicas, pero hay quiénes le dan y le dan con la cuestión. Es ahí que me dan ganas de darles _un sillazo en la cabeza_ (expresión tierna copiada de ti, hahaha). Y Ginger sabe por el radar ¡ _el gaydar_! hahaha.| **DjPuMa13g:** Hohoho, muchas gracias. Me esmeré escribiéndola, reuniendo información de todos lados para hacerla más verídica. Yo a estas alturas ya no sé a quién quiero, hay tantas personalidades mezcladas en mi mente que temo, al momento de leer la verdadera novela gráfica de las chicas, que me decepcione. ¡Y ahí crearé mi propia historia!, con mujerzuelas y juegos de azar (un momento, creo que ya lo hice, allá en el castillo) Así que mientras tanto, que experimenten con todas estas cosas. Ahora, señorita, no se averguence en decir que está enamorada. Solo molestaré un poquito, hahaha. | **Shizuma94:** Ahora Korra expresó un poco de celos, que en un futuro los explotaré (y que ella explotará, literalmente) Por el momento puedo decirte que Ginger no tenía a nadie en la mira, y ahí ya te di las pistas suficientes, hohoho. | **Cryp:** Problemas, de esos que te parten. | **Jaz98:** Si son mas tiernas, Korrita es una mujer renovada, con sus mismas perversiones pero más dulce. Ah, con Ginger vamos mal. Si ha aparecido es por algo. Y lo siento por demorar. Estaré un poco discontinua por un par de semanas más, pero _tenme_ paciencia. | **Ninixxx:** Hmm, dale con el látigo no más. Chucha, me mataste con las de pollo, no sabes todo lo que me craneé para ver el sentido oculto en aquella frase (según yo, son de pino y de queso, if you know what I mean)... ¿pero pollo? ¡¿pollo?!... ¿pechuga de pollo, quizás? No, si me mataste. Mi mente podría decirte otras cosas pero demostraría lo perturbada que es. Compostura ante todo. Hahaha, lo siento por demorar, mi mente anda depre. Post-18... tu cachai, y no te prometeré nada. Este año no soy una mujer de palabra. Y te caíste washa, ¿cómo que quien fuck es Ginger? Partíste a verte la serie de nuevo. | **Nami-Nem:** Wahahahaha, ridícula. ¡Directo desde el Japi Jane señores! _¿Cómo lo supo?_. Debo seguir asistiendo, por temas de trabajo, de escritura (¡Di la verdad Rosa! wahaha csm) Ando con todo el poni, pero te felicito por tu control, mi renovada Alex, los drugos deben estar orgullosos. Disculpa por lo poco de Korra en el capítulo, pero había que introducir a la chiquilla. | **Kanu-Unchou:** Mi victoriana lectora, no, usted es la única; y más aun le viene el apodo al caso al saber que desconocía la existencia de ésos aparatos. Pero quédese conmigo, que aprenderá varias cosas de los _barrios rojos._ Ginger no venía inicialmente a causar el mal, pero cuando tienes hambre y vez que hay otras personas comiendo, es normal que quiera quedarse, para ver si puede _probar algo_. Ahora, dos podemos hablar este idioma. | **Guest:** ¿Cuál incógnita? ¡Por dios, guest, sea más específico! No vez que quedo con la duda. | **Aile1323:** Completamente revolucionada, pero guarda tus unidades de sangre en el refri, esta vez no ocurrió nada. Wahahaha, VEO que ya dominas a la perfección todo, ¡y por favor!, tú no necesitas juguetes para haber experimentado "las curiosas cosas" que hacen las chicas, con esto todo se vuelve un poco más justo... ¡Pero eso que me faltó escribir! No, pero ahí la cosa se hubiera convertido en una escena porno, onda, de esas que se dan y se dan y el tipo jamás se cansa y uno queda como "loco, ¡el weón es de hierro! ¡ráptenlo!", así que guardé para un futuro. Y causaste la duda... ¿podría utilizar a Ginger? La verdad es que no me he salido mucho del libreto que sigo, pero... hmm... ya me llevan los changos. Si es que la inspiración vuelve, no sería una mala idea. Si queda ésa clase de cagada, ya sabes _quién fue la culpable_ que lo gatilló.

 _No iba a responder comentarios, porque estaba cansada, pero me puse a leerlos y me reír y divertí tanto que, vale verga la vida, los respondí igual ¡y más largos! hahahaha. Nuevamente he trasnochado, ¡yei!_


	14. Añorar

**Añorar**

Se sentía extraña, es por eso que estaba donde estaba, de pie, como tantas otras veces, sin saber con total seguridad qué es lo que tenía que hacer. Luego de lo de Ginger, de haber presenciado eso, una parte de ella le decía que debía acompañarla a casa, estar con ella, consolarla, pero otra parte quería estar con Korra, no la había visto mucho, y esto, de alguna manera, le había afectado. Es por ello que estaba afuera de su departamento, sus pies casi involuntariamente la habían llevado hasta allí, subiendo las escaleras sin siquiera notar el leve esfuerzo, caminando por aquel corto pasillo hasta quedar frente a su puerta, con la mano alzada, lista para tocar el timbre.

En ése instante, la puerta se abrió, sobresaltándola, observando asustada el rostro sorprendido de Korra, que se había quedado tan congelada como ella, aun con la manilla en una de sus manos, aun con el impulso con el que iba a salir apurada de su departamento.

\- A-Asami… ¿qué sucede? – preguntó preocupada Korra. Al parecer el rostro de Asami le había dado un indicio de que las cosas no estaban bien y que por eso ella había ido a parar, sin avisar, hasta su departamento -. Ven – fue lo siguiente que le dijo, agarrando una de sus muñecas, arrastrándola con suavidad hasta el interior.

\- ¿Ibas a salir? – preguntó Asami una vez que estuvieron sentadas en el sillón.

\- Eh, sí. Pero eso no es importante ahora – respondió sin soltar si mano -. ¿Por qué no tocaste? ¿por qué no ingresaste? Sabes que tienes llaves.

\- Si yo… lo olvidé.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Korra, observando que llevaba exactamente el mismo atuendo y las mismas cosas que hoy cuando la había visto en la universidad.

\- Estaba con Ginger – respondió Asami, aunque esa no era la pregunta que Korra le había formulado. La sorpresa de ésta fue evidente, estaba mencionando mucho a su nueva amiga últimamente, y que Asami hubiera venido en un estado poco normal a su casa no hacía sino aumentar su desconfianza -. Ella me pidió que la acompañara a ver a su pareja, y… bueno, terminaron, por así decirlo – finalizó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Korra se alejó y pestañeó un par de veces, dejando pasar unos segundos para imaginarse todo el panorama.

\- Déjame ver si lo entendí. Ginger te pidió ir a ver a su pareja… ¿para terminar?

\- No, al parecer nunca fueron pareja, eso era lo que ella pensaba.

\- ¿Acaso estás loca? – fue lo siguiente que dijo Korra, sorprendiendo a Asami -. ¿Te llevó con ella para que fueras testigo de su ruptura? – repitió, como si no hubiera escuchado lo último que había dicho.

\- No sabía que acabaría así…

\- Tú… ¿de verdad lo dices en serio? – le preguntó seriamente Korra, con esa mirada fría que tanto le disgustaba.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cuando alguien va a romper, se siente en el aire… ¿cómo es que no lo supiste? – preguntó desconfiada Korra, lo que hizo enfadar a Asami.

\- ¡Perdóname si no lo supe! ¿Cómo se supone que sepa esas cosas? Solo he estado en una relación ¡en una! Y jamás sentí eso.

\- Si se gustasen, simplemente contestarían los mensajes y se harían el tiempo para verse ¡aunque estén ocupados! – respondió defensiva la morena -. Decir que no pueden, o que quizá es la próxima vez… ¡es una completa excusa! Es tonta por no darse cuenta.

\- O sea, que cuando me decías eso era porque…

Eso era un ataque personal que no venía al caso. Asami calló en el momento en que vio cómo el rostro de Korra cambiaba, era una mezcla entre enfado, culpa y tristeza. Había traído a colación algo que no tenía que ver, abriendo viejas heridas.

 _Eres una estúpida._

\- Olvídalo – dijo luego de unos momentos Korra, haciendo como que nada había pasado -. De todas formas, déjala un tiempo a solas, ella debe sanar. Además, tienes que empacar tus cosas.

\- Bien – respondió Asami, con un rostro ensombrecido.

Korra suspiró. Nuevamente, y sin poder controlarlo, las cosas se habían salido de control. De algo tan pequeño casi había armado una pelea, una estúpida pelea. Se sentía culpable, y lo era, en parte. Tenía que cambiar el denso ambiente que se había formado en el living, por eso, se acercó, y con cuidado, como si temiera ser rechazada, colocó una de sus manos en la mejilla de Asami, llamando su atención, acunando su rostro en sus manos cuando observó en los ojos de ésta que estaba tan arrepentida como ella por haber armado todo ese alboroto.

\- Hey… discúlpame – dijo Korra.

Asami cerró lentamente los ojos e inclinó un poco la cabeza, ocultándose un poco más en las manos de Korra, diciéndole con su cuerpo que ella también se disculpaba. Eso había sido estúpido.

\- Lo siento. Todo se descontroló – dijo, refiriéndose a la situación, y a lo de Ginger.

\- Está bien – respondió Korra, depositando un beso en su frente.

\- Es solo que… creo que soy la única que puede escucharle, y estaba tan mal cuando la dejé para venir acá – continuó Asami -. Además, fue mi idea que ella fuera a _verla_ , y _ella_ … ¡ _ella_ se iba a casar con un hombre!

Korra pestañeó lentamente otra vez, encajando la última pieza del rompecabezas, una que, sinceramente, no deseaba encontrar.

\- Espera… ¿ella estaba con una mujer? – preguntó, con un tono un poco más alto que el usual.

Asami supo que, inconscientemente, había omitido ésa información.

\- ¿No lo mencioné? – dijo medio en broma, medio preocupada.

\- ¡Definitivamente no iras ahora a consolarla! – exclamó Korra, sujetándola de ambos brazos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡¿Entiendes algo de todo esto?! ¡Su pareja era mujer! – dijo, aun agitada.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Cómo tú lo eres mía!

\- ¡No es lo mismo!

\- ¡¿Cómo no va a ser lo mismo?! – exclamó Asami, contagiándose de la agitación.

\- Puede que no lo entiendas, pero, cuando estás _así de triste_ … cualquiera sirve, y… ¡puede que espere algo de…! – Korra parecía no poder terminar sus frases, pero Asami entendió a qué iba.

\- Claro que no, ella no…

\- No lo entiendes. Las cosas pasan sin que lo planees, sin tengas tiempo de reaccionar – masculló enfadada.

\- ¡No tiene sentido lo que dices, Korra! Sabes que te amo, y ¡por dios! ¿crees que pasaría algo con Ginger?

\- Eso mismo es lo que no entiendes – respondió secamente Korra.

Asami se enfadó, todo se le estaba contagiando con demasiada facilidad. No entendía por qué Korra estaba actuando así, no era como si fueran las únicas que les gustara las mujeres, entonces ¿por qué armaba tanto escándalo porque su nueva amiga también lo fuera? ¿Acaso desconfiaba de ella? ¿de su propia novia? ¡por dios, que le gustaran las mujeres no significaba que querría meterse con todas! ¡¿para qué?!

 _"Siento haberte hecho ver algo así antes de tu viaje, Asami"_

La situación la enfadó aún más cuando recordó el rostro de Ginger cuando se despidió de ella diciéndole aquellas palabras, intentando sonreírle cuando sus ojos aún estaban hinchados y enrojecidos por haber llorado tanto, cuando aún sentía su ropa húmeda por sus lágrimas por haberla abrazado, consolándola, esperando a que desahogara parte de su aflicción.

\- Ella me miró con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero… - dijo en voz baja Asami, bajando la mirada -. Sé… que es doloroso…

 _"No quiero verte de nuevo", le_ hizo recordar su mente, aquella vez cuando casi se quedó sin oxígeno, pensando en que Korra la iba a abandonar por completo.

\- Entiendo – dijo Korra, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad, recuperándola antes de que su masoquista mente la llevara lejos -. Yo… estoy deseando que llegue mañana – dijo con suavidad -. No quiero pelear por esto.

Asami la observó a los ojos. Ella no era la misma de _ése_ entonces.

\- Vete a consolarla antes de que te quedes sin transporte – dijo finalmente, felizmente resignada.

\- ¡Gracias! – respondió alegre Asami, besando con énfasis una de sus mejillas.

.

.

* * *

Un rostro enrojecido y surcado por lágrimas le abrió la puerta, y Asami no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho.

\- Asami… ¿viniste… porque estabas… preocupada? – dijo Ginger entre sollozos, evitando su mirada.

Asami avanzó vacilante un paso, levantando los brazos, como si estuviese lista para sostenerla en caso de que se callera.

\- Estoy… muy agradecida…, y alegre – agregó sonriendo tristemente -. No tengo a nadie con quien hablar… yo… quiero devolverme a mi ciudad, con mi familia… quiero irme a casa.

Finalizando esto, Ginger se apoyó en el hombro de Asami, y ésta sujetó sus brazos, sosteniéndola mientras sentía como Ginger daba rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, casi al borde de un ataque de pánico, luchando por respirar.

 _Me alegro de haber venido._

.

.

Había pasado cerca de media hora y el ambiente estaba más tranquilo. Ginger aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos y de vez en cuando sorbeteaba su nariz, pero ya había llorado tanto que su mirada se notaba seca, pero un poco mejor.

Asami sopló un poco el té que tenía entre sus manos, observando como el vapor abandonaba tranquilo la taza, ajeno a todo, pero dándole un aire más tranquilizador. El té siempre ayudaba.

\- ¿Sabes? – dijo Ginger rompiendo el silencio -. Yo realmente… sabía que era inútil.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó con suavidad.

\- Lo sabía, pero… cuando vine a la ciudad, me figuré que daría resultado… de alguna forma. Y ahora que lo pienso… soy una estúpida.

Unos segundos de silencio volvieron a reinar en la habitación, y esta vez Asami se sintió un tanto incómoda.

\- Lo siento, pero… no sé qué decir en un momento así – se disculpó Asami -. No tengo mucha experiencia.

\- No pasa nada – sonrió Ginger -, basta con que estés aquí.

Asami le sonrió de vuelta. En eso sintió como su celular vibraba en su bolsillo, cuando lo sacó observó que era Korra, así que disculpándose se levantó y se alejó hacia la siguiente sala del departamento.

\- Hey.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está? – le preguntó por la línea.

\- Se acaba de calmar.

Un suspiro se escuchó, Korra había estado preocupada.

\- Bien. Mándame la dirección para enviarte un taxi, ya va a ser muy tarde y debes ir a casa.

Asami se sintió un tanto controlada, ella no podía abandonarla así, no ahora que estaba mejorando. "Basta con que estés aquí".

\- No – respondió -. Lo siento, pero no. No te preocupes por nuestro viaje, no llegaré tarde a la estación. Voy a quedarme con ella.

\- Ya basta – escuchó decir cansada a Korra, lo cual la asustó -. Ni lo sueñes, iré a buscarte. Dame la dirección – exigió.

\- Aun no puedo volver.

\- ¡Asami! – exclamó Korra.

La puerta detrás de ella se abrió, Asami volteó justo en el momento en que vio a Ginger asomarse.

\- Asami – la llamó -. Puedes irte. ¿Qué tiene de bueno que se peleen por mi culpa?

Seguía escuchando el murmuro de Korra reclamando por el celular, pero la mirada de Ginger parecía encerrar más cosas. Esta noche sería dura para ella, ya que por todo lo que se había mudado a esta ciudad, su anhelo de _alcanzarla_ , había sido una ilusión, y eso a cualquiera devastaría.

 _Lo siento, Korra._

No podía dejarla. Así que llevó su pulgar hacia la pantalla táctil, y finalizó la llamada.

.

.

* * *

El cielo apenas estaba aclarando. Era ese momento en la mañana donde se escuchaba a los pájaros cantando, añorando el calor del sol, y en donde las calles estaban completamente vacías, haciendo aún más solitario en andar.

Asami caminaba cansada. No había podido dormir suficiente, pero se sentía satisfecha. Si hubiera sido ella, hubiese querido que alguien la acompañase esa primera noche, tal como lo hizo con Ginger.

Amodorrada, descansando en una pared del tren en el cual estaba viajando, sacó el celular de su bolsillo, el cual no había querido ver, el cual había puesto en silencio para no pelear con Korra, y sin sorprenderse encontró un mensaje de texto.

 _Solo uno, pensé que habrían más. Korra en verdad estaba enojada._

Mientras descendía y caminaba, lo abrió, y al instante se detuvo.

 _"Cancelé la reserva – Korra"_

Solo eso. No decía nada más. Aquellas frías palabras que le recordaban el inicio de su relación, de cómo era Korra en ése entonces, y de cómo ella añoraba dulces palabras salir de su boca.

 _Ella… ella estaba ilusionada por ir… yo, yo quería ir también…_

Apuró el paso, y cuando notó que su respiración era agitada y que sentía el rápido palpitar su corazón en su cuello, exaltado, se dio cuenta que estaba corriendo, pero en su mente solo pensaba en Korra.

Al doblar en la esquina de la cuadra de su departamento, frenó en seco, observando como ella estaba apoyada en una de las paredes, _esperándola_. Rápidamente Asami apartó el pelo de su rostro y se dirigió hacia ella, ahora plenamente consciente de su pulso ensordecedor.

\- Ko-Korra… - susurró, ganando solo una fría mirada de su parte -. Pensé que… lo habías cancelado.

\- Lo hice – fue su única respuesta.

\- Lo… siento.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Esta sensación le era familiar, muy familiar. Su cuerpo se tensó, sintiendo el peligro, la amenaza de algo, pero esto era distinto, no sería un ataque físico, pero Asami estaba igual de lista para huir de uno emocional.

\- Lo cancelé porque teníamos que hablar sobre esto. ¿Fue tan raro? – dijo Korra, llamando su atención.

\- ¿Hablar? – dijo con un hilo de voz.

Esa frase estaba modificada, pero todo el mundo sabía qué significaba el "tenemos que hablar". Un temblor recorrió la espalda de Asami. No había sido nada grave, era una exageración, lo decía porque estaba enfadada, pero aun así el terror la invadió.

\- ¿Quieres… terminar? – preguntó, sin poder esconder todos sus miedos.

El rostro de Korra era inescrutable, con la mirada perdida en el suelo, como si estuviera en otro lugar. Asami apretó los puños y dio unos pasos hasta ella, acortando la distancia, colocándose frente a ella, llamando la atención de su mirada.

\- Korra – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, aferrándose a su ropa, y ahí su voz la traicionó. Una ola de calor invadió sus ojos al ver que ésta no reaccionaba, un calor que pronto desencadenó lágrimas y un debilitamiento general en su cuerpo. Pero eso no le importaba, ella no quería… -. Yo… yo no quiero… - dijo, aferrándose a sus brazos, apoyando su frente en su hombro.

Korra luego de unos momentos, en los que Asami permaneció atormentada en ésa misma posición, esperando una reacción, levantó su mano, tocando uno de los brazos de Asami.

\- Tampoco quiero hacerlo. No terminaremos, así que deja de llorar.

\- ¿No? – dijo Asami, levantando su mirada ilusionada hacia ella.

Aquella mirada derritió el corazón de la morena, ninguna otra cosa la derribaba tanto como las lágrimas de ilusión de Asami, como si fuera una pequeña niña inocente. Levantando la otra mano, pronto se encontró estrechándola entre sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en cuello de Asami, aspirando lentamente su propio olor.

\- No pareces ser del tipo de persona al cual le atrae la gente tan fácilmente – comenzó a decir Korra -. Así que cuando te preocupaste tanto por esa chica, y todo tan de repente… me puse como una loca.

Sintió la calidez de las palabras de Korra, su miedo, tal como el suyo momentos atrás.

 _La sorpresa… el sentimiento de cuando algo no va bien…_

\- Aquella vez, cuando me dejaste… – comenzó a decir Asami, escondiéndose en el cuerpo de Korra -, dijiste "no quiero verte de nuevo"… incluso ahora sigue siendo doloroso y no quiero recordarlo.

Korra la estrechó más fuerte, no pudiendo evitar sentir un poco de culpabilidad. Pero ahora era distinto, la amaba, y por eso las cosas de repente se tornaban complicadas, no teniendo control ni sobre sí misma por culpa de esos sentimientos.

\- Si nunca me hubiera enamorado de ti… no hubiera sentido todo esto – dijo, pero no como un reproche -. Vi a mi antigua yo en Ginger… y no pude abandonarla.

\- Tú…

 _Hay veces…_

 _\- …_ Estás haciendo esto a propósito – logró decir Korra, poco a poco cayendo derrotada ante las acciones de Asami.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó aun temblorosa.

 _… en las que no pude decir nada. Iba del enfado a la preocupación. Aun así… basta un instante para que ella me llene de alegría, para que Asami se convierta en todo mi mundo… Hay veces en las que soy tan estúpida._

\- Nada – dijo, cogiendo con ambas manos su rostro, acallándola con un tierno beso.

.

.

Aquella chica la volvía loca. No solo con lo que la hacía sentir, sino por cómo lograba jugar con ella. Hace poco había estado tan fría como un glaciar, amenazando con romperlo todo. Luego una ternura tan grande que la hacía volar. Y ahora estaba absorta en el frenesí de la excitación, siendo presa de sus deseos, sin jamás poner alguna resistencia.

\- Ko...rra – alcanzó a jadear, antes de que ésta la volviera a callar con un beso, pero era distinto, era uno pasional.

Estaba debajo de ella, sintiendo como sus manos la despojaban de toda la ropa, como sus dientes marcaban la piel de su cuello, trazando una imaginaria línea sensitiva de placentero dolor, haciéndola desear más, estrechando su cuerpo para que entendiera que nada de eso era suficiente para ella.

Una mordida en su clavícula la hizo gemir sonoramente. La mano de Korra se deslizaba a toda prisa bajando por su vientre, acercándose hambrienta hacia el botón en donde se apagaba su conciencia. Pero no quería ser la única desvestida.

\- Ropa – jadeó, con un estremecimiento.

\- ¿Hm? – emitió Korra, succionando uno de sus sensibles pechos, ganando otro gemido.

Asami, con dificultad agarró la polera y la deslizó sobre la espalda de Korra, intentando quitársela.

\- Vamos… quítate la ropa. Toda – enfatizó.

Korra con rapidez se quitó su polera, quedando solo en ropa interior. Asami alargó su mano hacia su espalda, y con habilidad abrió su brasier, despojándola de toda ropa, por lo menos en la parte superior.

\- Aun te queda – le reprochó Asami, observando sus panties.

Korra emitió una risa fanfarrona.

\- Realmente quieres verme desnuda, pervertida.

Aun así, accedió a sus caprichos, y antes de que Asami pudiera hacer algo, Korra deslizó con facilidad dos dedos dentro de ella, disfrutado siempre de la suavidad y calidez de su interior, escuchando embelesada el placentero gemido de satisfacción de los labios de su novia.

\- Tendré que hacerlo lento, o de seguro no durarás mucho – se burló, acercándose a capturar sus labios.

\- Date prisa y comienza a moverte – ordenó avergonzada Asami.

.

.

* * *

El rostro apesadumbrado de Ginger extrañamente hacía sonreír a Asami. No había sido su culpa, por lo menos no directamente, de que ellas no hubieran viajado a esas pequeñas vacaciones. Pero Asami no se arrepentía mucho, no salió de la cama de Korra en todo ése tiempo, y además habían quedado de que igual viajarían pronto.

\- Lo siento mucho, Asami – volvía a disculparse Ginger.

\- Hey, dije que no pasaba nada – le dijo, colocando una mano en su hombro.

\- Fue por mi culpa – volvía a decir, no haciendo caso de sus palabras, haciendo suspirar a Asami derrotada.

\- Por cierto, a Korra le gustaría hablar contigo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó exaltada.

\- No te hará nada – intentó tranquilizarla.

\- ¿Estás loca?... de seguro quiere matarme… - dijo en un aterrado susurró.

\- Lamento llegar tarde – escucharon detrás de ellas. En el instante el cuerpo de Ginger se tensó y ésta sintió como comenzaba a sudar frío al momento en que observó el rostro inexpresivo de Korra.

No es que a Korra le desagradara Ginger, no había tenido tiempo de conocerla, y simplemente actuaba así porque así es como actuaba con gente desconocida, y más aun con alguien a quien le quitaba el tiempo con su novia. Pero no era nada más que un capricho infantil.

\- ¡Korra! – la saludó alegre Asami, ablandando un poco su expresión.

\- Ginger… - dijo Korra, en modo de saludo, y de inmediato ésta la interrumpió.

\- Yo… fue culpa mía… en verdad lo siento – se apresuró a decirle.

Korra suspiró, y enseguida extendió una mano hacia ella, pidiéndole algo.

\- Dame tu teléfono – dijo con un tono neutro, y Ginger sin preguntar se lo entregó de inmediato.

Asami observó atenta la situación, mientras Korra marcaba algo en aquel dispositivo y apenas terminó se lo devolvió a la pelirroja.

\- Acá está mi número de teléfono – dijo Korra -. Si algo ocurre, mándame un mensaje... O si quieres algún consejo.

Tanto Ginger como Asami estaban sorprendidas. Asami jamás pensó que ella iba a hacer eso, de hecho, cuando Korra le pidió hablar con su amiga, pensó que la iba a espantar y estaba lista para interponerse en las abruptas decisiones que ella solía tomar. Así que, por supuesto que esto no era nada de lo que ella había previsto.

\- Todo esto fue un problema para ti – continuó Korra -. La mayoría de la gente se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero no tú, y está bien… estabas enamorada – dijo, dedicándole una mirada cómplice a Asami, haciéndola sonrojar -. La próxima vez, busca a alguien mejor. Mereces mucho más.

Ginger apretó el teléfono entre sus manos, emocionada, determinada a dejar pasar de una vez toda esta mala experiencia para encontrar a alguien con quien en verdad pudiera ser feliz.

\- Yo… - dijo -, ¡encontraré una novia como Korra! – exclamó observando a Korra con admiración.

\- ¿Eh? – emitió Asami, al tiempo que una alarma de precaución sonaba en su cabeza.

\- ¡Quiero alguien como ella, Asami! – le dijo emocionada, volviéndose hacia su amiga.

\- Si, pero…

\- Hey – la llamó Korra -. No tiene que ser como yo. Solo espera a la persona que sea indicada para ti.

\- Eso suena complicado – dijo Ginger, decepcionada -. ¿Cómo lo sabré?

Asami observó a Korra, sintiéndose incapaz de responder eso, pero profundamente agradecida de que ella ya la hubiese encontrado. Korra al parecer pensaba lo mismo, ya que la miraba con esos ojos que la hacían sentir toda clase de cosas, esa mirada que estaba hecha exclusivamente para ella. El palpitar dentro de su pecho la llenó de una hermosa calidez, añorando que ojalá todo el mundo también tuviera una propia.

\- No lo sé. Solo sé que, cuando llegue, te darás cuenta.

.

.

.

 **~o~**

* * *

 **N. de la A.:**

"Aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer", la célebre frase que parece poder explicar todas las relaciones.

Quizás, si Ginger se hubiera querido más, no olvidando que su amor propio es más importante, se hubiera dado cuenta y no hubiera sufrido tanto.

 _*Recuerden esto, para más adelante.*_

Le reviews:

 **KoAsLM005:** Lo siento mucho, pero han sucedido cosas que se escapan de mi control, prácticamente _atándome de manos_ , impidiéndome escribir fluídamente. ¡Pero no demoraré! En verdad quiero terminar pronto esto, así que volveré a ser la de antes (espero).| **lizy:** Ese es el cliché de muchas, que cuando se meten con un hombre después de tanto tiempo, se emparejan altiro (casándose o embarazándose). Lamento que te haya tocado, pero apuesto a que estás mejor, con un radar que busca a alguien mucho mejor.| **Guest/Ninixxx?:** Hahaha, te caché por las palabras no más. Mostraste la hilacha, hermana. Puta ¿qué puedo decir? lamento haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo... " _me pasé, poh"_ ¡Pero he vuelto!, reportándome para llenar tu mundo con multicolores (bien abanderada la weona) y agradeciéndote miha las palabras. Es bacán leer tus comentarios, y respondértelos de un modo shileno-informal aumenta exponencialmente esto.| **Cryp:** Si, llamó mi atención el dulce caramelo que estaba siendo Korra, así que intenté " _salvajetizarla_ "de nuevo, un poco, aunque sea por un momento. | **:** No hubo viaje, y me enfoqué en otras cosas, manipulando un poco el capítulo, pero igual viajarán. Todo lo que no escribí acá se reservó para el próximo capítulo, muahaha.| **HanelBlumaTanu:** Tardé, pero llegó. ¡Gracias por los ánimos!| **Shizuma94:** " _Ginger no tenía a nadie en la vista... pero ¿ahora?_ ", hohoho. Izumi fue una cosa ultra-express, y no sé si me enfoque tanto en Ginger más adelante. Esto fue solo una prueba para las chicas. ¡Demonios! ¡Opal! Lamento dejar de lado algunos personajes (¿que nadie extraña a Mako? hahaha) pero a veces sigo la adaptación al pie de la letra, y parece también olvidar a sus personajes, es por eso que tampoco los pongo. Pero adoro a Opal, así que claro que la agregare.| **Agnesami:** "No pasa hasta que te pasa" dice un dicho por allí, y ojalá no sucediera con tanta frecuencia. Ahora nadie sabe para donde mirará Ginger. Es una loquilla.| **TrustyShamrock:** Comentario salvaje apareció, hahaha. Pero completamente toda la razón, ¡basta de etiquetas! and god bless Mike!| **Kanu-Unchou:** Existe esa tonta percepción de que cuando le dices a una amiga que te gustan las mujeres, ella de inmediato cambia su disposición, pensando en que la miras "de ése" modo. Una estupidez, una en la que Korra cayó, pero es perdonable. Algo así también se desprende de _vuestro_ comentario, solidarizando con que yo también suelo hacer saltos de un tema a otro, así que no os preocupeís, mi estimada lectora victoriana. Me agrada mucho leerle.| **Ruha:** Hahaha ¡le acertaste en todo! pero omití esa parte de catigo duro, o sea, yo no escribo _esas_ suciedades (wuahahaha). Es el ciclo de vida de alguien que escribe, el de pasar por un "¿y si cierro todo mejor?" pero logramos sobreponernos a eso y seguimos con eso, aunque si te soy sincera, mis ganas asesinas por terminar esta historia no han menguado. No la abandonaré, pero si quiero terminarla. Aun falta, pero todo será en pos de eso. Y sin querer te confesé cosas.| **Nami-Nem:** Tan comprensiva que eres, yegua, pero es la clase de cosas que me hacen reír, sádicamente hablando. ¡Ya no vuelvo más hasta fin de año! No me toparé con el polen de Stgo, huiré tal cual dices, disfrutando de mis últimos meses porteños. Ya encontré la luz, cuesta la wea, pero sirvió. Ahora si estuvo Korrita, y calma, habrá de lo otro en el próx.| **triblyn:** Hm, lo que pasa en las aguas termales, se quedará en las aguas termales... pero igual escribiré de ello, hahaha. Acá eso lo conozco como "geidar" una actualización fisiológica maravillosa. La cosa es ¿Asami huele una próxima amenaza?.| **DjPuMa13g:** Aw, amor eterno para ti. Te hice caso y leí un libro y en ejercicios me he vuelto un poco sedentaria, copiándole un poco la actitud a mi gato que duerme todo el día. Pero ¡Hey! ¿a quién no le gusta enamorarse? algo que jamás esperé leer. La verguenza es algo que siempre juega en contra, no temas a hacer el ridículo, es más divertido así, y eso se pasa, arrepentirse por no haber hecho algo, siempre molesta más. ¡Así que ya sabe señorita! ¡basta de perversidades y vaya a enamorar al mundo! hahaha. Y no deja de enternecerme lo que dijiste.| **Ponshy:** Lamentablemente, a mi querida Azula la reservo solo para otras historias. Además, ella es de otra generación, por lo que tampoco podría introducirla acá. Eso me suena a que ¿quieres _otro tipo de cosas_? decímelo y lo escucharé atenta.| **AlexandraArcher:** No lo es, solo es una chica ingenua que será para Asami como Opal lo es a Korra (?). El tiempo es algo que nos ha molestado ultimamente, pero espero que disfrutes de él, y que no te persiga en lo que sea que estés estudiando. ¡Animo chiquilla! Mira que yo acabo recién de escapar de sus garras.

.

 _Disculpen la tardanza, pero enfocándome en lo bueno, puedo decir que al fin ella llegó a visitarme, así que volverá todo a como era antes._


	15. Velado

**Velado**

\- Asami…

No importaba cuanto tiempo hubiera pasado, ni cuantas veces lo dijera, siempre escuchar su nombre dicho con aquel tono tan… deseoso, la estremecía por completo.

\- Espera – jadeó, casi sin ganas.

Sentía como sus labios besaban y mordían la piel de su espalda, subiendo hasta su cuello, recorriendo peligrosamente la zona tan sensible de sus hombros. Pero no era solo eso, sus manos, escondidas bajo el agua caliente y humeante, acariciaban su abdomen, alternándose entre sus pechos y la ingle, sin decidirse a qué atormentar primero.

La presión en su cabeza se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte. Las altas temperaturas, tanto corporal como ambiental, estaban dificultando su capacidad de razonar lógicamente: estaban en un sitio público, en cualquier momento llegaría alguien y las vería, haciendo esas cosas. Debía detenerla, esta vez de verdad.

\- Korra… - volvió a intentar, pero solo bastó una mordida en su hombro, y un pellizco a uno de sus pezones para que, en solo un gemido, perdiera el poco dominio que le quedaba.

\- Date la vuelta – ordenó Korra.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Siéntate sobre mí – explicó.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, su cabeza le molestaba, pero el embrujo de Korra era más fuerte, debía obedecerla, su cuerpo sabía que sería recompensado. Lentamente se desplazó sin dificultad unos centímetros por aquella gran piscina natural de agua caliente, dándose espacio para voltear sin chapotear demasiada agua, ni hacer demasiado ruido. De cara frente a Korra, no alcanzó a efectuar algún movimiento cuando dos posesivas manos se aferraron a su trasero, guiándola a sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella, abrazando con sus piernas la cintura de la morena, sintiéndose tremendamente expuesta mientras que intentaba esconder su vergüenza en el cuello de Korra.

\- ¿Y si viene alguien? – susurró avergonzada.

\- Entonces sabrá que molesta, y se irá – respondió.

Claro, como si fuera tan fácil ¿y qué sucedía si no se iba? ¿si las descubrían y las obligaban a abandonar el hotel? Korra no pensaba en eso.

\- Te preocupas demasiado – la tranquilizó -, cuando en lo único que debería ocupar tu cabeza, es en no meter ruido.

Apenas terminó de decir la frase, Asami emitió un agudo y ahogado gemido en cuanto sintió los dedos de Korra deslizarse dentro de ella. A pesar de estar en un estado latente de excitación, podía archivar todas las nuevas sensaciones que iba adquiriendo junto a Korra. Con su cuerpo, caliente por el agua, aun podía sentir los dedos aún más calientes de Korra desplazarse entre sus suaves paredes, presionando y haciendo pequeños remolinos mientras se movían demandantes, saliendo y entrando, sin emitir ningún sonido indecoroso. La sensación era maravillosa, el agua potenciaba todo, creándose una especie de vacío cada vez que Korra salía, aumentando la presión cuando volvía a penetrarla con los dedos. A cada embestida, su cadera se apegaba al cuerpo de Korra, sus pechos friccionaban los de ella, estimulando además sus sensibles pezones, dolorosamente erectos.

De repente, sus sentidos comenzaron a adormecerse. El aire denso le dificultaba la alta demanda de oxígeno que su cuerpo le pedía. El agua caliente no ayudaba a que su cuerpo disipara el calor, en vez de eso lo calentaba aún más. El dolor de cabeza aumentó a tal punto que tuvo que descansar un momento su frente en el hombro de la morena, mientras esta seguía con su tarea, ajena a todo lo que estaba sintiendo Asami.

El punto sensible dentro de ella la obligó a erguirse, gimiendo en contra de su voluntad. Estaba cerca, tenía que apurarlo, de lo contrario colapsaría.

A cada nueva embestida de Korra, Asami comenzó a mover sus caderas para ir a su encuentro, sintiendo claramente como su pelvis chocaba contra la de ella. Sus ojos estaban tan vidriosos como los de ella, su boca igual de abierta, emitiendo los mismos jadeos a cada movimiento. Korra la estrechó más, pegándose por completo a su cuerpo, abriendo más sus piernas, y mientras mordió uno de sus pechos, su mano se impulsó para llegar de una vez por todas a aquel ansiado clímax.

De pronto Asami se encontró gritando, lo sentía, aquella presión subiendo por su espalda, presionando su abdomen, tensando sus extremidades, ahogándose en su garganta hasta que, al fin… al fin todo había acabado.

\- Asami - escuchó decir a Korra alarmada.

Su rostro aterrado la confundió. Concentrada en ella, débilmente sintió como algo caía de su nariz. Levantando lánguida una de sus manos, se la llevó a su nariz para apreciar cómo éstas se teñían de un líquido escarlata. En la palma de su mano, pálida y arrugada por el agua, aquél el color no tenía sentido, y al segundo siguiente la fuerza la abandonó. La ultima cosa que observó fue la sangre en su mano descomponerse en pequeños puntos de color rojo, mientras que atrás alcanzó a ver puntos cafés y celestes mezclarse, preocupados llamando su nombre.

\- ¡Asami!

.

.

Un suave cielo entablillado fue lo primero que observó, previo a que comenzara a recuperar sus sentidos. La blanda colcha en su espalda fue lo que confirmó sus sospechas: se había desmayado en las aguas termales, justo después de haberse _liberado_. La presión debió haber sido demasiada para que su cuerpo hubiera quedado en ése estado.

\- ¿Asami? – escuchó a su lado.

Pestañeó por segunda vez y ahí la observó, hermosamente preocupada junto a su cama. Aún tenía el pelo mojado y solo vestía una empapada bata, diciendo que apenas había tenido tiempo para secarse.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Me desmayé – respondió, como una confirmación más que como una pregunta.

\- Epistaxis – dijo Korra, y ante la confusión de Asami, ella agregó -: Antes de eso, sangraste. La presión en tu cuerpo debió ser demasiada.

Asami sonrió. Al parecer Korra aún estaba preocupada.

\- Pero ahora estoy bien, no pongas esa cara – dijo mientras se levantaba con suavidad.

\- No… - se apresuró a tocarla Korra, para impedirle que se levantara, pero Asami continuó.

\- Dije que estaba bien ¿ves? – le mostró, sentada en la cama.

Korra le dio una media sonrisa y Asami la correspondió, mientras sentía la cálida mano de Korra apoyada en su mejilla.

\- No te sobre exijas demasiado ¿está bien?

\- Hm, no lo haría si me permitieras descansar, si pararas un poco cuando te digo que lo hagas – respondió Asami, dando una infantil mueca de indignación.

\- Hm ¿esa es acaso una queja, Sato?

\- No del todo, solo digo que, quizás, puedes ser un poco más cuidadosa – argumentó, poco convencida de su pobre excusa.

Korra se separó de ella, sentándose erguida en su posición, dándole una mirada la cual Asami interpretó como algo juguetonamente amenazante.

\- Creo que estás avergonzada porque fui tan buena que hasta te desmayaste cuando llegaste al orgasmo ¿no es así? – disparó.

\- ¡Korra! – exclamó Asami, mirando hacia ambos lados, atenta a que nadie las escuchara.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estoy mintiendo?

No podía ganarle.

\- Eres imposible.

.

.

* * *

Su cabeza no paraba de recordar todo lo ocurrido en esas pequeñas vacaciones en las aguas termales, donde Asami había estado solícitamente siempre a su disposición. Pero no solo era eso, no todo tenía que ver con _eso_ , solo pensar en cómo los labios de ella se curvaban en aquella sonrisa, o el pelo jugaba en sus mejillas, la hacían sonreír bobamente. Por ella su mente siempre parecía estar en otra parte. Esa era una de las razones de porque ese día, en aquel ruidoso comedor de la facultad, jamás sintió a alguien detrás de ella hasta que la mirada de sus amigos fue demasiado evidente, fue ahí cuando volvió a la realidad.

\- Hola Korra – escuchó nuevamente a sus espaldas.

La breve mirada que le dio a su grupo de amigos, sentados frente a ella en el casino bastó para indicarle que se trataba de alguna estudiante de otra carrera, pero con quién de seguro compartía ciertas clases. La mirada boba de Wing hizo que rápidamente se volteara antes de que éste dijera algo estúpido, avergonzando a todos.

\- Hola – la saludó.

\- Pasaba por acá y pensé en preguntarte si piensas unirte a algún grupo de estudio – le preguntó alegre la muchacha.

\- Oh – respondió, aun confundida por la extraña intervención de aquella compañera -. No lo creo.

\- ¿En serio? Es una lástima. Pensé que sería divertido estar en el mismo club que tú.

 _¿Ah sí?_

\- Es que entre el equipo de básquet y mi trabajo se me hace complicado hacerme de tiempo para estar en algún grupo – se apresuró a excusarse.

\- Oh, con qué era eso – respondió, visiblemente desilusionada.

\- Y tú ¿has pensado en unirte a alguno? – se apresuró a preguntar Korra.

\- Si.

\- En ése caso. Si consigues apuntes o ejemplos de exámenes anteriores ¿te importaría compartirlos conmigo? – le preguntó, regalándole una amistosa sonrisa -. Te invitaré a almorzar.

\- ¡Cla-claro!

\- Muchas gracias.

Y tan sorpresivamente como la chica había interrumpido el almuerzo, una amiga suya la llamó, abandonando apresura y feliz el grupo de Korra. Todos la vieron marcharse, y apenas estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de ellos, sus amigos no tardaron en iniciar una conversación de ello.

\- Oye, oye… ella está _muy bien_ – comentó Wei, sin despegar su vista de los _atributos_ de aquella chica.

\- Dime Korra ¿de dónde es?

\- Compañera de la clase de ortopedia. Hemos hecho algunos ejercicios juntas – respondió sin importancia Korra.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Qué clase de ejercicios? – preguntó inquisidora Opal, y Korra supo de inmediato a qué se refería.

\- No son físicos, si es a lo que te refieres – respondió con una mirada asesina.

\- Hey, tranquila Korra. Si fuera tú, yo me volvería gay para estar con aquella chica – comentó Wing, provocando que ambas chicas de aquella mesa intercambiaran una mirada cómplice.

\- Bueno, al menos conseguiste ayuda para estudiar sin estar en un grupo – comentó Opal, finalizando el tema.

\- Si, con aquella atractiva muchacha – respondió uno de los gemelos, incapaz de dejar pasar eso -. Te envidio, Korra. No importa si es chico o chica, todos caen a tus redes. Me imagino cuantas cosas sucias has hecho que no nos has contado.

\- No hago _esas_ _cosas_ – dijo Korra, llamando la atención del grupo -. Además, ya tengo a alguien, no necesito _otras_.

La información dejó al grupo por unos momentos en silencio. Como el silencio ensordecedor justo antes de que explote una bomba, tal como iba a suceder.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¿Korra es de las serias?

\- ¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

\- Meses atrás – respondió bebiendo de su botella de agua.

\- ¡Korra! ¡¿Cómo es que no sabíamos?!

\- ¡¿Quién se atrevió a ultrajar a nuestra pequeña amiga?! – dramatizaron los gemelos.

\- ¡¿Quién fue el maldito?!

Korra lanzó una inocente mirada hacia Opal y de repente los dos chicos se encontraron acosándola, buscando la verdad. Un asentimiento bastó para hacerle entender que tenía el permiso de rebelar _su secreto_ , y tomando una profunda respiración, creó el ambiente para preparar a los chicos con lo que diría a continuación.

\- Asami Sato. Pero yo diría que _ella_ fue la ultrajada.

.

.

\- Asombroso – comentaba Ginger observando fascinada aquel simple anillo entre sus dedos -. Ya tienen anillos de pareja. Korra debe ser tan romántica cuando están solas.

Precisamente romántica no lo era. Tierna sí, pero tan sumisa como podría llegar a ser, lo era igual de salvaje. Su viaje y su desmayo en el hotel de las aguas termales era la suficiente prueba de ello. Y no era para nada una queja. A ella le gustaba así.

\- Me encanta que me haya obsequiado algo así, me hace sentir más cerca de ella. Pero una parte de mí no puede dejar de pensar en que también es una clase de _repelente_.

\- Pues claro que lo es, Asami – respondió Ginger, sorprendiéndola -. Está protegiendo lo que es suyo. Es una manera de cuidarte – dijo, colocando el anillo de nuevo en uno de los dedos de Asami.

Ésta alzó la mano hacia el cielo y finalmente sonrió, observando satisfecha como aquel pequeño aro de plata brillaba en su mano.

\- Y cómo te decía ¿no quieres unirte a algún club? Podríamos ir juntas.

\- Oh, ya tenía pensado unirme a uno en particular – respondió Asami.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Es de un amigo mío. Me ayudó mucho en los exámenes del año anterior. Ya egresó, pero viene a hacer ayudantías junto a con otros estudiantes.

\- Suena prometedor.

.

.

A pesar de siempre estar con un gran grupo de gente alrededor, la verdad era que Korra disfrutaba de la soledad y el aire fresco. No tenía ninguna preocupación que la aquejara, simplemente quería sentir la fresca brisa de la tarde en sus mejillas. Con los ojos cerrados, las imágenes del fin de semana por lo pronto parecían no querer abandonarla, y ella las disfrutaba. Unas pisadas en el pasto junto a al banco donde estaba sentada la hizo fruncir el ceño, pero no abrió los ojos hasta que escuchó un carraspeo. Un poco molesta abrió resignada los ojos y levantó su mirada para observar al intruso que demandaba su atención, y resultó que era una intrusa, una que jamás había visto.

Una alta chica de tez blanca y mirada altanera la miraba desde arriba, como casi exigiéndole respuestas.

\- Hola, Korra – le dijo con un tono de voz que expelía confianza en sí misma.

Korra la observó con cara de pocos amigos. No conocía a ésa chica, de hecho, no recordaba haberla visto alguna vez por el campus, pero no se extrañaba, ella no era de las que se fijaba en todas las personas. Aun así, algo de ella no le daba buena espina. Quizás era el aire de confianza, ¿o era de superioridad?, de su mirada, como si estuviera completamente convencida en que nada podría ponerse en su camino. Además, ése lunar que tenía, de alguna manera ayudaba al cuadro completo de extrema confianza. Una atractiva y peligrosa muchacha, esa fue la primera impresión de Korra.

Ante el silencio imperante y la clara falta de comunicación de Korra, la recién llegada volvió a iniciar _la conversación._

\- ¿Sabes? Necesito ayuda para reunir cincuenta chicas para un evento este jueves.

\- ¿Ah? – contestó sin haber entendido completamente aquella repentina petición, como si se tratasen de viejas amigas, cosa que no eran -. No entiendo lo que dices. Ni siquiera te conozco.

\- Oh, disculpa. Pensé que lo hacías – respondió sonriendo fanfarronamente.

\- ¿Debería?

\- Claro. Así como yo te conozco a ti.

Nuevamente hubo silencio, pero ahora el rostro de Korra se había endurecido un poco más. La chica sonrió, divertida ante la situación.

\- Me llamo Kuvira, estudio en el edificio de al frente, Ciencias políticas.

\- ¿Y qué necesitas de mí?

\- Ya te dije, cincuenta chicas para este jueves. Si lo haces te llevarás una buena comisión.

\- ¿Comisión? - _¿de qué rayos está hablando? ¿hay algo que me perdí?_ -. Además, es imposible. Eso es pasado mañana.

\- ¿Qué me dices de treinta?

\- Sigue siendo imposible – respondió de inmediato Korra.

Kuvira rió, sorprendiéndola. ¿Qué era lo tan gracioso?

\- Encuentro divertido que creas que sea imposible – dijo -, más aun sabiendo que eres popular. ¿No podrías hacer nada para que funcione?

\- Parece que no sabes cuándo rendirte – le sonrió Korra, amenazadora.

\- Tengo un montón de conexiones, pero estoy buscando a personas que tengan la capacidad de reunir gente.

\- Ha. Es un tanto contradictorio lo que dices.

\- ¿Qué te parece si te recompenso con trabajos de otros cursos? O apuntes de las materias más exigentes.

\- Ya tengo mi propio método para conseguirlo, gracias – respondió, mirando aburrida hacia otro lado.

\- Ah. La chica antes, a la que invitaste a almorzar si compartía sus apuntes – comentó Kuvira, llamando la atención de Korra -, ¿crees que solo fue casualidad que viniera a hablar contigo, Korra?

 _¿Qué mierda?_

Ante eso, Korra aumentó sus defensas. Aquella chica la había estado observando.

\- Ser una organizadora de eventos no me beneficia en nada. Además ¿no sabes que se volvieron estrictas las leyes de moral pública? A un conocido lo encarcelaron por ello. Déjalo de una vez.

\- Oh, estás equivocada. No es ninguna fiesta extraña – comentó sentándose junto a ella -. Estoy ayudando a unos amigos sobre unos productos para mujeres jóvenes. Yo solo soy la chica de los recados. Ten mi tarjeta.

Korra recibió de mala gana el papel, observando desconfiada la simple escritura.

 _¿Qué? Es solo el departamento de marketing de una gran compañía ¿no dijo que estudiaba ciencias políticas?_

\- Mira, la verdad es que esto suena bastante aburrido. Realmente _no_ _quiero_.

\- No digas tonterías – rió, acercándose más a Korra, casi tocándola -. Esta será una buena oportunidad para probar si puedes reunir algunas chicas.

 _¿Para qué se supone que me sirve eso?_

Ante la mirada convencida de negación de Korra, Kuvira decidió cambiar su abordaje.

\- La carrera que estás cursando… cada año, por lo menos la mitad del curso tiene que hacer una prueba de recuperación…

 _Imposible…_

\- … Y solo la mitad logra lo que quiere. Soy una mujer de contactos, Korra. Ayúdame, y te prometo que todo será más fácil. Y por supuesto, no es nada ilegal, solo ayudantías… y _facilidades_ de estudios.

 _¿Facilidades de estudios? ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Ella sabe lo que estudio? ¿Dirá completamente la verdad?_

Mientras Korra se decidía a creerle, Kuvira de pronto se levantó y avanzó unos pocos pasos.

\- Pero no puedo hacer nada si no logro convencerte. Es mejor que deje de ser tan insistente – dijo despreocupada.

 _¡¿Y ahora se hace la interesante?! ¡¿Qué le sucede a esta chica?!_

\- ¡Espera! – se le salió a Korra, y en el momento en que lo dijo supo que había firmado su sentencia de muerte.

\- ¿Te interesa?

\- Te conseguiré las treinta chicas – murmuró a regañadientes, avergonzada consigo misma.

\- Cincuenta.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- No me falles, Korra.

.

.

Asami suspiró aburrida mientras observaba como Korra se paseaba de un lado a otro en el balcón de su departamento mientras hablaba por celular. Había llegado hace una hora y ella seguía haciendo llamadas. Ya estaba oscureciendo y comenzaba a sentir que había sido una pérdida de tiempo haber ido para estar un rato con ella, ya que claramente estaba haciendo algo que no podía posponer.

\- Me rindo – escuchó decir a Korra, mientras suspiraba cansada -. Esto es absurdo.

\- Aun no sé qué es lo que estabas haciendo – dijo Asami, intentando ser comprensiva.

\- Me propusieron ser una organizadora.

\- ¿Organizadora? ¿Qué es eso?

\- Es quien ayuda a reunir personas para un evento o una fiesta, convenciendo a amigos y conocidos, haciendo presentaciones, y después, al final de todo eso, gana comisiones.

Asami respingó su nariz, intentando imaginar aquella clase de trabajo.

\- Los organizadores pueden hacer algunas conexiones con antiguos alumnos para futuras oportunidades de trabajo.

\- Suena un poco… ¿ilegal?

Korra rió.

\- A veces lo es, sobre todo cuando no se sabe el "contenido" de determinadas fiestas, que al final resultan ser ilícitas.

\- Hmm… - emitió desconfiada Asami -. No quisiera que anduvieras metida en ésas cosas.

\- Tranquila, no planeo eso. Por el momento me vi tentada en aceptar porque aquella chica me ofreció ayuda para los estudios, y habló algo de tener conexiones. Creo que nunca está demás tenerlas… Pero juntar cincuenta personas con solo dos días de plazo es un insulto. Me ha ido bien hasta ahora – dijo refiriéndose a su carrera -, no me quita el sueño contar con apuntes de otros años, la verdad.

\- Pero la chica que te lo pidió ¿no estará en problemas?

\- Ni siquiera la conozco. No me importa.

\- Esa es una actitud realmente horrible – la reprochó Asami -. Si dejas de inmediato lo que te piden hacer, fracasarás miserablemente cuando salgas a la sociedad.

\- ¿Miserablemente? – se ofendió -, ¿de qué lado estás?

La mirada de decepción de Asami habló por sí misma. No estaba de ningún lado en particular, pero siempre ayudaría a Korra a ser "una mejor persona". Ayudar a alguien desconocido claramente era una de las cosas que tenía por hacer.

\- Tsk – farfulló Korra, dándose vuelta y marcando de nuevo en su celular.

.

.

* * *

Y el día de la " _fiesta"_ había llegado.

El ambiente no era para nada como lo había imaginado. Varias personas habían decidido asistir con un conjunto de ropa elegante y con eso la supuesta fiesta se había adoptado algo de estatus. Varios chicos en trajes conversaban por allí y allá con los asistentes sobre ideales, ambiciones y necesidades empresariales, captando la atención de ambiciosos jóvenes que veían eso como futuras posibilidades de trabajo, o por lo menos de alguna conexión.

Korra estaba en una esquina del amplio e iluminado salón, observando aburrida todo aquel ambiente falsamente burgués, bebiendo distraída del vaso de licor que un garzón le había ofrecido, y que ella mecánicamente había aceptado. Kuvira aún no aparecía, y su último mensaje con ella había sido unas indicaciones de cómo debía asistir al evento. Un vestido lo había encontrado absurdo, y en vez de eso había decidido asistir con una teñida _casual_ : una blanca blusa que se le ceñía a su cuerpo y un pantalón de tela azul, calzando solo unas zapatillas del mismo color.

Terminando de beber el contenido de su vaso, emitió un aburrido suspiro cuando sintió el resonar de unos tacones acercarse a ella. Al levantar la vista se quedó sin habla. Finalmente Kuvira había decidido aparecer, vistiendo un largo vestido atrevidamente escotado, mostrando sin pudor sus atributos. Korra tuvo que obligarse a solo mirarla a los ojos, demostrando que en ningún momento se sentía intimidada por aquella extraña mujer, ni con su vestuario ni con su forma de ser.

\- Has venido – la saludó Kuvira, dándole una coqueta sonrisa.

\- Si hubiera sabido que sería así – respondió Korra, describiendo el entorno con la mirada -, no habría venido. Menos sabiendo que llegarías tarde.

\- Quien lo hubiera dicho, eres una chica puntual – se burló -. Pero si no hubiera sido de este modo, no habría podido probarte.

Korra se acomodó en su sitio, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el centro del salón. No quería dedicarle más atención de la necesaria a Kuvira.

\- ¿Cuántas personas crees que hay? – preguntó Kuvira.

\- Quién sabe. No sé si cumplí realmente con lo que pediste.

\- Oh, pareces molesta.

\- No sabía qué tipo de evento sería, y a todos los que invité sonaban tan confundidos como yo. Pero ya ves que vinieron.

\- Ya veo – respondió Kuvira, cruzándose de brazos satisfecha.

Korra la observó de reojo, y de inmediato volvió su mirada hacia el gentío, adoptando su aura aburrida.

\- Si… por si acaso, lo abandonara… – comentó Korra, refiriéndose a los eventos -, ¿qué pasaría?

\- Eso sería bastante problemático… – dijo, volviéndose hacia Korra.

Ahora la tenía frente a ella, con aquel rostro confiado y misterioso, vistiendo y luciendo ridículamente atractiva, agregando puntos a lo inalcanzable que parecía ser. Eso no importaba mucho, Korra no tenía interés en _ella_ propiamente tal, sino a lo que podía ofrecerle.

\- … Ya que estoy emocionada contigo.

\- ¡Kuvira! – se escuchó que alguien llamaba, interrumpiendo la extraña aura que había creado.

Korra observó que uno de los hombres vestidos de traje se acercaba a ellas, luciendo con un rostro complacido y satisfactorio.

\- Realmente fuiste de gran ayuda. Te agradezco mucho la asistencia – comentó el hombre.

\- La verdad es que todo fue gracias a ella – respondió Kuvira apuntando a Korra, sorprendiéndola.

\- Oh ¿una amiga tuya?

\- Así es – afirmó, observándola sonriente.

\- ¡Ya veo! Eres una chica prometedora

 _¿Qué?_

\- ¡Bien por ti, muchacha! No te arrepentirás de esto, desde ahora el mundo se abrirá para ti.

La sonrisa velada que le estaba regalando aquella mujer le dio a entender a Korra que había algo que estaba olvidando para tener una mejor apreciación del cuadro completo, un cuadro cuyo título ni siquiera conocía, pero que sabía que complicaría, de alguna inexplicable manera, su modo actual de vivir.

En otras condiciones, ella se habría negado a hacer todo eso, a pertenecer a ello, pero había algo en la actitud de Kuvira que funcionaba como un campo magnético para Korra, siendo atraída por ése aura desconocido y con aires de grandeza.

¿Qué era lo que quería? ¿Solo ayuda para estudiar? Sabía que no era solo eso, pero temía saber ahora la verdad. Por el momento avanzaría lento, paso a paso, hasta encontrarse con ella y recién ahí decidir qué es lo que iba a ser con aquel nuevo conocimiento.

Por ahora, la cálida sonrisa de aquel hombre de apariencia importante, y una indescriptible seguridad de tener a Kuvira a su lado, le eran más que suficiente para seguir con todo esto. Pero solo hasta que encontrara la real causa de por qué no debía hacerlo.

 _No sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento._

.

.

.

 **~o~**

* * *

 **N. de la A.:**

Les juro que tenía todo listo para subir la historia la semana pasada, solo faltaba editarla; pero unas visitas de última hora, trabajo, problemas fugaces de salud y con la compañía de internet se unieron en mi contra.

Como sea ¿alguien preguntaba por Kuvira? Pues acá la tienen. El comienzo del caos ha llegado personificada.

Le reviews: Lo siento, por esta vez no lo haré. Me queda poco tiempo antes de que tenga que arreglarme para ir a trabajar, por eso solo subo el capítulo. Pero ya saben para la próxima! hohoho~


	16. Conexiones

**Conexiones**

Otra fiesta más. Otro evento actuado en donde todos los asistentes encontraban excusas para lucir lo mejor que tenían, para hablar de lo mejor que sabían y reír casi con hipocresía de todas las cosas, elevando el ambiente clasista y sobreactuado. ¿Por qué ella seguía haciendo estos eventos? ¿Qué quería lograr? ¿Kuvira era como uno de esos excéntricos millonarios que solo gastaba su fortuna en increíbles fiestas banales? Independiente de la respuesta, todos parecían estar divirtiéndose, todos menos ella, ajena y excluida de todo, apoyada contra la pared cerca del ventanal más alejado de la multitud, observando como si fuera ella misma parte de la escenografía mientras todo se desarrollaba a su alrededor, observando el comportamiento humano que drásticamente parecía cambiar de acuerdo a su entorno, _adaptándose_ , tal cual Darwin lo había dicho con las especies.

Bebiendo aburrida de su trago, pasó la mirada por todo el salón hasta que su vista se encontró con la figura de la anfitriona, que como siempre estaba riendo falsa y altaneramente. La verdad era que le resultaba complicado tratar con personas como ella, simplemente porque no sabía qué era lo que pensaba con certeza, y eso le molestaba. La hacía sentirse inferior. De pronto, sus inexpresivos ojos le devolvieron la mirada, como si supiera que la estaba observando. Korra no apartó la suya, y terminando de beber el contenido de su copa, le indicó hacia la salida, era tiempo de irse. Kuvira solo cerró los ojos, asintiendo levemente, y continuó con su conversación, como si nunca hubiera tenido un intercambio mental con Korra.

.

.

* * *

\- ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Por qué tienes que trabajar justamente ése día? – exclamó Korra enfadada porque Asami tenía que trabajar justo su día libre.

\- ¿Y qué sucede con todos mis días libres en los que tú " _trabajas"_? ¿Acaso eso no cuenta? ¿Por qué armas un gran escándalo cuando yo decido trabajar estropeando uno de tus días? – le respondió Asami, sin dejarse amedrentar.

El silencio se hizo presente, cargado de una extraña tensión mientras ambas sostenían sus miradas, teniendo esta vez una silenciosa batalla visual. Korra estaba molesta, principalmente porque Asami tenía razón. Había sido injusta, había armado un alboroto por algo pequeño, teniendo en cuenta que ella pasaba casi todos los días haciendo llamadas para organizar eventos y luego asistiendo a éstos, llegando a altas horas de la madrugada a casa y durmiendo hasta tarde, para luego repetir el ciclo. Eso sin contar las veces que tenía que estudiar para sus exámenes y tenía que entrenar para sus partidos del club.

Era una batalla perdida, lo sabía. Así que sin alargar esto, suspiró dando por terminada aquella pelea y bajó la mirada. Pero terminar con ello no le quitaba la frustración con tanta facilidad.

\- Así nos veremos cada vez menos – dijo en voz baja.

Asami por su lado también se sentía estúpidamente culpable. Sabía que no debía sentirlo, pero ver el rostro entristecido de Korra le rompió el corazón. Quizás ella tenía planeado algo para ese día y lo había arruinado, pero ¿qué iba a saber ella? Además, no tenía opción, debía trabajar.

Y aprovechándose de que para ella era más fácil deshacerse de todos los sentimientos negativos, se acercó a Korra, abrazándola por la espalda, de manera que su cabeza se asomaba por su hombro, sintiendo su calor y el olor de su piel. Un leve estremecimiento bastó para que decidiera ascender sus labios hasta su oído, atenta a todas las reacciones de su pareja.

\- Te he extrañado mucho – le susurró.

Korra supo que lo había dicho en todos los sentidos. Esa semana había sido muy larga y apenas había tenido el suficiente tiempo de estar con Asami. Ella también la extrañaba, con la misma intensidad, de la misma manera, tanto emocional como físicamente. Una creciente necesidad de ella bastó para quitarse el mal humor de encima, y ganado fuerzas se volteó hacia Asami, de manera que esta quedó atrapada entre sus brazos, completamente sorprendida por el cambio de actitud y de control de la situación, pero antes de que pudiera alegar, Korra se le adelantó.

\- ¿Estás cansada?

Asami sabía a lo que Korra se refería, no había venido esa noche hacia su departamento pensando en ello, pero ahora que la oferta estaba sobre la mesa no podía dejarlo pasar, no quería mentirse.

\- Esa es una pregunta que yo debería hacer – se burló, acercando su cuerpo al de Korra, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para fundirse en un ansiado beso.

\- Pero quiero que hagas _eso_ – interrumpió entre besos Korra.

\- ¿Eso? – preguntó curiosa, sin saber a lo que se refería, deteniendo por completo el beso para observar a Korra a los ojos, y la respuesta estuvo en ellos: era algo _indecente_.

\- Las esposas – respondió con aire malicioso, acercándose para captar nuevamente sus labios.

\- No… no quiero – emitió con dificultad Asami, sintiendo como la caliente lengua de Korra ingresaba a su boca, acariciando la suya, jugando con sus labios, mientras como siempre su mano ya estaba quemando directamente la piel bajo su ropa, encaminándola lentamente hasta que estuviera por completo a su merced.

\- Por favor – le susurró en su cuello, mordiendo suavemente su piel, haciéndola soltar fuertes respiraciones.

\- No…

Ante la negativa, Korra rápidamente cambió el rumbo de sus manos, y sin entretenerse las posicionó casi con necesidad en el muslo de Asami, adentrándose en el calor que había entre sus piernas, agradeciendo silenciosamente que ese día Asami hubiera optado por vestir una apretada falda y unas simples pero elegantes medias que cubrían solo los tres cuartos de su pierna, dejándole el camino libre hacia su ropa interior y con eso hacia su centro mismo, sin siquiera tener que despojarla de algo, solo bastaba con colarse por uno de los lados de su prenda y la tocaría directamente.

Sus manos no perdieron tiempo, ascendió hambrienta hasta pasar maliciosamente el dedo por sobre la tela que ya estaba comenzando a humedecerse, sintiendo claramente los relieves escondidos al otro lado. El calor palpitando, deseoso. La respuesta de Asami fue inconsciente, ella solo subió un poco su falda para abrir más sus piernas, facilitándole el trabajo a Korra, pero a la vez delatando su propia hambre de ella. Korra deslizó sus dedos lentamente por su muslo, moviendo despacio aquella delicada tela de su piel, generando el espacio necesario para ingresar un par de dedos que de inmediato fueron recibidos por aquel líquido delator. Lentamente y haciendo una presión recorrió la extensión de su sexo, apenas tocando lo que Asami deseaba que tocara, recolectando la esencia de su excitación, aumentando la presión dentro del pecho de Asami, quien con los ojos cerrados estaba lista para sentirla dentro, y cuando Korra demoró más del tiempo habitual ella abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los traviesos azules de ella.

\- Mira lo lista que estás, Asami – enfatizó -. Sería una lástima que no decidiera continuar.

\- No te atreverías.

\- Si tan solo quisieras cumplir mis demandas – amenazó despreocupada Korra.

\- Entonces me satisfaceré yo misma - amenazó devuelta.

\- ¿Y sería tan placentero? – emitió alzando una ceja, altanera.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? En un momento estaba llena de amor abrazando a Korra; al siguiente estaba lista para sentirla dentro, extasiada; ¿y ahora se sentía utilizada? No quería dejarse esposar, pero su cuerpo tampoco quería que Korra se detuviera. Había caído en su trampa, sabiendo que en ésas circunstancias su cuerpo respondería por ella, ganándole a su parte racional. Avergonzada, apartó la mirada, no queriendo darse cuenta de la indecorosa situación en la que estaba.

\- Solo date prisa.

Korra emitió una media sonrisa y levantándose la cargó entre sus brazos, apegándola rápido a su cuerpo para dirigirse a otra parte del departamento.

\- Si es así, entonces debemos ir a la pieza – comentó sonriente.

\- Solo no hagas nada… inadecuado – le pidió Asami, sin saber muy bien a qué prepararse.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Korra la depositó sobre la cama, girándose rápidamente hacia el velador extrayendo de él unas esposas y antes de que Asami cambiara de parecer, sin demorar mucho pronto se escuchaba el "clic" que decía que ya no había vuelta atrás. Asami sintió intranquila el frío metal rodeando sus muñecas, pero la mirada de excitación con que Korra le dedicó antes de acostarla contra la cama fue suficiente para reactivar el deseo que tenía entre sus piernas.

Siendo jalada de las cadenas, sus manos se elevaron por sobre su cabeza, extendiendo todo su cuerpo. Estaba lista para comenzar todo eso, para aprender de ella, pero antes de poder adelantarse se encontró de espaldas a ella, con su rostro hundido entre las almohadas y sus piernas abiertas, siendo inmovilizada.

\- Dijiste que no debía hacer nada inadecuado – emitió Korra a su espalda, besando su espina dorsal, estremeciendo su cuerpo -. Pero así será más divertido.

\- Espera – dijo Asami intentando apoyarse en sus codos, pero Korra la ayudó a sostener su cuerpo sobre sus rodillas, afirmando sus manos en la cornisa de la cama, siempre amarrada a esas cadenas.

\- ¿Cuándo he hecho algo que no te haya gustado? – le susurró a su oído, pegando su pelvis a su trasero, sintiendo aquel juguete listo para ingresar al juego, a uno en donde ella no tendría voz, o solo la usaría para gemir.

\- ¿Cuándo…? – intentó preguntar Asami, pero antes de que lograra terminar la frase, eso se abrió paso entre sus piernas, ingresando lentamente dentro de ella, llenándola a tal punto que no pudo evitar emitir un jadeo de satisfacción.

\- Ya verás, Asami.

.

.

* * *

Distraída, escuchó como el sonido del papel metálico le informaba que su mano a tientas había alcanzado su objetivo, pero estaba demasiado concentrada como para confirmarlo con su mirada, ocupada en aquel libro que sostenía frente a ella. Escarbando en la bolsa, enseguida encontró otra galleta que se la llevó de inmediato a la boca, sosteniéndola entre sus dientes mientras que con su mano libre daba vuelta la página, volviendo a sostener la galleta luego de haber efectuado tal acción.

Estaba sola sentada en aquel rincón del parque de la facultad. Leyendo uno de los libros que Asami le había prestado mientras comía unas galletas, matando el tiempo, esperando a que ella terminara sus clases. No podía negarlo, aunque no era afín a esa rama literaria, la historia estaba interesante, es por eso que no estaba pendiente de su entorno, y cuando una sombra se reflejó en una de las páginas de aquel libro fue recién cuando levantó la mirada, en un principio ilusionada, pero la llama de inmediato se apagó reemplazándose con una desinteresada, fría.

\- Vaya, qué recibimiento – se burló aquella mujer.

\- Hey – emitió como saludo Korra, más que nada porque las leyes de la cortesía lo indicaban, y Kuvira se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que solo sonrió divertida.

\- Que raro ¿estás comiendo sola?

\- No serás una especie de acosadora ¿verdad? - soltó Korra, un poco sorprendida de que ella la hubiera encontrado en ese lugar estratégicamente apartado de todos. En _su lugar_ apartado de todos.

\- Tranquila, solo tuve que preguntarles a siete personar por ti – continuó burlándose -. Eres alguien popular.

\- Hm.

Kuvira, con su blusa elegante y sus tacones refinados, sin pedir permiso de pronto ya se encontraba sentada junto a Korra, lo cual aumentaba las defensas de la última, no solo por la mera presencia de esta mujer, sino por la ligereza con que se tomaba las cosas, como si la conociera, como si fueran familiares.

\- Te estuve buscando porque tengo una propuesta mejor.

\- Hey – llamó la atención Korra -. No tengo planeado seguir trabajando contigo – sentenció.

Era cierto. De todas las fiestas o "eventos" a los que había asistido, en ninguno se había divertido, todos eran reuniones sin sentido que dejaba salir cierto aire arrogante de la gente, transformándolas y no para bien, y a ella no le gustaba tanto cinismo junto, además, no ganaba mucho.

\- ¿Y eso? – se sorprendió Kuvira.

\- No es que no tenga intención de ayudarte… pero no me interesa ser una organizadora, además es poca la paga – se excusó Korra.

\- La paga es poca ¿eh? – repitió, llamando la atención de la morena -. Tiene un significado diferente cuando lo dice una chica "de tu clase". Pequeñeces como esta no son aptas para ti ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó molesta Korra.

\- Con solo mirarte, tu ropa, tus zapatos, tu bolso… son demasiado costosos para una estudiante promedio – evidenció Kuvira -. Claro, podrías haberlo pagado con el dinero de un trabajo a media jornada, pero justamente no estás interesada en el dinero.

Korra la observó asombrada ¿solo una mirada había bastado para que ella supiera todo eso? ¿o en verdad la había investigado?

\- Ya que no necesitas depender de las conexiones de los eventos para buscar trabajo – continuó -, tan solo ayudas con el negocio familiar. Lo único que puedes hacer ahora, aparte de ello, es disfrutar de estos dos años que te quedan en la universidad y listo.

Eso sonaba como una burla, se estaba burlando de ella, haciéndolo sonar como si todo fuera tan fácil, como si supiera todo de ella. Eso la hizo enfadar.

 _¿Qué le sucede a esta tipa? ¿Acaso busca pelea?_

\- Pero… - continuó Kuvira -, yo creo que tu objetivo es tener pronto el título.

Eso parecía ser un giro en sus palabras. Primero la había criticado por lo "fácil" que había sido su vida, por la seguridad que siempre la respaldara, como si supiera que fracasaría y ella iría a resguardarse bajo el cobijo de su familia. Pero esto último lo había dicho queriendo decir lo contrario, como que entendía que ella quería probarse a sí misma que podía valerse por sí misma, por su esfuerzo, sacando con ganas este título universitario, su carrera, su profesión.

 _Aun así, no me importa saber qué es lo que quiso decir._

Levantándose sin siquiera mirarla, se acomodó su bolso en el hombro.

 _No puedo ganarle con palabras, no a ella. Y no quiero provocar una discusión. Lo mejor es que me vaya._

\- Sí, sí. Gracias por tu _advertencia_ – le dijo Korra, lista para marcharse.

\- Espera – la detuvo Kuvira, extendiéndole un papel -. Te dejaré esto.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? ¿por quién me tomas? – exclamó Korra, pensando que era otro de sus eventos, como si ni hubiera entendido nada.

\- Si sigues sin entender el "por qué" de todo esto, me rendiré, y admitiré que me equivoqué.

.

.

Era tarde, muy tarde y ella había abandonado la fiesta apenas había llegado, decepcionada de no haber encontrado de inmediato la respuesta a las verdaderas intenciones de Kuvira. Acostada en su cama, el ruido de la vibración de su celular la había despertado y apenas observó las altas horas de la madrugada cuando contestó, sin querer despertar por completo.

\- Diga – respondió somnolienta.

\- ¡Korra! Suponía que seguías despierta a éstas horas.

\- No lo estoy… - dijo cada vez más lento.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No te duermas!

\- ¿Qué hora es?

\- Mas de las cuatro de la madrugada.

\- ¿En serio?... Eh, muchas gracias por asistir hoy, aunque les avisé muy tarde – agradeció Korra. Gracias a Bolin había podido reunir rápidamente a toda esa gente para ese mismo día, aunque todo hubiera sido en vano.

\- No te preocupes por eso. La próxima vez que Kuvira quiera divertirse, házmelo saber.

 _"Si sigues sin entender el 'por qué' de todo esto, me rendiré"_

\- Entonces… ¿qué tipo de persona es Kuvira? – le preguntó, sabiendo que Bolin compartiría directamente con la anfitriona de la fiesta, solo porque así era su personalidad.

\- Hm, parece alguien adinerada, ya que lleva un reloj extravagante y joyería fina siempre.

\- Hm… – emitió Korra, eso no era más de lo que ella sabía.

\- Además, ese bar donde nos citó tiene una gran reputación, y parece que ella es socia de acá.

 _¿En verdad tiene dinero? Si no se trata de buscar clientes y obtener beneficios… ¿será para buscar patrocinadores entonces?_

\- Ella… ¿preguntó por mí?

\- Claro. Al parecer sabe que somos amigos cercanos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que dijo?

\- "Un favor por otro, es parte del juego", la verdad es que no le entendí, pero supuse que era un mensaje ara ti.

 _Así que de eso se trata. No es por el dinero ni por patrocinadores, es para "ampliar sus contactos"._

\- Lo entiendo. Gracias Bolin.

\- Cuando quieras. Mañana hablamos Korra.

.

.

\- Concluyo que solo intentas ampliar tus contactos estratégicamente ¿es eso? – le habló Korra, un tanto molesta de verla nuevamente en su lugar apartado, pero satisfecha con haber encontrado una respuesta coherente.

La mirada de Kuvira por un segundo se ablandó, sonriendo como jamás Korra la había visto: sinceramente.

\- Correcto – respondió la mujer, luego de volver a erguir aquel escudo a su alrededor -. Aunque la mayoría de la gente me dice que es para buscar patrocinadores.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Piensas establecer tu propio negocio? ¿A cuántos millonarios conoces?

\- Nada de eso – respondió Kuvira, sorprendiéndola -. Creo que aún estoy en la etapa de encontrarme a mí misma.

 _¿Qué?_

\- ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? – preguntó asombrada Korra. _¿Qué es esa mierda de "encontrarse a sí misma"?_

\- Es parte del crecimiento de una emprendedora, necesitas eso para establecer tu propio negocio. Pero aun no tengo una idea específica – le confesó sonriendo, de la misma manera con que lo había hecho hace unos segundos atrás -. Por eso solo creo las bases para mi vida. No todo es por inversión, sino por redes de conocimiento.

\- ¿No sabes lo que quieres hacer, por eso estás expandiendo tus conexiones? – intentó aclararse, y la confiada sonrisa de Kuvira le otorgó la respuesta.

\- Solo estoy calculando los beneficios de mis opciones. Yo no los llamaría "conexiones".

 _Ella está jugando conmigo._

\- Está bien. Creo entender parte de _lo que quieres_ , pero aun no sé qué es lo que hago yo en tu ecuación, por lo que pasaré de tu _oferta_.

\- Oh… ya veo – comentó levemente decepcionada -. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

\- No creo que sea capaz de hacer eso. Lo he hecho bien hasta ahora, pero se podría decir que tengo las manos ocupadas en otra cosa.

\- ¿En qué? Parece que me faltó investigar más.

\- Esto – respondió Korra, mostrando el anillo en su dedo.

\- Ya veo. Perdí de vista ese detalle – sonrió Kuvira.

Korra se despidió bajando un poco la cabeza, esperando que todo se hubiera acabado esta vez, y cuando se volteó Kuvira llamó su atención, arrojándole una pequeña pelota de papel.

\- Por cierto, Korra. Las conexiones son especialmente importantes para los bibliotecarios. Esa es la información de contacto de uno de conozco.

 _¿Y qué me importa eso? ¿por qué incluso conoce un bibliotecario?_

\- Le he hablado de ti, ve a verlo. Lo demás dependerá de ti. Buena suerte.

.

.

\- ¿Un trabajo a medio tiempo en la biblioteca? – preguntó confundida Asami por la línea de teléfono, esperando a que Korra dijera que era otra de sus bromas.

\- Alguien me recomendó. Estoy curiosa por algunas cosas, me gustaría ver qué sucedería allá.

\- Parece ser que pocas veces reclutan bibliotecarios jóvenes. Pero por conexiones sorprendentemente alguien te recomendó.

\- Veo que sabes bastante – se burló Korra.

\- Ya sabes, soy una nerd ¿recuerdas? Además, no estaría trabajando en un café si tuviera la posibilidad de hacerlo en un mundo de libros.

Korra rió, le encantaba cuando Asami hacía bromas, utilizando las mismas palabras que ella había dicho antes, pero siempre en su contra. Asami era muy diestra con las palabras.

\- Estoy feliz de que hayas conocido a una buena persona, Korra.

¿Buena persona? ¿Kuvira lo era? Ciertamente no era una mala, pero era ese aire indestructible lo que no le permitía saber más de ella, y no sabía con claridad qué es lo que quería saber, por qué a pesar de todo lo que había hecho para alejarla, seguía esforzándose por querer saber algo más de ella. ¿Qué quería probar?

\- ¿Aunque eso signifique que no podamos vernos esta semana?

\- Si. Pero es algo irremediable.

\- ¿En verdad no estás enojada? – preguntó Korra -. ¿De verdad está bien? Puedes pedirme que haga lo que quieras.

\- Hm.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué estabas imaginando?

\- Estúpida… pero en serio recordaré tus palabras. Te pediré que hagas algo… cuando nos veamos.

\- Puedes pedirlo, cualquier cosa.

.

.

\- ¿Eres Korra? – le preguntaba un alto hombre calvo con una extraña barba negra -. Mi nombre es Tenzin.

\- Mucho gusto, Tenzin.

\- Kuvira me habló un poco de ti, eres tal cual ella te describió – comentó mientras caminaban por la biblioteca.

Korra no estaba segura de qué significaba eso.

\- ¿Eso es bueno?

Tenzin solo sonrió.

\- Claro. Y dime ¿qué tipos de libros te gustan?

\- Hmm, últimamente solo he leído libros eróticos – confesó.

\- Tan sincera – rió Tenzin -. Yo prefiero el trabajo de los grandes novelistas galardonados con premios, y también los libros sobre educación.

Ya habían llegado a lo que sería el puesto de trabajo de Korra. Un escritorio detrás de un mesón, con un computador, una torre de libros por ordenar y algunas carpetas.

\- En el primer día, por favor registra todas las respuestas de las encuestas hechas por los lectores.

\- Claro.

.

.

Su tercer día, y se encontraba silenciosa haciendo un inventario junto a Tenzin, quien tarareaba tranquilo una canción. En ese tiempo no había aprendido mucho, con respecto a qué es lo que ella hacía ahí. Tenzin no había estado muy desocupado para sacarle alguna clase de información sobre Kuvira. Jamás pensó que el trabajo de un bibliotecario fuera tan arduo, y desconocía los beneficios de hacerlo, más que por el mero placer por la lectura.

\- Disculpa, Tenzin – dijo Korra, llamando la atención del hombre -. ¿Cómo conociste a Kuvira?

\- Es una conocida del amigo de la novia del sobrino de un amigo de la infancia – respondió tranquilamente, confundiéndola.

\- O sea, son unos completos desconocidos.

\- Podría decirse – rió -. Pero ella realmente nos ayudó antes.

El silencio de Korra era una invitación a que contara una historia, la historia de cómo Kuvira se había ganado la confianza de este hombre.

\- Habíamos perdido un libro que estaba agotado en todos lados, y además pertenecía a otra biblioteca. Fue Kuvira la que encontró el reemplazo perdido, y no solo eso, sino que nos entregó, de manera completamente desinteresada, unos cuantos ejemplares para que fueran parte de la colección de esta biblioteca – resumió -. Yo ya lo había buscado por cielo, mar y tierra, lo había encargado a otros países, pero aun así no pude encontrarlo. No sé cómo ella lo hizo.

\- Parece alguien con muchas conexiones.

\- Eso es verdad, ya que, si no fuera por ella, tu no estarías sentada acá – sonrió Tenzin.

\- Tienes razón – respondió Korra, también sonriendo.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece el trabajo de bibliotecaria?

\- Es bastante aburrido.

Ante aquella respuesta tan sincera, Tenzin no pudo evitar reír gustosamente, complacido de la personalidad de aquella chica.

\- No esperaba otra respuesta de tu parte – dijo aun riendo.

\- La verdad es que sabía cómo sería, pero…

 _¿Estará bien decirlo?_

\- Es justo como Kuvira lo dijo – emitió sonriente Tenzin -: "Aunque parezca que esta petición es algo descarada, conozco a alguien que está interesada en el trabajo de biblioteca, aunque no sea lo suyo", eso fue lo que ella me dijo.

 _Demonios, vio completamente a través de mí. Vine acá queriendo atrapar el humo._

\- Ambos sabemos que no viniste aquí buscando este trabajo. Viniste por un conocimiento, que ni los libros ni yo podemos darte, ni incluso "ella". Ella no lo hizo más que para demostrarte que tiene conexiones.

\- ¿Por qué… le seguiste el juego?

\- Bueno, fue irremediable, ya que era su petición. _Un favor por otro, es parte del juego_ , de las relaciones humanas.

.

.

* * *

\- Hey – la saludó Kuvira a lo lejos, mientras que Korra se acercaba a donde estaba sentada en aquel parque, leyendo uno de sus libros -. ¿Y? ¿Qué tal fue tu experiencia como bibliotecaria?

\- ¿Para qué me hiciste hacer eso? – preguntó directamente.

\- ¿Por qué _accediste_ a hacer eso? – le respondió.

\- No sé, para saber qué es lo que quieres de mí quizás.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quiero de ti, Korra?

\- Si lo sabría no estaría rondando a tu alrededor, como si fuera un maldito cometa.

\- Eres tan sincera…

Korra esperó unos segundos a que respondiera, y no lo hizo. Enfadada se volteó para esta vez alejarse por completo de ella, el tiempo se encargaría de olvidarla, su desinterés se haría cargo.

\- Korra – la llamó, impidiendo que se fuera -... La verdad es que tampoco sé esa respuesta. Solo sé que seríamos grandes juntas, ya sabes, como compañeras.

Ella también lo sintió así. Podría aprender muchas cosas de aquella molesta mujer, no sabía qué, pero podría beneficiarse de esa relación humana. Tampoco era como si quisiese alejarse por completo sin conocer la verdad de todo ello, el trasfondo de su relación, cementada, al parecer, en la incongruencia.

\- Ten – le extendió Kuvira, otro de sus famosos papeles con direcciones y horarios, continuando el juego de las conexiones.

Korra observó aquel papel entre sus manos. Su rostro sonreía, no había ningún signo de altanería, se estaba mostrando agradecida, como si en verdad la necesitara, sin saber por qué. Con lentitud, tomó el papel, sosteniéndolo en sus manos, sin quitar la vista de aquella mujer de hierro. Después de unos minutos no pudo sino hacer lo mismo que ella, pero Korra sonrió derrotada. Había perdido.

\- No puedo contra ti.

 _Esto de los contactos realmente no me importa. Pero estoy interesada en saber realmente cuál es su objetivo, qué es lo quiere lograr haciendo todo esto. No es que vaya a seguirle todo el juego, ya que ni siquiera ella sabe a lo que está jugando, solo se está divirtiendo._

.

.

* * *

\- Entonces ¿dejaste el trabajo de biblioteca y te convertirás en una organizadora de eventos? – preguntó Asami desde las alturas.

\- Si – respondió Korra, avergonzada, escondiendo su cabeza en las piernas de Asami, abrazándose a su cintura.

\- Está bien – respondió pensativa Asami, acariciando la cabeza que estaba oculta en sus piernas, lo que llamó la atención de Korra.

\- Hey ¿qué era lo que querías que hiciera? – dijo, intentando llamar su atención.

Asami desvió la mirada, y Korra pudo notar sus mejillas enrojecidas. De inmediato se levantó del sillón, y sentándose de rodillas se acercó a su rostro, instigándola a que le dijera lo que quería de ella, sabiendo que era algo _físico_.

\- Vamos, puedes decirme, lo haré.

\- ¿Lo harás? – preguntó Asami, mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser?

Asami acercó sus labios a su oído, y saboreando su futura recompensa se lo dijo, obteniendo como resultado un avergonzado alarido de Korra,

\- ¡No puedo hacer eso!

\- Claro que puedes, tu misma dijiste.

\- Si, antes de que supiera tus sucios deseos – dramatizó, abrazándose a sí misma, causando la risa de Asami.

\- Oh vamos… te deberé una en el futuro – le susurró incitante, besando el ángulo de su mandíbula.

Korra cerró los ojos, incapaz de abrirlos y de responderle mirándola directamente. Se le debía, ella jamás le había pedido algo, debía complacerla.

\- Está bien.

\- Oh Korra, no te arrepentirás.

.

.

.

 **~o~**

* * *

 **N. de la A.:**

Lo maravilloso de utilizar a Kuvira, es el estigma de que tan solo su presencia trae olor a lluvia, anunciando la tempestad. Es una horrible generalización de la cual siempre me he aferrado, debido a que este personaje tan simple genere tanto revuelto. Uno simplemente la menciona y ya está, como si fuera una especie de maleficio.

Por ahora soy una mujer de pocas palabras.

Hice una clase de _mix_ con los  review, comentando los dos a la vez de quienes habían comentado. Ahí sabrán los aludidos

 **Kanu-Unchou:** "Nunca se debe mendigar por amor o cariño, por más enamorado que se esté", sabías palabras, que en la historia intenté dárselas a Asami, entendiendo que uno puede hacerlo debidamente cuando se quiere a sí mismo. | **Shizuma94:** Loco, es increíble, pero he leído unos cuantos fics en donde Opal siempre parece tomar esa personalidad, aunque en la serie se vea "chica buena" ya sabemos como hubiera sido ella en la era actual. Sería interesante verlo, pero no sé si tendrá cabida acá, sería solo por la mera recreación de ver a Opal y Ginger, sucia, hahaha. Y con Kuvira, diosa del caos y la destrucción traerá cambios con su aparición. | **DjPuMa13g:** Soy una convencida de que jamás debes dejar a tus amigos por una novia, ya que, posiblemente, puede dejarte, y los amigos son como familia y no lo hacen. Claro que es válido cuando la amistad es maás vieja que el romance mismo, pero es importante saber qué es lo correcto, como Asami lo hizo. Hahaha, hablas como una vieja con experiencia en desamores, pero propensa a hacerlo. Es un tanto tragicómico para alguien como yo que se divierte leyendo. Pero jamás hay que arrepentirse. | **Ninixxx:** Ya puedo imaginar tu cara diciendo estas cosas, ahora puedes ver de qué tantos colores soy de acuerdo a lo que escribo, aunque siento que desde ahora el color poco a poco comenzará a desvanecerse con la lluvia ocasionada por ya tu sabes.| **Tenshi Hikari:** Ahora es Korra quién lo hace, y por ahora es inocente y Asami lo entiende. Pero el tiempo mata muchas cosas. | **Cryp:** Korrita va creciendo civilizadamente, hasta que aparezca una yegua como Kuvira que le haga perder lo que tanto le ha costado tener. Ahí verás a Asami agresiva ¿o lo dices en plan sersual? bueno, en el próximo la verás agresiva también, hahaha. | **HanelBlumeTanu:** Gracias, ahora sí que sí. Hemos vuelto para el principio del caos. | **Nami-Nem:** Dale colooooooor yegua, si fueron unos días no más. Eso te pasa por perderte en el argumento de las palabras, cuando perfectamente las podrías usar para tu beneficio, como un juego de ping-pong. Ahora te di ambas cosas ¿no? ¿algo así? pero sabes que esto es un juego de tira y afloja. Y no me pidas eso, me impregné en el aire destructivo y desinteresado de Kuvira, hahaha. | **Jaz98:** Y fueron, y la pasaron bien. | **Aile1323:** Por favor ¿puedes entrar a una iglesia sin quemarte al instante? Además, tengo la gracia y el permiso del señor para hacer todo esto, de lo contrario no podría vivir conmigo misma, hahaha. Además, nadie te obliga a leer, menos sabiendo de qué trata. A Kuvira siempre se le puede sacar un tremendo potencial sin que ella emita una palabra, siempre escondida en el misterio, eso es lo interesante de ella, y es por eso que todos sufren su presencia. Y esta no será una excepción. | **UchihaIkeda:** ... ¿A menos que Asami sea uno de ellos? (¡chan!) | **coronelmary-1:** Hahaha, weón, me imaginé a Don Ramón diciendo eso, y no hay nada más cierto en estos fics, hahaha. | **Ruha:** Hahaha, lamento haberte timado, el tiempo me atrapó y debía ir a trabajar. Loco, tú con tus sinónimos me hacen reír. Y puedes tener algo de razón, en los zoológicos hay carteles que dicen "no molestar a la leonas", ya sabrás lo que sucede. | **Kaori:** Lo necesitaban, y no solo ellas al parecer, hahaha. Los celos empiezan. | **AlexandraArcher:** Sé que lees esto en pasado, pero sentí que debía hacerlo, ya que siempre te preocupas de dejarme algún comentario (con el de Ginger me mataste, hahaha).


	17. Inicio

**Inicio**

 _Hay cosas a las que es fácil acostumbrarse. La cambiante personalidad de Korra fue una de ellas; como ella se muestra tan seria y desinteresada frente a personas que no conoce, ni quiere conocer; tan segura y confiada frente a sus amigos, como si pudiera protegerlos de todo; y tan relajada y cálida cuando está conmigo, mostrándose completamente vulnerable, durmiendo despreocupada entre mis piernas mientras leo un libro. De alguna manera me recuerda a un gato, y al igual que él le encanta acostarse sobre mí cuando hago cosas importantes. Cuando estoy en el computador me abraza por detrás, demandando mi atención. Cuando duermo, acaricia mi rostro hasta despertarme. Cuando leo, como ahora, se recuesta en mis piernas y cae profundamente dormida._

 _"Domesticar" sería una horrible palabra para referirse a esto, "acostumbrar" sería la más precisa, pero es más que eso, es necesitar, dicho de forma imperante y desconociendo el final práctico de todo ello. Solo sé que la necesito._

La vibración, seguida de un agudo y corto ruido proveniente del bolsillo de los pantalones de Korra la sacó de su trance. Había estado observándola atónita, atenta a sus respiraciones, a como su rostro cálido y enrojecido comenzaba a despertar por aquella interrupción. Una larga respiración y el movimiento de piernas le indicó que pronto abriría sus ojos, y en cuanto lo hizo su corazón no pudo evitar frenar su palpitar, víctima de la profunda mirada de aquella chica por quien estaba completamente embelesada.

Korra en primera instancia la observó confundida, pero en una fracción de segundo su mirada cambió a una llena de ternura. Esa era _su_ mirada, una destinada solo para ella.

\- ¿Pudiste terminar el capítulo? – fue lo primero que dijo la recién despertada, bostezando.

\- Algo así – mintió Asami, sin decirle en realidad que la mayor parte del tiempo se había quedado observándola -. Creo que te llegó un mensaje – mencionó, indicándole con la mirada el bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- Es cierto.

Korra llevó su mano para coger el celular y ver qué es lo tan importante que le había despertado. Asami observó cómo ésta arqueaba una ceja, extrañada, y antes de que pudiera preguntar Korra ya estaba extendiendo aquel aparato hacia ella.

\- ¿Sabes de lo que está hablando? – preguntó.

"Finalmente conocí a mi pareja predestinada ¡daré lo mejor de mí! – Ginger" es lo que decía el mensaje, y Asami solo pudo sonreír.

\- ¿Qué quizás ya está lista para intentarlo de nuevo? – respondió Asami.

\- No se tratará de alguien enamoradiza ¿cierto?

Encogiéndose de hombros Asami respondió con una sonrisa. No lo sabía, pero lo importante era que su amiga estaba interesada en alguien, lo suficientemente tangible y real como para haberle mandado ese mensaje a Korra, "su modelo de pareja ideal". Ese recuerdo siempre la hacía sonreír.

Nuevamente sonó el teléfono de Korra, y ésta apenas observó de quién se trataba se levantó de las piernas de Asami, incorporándose para leer el mensaje.

\- Solo un momento – se disculpó Korra, y Asami de inmediato supo de qué se trataba, _de quién se trataba_ , pero no podía tener esa clase de pensamientos, no cuando hace tan solo unos minutos estaba desbordante de amor. No llenaría su cabeza con fantasmas. No se pre-ocuparía.

Pero no podía evitar darse cuenta de las expresiones que ésta daba, llenándola de sentimientos encontrados.

 _Cuando Korra empieza con su trabajo de reunir personas, pone una expresión que adoro. Pareciera que al fin se está divirtiendo, pero… me da un poco de celos que no sea conmigo._

.

.

* * *

\- Asami, hay un chico muy atractivo que pregunta por ti – le comentó una compañera de trabajo, que había ido a buscarla al otro lado de la cafetería.

\- ¿Un chico? – se extrañó, no esperaba que nadie la fuera a visitar.

\- ¿Es él, cierto? – preguntó su compañera, levantando las cejas burlonamente, y antes de que siguiera con el posible cuestionario, Asami se apresuró a ir al encuentro, y cuando llegó a la mesa, sorprendida reconoció a Mako, quien le regaló esa extraña sonrisa que siempre daba cuando parecía tener dobles intenciones.

\- Mako.

\- Así que en verdad trabajas aquí – fue lo primero que dijo -. La otra vez observé por la ventana y creí verte adentro atendiendo a alguien, pero iba muy apresurado como para haber entrado.

\- Hoy no lo estás, al parecer – apuntó Asami.

\- Siempre querré visitar a una amiga en su trabajo – le sonrió, esta vez genuinamente, contagiándola de aquella pequeña alegría.

Pero la alegría es efímera.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – escuchó que alguien decía a su espalda.

De inmediato Asami se volteó para observar a Korra, quien miraba desconfiada a Mako, sospechando también de sus intenciones. Al parecer no era la única que lo intuía, pero no sabía por dónde empezar para comenzar a conjeturar en qué era lo que tenía el chico entre manos, por lo menos no en su turno de trabajo.

\- Hola, Korra – le sonrió éste, visiblemente satisfecho.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – repitió la morena.

\- Solo pasé a saludar a una amiga ¿qué haces tú aquí?

\- ¿Acaso eres estúpido? Asami es mi novia, es normal que pase a saludarla – dijo tranquilamente, mientras que Asami se ruborizó completamente, un tanto alarmada por lo alto que había dicho esto último.

\- Pues qué manera de saludarla – ironizó sonriente Mako -, no has hecho más que atacarme desde que llegaste. Me atrevería a decir que ni siquiera la has mirado correctamente.

Eso era cierto, pero antes de que Asami pudiera hacer algo, Korra la agarró de un brazo, y de inmediato la besó, sin importarle el lugar en donde estaba, presa de lo que Asami interpretó como un inexplicable ataque de celos y para demostrar que ella era su pareja, y de nadie más.

Cuando terminó el beso, su rostro le ardía de vergüenza, temerosa de mirar a los lados y de encontrarse con todos sus compañeros de trabajo, que de seguro habrían estado atentos a la escena, y por supuesto ahora sabían con quién ella estaba. Una forma un tanto violenta de enterarse.

Un carraspeo detrás de su espalda la espantó, y aterrada se volteó lentamente, maldiciendo en su mente por cómo se habían descontrolado las cosas. Cuando quedó frente a frente con aquella persona, el primer sentimiento que la invadió fue de alivio, ya que no era su supervisora; de ahí el siguiente fue de confusión y hasta de desconfianza ¿por qué una desconocida las había interrumpido? ¿de alguna manera se había molestado con aquella muestra de _afecto_? Esa era la clase de cosas que no quería que le sucediesen, sentirse atacada por el público por _ser como era_ , algo no aceptado para la sociedad.

\- Me ha quedado más que claro – dijo aquella mujer, pero no mirándola a ella, observaba a Korra, con una confiada sonrisa en su rostro.

No era un cliente, era alguien cercano, pero no a ella. Asami de inmediato se dirigió a Korra, buscando explicaciones, y alarmada observó un leve rubor en las mejillas de su pareja. Ella conocía a esa mujer.

\- Estaba por los alrededores y te vi acá dentro, pero no quería interrumpir alguna clase de reunión – dijo observando a Asami y a Mako, confundidos.

\- Creo que es el día de las reuniones – ironizó Mako, y Asami estuvo mentalmente de acuerdo.

\- Así que ella es – continuó, observando a Asami.

\- Asami, ella es Kuvira, la chica con quien _trabajo_ – se apresuró Korra a presentarlas.

 _¿Ella es Kuvira?_

\- Mucho gusto, Asami. Me alegro de poder conocerte – la saludó Kuvira, extendiendo su mano.

Asami fue un poco más lenta en ello, jamás se imaginó que Korra trabajara con una mujer _así_ , por ello le costaba ordenar sus pensamientos. Todo era _demasiado_ casual.

\- Hola – finalmente respondió ésta, estrechando su mano, observándola directamente a los ojos.

Cuando el saludo terminó, Kuvira dirigió su mirada hacia Mako, y sorprendiendo a las chicas le dio una desafiante sonrisa.

\- Mako – lo saludó.

\- Kuvira – le devolvió éste el saludo, obsequiándole la misma sonrisa desafiante y fanfarrona.

\- ¿Se conocen? – preguntó Asami.

\- Algo así – respondió Mako -. Es difícil no hacerlo cuando se trata de una persona _como_ _ella_.

Asami de pronto sintió como Korra depositaba una mano en su cintura y en seguida ella se encontró en su oído, lista para susurrarle.

\- Esto va a ser un poco incómodo. Ellos no se llevan bien, así que iré a pedir los cafés directamente al mesón – se excusó Korra, alejándose del grupo.

\- ¿Cómo es que eres amiga de Korra? – le preguntó Mako, llamando la atención de Asami.

\- No diría que somos tanto como amigas – sonrió Kuvira, llevándose un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja -. Más bien como que me la _gané._

 _¿Qué?_

\- Ella atrajo mi atención desde que la vi – finalizó, observando a Asami.

\- No me calumnies – dijo Korra, apareciendo con dos vasos de café en la mano -. La verdad es que Kuvira es una extraña persona.

\- Eso es cierto – agregó Mako -. ¿Y mi café? – le preguntó a Korra.

\- Pensé que ya lo habías pedido. Solo pedí el mío y el de Kuvira.

\- ¿Descafeinado? – preguntó ésta.

\- Si.

\- Ya deben ser cercanas como para que sepas cuál es el café que a ella le gusta, Korra – se burló Mako, dándole una extraña mirada a Asami. Algo quería decirle, y las inseguridades de Asami cada vez se estaban volviendo más palpables.

\- Ok – cortó Kuvira -. Korra, hay algunas personas que me gustaría presentarte mañana, puedo darte los detalles ahora mientras terminamos el café.

\- Claro – contestó ésta, y en seguida le dio una mirada a Asami de momentánea despedida, para ir a sentarse junto a Kuvira a otra mesa un poco más alejada.

Asami observó en silencio como éstas se sentaban y comenzaban a hablar, completamente inmersas en la conversación. Ver aquella sonrisa entusiasmada, dársela a otra persona, le generaba un vacío en el estómago.

\- No me gusta ésa mujer – dijo Mako, sacando a Asami de sus cavilaciones -. Pero no sé qué es lo que me hace desconfiar de ella.

 _Al parecer no soy la única…_

\- Debe ser porque Korra en verdad pareciera que disfruta estar con ella – continuó -. Quizás solo esté un poco celoso.

.

.

A la noche siguiente, Asami se encontraba estudiando en el departamento de Korra, esperando a que ésta llegara de su _trabajo_ , deseando que no lo hiciera tan tarde, de esa manera no alimentaría su imaginación con cosas que no lo eran.

El ruido de las llaves abriendo la puerta hizo que su corazón se alegrara, ya que recién eran las diez de la noche. Jamás había tenido a Korra tan temprano en casa.

\- Hey – la saludó Korra, apenas abrió la puerta.

\- Hey – sonrió Asami -. ¿Cómo te fue?

Korra se acercó a donde ella estaba sentada y la besó, para luego sentarse a su lado, agotada.

\- Era un lugar como cualquier otro, pero el ambiente estaba más aburrido que otras veces, por lo que me vine apenas tuve la oportunidad.

\- Oh… ¿y dónde estaba Kuvira?

\- No asistió.

 _… ¿Quizás por eso fue aburrido?_

\- Korra, me pregunto… la próxima vez, ¿puedo ir contigo? – preguntó Asami, casi sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Quieres ir a una de esas reuniones?

\- Claro. Pasas la mayor parte del tiempo libre en ellas. Me gustaría encontrar otras cosas que hacer contigo, ver en qué es lo que trabajas.

\- Será aburrido.

\- No importa – se apresuró en responder.

Korra levantó extrañada una ceja, y de inmediato se acercó a Asami, observándola atentamente a los ojos.

\- Sato…

\- No me digas así – la cortó.

\- … ¿estás celosa?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó avergonzada.

\- ¡Oh dios mío! ¡lo estás! – se burló Korra, abrazándola.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no!

\- Me encanta… - dijo Korra sosteniendo su quijada, obligando a una sonrojada Asami a mirarla, y apenas tuvo su real atención la besó.

Asami se aferró a ella, a ese beso. Podía sentir como todos sus otros sentidos se anulaban para concentrarse por completo en el toque de sus manos, en su aliento bajando por su cuello. Su cuerpo estaba listo para recibirla, así como su mente estaba en blanco.

 _Quizá estoy realmente feliz de que… sus manos sean tan gentiles, sus mordidas dejen marcas._

Un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando Korra mordió uno de sus pechos, mientras su otra mano desabrochaba su pantalón, deslizándolo rápidamente entre sus piernas.

 _Puede ser un poco violenta…_

Esta vez un grito salió, sintiendo a Korra dentro, desesperada, mientras su respiración agitada chocaba contra su cuello. Parecía que a ninguna de las dos le importaba alargar eso, sus dedos en su interior abusaban una y otra vez de sus puntos sensibles, sin esperar a que Asami se lo pidiera a gritos, sin llevarla hasta el límite de la cordura. Por su parte, Asami hacía lo mismo. Habiendo desvestido a Korra ya se encontraba dándole el mismo placer que ella le estaba dando. Ambas solo querían llegar, agotadas como estaban sabían que no podían hacer mucho más.

El grito de Korra en su cuello fue lo que le dijo que estaba cerca, Asami se acomodó un poco en su lugar, invitándola a llegar más adentro, más lejos, acabar juntas.

Su cuerpo agotado se desplomó sobre ella. Podía sentir su agitada respiración contra su pecho, su agitado corazón martillando contra ella. Sus brazos envolviéndola...

 _Pero algunas veces… cuando me abraza así, tan tiernamente, como si fuera algo tan frágil… Vuelve todo tan frustrante._

\- ¿Asami? – le susurró.

\- ¿Hm?

\- ¿Sabes? Al principio creía no estar interesada en planificar eventos… pero, no tenía idea de que finalmente pudieran gustarme tanto.

\- ¿Si?

\- Es por eso que vendrás conmigo mañana – dijo Korra, apoyándose en los codos para quedar sobre el nivel de su rostro.

\- Claro – sonrió ilusionada Asami.

\- También deberías conocer a Kuvira – agregó.

 _¿Kuvira…?_

\- El ambiente es un poco extraño al principio, lleno de esa gente que no sabes si es así en verdad o está actuando, o toda su vida es una actuación. Pero por lo menos sé que te agradará Kuvira.

 _¿Lo sabes?_

Observó su rostro, tan ilusionado, lleno de una inocente alegría para que llegara el día de mañana, pero Asami sentía todo lo contrario.

 _Sus palabras no tenían malicia… pero… de alguna manera, lograron atravesarme el corazón, dejando una leve marca._

\- Ok.

.

.

* * *

Era la segunda vez que estaba frente a esa gran casona antigua. Había salido antes de clases y tenía ganas de verla, y era su horario de trabajo, del trabajo donde ayudaba a sus primos. Además, había algo que tenía que hacer allí.

Abriendo la pesada puerta ingresó a aquel lugar, escondido a simple vista, barriendo con la mirada en busca de Korra. Pero no estaba.

\- ¿Sato? – escuchó que alguien se acercaba.

\- Hola, Eska – saludó.

\- Korra no está.

\- ¿Hoy no ha venido?

\- Si lo hizo, pero recibió una llamada y dijo que tenía algo que hacer.

\- Ya veo – comentó Asami deprimida.

\- Pero dime ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – preguntó, apática.

\- No. Creo que mejor me iré.

\- Está bien, nos veremos después – dijo Eska alejándose.

Asami dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el pasillo que la llevaría al exterior. Sospechaba dónde podría estar Korra, y esa información nuevamente trajo aquel vacío a su estómago. Se sentía perdida.

Derrotada estaba girando la manilla, pero algo le dijo que no podía irse así. Estaba en aquella tienda, debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

\- ¡Eska! – llamó Asami, acercándose -. La verdad es que hay algo en lo que me puedes ayudar.

.

.

Saliendo de aquel lugar, Asami se encaminó a su hogar, cuando de pronto su celular sonó, mostrando en la pantalla de aquel aparato que se trataba de Korra.

\- Hey – contestó.

\- ¡Asami! ¿estás ocupada?

\- No, voy camino a casa.

\- ¿Aun quieres venir a los eventos?

\- Quieres decir ¿ahora?

\- Claro, surgió uno un tanto importante. Y dime ¿quieres venir? Eso si hay una condición – el silencio de Asami hizo que Korra continuara -, ¿tienes algún vestido en casa?

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que tengo vestidos.

\- ¿Alguno elegante?

\- Puedo buscar – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bien. Pasaré a buscarte a las nueve de la noche.

.

.

Ese no era para nada el evento que había imaginado. No había dado ni siquiera una buena cantidad de pasos dentro de aquel salón cuando ya se sentía un poco intimidada. El ambiente desbordaba una clase de elitismo que Asami creía que se había quedado en el Siglo de las Luces. Estaba equivocada. Tanto hombres y mujeres estaban ricamente vestidos, no haciendo gala de un atuendo victoriano, pero si con trajes como si fueran prendas exclusivas de diseñador. La música tranquila y el pasar de garzones con pequeños tentempiés le gritaba a Asami que tenía que tener mucho cuidado con su actuar y hablar allí. Ellos eran distintos.

Buscando consuelo, dirigió la mirada hacia Korra y en ella encontró algo que le costó creer, aquella chica estaba emocionada. En primera instancia, la personalidad rebelde de Korra no le hubiese permitido estar en un lugar como aquel, pero ahí estaba, tan complacida como si todo eso hubiera sido obra suya, y en parte lo era, ya que su trabajo era reunir a gente en lugares así. Ella pertenecía a eso, que fuera rebelde no significaba que no podía estar acostumbrada a ello, bien su crianza podría haber sido de clase alta, eso no lo sabía con seguridad. Había muchas cosas que aun desconocía de Korra.

Con aquella media sonrisa observó el lejano ambiente, sin siquiera sentir que Asami la estaba observando a ella. Se veía hermosa. Una simple falda negra y una blusa celeste ceñida a su cuerpo bastaba para darle un aire entre formal y casual, distinguiéndose entre el gentío ataviado con otra clase de prendas, vestidos largos en su mayoría. Asami por su parte había escogido un rojo y ajustado vestido que llegaba hasta los tres cuartos de su muslo. Nada muy elegante, pero nada tan casual.

Korra saludó con la mano a unas cuantas personas antes de que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Kuvira. Asami también la vio venir, y su aliento se congeló en su garganta. Esta vez el llamado de atención fue palpable.

Con aquella ostentosa sonrisa se acercaba aquella mujer luciendo un largo vestido color negro, pero no era la solo la tela la que marcaba muy bien sus curvas; era aquel escote; era aquel corte al lado del vestido que mostraba parte de su pierna cuando caminaba; era su maquillaje, que delineaba muy bien la forma de sus ojos, sus largas pestañas, sus finos labios, y aquel lunar que parecía más un muy buen elegido accesorio que algo natural en su rostro. El conjunto en sí era algo que cortaba la respiración. Y Asami se sintió en desventaja.

\- Me alegra encontrarte aquí, Asami – la recibió, tomando una de sus manos y depositando un suave beso en ellas, algo que la contrarió -. Korra – saludó a continuación -, ¿tienes un momento?

\- Cla-claro – vaciló ésta, observado a Asami, quién asintiendo le permitió alejarse un poco.

Eso no era bueno. Korra no podía estar siempre cerca de una mujer como ella, vestida como ella, tan dominante y segura como ella. Sabía que ella no haría eso, confiaba en Korra, pero demonios, hasta para ella era desconcertante estar en su presencia. Se imaginaba a Korra lidiando siempre a su lado, bebiendo mientras sonreían, mientras hablaban quién sabe de qué cosas, hasta poder embriagarse quizás… y ahí se detuvo. No debía entrar en pánico.

Una avergonzada risa de Korra llamó su atención, y acto seguido un fuerte impulso la hizo ir a donde estaba.

\- Korra – la llamó, tocando su brazo, sorprendiéndola.

\- Dime.

\- Necesito ir al baño.

\- El baño está a… - contestó Korra, pero enseguida fue interrumpida.

\- Acompáñame – demandó Asami, y Korra solo pudo asentir, preocupada.

Caminaron tranquilas y en silencio hasta llegar a él. Una vez adentro, Asami se adelantó para inspeccionar los tres cubículos separados que había al interior, asegurándose de que no habría nadie que las molestara, acción que preocupó a Korra.

\- ¿Asami? – la llamó.

Ésta se volvió hacia ella, observando la duda plasmada en su rostro, e impulsada con el mismo arrebatado sentimiento que la obligó a actuar, se abalanzó contra Korra, besando violentamente sus labios, sosteniéndola de las caderas, impidiendo que ésta pudiera resistirse.

\- Asami, ¿qué…? – intentó preguntar Korra, pero la lengua de Asami ya había ingresado a su boca, silenciándola.

Una de sus manos agarró el cabello de su nuca, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello, el cual enseguida fue a atacar, chupando y mordiendo los puntos sensibles de Korra, mientras esta, aun confundida, se aferraba de los brazos de Asami, intentando comprender su actuar, intentando no dejarse llevar por la situación.

Los botones de su blusa uno a uno fueron abriéndose, descubriendo la ropa interior de Korra. Asami mordió su cuello y fue bajando hasta la base de él. Desnudó uno de los hombros de Korra y lo mordió, escuchando aquel pequeño gemido de doloroso placer. Si, aquel sonido era solo para ella, nadie jamás imaginaría a Korra tan indefensa como ahora estaba, apoyada en aquel amplio lavamanos de mármol, completamente a su merced.

 _¿Pero qué pasaba si Kuvira ya la hubiera tenido de ésta manera? Ella luce mucho más seria que Korra, pudiendo doblegar su personalidad, doblegarla a ella._

\- Basta – se dijo a sí misma en voz alta. No podía pensar esas cosas. Korra era de ella.

\- ¿Qué? – susurró contrariada Korra.

En ese entonces una mujer abrió la puerta del baño, encontrándose con Korra acorralada en el lavamanos, con la blusa abierta y su falda levantada, con Asami entre sus piernas. La chica se heló ante la escena, ruborizándose completamente, y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo Asami actuó.

\- Vete – sentenció seria, y la chica obedeció de inmediato, cerrando rápidamente la puerta por detrás.

\- Debemos detenernos – dijo Korra, pero Asami no se movió de su lado -. Asami….

\- Shh – la calló ésta, atacando nuevamente su cuello.

\- Es-pera… - intentó resistirse Korra, mientras sentía como Asami la despojaba de sus panties -. ¡N-no puedes hacer eso!

\- Me debes una, Korra. Ahora es el momento – le dijo seriamente, mientras se arrodillaba y abría las piernas de Korra.

No le dio tiempo de defenderse, en tan solo un momento su lengua se encontró recolectando todo el desastre que había entre sus piernas, culpa de ella. Escuchaba la fuerte respiración arriba, podía sentir la tensión de sus piernas apoyadas sobre sus hombros, el calor y la excitación que emanaba de su centro, gritando ser atendido.

Con una maliciosa sonrisa, Asami pasó el dedo por toda la extensión de su sexo, haciendo gemir a Korra, quién se movió ante el contacto. Tragando su saliva, Asami se acomodó en su posición para ir a su encuentro. Comenzó despacio, lamiendo sus labios, tocando con su dedo los alrededores de aquel nódulo que, quejumbroso, gritaba junto con Korra. Se divirtió un momento haciéndolo círculos justo en la entrada de su sexo, saboreando extasiada el licor de Korra, sin atreverse a ingresar, escuchando complacida los gemidos de frustración que emitía la morena.

Por un momento sus manos se alejaron de sus piernas y su cadera, dejando que ésta se moviera oscilante entre el mesón y la boca de Asami, mientras que ésta buscaba a tientas algo en su cartera.

Korra estaba agitada. Ya era tarde para resistirse, su cuerpo ahora solo ansiaba llegar al límite y luego liberarse. Era distinto hacerlo en un lugar desconocido, donde nadie la ubicara. Pero ahí era peligroso, en cualquier momento podría ingresar alguien que la reconocería, ¿y qué sucedería entonces? Pero el actuar de Asami era implacable, pocas veces la había visto tan dominante como estaba en ése momento, algo que no me molestaba en absoluto, pero no podía dejar de tener esa clase de sentimientos contrariados. ¿Por qué había decidido hacer eso?

Asami se levantó, pero sin salir de su lugar. Apegó su cuerpo al de Korra, y al tiempo en que mordió su cuello ingresó uno de sus dedos en su interior, lo más profundo que pudo ir, escuchando el ansiado grito ahogado de ésta. Sonrió sobre su piel, deslizando lentamente su dedo fuera, colocando silenciosamente entre sus manos el objeto que había extraído de su cartera. Entonces, elevó sus labios hasta el oído de Korra, besándolo suavemente mientras ingresaba el frío y suave objeto dentro, escuchando la aguda exclamación de su pareja, quién la observó interrogante. Asami solo le dio por respuesta un casto beso en su hombro descubierto, y acto seguido se separó del cuerpo de Korra, dejándola completamente confundida.

\- ¿Qué demon-? – preguntó llevándose una mano entre sus piernas, para palpar un pequeño cordel que había quedado fuera de su cuerpo.

\- No puedes sacártelo.

\- ¡Asami! – protestó avergonzada -. ¡¿De dónde sacaste esto?!

\- Tu prima – le sonrió.

\- ¡¿Eska?!

\- Ella me lo facilitó.

\- Por… ¿por qué justo ahora? No podemos jugar esto aquí.

\- Te equivocas, aquí es el mejor lugar para hacerlo – le respondió Asami, acercándose amenazadora -. No podrás satisfacerte a menos que yo lo indique, y no dudes en que lo haré cuando menos lo tengas pensado.

\- Pe-pero… ¡está lleno de gente!

\- Tendrás que actuar muy bien, Korra. Ah, por cierto, me llevaré esto – le dijo, mostrándole sus panties que con una maliciosa sonrisa las metió dentro de su cartera, abandonando el baño.

.

.

Korra luego de arreglarse había vuelto al lado de Kuvira, Asami lo había permitido, solo porque tenía otros asuntos entre manos, _asuntos a larga distancia_. Con el discreto control remoto entre las manos podía contrariar (o complacer) a Korra en cualquier momento. La fiesta había cambiado abruptamente de ánimo, ahora a Asami le interesaba.

Apoyada en la barra, de reojo podía observar cómo Kuvira le hablaba a Korra de una manera que se podía describir como seductora, lo que no le agradó para nada. Había llegado el momento de probar aquel _juguete_.

Korra se encontraba alerta pero atenta a la conversación de Kuvira, y cuando le sonrió, aterrada sintió como algo había comenzado a vibrar silencioso entre sus piernas. Sobresaltada, de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia Asami, quien la miraba traviesa desde el bar, sorbiendo provocativamente de su bebida.

\- ¿Korra? ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Kuvira.

\- S-sí, no pasa nada.

\- ¿En serio? Pareciera como si quisieses estrangular el vaso entre tus manos – apuntó.

Y antes de que la situación empeorase, de que Korra dejara salir un sonido, la vibración se detuvo. Aliviada emitió un suspiro. Había sido una terrible idea. Tenía que salir de ahí.

.

.

El viaje a casa había sido terrible. Asami no la había dejado descansar en ningún momento, siempre privándola de lo que ella ansiaba. Apenas cerró la puerta, ella se abalanzó contra los labios de Korra, quien no dudó en recibirlos. No hubo besos cariñosos, suaves e incitantes. No. Estos tenían un claro propósito, por lo que la lucha entre sus lenguas no demoró en aparecer.

Cuando Korra parecía tener el control, Asami presionaba aquel botón que causaba que sus piernas se debilitaran, perdiendo todo el terreno que había ganado. Usaba esto a su favor, atacando su cuello, sin importar en dejarle marcas, todo estaba calculado, quería hacerlo, quería que todo el mundo supiera que ella tenía una dueña.

Acorralándola contra la pared, levantó una de sus piernas para de inmediato tocar donde estaba su juguete escondido, y sin entretenerse lo sacó y lo arrojó. Esta vez seria ella quien causara la excitación directa de Korra.

Sin dejar de besar su cuello, su oído, su mandíbula, con una mano apoyó una de las piernas de Korra en su cadera, y ésta se aferró a su cuerpo. Parecía como si estuviera poseída, esta vez no quería hacerle el amor a Korra, en vez de eso quería sexo rudo y violento, quería arrancarle la ropa, hacerla gritar por más, llenar su cabeza solo con las sensaciones que ella le daba, _solo ella_.

Levantando su cabeza, la posicionó de manera que quedaran cara a cara. La expresión de Korra era una mezcla entre asombro, sumisión y excitación. Jamás se había resistido, era un tanto sospechoso, y por eso ella estaba haciendo esto. Sin dejar de mirarla, con la yema de uno de sus dedos tocó la piel interna de su muslo, subiendo lentamente por él, adentrándose en el desbordante calor de Korra. Estaba atenta a sus reacciones, a cómo el aire parecía estancarse en su garganta conforme se acercaba más y más a su centro. Sus dedos pronto comenzaron a sentir la humedad que ensuciaba sus muslos, no pudo evitar gemir al palpar la tierna carne humedecida, blanda y resbalosa a su toque.

Las manos de Korra se aferraron a sus brazos, buscando su mirada, y Asami vio como sus ojos relucientes querían pedirle algo.

\- Por favor… - pidió avergonzada -, ha sido una verdadera tortura….

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó juguetonamente.

\- Tsk… vamos – protestó, cerrando los ojos.

\- No puedes hacer eso. Tienes que pedírmelo, mirándome a los ojos – demandó Asami.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué Asami estaba actuando así? No se entretuvo buscando la respuesta. Era un juego, uno que extrañamente la estaba excitando más allá de lo imaginado.

Tragándose su vergüenza, Korra levantó la mirada hacia aquella desconocida y atrayente Asami. Su cuerpo gritaba ser liberado, ella solo podía pensar en sus dedos, en sus labios.

\- Asami, llévame al orgasmo – pidió directamente, mientras una de sus manos guiaba la de Asami entre sus piernas.

Esta no perdió un segundo, sin dejar de ver el rostro de Korra ingresó dos dedos lentamente dentro de ella, extasiándose con el dulce gemido que salía de sus labios entreabiertos. La calidez de sus paredes le dio la bienvenida, lentamente los ingresó hasta el fondo, arqueando levemente los dedos para tocar la caliente zona dentro de ella, ganando otro gemido más fuerte como regalo, y a continuación comenzó a bombear. Sacó sus dedos rápidamente, y con la misma velocidad embistió. La respiración de Korra se agitó ruidosamente, y de un momento a otro se encontró afirmándose al cuello de Asami, jadeando, gritando en su oído por más.

Sintió como las paredes aprisionaban sus dedos, como sus músculos comenzaban a tensarse. Su cuerpo estaba agotado, Asami lo sabía, ya que había aguantado toda la fiesta aquella silenciosa tortura. Sentía como sus ojos vidriosos en cualquier momento se echarían a llorar, solo de frustración sexual. Se veía hermosa, tan frágil y complaciente agarrada a ella, pidiéndole con su cuerpo llegar al éxtasis, quebrando su voz en cada cansado gemido que daba.

Asami sonrió. Debía acabar.

.

.

* * *

La molesta luz sobre su rostro la obligó a darse vuelta en la cama para ocultarse y seguir durmiendo por un tiempo más. Pero en vez de encontrarse con algo caliente en donde esconderse, la recibió un vacío. Alarmada abrió los ojos y se incorporó sentándose en la cama. Con la mirada buscó por la habitación. La ropa esparcida por el suelo, algunas partes de las sábanas manchadas, y finalmente en el velador había un papel. Alargó su mano hasta él, y decepcionada leyó el mensaje matutino.

"Tenía trabajo que hacer. Estabas tan cansada por todo lo que hicimos anoche que no te quise despertar. Te llamaré apenas me desocupe – Korra"

\- Trabajo que hacer – repitió en voz alta.

Sus ojos ardieron. No planeaba despertar así en la mañana, quería que Korra fuera lo primero que ella viera, pasar tiempo con ella, pero ya casi ni recordaba la última vez que la había tenido sin preocupaciones, sin que ella estuviese atenta a aquel maldito celular. Lo detestaba.

Recordando las escenas de aquella noche, se percató de que no había dado el correcto mensaje a Korra, en vez de eso, ambas habían jugado aquel juego, en el cual habían escondido sus sentimientos, vertiendo sus preocupaciones en un acto sexual desinteresado y desinhibido. Ese había sido sexo frustrado. Entendía eso viniendo de su parte, ¿pero y Korra? ¿de qué frustración se estaba liberando?

Una lágrima caliente abandonó su cuna, quemando su piel mientras descendía por la mejilla. Se había comportado como una idiota, en vez de decirle sobre sus preocupaciones había usado el mismo modo operante que una vez Korra utilizó con ella, confundiéndola y alejándola aún más ¿acaso era eso lo que le esperaba? ¿por qué lo había hecho?

La frustración no la dejaba pensar, su mente solo estaba llena de mil ideas negativas, de lo estúpida que había sido. Ahora, desnuda en la cama de Korra, se abandonó a las lágrimas, al llanto desconsolado al pensar en un futuro lejos de la calidez de sus brazos.

¿Qué había ahora? Actos de sexo desbocados, y tristes despertares solitarios.

.

.

.

 **~o~**

* * *

 **N. de la A.:**

En primera instancia este capítulo lo iba a titular "Frustración", como una mezcla de varias cosas. Una porque me costó demasiado escribirlo (por eso lo actualizo con un día de tardanza), y soy demasiado dejada como para arreglar las partes que no me agradaron. Y otra por las chicas, por Asami más que nada, que es la protagonista de este capítulo, enloquecida por los fantasmas de la desconfianza, dándose cuenta finalmente de que algo anda mal y que Korra, silenciosa, no expresó nada.

Pero, pensándolo mejor, este título le queda mejor. _Es el Inicio_. Donde la "comunicación" vuelve a ser tan pobre como al principio, se podría decir.

Le reviews:

 **GOGOY** : ¿Y por qué ahora lo haces? simple pregunta, pero me interesa saber qué es lo que escribí para que hubieras salido a la luz. | **Cryp** : Quería control a distancia, todo gracias a la tecnología sexual, a ésos vibradores recargables a control remoto ¿los conoces? Ideal para asistir a aquellas reuniones aburridas, haciendo cosas a escondidas. | **chocho345** : Wow, muchas gracias. Todo es parte de la adaptación, no es solo mérito mío. Ahora, a propósito omití a Korra en éste capítulo, centrándolo solo en Asami, ya que es ella la que comenzará con todo. Pero se sabrá que es lo que quiere Kuvira. Otra cosa, ¿cómo leen esto en clases? | **Afrody24** : Celos camuflados y mal expresados hubieron, además de sangre en forma de lágrimas, y eso que recién está empezando la guerra. Pos', ¿de qué país soy? de la mezcla de todos (¿en serio nadie lee la información de perfil? he fallado como escritora.) | **Shizuma94** : Por el amor de dios, creo que también fuiste tú la que en un fic anterior metiste la semilla de la discordia por hacer un trío entre personajes ¿o me equivoco? ¡Pero me mantendré firme! Solo tengo una misión ahora, y no tiene buenas intenciones (y no me refiero a "esa" clase de intenciones). | **Luke Hibiki** : Hahaha, gracias por ello. No sé qué me pasó, pero te confiezo que no es la primera vez, y de pura pava y aburrida pasa. Como sea, te doy la bienvenida, en una parte de la historia donde comienzan las frustraciones. | **HanelBlumaTanu** : Sospechosa la cosa, pero ya ves que el volcán erupcionó, de la peor manera posible. Falta que eso le ocurra a Korra. | **Ninixxx** : Vi lo que había escrito y pensé "¿Qué wea, P**?" (nombre censurado, hahaha) No sé qué me fumé, suelo escribir tonteras de repente. Pero era donde ahora somos amiwis de red (vomita arcoíris) y que puedo tener una idea de tus expresiones (y de tus secretos de internet, te tengo re-cacha', no comento porque o sino todos sabrían lo que comento y ahí sí que queda la grande) ¿Ahí si?. Descomponer es una buena palabra, más aun frente al "efecto Kuvira" que se desencadenó, sinónimo de la cagá. Es que esto se va a descontrolaaar. | **Aile1323** : Me resulta culpablemente gratificante comparar estos actuales reviews tuyos, con los que tímida me hacías en un principio. ¿Y todo en menos de un año? Cacha, si ahora hasta planeas hacer un diplomado de aquello, en el que supongo que aprenderé bastante, ya que me enseñarás ¿cierto? Mientras tanto, te entretendré con frustraciones, que sé que te encantan (ironía activada). | **Ritsuki Kurusawi** : Hahaha, pues aquí está. | **Nami-Nem** : Wahahahahhaha, ahahaha, csm. ¿En verdad escribiste eso enojada? solo me hace reír más. ¡Pero! weón, no te cuento ninguna weá más, así tal cual yegua, adiós a la dama que hay en mí, siempre sacas a la é. ¿Y qué mas quieres, loco? Hay algo que se llama psu, ¿recuerdas? así que pégate con una piedra en los dientes donde recibes esto con solo un día de retraso y no con una semana. Indignada. Y ahora con más ganas llevaré a cabo lo que dije, cosa que duela la weá. Y todo fue dicho con dulce amor.

 _._

 _¿No querían drama?... Se arrepentirán de haberlo pedido alguna vez._


	18. Lluvia

_Estábamos ingresando de lleno al verano. Sol, ropa más ligera y hasta helados uno espera encontrarse en la calle. Pero no ésta lluvia, la última, en todo sentido. Quizá es por eso que me costó tanto comprender lo que ella decía, de reaccionar ante las lágrimas que se confundían con la lluvia y bajaban por su rostro. Luego de un momento ya no la escuché ¿para qué? Si con lo poco que entendí, logré captar lo que era mejor para las dos, es por eso que me enfoqué en el ruido de las gotas que caían en el piso, de la gente que pasaba a nuestro alrededor, tan ajena como yo misma._

 _No mentiré, algo me decía que, después de recibir aquel mensaje de Asami, sucedería esto._

.

.

* * *

Era una mañana como cualquier otra. Sin alguna razón de por medio, sus pasos la habían conducido hasta aquella alejada banca del parque de la facultad, sin esperar ser acompañada más que con los sonidos de aquella hora. El olor a pasto húmedo se sentía por doquier. Complacida, escuchaba sobre ella el débil sonido de las hojas de los árboles moverse y rozarse entre ellas, y en ocasiones algún pequeño pájaro que saludaba al sol. Con los ojos cerrados, todo esto se magnificaba, siendo apenas consciente del presente, sintiendo tenuemente como la luz se colaba entre las hojas para llegar hasta su piel, acariciarla, y apenas calentarla para volver a esconderse en la copa del árbol.

Era justamente lo que ella trataba de hacer, esconderse.

Parecía una mañana como cualquier otra, pero no lo era. Como nunca sentía plenamente la soledad envolviéndola, siendo parte de la silenciosa naturaleza, añorando permanecer inmutable, invisible y tranquila. No como el torbellino que arreciaba su mente.

Y es que es difícil separarse de algo una vez que te has acostumbrado.

El vacío en su estómago ahora no parecía nunca abandonarla. En vez de eso se había propagado por su cuerpo, y las constantes noches en solitario se habían encargado de alimentarlo. Pero su mente seguía batallando con todo eso, a pesar de que todo lo viera oscuro y pesimista, se negaba a ceder por completo el control. Y esa batalla la estaba enloqueciendo.

\- Qué extraño verte por acá.

Como si la hubiese llamado con el pensamiento, aquí estaba, luciendo aquella sonrisa despreocupada, como si nada jamás hubiera pasado. Y nada había ocurrido, _ése era el problema_. Ella se seguía _comportando_ como siempre, el poco tiempo que estaba con ella, y eso le inundaba la cabeza con preguntas. ¿Acaso era solo su imaginación? ¿o ella estaba actuando?

\- Lo mismo digo – le respondió casi sin pensarlo, observando como Korra respingaba su nariz ante tal respuesta.

\- Estaba con Kuvira – se excusó.

 _Lo suponía._

\- La salida de anoche fue divertida. Deberías venir – la invitó, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- Estorbaría si fuera con ustedes – dijo Asami, y cuando se dio cuenta que estaba a la defensiva, suspiró -. De todos modos, no soy muy buena socializando con gente.

\- Tienes pocos amigos ¿hay alguien más aparte de Ginger?

\- También está Mako y Bolin – respondió después de un momento, incómoda.

\- Pff, hasta a ellos los tienes que contar – se burló Korra -. Es mejor que conozcas algunos métodos para socializar más, algo como leer las expresiones de los demás.

\- Mira quien lo dice.

\- Siempre he sabido leer las expresiones, solo que jamás me han interesado. Solo ahora que trabajo con mucha gente, es que me doy cuenta de lo necesario que es.

\- Si fuera tan fácil, ya lo habría hecho – comentó, encogiéndose en la banca.

\- Ah – dijo entusiasmada -, entonces llamaré a Kuvira para nuestro próximo encuentro. Ella podría enseñarte algunas cosas – agregó Korra, emocionándose.

\- No lo hagas.

\- Vamos, no digas eso. Ella es alguien interesante, te agradará fácilmen-

\- ¡¿Puedes callarte?! – exclamó Asami, sobresaltando a Korra -. Sé que te llevas bien con ella, me lo has dejado más que claro. Pero de verdad no quiero que me involucres en eso.

\- Pero… antes me pedías que saliera más contigo.

\- Si, pero solo las dos. ¿Qué caso tiene salir juntas, si luego me abandonas en los eventos?

\- Pero, si son mi trabajo.

\- Es por eso mismo… tsk, ya no importa – respondió enfadada.

Korra suspiró, recostándose en la banca. Últimamente no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Demasiadas cosas rondaban en su cabeza y eso jamás ayudaba para alcanzar a captar el estado de ánimo de Asami, que siempre parecía estar a la defensiva. Tenía una idea, pero no quería alimentarla.

\- Entiendo – respondió, cansada -. No lo volveré a hacer. No tiene remedio.

Aquello último hizo eco en Asami. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué no tenía remedio? ¿ella? ¿la relación? ¿otra cosa que no quería comunicar? Daba lo mismo que pensara, ya que solo serían conjeturas que la ayudarían a empujarla al borde de la locura. De lo que sí estaba segura es que jamás antes Korra se había mostrado tan insistente en que ella conociera a alguien para que le agradase. Todo lo contrario, ya que siempre quería tenerla para sí sola. Y eso ya no pasaba.

Ofendida por lo que no le estaba contando se levantó de aquella banca, y sin siquiera despedirse se encaminó al edificio principal del campus. En ese momento no podía estar con ella. No así.

.

.

* * *

Despertó porque era hora de hacerlo. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y perezosa los cerró, pero algo no calzaba con la vista. Asustada, se levantó de golpe, desconociendo todo a su alrededor. Pero aquella brusca acción hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas, y el malestar en su estómago le advirtió que no podría hacer movimientos muy abruptos si no quería enfermar.

La habitación en la que estaba no le resultaba para nada familiar. Las claras paredes y el entorno ordenado no hacían más que aumentar su confusión. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Solo cuando estiró una pierna fuera de la cama, hasta sentarse y tocar el suelo le dio cuenta que estaba parcialmente desnuda, solo con su ropa interior, a decir verdad. Eso la aterró.

¿Qué había hecho? No recordaba absolutamente nada.

Tomando una manta que había en una silla cercana, se levantó por completo y se cubrió, caminando vacilante hacia la puerta, deseando no encontrarse con nadie, solo con sus pertenencias para salir rápido de allí.

Caminó silenciosa por un pasillo, el cual era adornado por unos cuadros, hasta que llegó al living. Alcanzó a avanzar unos pasos cuando una fuerte respiración la alarmó.

\- Veo que despertaste – escuchó.

Korra se volteó al reconocer la voz familiar, pero eso no la tranquilizó en absoluto. Aumentó más su terror. Una suave risa le dijo que su rostro debía ser explícito, reflejando completamente la duda y la desesperación por no entender, de estar parada frente a ella, semi desnuda y sin recordar nada.

\- Tranquilízate, no sucedió nada.

\- ¿Nada? – expulsó, aun atónita.

\- Anoche solo tomaste más de la cuenta. Volteaste muchas veces los vasos en tu ropa, eso explica el por qué estas _así._

\- ¿Tú me desvestiste? – preguntó con un hilo de voz, que la hizo reír.

\- ¿Quién más?

El silencio fue lo que vino a continuación. Korra desesperadamente intentaba ordenar las pocas ideas que lograba formular, mientras aquella mujer se mantenía tan tranquila como siempre, divirtiéndose ante la escena. Korra comenzó a incomodarse aún más, sin saber qué hacer, por lo que ella decidió ir en su ayuda.

\- Tu ropa debe estar lista en la secadora. Está en el baño – le indicó.

\- Hm – asintió -, iré a vestirme – y devolviéndose por el pasillo, alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando se detuvo, devolviéndose apenada -. Kuvira… ¿dónde queda el baño?

La encantadora risa la acompañó hasta su lado, adelantándose hasta abrir una puerta y darle el paso. Korra agradeció silenciosa, y antes que pudiera cerrar la puerta, Kuvira habló:

\- Cuando termines, ve al living, para que desayunemos. Ahí te contaré todo lo que sucedió anoche – mencionó, dejando cosas ocultas, como si algo más hubiera pasado.

.

.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – formuló Kuvira, luego de unos minutos en silencio mientras tomaban desayuno.

\- Dime.

\- ¿Sucedió algo con Asami?

Aquella pregunta hizo que Korra se atragantara con un pedazo de comida que había ingerido. Aquella acción claramente denotaba una afirmación, pero era distinto cuando era expresada con palabras. Korra se tomó el tiempo para responder, debatiéndose en dejar salir sus miedos a aquella mujer que conocía hace relativamente poco. Pero no tenía otra persona a quién más confiárselo, no cuando ella y Asami compartían amigos en común.

Suspirando, con la taza de té entre ambas manos, se decidió a hablar.

\- No lo sé con certeza, pero siento que nos estamos alejando.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó interesada.

\- Ella no ha hecho nada…

\- ¿Tu sí? – la interrumpió Kuvira.

\- No exactamente. Ése es el punto, no sé por qué no he hecho nada.

Kuvira le dio un sorbo a la taza de té, intentando darle tiempo a Korra para que aclarara su mente, para no bombardearla con tantas preguntas que no harían otra cosa más que confundirla. Y cuando el rostro de Korra se neutralizó, continuó.

\- Korra, te lo preguntaré directamente ¿hay alguien por quién estés interesada? - la pregunta hizo que ésta se tensara, pasmada. Por lo que Kuvira continuó -: No tienes que responder si no quieres.

\- No… no es eso, no completamente. Solo… temo hacerle daño.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- En herirla, en un futuro.

\- Hablas como si no confiases en ti – comentó.

\- Es justamente lo que no estoy haciendo. Últimamente muchas ideas recorren mi cabeza, estoy viviendo muchas cosas nuevas y, me está gustando, pero… es extraño cuando ella no forma parte de ello.

\- Estar en pareja no significa que solo tienes que divertirte cuando está ella.

\- Entiendo eso, pero me preocupa que me esté divirtiendo más cuando ella no está. Las cosas se invirtieron, antes estaba el trabajo y ella, ahora el trabajo ya no es pesado, es divertido…

\- … ¿entonces el trabajo sería ella?

La vista de Korra estaba fija en su taza de té. Que ella no dijera eso no lo hacía más suave, sonaba igual de mal, y se sentía pésimo por ello. ¿Por qué se sentía así con Asami? ¿Qué había cambiado?

\- ¿Por qué crees que comenzaste a sentir todo esto? Me refiero a que ¿por qué ahora, Korra?

\- He estado pensando en ello, en por qué no había sucedido antes y eso se debe a que he cambiado un poco. Antes no me importaba hacer cosas, simplemente porque no me interesaba, no tenía expectativas en mí. Pero ahora ¡mírame! – exclamó con un triste entusiasmo -, soy una de las mejores de las clases, titular del equipo de básquetbol de la universidad, y el trabajo que hago, que tú me diste… lo hago bien ¿no?

Kuvira sonrió. No conocía a la Korra de antes, pero sin duda le gustaba la actual.

\- Jamás alguien lo había hecho mejor.

\- ¿Ni siquiera tú? – preguntó maliciosa, a lo que Kuvira le devolvió una mirada traviesa, aligerando el ambiente.

\- ¿Entonces…? – dijo ésta después de unos momentos.

\- Entonces nada – respondió Korra -. No haré nada. Quizá sea solo un sentimiento pasajero, y después todo vuelva a la normalidad.

\- Eso es un poco arriesgado, ¿no crees que quizá Asami ya esté sufriendo por ello?

\- No sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer – susurró triste.

\- Aun hay una pregunta que no me has respondido.

Korra sabía perfectamente cuál era, y que ella se la hubiera hecho la avergonzaba, como si fuera algo obvio. Tenía que confiar en ella, arriesgarse a responderla no cambiaría nada, _no si ella no hacía nada._

\- Hay alguien que me interesa – respondió, nuevamente en un susurro.

\- Perfectamente esa podría ser la respuesta de por qué ahora el estar con Asami se ha convertido en trabajo y el trabajo se ha vuelto algo placentero – emitió, mirándola directamente.

\- ¿Acaso tú…? – intentó preguntar vacilante, con una mezcla de miedo y asombro en los ojos, mientras que su corazón ya había aumentado su frecuencia, agitado, y ella comenzó a repetir en su mente que no pasaría nada si no hacía nada.

Kuvira descansó en el respaldo de su asiento, esperando un momento para quitarle tensión al ambiente, ya que lo que diría a continuación sería decisivo.

\- En los eventos – comenzó -, he visto como poco a poco te has acercado a mí. Al principio fue por aburrimiento, porque no querías compartir con toda esa gente y, de alguna manera, solo lo hacías si es que yo te los presentaba. Parecías más como una niña asustada que como una chica rebelde que estaba allí solo por trabajo – sonrió -. Pero ése acercamiento que mostrabas, hizo que yo comenzara a desear aquellas noches contigo. Quizá fue mi culpa, ya que inconscientemente comencé a buscarte, con más trabajo, con más palabras y gestos…

Korra la miraba absorta. El sonido de su corazón la estaba ensordeciendo, casi sentía como el calor inundaba su rostro. Eso estaba mal, muy mal.

\- Bueno, y ya sabes por qué estamos aquí.

\- Así que… ambas sentimos lo mismo ¿no? – emitió Korra, jugando con la taza entre sus manos, sin atreverse a mirarla.

\- Parece que sí. Aunque nada es claro – sonrió tristemente Kuvira.

\- Dime la verdad, ¿no pasó nada anoche?

\- Jamás haría cosas sin consentimiento. Solo te acosté.

\- Hm…

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer con todo esto? Eso le añadía otro grado de dificultad a todo el asunto. Tenía que pensar rápidamente en las desventajas de ello, tenía que salir de allí, pero ¿y el trabajo? Jamás se arreglarían las cosas si ella pretendía comportarse como si nada de esta conversación hubiera ocurrido.

\- ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Korra luego de unos minutos.

Kuvira se levantó de su asiento. Korra la observó acercarse, peligrosamente, pero ella no podía moverse, algo se lo impedía. Cuando estuvo a su lado, ésta se arrodilló, quedando a la altura de su rostro. No sabía muy bien qué iba a hacer, todo dependía de Korra.

\- La pregunta es qué es lo que quieres hacer tú.

.

.

* * *

\- Asami… ¡Asami! – le gritó Ginger mientras afirmaba su rostro.

\- Auch – protestó, sobresaltándose ante la brusquedad.

\- ¡Desde hace rato estás distraída! ¡Y yo estoy intentando abrirte mi corazón aquí! – exclamó Ginger.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucedió algo entre tú y Korra?

 _No ha pasado nada entre yo y Korra, ése es el problema._

\- Si, cuéntanos Asami ¿sucedió algo? – preguntó una voz masculina por detrás.

Al voltearse, Asami observó cómo Bolin había ingresado al café en sorpresiva compañía de Opal. Una casualidad que ellos se encontrasen allí, además de juntos, pero no pasó por alto el rostro de preocupación de ambos. Si ellos estaban así significaba que algo era tangible en el aire, y eso la preocupó.

Los chicos sin esperar invitación, pasaron a sentarse en la mesa del café, en donde, momentos antes había empezado a hablar con Ginger o, mejor dicho, donde Ginger había empezado con su ausente monólogo.

\- Pareces algo triste – apuntó Opal, sentándose a su lado.

\- No es nada – respondió.

Opal y Bolin intercambiaron miradas, alzándose de hombros. No sacaban nada con obligarla, era mejor si ella misma se decidía a contarles. Si no podían ayudar con eso, por lo menos podían hacer algo con el humor.

\- Hey – la llamó Bolin -, ¿quieres ver las fotos que acabo de revelar de cuando éramos pequeños?

\- Korra se ve realmente adorable – agregó sonriente Opal.

Asami tomando las fotos entre sus manos sonrió.

\- Korra era muy linda en ése entonces – dijo Ginger, sonriendo ante algunas fotografías que Asami dejaba en la mesa.

\- También lo es ahora – no pudo evitar decir, y luego, tomando una fotografía agregó -: Aunque parezca enfadada en esta foto.

\- Eso se debe a la partida de sus padres al sur. Eso la afectó demasiado.

\- ¿Sus padres viven lejos de ella? – preguntó Ginger, y ante la afirmativa de Bolin continuó -, ¿Y por qué no se fue con ellos?

\- No lo sé muy bien. Quizá porque ella tenía su vida acá – respondió vacilante Bolin -. Korra siempre poseyó una personalidad un tanto obsesiva, apegándose mucho a las personas.

\- Pero son sus padres.

\- Si, pero ellos eran trabajólicos. Korra pasó prácticamente todo el tiempo con nosotros. Encuentro que fue natural el que no haya querido abandonarnos. Allá hubiera estado sola.

\- Hm, eso explica lo del anillo entonces – comentó Opal, observando el dedo de Asami -. Es algo típico de ella.

\- Ella ignora a cualquiera cuando tiene una relación seria con alguien. Puedes estar segura de ello, Asami.

Si bien Bolin lo dijo para tranquilizarla, eso estuvo lejos de hacerlo. Se negaba a aceptar al fantasma que desde hace semanas la había estado persiguiendo. Y no podía compartirlo. En el momento en que lo hiciera se materializaría.

 _Nadie puede entender esta inquietud que tengo. Korra ahora es demasiado popular, lo veo en los ojos de todos, que saben lo grande que es ella ¡Yo sé lo grande que es! La he visto crecer y cambiar en tan poco tiempo, y ahora ese cambio me afecta a mí. Pero a pesar de eso, intenté permanecer a su lado de forma calmada, ya que soy especial para ella._

 _Pero…_

 _¿Qué pasa si encuentra a alguien que ame más que a mí, que la entienda más que yo? Esa no es la pregunta que necesito responder, aunque es una que me está matando. La verdad es que ¿por qué soy yo, la que no puedo creer en ella?_

.

.

* * *

 _Los días van pasando y las cosas no han cambiado. Es como si quisieras huir de todo esto encerrándote en otras actividades. Dime ¿acaso no la extrañas?_

 _Por supuesto que lo hago… a veces._

 _¿No sientes añoranza?_

 _¿De ella? Claro que sí. A veces el sol en mi rostro me recuerda al calor de su piel, a lo bien que huele, y a lo extrañamente segura que me sentía oculta ahí, sintiendo en mi mejilla su pulso acelerado, su piel pegajosa y caliente, mientras oía como intentaba recuperar la respiración._

 _¿Pero?..._

 _Pero siento que eso mismo, esto tan bien narrado, "poético" es lo que me mantiene aferrada, como la mención honrosa a un bello recuerdo._

 _¿Y qué ha cambiado?_

 _Me he y me han preguntado tantas veces lo mismo que ya no sé si la respuesta es mía o es lo que digo para complacer a los demás, y a mí. Por supuesto no debería importar el resto. Todo tiene que velar por la felicidad ¿no? siempre todo debe ir en pro de ello… de ser feliz._

 _¿Acaso ya no lo eres?_

 _Sería egoísta decir que no lo soy, pero sé que ella no lo es. Eso es suficiente para que ocurra todo esto, y en este momento no puedo hacer nada para arreglarlo. Simplemente no puedo. Y quizás todo esto sea necesario para que alcancemos ese bien común. Quién sabe. Más adelante recordaremos todo esto e intentaremos sacarle alguna enseñanza. Con todo esto ya me doy cuenta que he crecido un poco ¿sabes? Ella es la culpable de ello. Y ya estoy agradecida._

 _._

 _._

* * *

\- Asami – la saludó Mako un tanto incómodo -. ¿Tienes un momento?

\- Hola Mako. Claro que tengo un momento.

\- No aquí. Ven, vamos al parque.

Un poco preocupada lo siguió, atenta a las expresiones corporales que él daba, a sus hombros tensos y aquella sonrisa un incómodamente forzada que acompañaba una conversación banal. Sin preguntarle nada lo siguió, respondiendo todas sus preguntas, contándole de ella, escuchando de él y de su hermano con Opal, y jamás le pasó inadvertido que intentó jamás mencionarla _a ella_. Así que se trataba de Korra.

\- Mako, ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos y a solas para que me cuentes qué es lo que sucede – le cortó Asami cuando ya se encontraban debajo de un árbol, observando miedo en los ojos del chico -. … ¿Se trata de Korra? – preguntó dubitativa.

\- Sabes muy bien que soy su amigo, de toda la vida. Soy más como un hermano, y es por eso mismo que te cuento todo esto. Porque no estoy enceguecido por el cariño que le tengo…

\- Lo has dejado claro en el pasado.

\- Eso ya pasó y las cosas son diferentes ahora ¿no? Porque tú eres mi amiga, y has sido la pareja más estable y sana que Korra ha tenido.

Asami le permitió unos segundos para que ordenara sus ideas, segundos que la inquietaban. Debía ser difícil y ella ya temía.

\- La otra vez, en los eventos – comenzó -, un amigo me informó que Korra había tomado más de la cuenta, y lo siguiente que vio fue a Kuvira llevándosela.

Tragó saliva, preparando su cuerpo para lo que viniera a continuación.

\- Apenas recibí la llamada, fui a su departamento, para ver en qué condiciones estaba. Pero no la encontré allí... Ella no es estúpida, Asami. No te estoy confirmando nada, solo cumplo, como amigo, en decirte que a la mañana siguiente la vi saliendo de la casa de…

\- Kuvira – completó, secamente, mientras sentía como su estómago se apretaba.

El silencio de Mako bastó para transmitirle todo, para materializar todos sus miedos. Por unos segundos el aire pareció no querer entrar a sus pulmones, y sus piernas tiritaron levemente antes de que decidiera no perder el control de la situación. Eso no significaba nada. No mientras no hubiera una confirmación.

\- Gracias Mako – fue lo siguiente que dijo, regalándole una triste sonrisa.

\- Las cosas con Korra, van bien ¿cierto? – preguntó como si él también quisiera convencerse de eso.

Asami mirando al cielo, a las extrañas nubes grises que habían empezado a conglomerarse desde hace unas horas, intentó buscar la respuesta, sin poder quitarse ese mal presentimiento que el entorno le estaba dando. Pero su mente estaba en blanco.

\- No lo sé – respondió con sinceridad -. Yo… no lo sé.

.

.

* * *

 _Y ya no hay mucho que explicar acá. Ya que ocurrió hace tiempo._

 _Recuerdo que caminábamos en silencio, luego de haberle pedido por mensaje que quería verla. Eso había querido hacer desde hace tiempo y no sé por qué no me atreví a pedírselo antes. Tomada de su mano todo se sentía irreal, mi cerebro no lograba asimilar el calor y la presión de su agarre, solo recordaba imágenes pasadas de todo lo que habíamos vivido, desde nuestro extraño, forzado y mal comienzo hasta donde estábamos ahora, caminando como si se tratase de una procesión hacía el final de algo. Nuevamente en la tensión de sus hombros sabía que ella también lo sabía, y me sentía terrible porque no fuera ella quien me lo dijera directamente. La impotencia de la situación fue tal, que de un momento a otro me encontré luchando con todas mis fuerzas para controlar el temblor de mi cuerpo._

 _¿Y ella? En silencio, como muchas veces, con una expresión seria, o mejor dicho distante. Como al principio._

 _Da lo mismo que intente comprender y recordar todas las frases vacías que dijimos. Aferrarse a lo que otrora nos era familiar y seguro no nos lleva a nada, ya que todo fue y va cambiando._

 _Cuando sentí algo bajar por mis mejillas fue cuando recién pestañeé y levanté la vista al cielo. Había comenzado a llover, pero no solo el cielo estaba soltando lágrimas. Había que soltar._

\- Korra – _la llamé, deteniéndome en medio del gentío._

\- Asami… - _dijo mi nombre, detenida frente a mí, sin atreverse a tocarme, como si ya no tuviera derecho_.

\- ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

 _La lluvia comenzó a intensificarse, y la multitud a nuestro alrededor estaba extasiada con aquel fenómeno, con la lluvia de verano. Pero un vórtice atemporal parecía separarnos del resto, invisibilizándonos._

 _No he vuelto a experimentar una lluvia como esa._

\- … ¿me quieres? – _pregunté casi sin pensarlo, y con miedo de escuchar la respuesta._

\- ¿Eres feliz? – _me respondió ella, omitiendo mi pregunta._

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Eres feliz?

\- No… ¡Por supuesto que no lo soy!

\- Discúlpame – dijo ella, mirando al suelo, lo que llenó más de lágrimas mis ojos.

\- ¡Dime que no hiciste nada! ¡Dime que estás confundida! ¡Dime que no te has desencantado y no has conocido a otra persona! – _dije precipitadamente, desesperada, aun intentando aferrarme a esa débil llama que poco a poco la lluvia se estaba encargando de apagar_.

\- No he hecho nada, tampoco estoy confundida ni he conocido a nadie. Solo…

\- ¿…Solo qué?

\- No puedo darte lo que quieres.

 _Después de arrojar muchas preguntas, sin respuestas, caí en la cuenta de que ella ya no me estaba escuchando, ya no estaba conmigo. Solo estaba ahí, parada frente a mí. Era como mi propio reflejo: triste, vacío, culpable. Y mi garganta ardía, al igual que mis ojos. Mi cuerpo intentaba seguir peleando, cuando era mi mente la que poco a poco estaba perdiendo fuerzas, asimilando toda la situación. Sus ojos estaban tan rojos como los míos._

 _Así que así sería._

 _Mentiría si dijera que no lo veía venir. Mi pensamiento pesimista había arrojado una alternativa como esta, pero no la quise escuchar ¿Quién lo haría?_

 _Y después de eso en mi mente las cosas se vuelven un poco borrosas. Recuerdo poco. Un final triste, como el de muchas relaciones que deciden terminar, desencantadas o en busca de algo más._

 _Jamás había llorado tanto en mi vida, hasta ahora, y en ése entonces me permití hacerlo._

 _Después de eso las clases terminaron, y no volví a verla. Y lo digo en serio, no volví a verla. Se desvaneció, tan repentinamente como aquella lluvia._

 _Nadie sabía que esto terminaría así. En realidad, nadie sabe cómo van a terminar las cosas. Pero ha pasado un tiempo desde ese entonces, y es tan fácil resumir todo, aunque haya sido un corto periodo de tiempo a su lado, en el que aprendí demasiado de mí misma, gracias a ella._

 _Ahora, mucho más tranquila, sé que las cosas ocurren por algo, que conocemos a ciertas personas por algo. Ella me hizo crecer, a su manera y yo aprendí, a mi manera._

 _Entiendo que ninguna de las dos estábamos preparadas, y que ambas fuimos necesarias para cambiar. No era nuestro momento, no era la indicada en ése entonces. Aunque claro, digo todo esto después de haber dejado pasar mucho tiempo._

 _En verdad mucho tiempo._

 _En su momento la odié, como todos solemos hacerlo._

 _Pero como dije en un principio, no lamento nada. Jamás me arrepentí de haber conocido a Korra._

.

.

.

 **~o~**

* * *

 **N. de la A.:**

Lamento haber demorado tanto en esto, en la historia en sí. Hace mucho tiempo había llegado el momento de finalizarla, desligándome de la rama argumentativa original. La historia real aun continúa, por lo que sé, y ahora que esto ha terminado (y para los que no sabían) es que puedo revelar a qué adaptación pertenecía todo esto. Y se trata de un manga, _Hidoku Shinaide_ , por si lo quieren buscar, pero advierto que es de chicoxchico.

Fue un abrupto término, pero se olía en el aire, tal como a veces se puede oler el olor a lluvia.

¿Por qué decidí terminarlo? Porque había partido desde otra parte del supuesto manga, y las cosas son distintas en la vida real.

Una vez me dije que quería crear una historia con un final más o menos triste, y otra que fuera netamente sexual. Pues ya ven, acá, y sin quererlo, hice ambas. Ah, y agreguen un final abrupto y que a más de uno dejará insatisfecho (sinceramente me incluyo, pero en verdad estaba corta de ideas y no quería dejar pasar más tiempo).

Era eso o dejarla inconclusa para siempre. Es por ello que intenté darle un final "no tan concreto".

Reviews:

 **Shizuru forever:** Tardé un poco en hacerlo, y además lo hice a modo ultimatum, lo siento por eso. No odies a Kuvira, ella no es mala, solo la pintamos así. | **Ninixxx** : Con esto, lo anterior no pareció ser nada. Pero entiéndeme chiquilla, fin de año, mente estresada, necesitaba concluir esto, aunque me gane un odio supremo. Pero Asami con el tiempo aceptó todo, como todos suelen hacerlo. Y como comentario aparte, puta que eres chistosa en fb weona, hahaha. | **Afrody24** : ¿Empezar? hahahah. Terminar. Soy la peor por romper tus expectativas de esta manera. | **GODOY** : Una tortura de casi un mes, para una sorpresa como esta. Otra disculpa más. | **Cryp** : Los celos, y una pequeña desconfianza los cambia a todos, hasta que te llevan al punto de no retorno. Aunque no es necesariamente malo, al final. | **chocho345** : Te entiendo. Hace tiempo ya no leo cosas que me hagan sentir ansias, a lo más dos que andan pausados por allí. No hubo mucho drama, me salté un poco eso y me fui al final. _Maravilloso_ _¿no?_. | **Blanca Rothlis** : No hubo medio, solo el inicio y el fin. La verdad es que no soy muy buena para el drama, si bien comienzo algo siempre lo termino de inmediato, ya puedes ver por este final. | **Shizuma94** : Muchas gracias, eso quería lograr con Asami. No solo retratar los sentimientos hermosos de una relación, sino que la frustración y demases. Tu pregunta no puedo responderla, pero lo haré más adelante. | **Ruha** : Hahahha, tú siempre con tus aportes humorísticos. Nadie me creería si respondo a tu pregunta. Pero con respecto a las inseguridades, _creo_ que a veces es mejor dejarlas pasar antes de materializarlas sin ningún sentido, y eso puede desembocar en dos cosas: o era falsa alarma, o era cierta. Acá lo fue cierta, en parte, por lo menos en que la relación estaba muriendo. | **Aile1323** : Mujer masoquista. Y como vez, no di drama. Ignoré todo ello y me fui derechito al final, así que no espero ningún reclamo de ello. A mi tampoco me gusta el drama, soy mala en ello. Hubiera sido ultra-extraño haber terminado todo después de algún acto "lujurioso", como si se tratase de un encuentro casual. Ahora, haciéndome cargo de este "Prometeo" (a lo Dra. Frankenstein) que dices ser, sé que no te tengo que alimentar solo con escritos _sucios_ , sino que con emociones. Algo así intenté hacer aquí. Tú, mi querida lectora se encargará de decirme qué tal. | **KoAsLM005** : Claro que si. Lo hice ¿no? aunque presiento que no es como querías que sucediera. | **DjPuMa13g** : Oh chiquilla, también te extrañaba, con tus comentarios tan acertados. La _femme fatale_ si quería hacer todo lo que dijiste, ahora lo de la familia de Korra me desconcertó un poco. ¿El látigo? hahaha, no, no quería mezclar roles de dominancia acá, eso está para la otra historia, es por ello que no podía pasar la delgada línea de los sex-shop, donde comienza el sado. Acá solo era sado emocional. Lo siento por no hacerlo más sensual, más largo, pero mi mente ya no quería más guerra, y por eso todo terminó como lo hizo, aferrándome del típico problema del poco tiempo, que es lo que termina matando: el descuido. Hahaha, siempre hablas como vieja e' mierda (tómalo con cariño), yo soy igual, pero en otros sentidos. Soy un alma vieja. Ya quiero leer tu crítica, chiquilla. | **AlexandraArcher** : Loco, todos nos sentiríamos preocupadas por alguien _así_ que pasa tanto tiempo con nuestra pareja. Creo es una respuesta normal, condicionada por la pertencia, claro... claaaro. Hahaha. Pero no fue la intimidación, sino la inseguridad lo que causó esto.

.

 _Sha tah. Para no ser tan odiada me comprometo a un epílogo. Antes de fin de año._

 _Como sea, les deseo una feliz navidad, hahaha._


	19. Epílogo

\- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó con una sonrisa melancólica, como ésas que les das a los pacientes que saben que no van a mejorar mucho, pero aun así ahí están, listos para sus largas y agotadoras sesiones, buscando en el sudor, en el esfuerzo de sus acalambrados músculos alguna respuesta, algo con qué despertar o alguna remota esperanza que jamás parecen perder.

\- Bien – respondió después de unos momentos, no sonando tan convincente por toda la relación que había hecho en su cabeza.

\- Hm…

\- ¿Qué? Estaba distraída.

\- Te veo casi dos veces al año ¿y tienes el atrevimiento de distraerte? – la regañó.

\- Lo siento Boo… Tú sabes cómo son éstas cosas. Viajar me cansa un poco, más aún el hablar frente a muchas personas, exponiendo casos y respondiendo preguntas.

\- Pero es la clase de vida nómada que buscaste, _que tú quisiste_ , en vez de establecerte en un solo lugar – dijo, dejando su taza de café en la mesa, mirándola con esos escrutadores ojos verdes, que siempre parecían incomodarla un poco.

\- Estoy bien, en serio – respondió dándole una sonrisa -. ¿Y cómo están todos en casa?

\- Si hubieras ido a ella no estarías preguntando.

\- ¿Es que acaso solo me vas a reprender? – dijo elevando la voz, tranquilizándose apenas notó que varias personas habían puesto su atención en aquella mesa, avergonzándola un poco.

\- No se trata de eso, Korra – susurró Bolin -. Pero si no fueras tan escurridiza, si no viajaras tanto… no, ni siquiera eso. Si tan solo devolvieras de vez en cuando las llamadas, no tendría que enfadarme cada vez que te veo. Te extrañamos acá, Korra.

Él tenía razón. Al fin y al cabo, estaba haciendo lo mismo que sus padres hicieron con ella en su infancia. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había divertido con algo simple? ¿cuándo había estado pendiente de los días, observando el calendario, deseosa de que pronto fuera domingo para no hacer nada? Y ahora, apenas veía a sus amigos unas pocas veces al año, amigos que habían seguido adelante con sus vidas, formando familias, viviendo con ellas.

¿Cuándo había comenzado todo eso? Aquella respuesta la sabía, si bien no la fecha exacta, sabía el momento. Allá en la universidad, cuando Kuvira apareció y le mostró la parte divertida de un trabajo, que interiorizó a tal manera que después nada fue trabajo. Y hace tan solo unos años había despertado de aquel sueño, en una realidad completamente distinta a ése entonces. Pero era difícil bajarse de aquel tren, de aquel estilo de _vida_.

Quizá ése era el problema, que ya no se sentía que estaba viviendo.

No había sido ciega, pero no había hecho nada para cambiar su estado de confort. No disfrutaba de nada que no fuera planificado, la espontaneidad había desaparecido casi por completo. El deporte en raras ocasiones lo hacía, y casi solo con fines de trabajo, para _ahondar lazos_. Lo divertido es que ninguno había durado tanto como el de sus amigos, _sus reales amigos_. ¿Y en cuanto a pareja? No había mucho que decir, nadie había durado mucho tiempo con ella, no con su actual dedicación a su trabajo. Pero es por eso que estaba ahí.

\- Sé que me he sumergido demasiado en el trabajo, cometiendo los mismos errores que mis padres hicieron conmigo, y yo con ustedes… con mi familia.

Bolin escuchaba atento las palabras de Korra, observando como revolvía concentrada su café con la cuchara, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Una decisión importante venía en camino.

\- Y créeme cuando te digo que me doy cuenta de todo esto, pero me es difícil cambiarlo. Pero quiero hacerlo – agregó convencida, mirándolo fijamente.

\- No estás aquí solo por charlas y visitas ¿no? – preguntó Bolin.

Korra se permitió abstenerse unos segundos de responder, ordenando todo en su cabeza.

\- Acá en la ciudad, he venido en muchas ocasiones a un mismo hospital, el cual tiene una amplia área de investigación y desarrollo con cierta _clase_ de personas.

Ante eso, Bolin abrió un poco los ojos, pero la acción fue tan corta y abrupta que Korra lo dejó pasar, pensando que solo era su imaginación, o su asombro por lo que estaba por decirle.

\- Resumiendo, me han ofrecido un puesto ahí.

\- ¿Cómo colaboradora en investigación?

\- No tan así. Ese es el campo que no domino _tan_ bien. Primero me gustaría dedicarme a la clínica, tratando casos. Lo he hecho con anterioridad, pero no en un plano completamente físico… Me gustaría dedicarme a ello – dijo finalmente, con una melancólica sonrisa en su rostro.

Bolin la observó atento. Así que venía a probar suerte a la ciudad, a la misma de la cual _escapó_. Si es verdad lo que ella se había propuesto, este era un perfecto paso para lograrlo. Al fin establecerse en un solo trabajo, con horarios y turnos definidos, con tiempo para recrearse y hacer otra clase de cosas.

 _Con tiempo para reencontrarse con amigos._

.

.

Una semana había pasado desde su reunión con Bolin. A pesar de que iba con calzado cómodo, en aquel largo y solitario pasillo podía sentir el eco de sus pasos… y de sus inseguridades. Una semana había pasado desde que todo su horario había cambiado, y ni siquiera había firmado los papeles, ni siquiera se había mudado por completo, y sin siquiera haber zanjado todas esas cosas podía sentir perfectamente como todo parecía ser una mala idea. Solo una semana había pasado y los fantasmas de la rutina ya la estaban amedrentando.

¿Es que acaso era eso lo que quería? ¿tiempo? ¿para qué quería tiempo? Para pasar con sus amigos. Pero, ¿y qué se supone que haría el resto de su tiempo libre?

Noches de diversión banal. Conversaciones sin sentido, que solo buscarían capturar a la presa de esa ocasión, jamás en su casa, ya que prefería despertar y desparecer en vez de tener a alguien desconocido que quisiera conocerla. ¿Para qué? No tenía tiempo, no quería contar con ello, y ahora, preguntándose qué es lo que sería de ella el miedo la invadió, temiendo a que volviera a esa clase de vida vacía, y que luego, inevitablemente se refugiara en el trabajo. ¿Cómo es que había dejado pasar todo eso?

Abriendo una puerta llegó hasta otra sala, con unas cuantas personas esperando su turno, pero pocas, ya que era tarde y el centro médico estaba por cerrar. Korra se dirigió hasta el mesón, su charla y posterior papeleo había terminado, pronto todo quedaría legalizado y ella formaría parte del equipo multidisciplinario que se encargaría de ayudar a personas que, por alguna u otra razón, había perdido algún miembro de su cuerpo, ya sea por alguna guerra o accidente.

\- Ya me voy – dijo a modo de despedida, acomodándose el bolso en el hombro.

\- Hey Korra, espera – la llamó, levantándose apresurado desde detrás del mesón -. Él no ha llegado aún.

\- ¿Y? – respondió, levantando una ceja, a sabiendas de lo que iba a pedir.

El chico dibujó una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. Él sabía que ella sabía lo que se le pedía, por ello Korra emitió un cansado suspiro y enseguida se quitó el bolso, retrocediendo unos pasos hasta acercarse al mesón.

\- Aun ni siquiera firmo los papeles que me hacen una real trabajadora de este lugar.

\- Por favor, Korra.

\- Es tarde – apuntó.

\- Solo esta vez – rogó el muchacho.

Korra contrajo su entrecejo y cerró sus ojos. La verdad es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pero justamente los trabajos a deshoras eran los que la habían llevado hasta ése punto del cual deseaba salir.

\- Está bien – dijo después de unos segundos de tensión para el chico recepcionista -. Pero dile a ése _individuo_ que me deberá una, y una bien grande – enfatizó.

\- Muchísimas gracias, me has salvado – agradeció entusiasmado.

\- Otra vez – remarcó -… Bien, ¿a qué hora es la cita?

\- Fue hace diez minutos atrás – respondió con una nerviosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Y ahora me lo dices? – Korra se apretó el puente de la nariz, intentando no desquitarse con aquel chico.

\- Ve y pon tu mejor sonrisa.

Con paso cansado Korra recibió la carpeta de ingreso de _usuarios_ y se dirigió al ascensor para ir a la habitación en donde estaba esperando el _paciente_ , de seguro enfadado por la impuntualidad, que con el tiempo ella había comenzado a apreciar, molestándose en demasía cuando la hacían esperar. Y ahora debía enfrentarse a eso, sin agregar a que posiblemente estuviera más enfadado por la dolencia por la cual consultaba y había asistido al centro médico en el que de casualidad ella estaba… _y en el que trabajaría._

Ya de pie frente a la puerta, tomó su último suspiro y la abrió.

\- Buenas tardes, lamento la demora. Mi colega tuvo un problema y es por ello que he venido a suplirlo – _quizás para siempre,_ pensó mientras ingresaba a la habitación y recién ahí abrió la carpeta para leer la ficha del paciente -. Mi nombre es Korra, dígame el motivo de su visita, señorita… Sato.

Apenas pronunció el apellido, de inmediato sintió como una ola de frío bajó por su espina dorsal y fue entonces cuando recién levantó la vista para ver como su paciente lentamente volteaba hacia ella, al parecer con la misma e increíble sorpresa que la tenía congelada aun de pie en la puerta de aquella habitación. No había duda alguna.

\- No puedo creerlo – escuchó que decía, y su mente se llenó de recuerdos que estuvieron a punto de marearla. Solo esas tres palabras bastaron para transportarla diez años atrás, como si el sonido de su voz fuera la llave de _su_ caja de pandora -. ¿Korra?

La aludida no supo qué hacer. ¿Cómo se supone que uno debe actuar cuando te encuentras con alguien a quien amaste hace diez años, y con la cual no finalizaste en buenos términos?

\- No has cambiado ni un poco – fue lo siguiente que dijo a continuación, y la sonrisa que ella le regaló fue lo suficientemente relajante para que la hiciera actuar, dando unos pasos hacia ella.

\- … La verdad no sé qué es lo que debo decir – confesó Korra, sintiéndose fuera de lugar.

\- Un "hola" sería un perfecto comienzo – respondió Asami, estirando su mano a modo de saludo.

Korra levantó su mano, estrechando la de Asami, quien la miraba sonriente, como si fueran viejas amigas. Eso fue un buen indicio, por lo menos no le guardaba rencor.

 _¿Por qué?_

Había pasado demasiado tiempo, muchas cosas habían cambiado, eran mujeres adultas y además estaban allí por un motivo. Ninguna de las dos podía abandonar aquella habitación sin empezar a por lo que habían ido, la ética médica lo indicaba.

\- Lo siguiente que puedes hacer es tratarme. Al fin y al cabo, por eso estamos acá – exteriorizó Asami, estableciendo pautas a su actuar, facilitando todo y a la vez haciéndola sentir ridícula. Ella era la que debía tratarla, la que debía manejar la situación, pero en vez de eso tenía a una paciente diciéndole qué es lo que tenía que hacer.

Forzando su suerte, y aportando familiaridad al ambiente, en vez de irse a sentar al otro lado del escritorio se sentó a su lado, colocando la carpeta en la mesa.

\- Bien, Asami. Me meteré en el papel de _terapeuta_ para tratar primero a lo que has venido – indicó -. Ya que ése es mi trabajo, y es mi deber – agregó, sonriendo.

\- Muy bien – respondió, sonriendo divertida.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te trajo acá?

\- ¿No lo dice mi ficha?

\- La verdad es que no la he leído – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros -. Estaba por irme cuando me pidieron venir a ver a un paciente.

\- Hm. Ese es el problema con mi actual terapeuta. Es muy bueno, pero es habitual que cancele mis citas o que ponga a un reemplazo.

\- Como yo.

\- Aunque normalmente no suelo aceptar a otro – agregó -. Es un poco tedioso explicar el caso y los tratamientos que he recibido. Pero en este caso no sabía si él iba a llegar tarde, o simplemente no llegaría y luego subiría aquel chico de la recepción preguntando si querría atenderme con otro, a lo que me negaría.

\- Entonces creo que subí a tiempo – dijo Korra, un poco incómoda, ya que no sabía si Asami había dicho eso porque no quería atenderse con ella, o meramente estaba explicaba su pensamiento.

\- En ese caso te pondré al corriente.

En seguida Asami se corrió un poco más delante de su silla, haciéndose espacio para quitarse la chaqueta. Lentamente Korra observó que Asami desprotegía su brazo derecho, rebelando que debajo de la chaqueta solo tenía una polera a tiras de color blanco, pero cuando comenzaba a descubrir su brazo izquierdo, Korra no pudo evitar sorprenderse, y fue ahí cuando pudo establecer un rápido diagnóstico presuntivo.

Asami pendiente de la reacción de Korra, terminó de quitarse su chaqueta, mostrando por completo una prótesis que abarcaba hasta un poco más abajo de su codo.

\- Asami… ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? – no pudo evitar preguntar.

\- Es una larga historia – respondió, dándole a entender que no era momento de contarla. Y Korra entendió.

\- ¿Dolor fantasma? – preguntó, y Asami asintiendo le indicó que su diagnóstico fue acertado.

\- Es extraño, ya que ha pasado un tiempo desde aquello. Pero hay ocasiones en que aun siento…

\- Dolor, cosquilleo, cansancio – nombró Korra, anotando algunas cosas en la carpeta.

\- Exacto.

\- Hm… ¿sigues tan ocupada como siempre? – le preguntó, sorprendiendo a Asami.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Las posibles explicaciones de por qué sientes alguna sensación de un miembro _que ya no está_ , a pesar de haber pasado ya un tiempo desde el acontecimiento puede ser por estrés, cansancio, mucha presión, o simplemente la prótesis no encaja a los requerimientos tuyos – respondió Korra, internamente satisfecha por haberse documentado bien al respecto -. Esto ya fue hace un año ¿no? – comentó leyendo concentrada la ficha de Asami.

\- Así es.

\- ¿Has hecho algo de lo mencionado?

Asami emitió una corta risa, rascándose inconscientemente la piel sobre su prótesis.

\- Culpable de todos los cargos – sonrió.

Korra soltó un débil y falso suspiro, haciendo público su descontento.

\- ¿Acaso tu terapeuta no te lo dijo?

\- Claro que me dijo sobre lo que podría sentir, pero no que esto se intensificaría a ratos. Digo, ya ha pasado un año ¿acaso mi cerebro no debería acostumbrarse a que ya no hay nada debajo del codo de mi brazo derecho?

\- Mientras muevas tu brazo, y tomes cosas con aquel brazo, lo seguirás _engañando_ – le respondió.

\- Oh. Entonces he sido engañada.

\- Y seguirás padeciendo de ello si es que no le haces caso a tu terapeuta. Recién ha pasado un poco más de un año y me atrevería a decir que tratas a tu prótesis como si no hubiera pasado nada, sometiéndolo al mismo estrés que tu brazo derecho. Cuando eso no debería ser así, no al comienzo.

\- Ha pasado un año, Korra – alegó Asami.

\- Ha pasado extremadamente poco tiempo para que lo trates así. Es una irresponsabilidad tanto de tu parte como del que te trataba. ¿Es que acaso quieres que tu dolor se acentúe hasta el punto de tener que doparte para recién sentir alguna clase de alivio? – la regañó, y pronto se dio cuenta de la importancia que le estaba dando, pero solo era como profesional. Solo por eso.

Asami se sorprendió frente a la reprimenda que ésta le estaba dando, con tanta familiaridad. En cierto modo estaba en lo correcto. Lo estaba haciendo desde un punto de vista completamente profesional, aunque algo le decía que también lo hacía por ella. En honor a su _amistad_ , quizás.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó.

\- No tienes que disculparte conmigo. Esto no me afectará para nada. Te reprimo porque solo te afecta a ti.

\- Lo sé. He sido irresponsable. Me dejé llevar por el trabajo.

\- Lo imaginé. Pero ya sabes qué es lo que no debes hacer.

\- Si, _doctora_ – se burló.

\- No soy doctora – contestó disgustada, obteniendo una ahogada sonrisa de Asami -. Bien, ¿ahora qué es lo que quieres que te dé para calmar aquello? – preguntó, intentando cambiar el rumbo de la situación -, ¿quieres medicamentos o ejercicios?

\- ¿Recomendación?

\- Siempre ejercicios, descanso y esas cosas. En seguida te diré qué los movimientos que debes hacer para hacerle entender a tu cerebro que aquello ya no está, pero que de alguna manera lo has logrado suplir. Ahora, yo jamás he dado fármacos para aliviar el dolor. En vez de eso soy más _física_.

\- Oh, que sorpresa – comentó Asami -. Eso es mejor, ya que no me gusta medicarme.

\- Y eso que para allá ibas encaminada – ironizó Korra.

\- Ya entendí el punto.

\- Déjame ver eso – indicó Korra y sin esperar respuesta sostuvo entre sus manos la prótesis de Asami, examinándola minuciosamente.

Llámenlo _sensación fantasma_ , pero Asami sintió perfectamente el calor y el cuidado con el que Korra sostenía su brazo, palpando cada centímetro de su _piel_ metálica.

\- Esto es increíble – dijo después de unos minutos -. Jamás he visto algo como esto. Aunque no me especializo a tratar prótesis, me he topado con unas cuantas… pero nada como esto. Es muy real.

\- Gracias. La he hecho yo misma – dijo Asami, orgullosa.

\- Me lo imaginaba – respondió satisfecha, soltándola con cuidado -. Bien, te enseñaré los ejercicios que, desde ahora en adelante, y religiosamente, deberás realizar todos los días, por lo menos hasta tu próxima sesión ¿Queda claro?

\- Perfectamente – asintió Asami.

\- Ok.

A continuación, Korra comenzó a mostrarle una serie de ejercicios físicos. Enfatizando y aclarado algunas acciones, asistiéndola en el movimiento, tomando su brazo y efectuándolo, haciendo que en seguida éste fuera comprendido y ejecutado por Asami. Luego, con su permiso, le quitó la prótesis y suavemente masajeó su brazo, dando pequeños círculos desde su hombro hacia abajo, hasta llegar a su muñón, el cual trató con todo el cuidado del mundo, lo que apreció Asami.

Los minutos fueron pasando y pronto la sesión estaba por finalizar. Korra como profesional lo había hecho de maravillas, pero en cuanto a lo personal había sido nula. No se trataba de que la atención paciente-profesional necesariamente fuera personalizada, significativa sí, pero este claramente era un caso en donde ella debía decir algo, _hacer algo_.

Estaba pronta a darle las últimas indicaciones de Asami, y mientras lo hacía observó como ésta se levantaba de su asiento, lista para despedirse.

¿Acaso el destino la había vuelto a poner en su camino solo para verla de manera _ambulatoria_ una sola vez?

\- Espera – la detuvo abruptamente -. Con todo esto intuyo que debes ser alguien ocupada, pero ¿tienes que hacer algo ahora?

\- Al principio de la sesión te hubiera respondido que sí, pero _mi nueva_ terapeuta me acaba de dar órdenes bastante estrictas en cuanto al trabajo y al tiempo de descanso.

 _¿Su nueva?_

\- ¿O es muy pronto para decir eso? – agregó Asami, un poco incómoda por la aseveración que había hecho, sin siquiera habérselo preguntado.

\- …Ni siquiera he firmado los papeles – respondió-. No me importaría serlo. Aunque, ¿no será un poco…?

\- ¿Incómodo? – completó Asami -. Quizás, pero no por nada me has preguntado si tengo cosas que hacer ahora ¿no? Podemos solucionar esto en una cafetería que hay a unas pocas cuadras de aquí ¿qué te parece?

Nuevamente Asami estaba tomando la iniciativa, contrariándola un poco. Pero lo bueno de todo es que las cosas parecían dirigirse solas, o por lo menos Asami lo hacía por un buen camino.

\- Vamos.

.

.

\- ¿Y cómo te ha ido? – preguntó Korra luego de beber un sorbo de su café, intentando ganar tiempo para establecer una conversación _civilizada_.

\- Muy bien. Estoy comenzando una pequeña compañía de robótica, siempre enfocada a la medicina. He ganado algunas subvenciones con mis ideas y prototipos, así que espero que las cosas sigan saliendo bien para contar con más gente que quiera invertir en ello.

\- ¿Más capital?

\- No tanto eso, sino por la difusión. Si bien somos una empresa que recién está empezando, nuestros servicios ya son bien solicitados dentro del pequeño círculo que conoce de esto. La idea es expandirnos a más áreas, a más hospitales. Así todos nos beneficiaríamos de esto – respondió Asami, como si estuviera en una entrevista con un posible inventor.

\- Suena grande – comentó Korra, volviendo a beber de su café.

\- En el centro médico en el que estás ahora, estoy liderando una investigación que ayuda a las personas a las cuales perdieron algún miembro.

Apenas dijo eso, Korra abrió más sus ojos, encajando las piezas en su cabeza. Era la misma reacción que había tenido Bolin, y ahora sabía por qué.

\- ¿Korra? – preguntó Asami al ver su reacción.

\- ¿Cómo es que no sabía de eso?

\- ¿Cómo habrías de saberlo? – respondió Asami, un poco ofendida por la pregunta.

\- Me refiero a Bolin, él sabía que iba a trabajar en ése Centro Medico, por aquella investigación en específica, pero él nunca… nunca me comentó que tú liderabas tal proyecto.

Asami dejó su taza de café en la mesa, apoyando sus codos en ella, acercándose un poco más.

\- Dime Korra – comenzó –, de haber sabido eso ¿habrías aceptado el puesto de trabajo?

\- ¿Sinceramente? – y ante la afirmación de Asami Korra respondió -: por supuesto que no.

\- Wow, cuanta franqueza – emitió Asami, recostándose nuevamente en su asiento.

\- Tú preguntaste.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

\- Creo que sabes la respuesta.

\- ¿Por mí? – el silencio de Korra fue suficiente para responder eso -. Korra, eso sucedió hace diez años. No aceptar este puesto de trabajo sería algo tan absurdo como que yo hubiera abandonado aquella habitación en cuanto te vi ingresar. Pero ya ves, no lo hice.

\- ¿Pero quisiste hacerlo? – se aventuró a preguntar.

Asami se quedó en silencio. Mentiría si admitiera o negara algo, ya que la verdad era que no sabía. En el momento en que la escuchó, en que la vio, todo se volvió borroso, tanto que entró en modo automático, ese modo que siempre ocupaba en entrevistas o reuniones con inversionistas o empresarios. Gracias a eso fue que pudo sobreponerse a la situación y no huir despavorida de ahí.

\- No sé ni es importante lo que quise hacer – respondió luego de unos segundos -, sino lo que hice: me quedé ahí.

\- Como siempre lo has hecho – ironizó.

\- Como tú siempre has huido – contratacó Asami.

Ahí estaba. Lo que Korra había estado esperando, el inicio de aquella conversación que tardó diez años en tener, y en todo ese tiempo jamás se había preparado.

\- No fue tan así – murmuró.

\- ¿Cómo fue entonces? ¿cómo iba a ser con ese puesto de trabajo que te traería de vuelta a la ciudad?

\- ¿Sabías de ello? – preguntó curiosa.

\- Por supuesto que no. Yo no me encargo de reclutar gente – respondió Asami, un tanto fastidiada.

\- ¿Y qué hubieras hecho si hubieras sabido que yo estaba postulando al trabajo?

\- Por lo que sé, no lo estás haciendo.

\- Eventualmente iba a hacerlo – respondió -. ¿Y entonces?

Asami se quedó observándola. La estaba retando, intentando cambiar la dirección de la conversación, para que de alguna manera ella no se viera solo como una víctima. Y ella aceptó el reto.

\- Entonces estaría exactamente igual que ahora, hablando contigo acerca de lo que quieres lograr en el trabajo, intentando resolver lo pasado para poder trabajar juntas.

\- ¿Así tan calmada? – disparó Korra, siempre irónica.

\- Lo estaría si no estuvieras tan a la defensiva, Korra.

¿Cómo lo iba a conseguir con un ambiente tan hostil como el que se había formado? Todo estaba marchando idílicamente bien hasta que ella había decidido meter la pata. El enfado de Asami tenía por creces fundamento, años de posible desconcierto para que ahora ella además intentara culparla de una reacción que no tuvo. Era de lo peor.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó, obligándose a calmarse.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no aceptarás el empleo? – respondió Asami con enfado en su voz.

\- No me refiero a eso. Lo siento por todo lo que te he causado, _por lo que te causé_.

Asami se quedó con palabras en su boca, esto no se lo esperaba llegar. Pensó que Korra iba a escapar, sin darle siquiera una respuesta satisfactoria con respecto al trabajo, pero ahora la cosa abarcaba mucho más tiempo atrás.

\- ¿Quieres… hablar de ello? – preguntó mucho más calmada, casi temerosa con que de repente Korra decidiera arrepentirse.

\- Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer ¿no?

\- Muy bien – dijo dando una profunda exhalación, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar -. Desde ese entonces ¿qué has hecho? Quiero decir ¿por qué te fuiste?

\- ¿Recuerdas los eventos? – preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlos?

\- Ahí fue que conocí a un hombre, el cual casualmente conocía a mis padres, allá en el sur.

\- Eso jamás me lo contaste – dijo en voz baja Asami, un poco triste.

\- Jamás me diste la oportunidad. Además, quería que todo se concretara para darte una respuesta, y la oportunidad jamás llegó.

Unos momentos en silencio llenó el ambiente. Estaban hablando de las causas del pasado, pero sin atreverse aun a tocar su relación. Ambas sabían que era un tema delicado.

\- ¿Y entonces? – la apremió Asami.

\- Entonces lo que hice fue viajar al sur, conocer los proyectos que tenían mis padres y ver si querían invertir junto a este hombre en la construcción de un centro médico, algo parecido en el que trabajas.

\- En ese entones eras estudiante ¿aun así él te lo propuso tal trato?

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? – dijo Korra encogiéndose de hombros -, era una buena estudiante en _ése_ entones, había ganado habilidades en cuanto a relaciones sociales y eso me dio muchos contactos, además del peso de mi apellido allá en el sur. Ser hija de mis padres me ayudó con muchas cosas.

\- ¿Es por eso que no apareciste más por acá? ¿Te fuiste al sur?

\- Así es – respondió distante Korra -. Acá ya no me quedaba mucho. Los chicos, pero a ellos los seguía viendo de vez en cuando, ya que son mi familia. Con la influencia de Kuvira no fue muy difícil pedir un intercambio con una universidad de allá para irme ese mismo verano.

Ahí estaba aquel nombre prohibido. _Kuvira_ , alguien a quien Asami tampoco volvió a ver, y esta era su oportunidad de saber qué había sucedido.

\- ¿Ella… se fue contigo?

\- Si – tardó en responder.

Lentamente un vacío estaba comenzando a crecer en el estómago de Asami. Ya estaba a medio camino, pero no estaba segura si quería enterarse de la verdad. Había pasado demasiado tiempo, las cosas y los sentimientos habían cambiado, pero eso no impidió que aquel malestar paulatinamente se propagara por su cuerpo.

\- Nada la ataba acá – continuó Korra -. No sabía qué es lo que quería hacer, y aquel proyecto era una buena oportunidad para ver si era lo suyo.

\- ¿Y así fue?

Korra dibujó una sonrisa distante, como si recordara algo gracioso, algo que le inspirara cariño.

\- Al principio. Después conoció al que hasta ahora es su esposo.

Aquella información la asombró. ¿Kuvira se había casado? ¿y con un hombre? Pensaba fervientemente que ella se había ido con Korra al sur, donde habían podido tener una relación sin problemas. Aunque no sabía si eso había sucedido, el que Korra lo contara como si se tratara de un recuerdo cariñoso, valioso, le decía que jamás hubo un problema entre ellas, _en su relación_ , independiente de qué índole fuera ésta.

\- Asami… - la llamó suavemente, pidiendo su atención -. Yo… sé que es tarde, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel día, pero nunca pude decirte todo lo que tenía que decirte.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste, Korra? ¿Por qué simplemente huiste y dejaste todo sin terminar? – dijo con un nudo en su garganta, luchando por no sonar demasiado emotiva.

Korra agachó la mirada, como si aún no pudiera encontrar la respuesta. Pero no podía darse el lujo de callar, no después de tanto tiempo y cuando estaba determinada a aclarar todo, cerrar aquella etapa y seguir adelante. Con esa idea alentándola, apretó los puños y miró a Asami, dispuesta a decirle todo lo que alguna vez calló.

\- Tenía miedo. Pero ahora no es tan relevante, porque _mi miedo de ese entonces se cumplió_. Lo que menos quería provocar terminó sucediendo igual, como algo que jamás pude controlar.

Asami la observó expectante, dispuesta a darle todo el tiempo para hablar.

\- Déjame comenzar haciéndote una pregunta – emitió Korra -: dime Asami ¿por qué terminamos?

Su primera respuesta mental era muy violenta, aunque jamás tuvo pruebas más que las expuestas por sus propios fantasmas. Afirmándose a ello, ahora era mucho más claro. No fue porque pensaba que la prefería sobre otra persona, sobre otra mujer, era algo más.

\- Desconfianza – respondió finalmente. Y era la respuesta más acertada.

\- Eso pensé – dijo Korra después de unos segundos, dándole una triste sonrisa.

\- No puedes culparme – dijo un poco ofendida.

\- ¡No! – se apresuró en responder -. Tienes razón. Yo _aporté_ a que te sintieras así. En ese entonces me concentré demasiado en el trabajo… hasta el día de hoy – agregó.

\- Pero no fue tu culpa.

\- No completamente, eso lo sé. Será extraño que lo diga, pero desde ése entonces no he tenido ninguna relación duradera – confesó Korra -. Cuando intenté buscar la respuesta, aparte de mi prioridad al trabajo, fue porque entendí que me costaba compartir ciertas cosas, ciertas vivencias, o que justamente me desvivía por ellas, dejando todo de lado. Eso pasó contigo… yo te descuidé, Asami, hice que no confiaras en mí y yo… y yo no hice nada para impedirlo, alimentando tus inseguridades, y las mías.

\- ¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto?

\- Porque no pierdo nada con compartirte estas cosas, aunque sea tarde. Decirte que, yo soy así por ti. No digo que seas _culpable_ , sino que _gracias_ a ti cambié para llegar a ser lo que soy ahora, tanto profesionalmente como también desempeñándome como persona – dijo, y luego calló unos momentos, recordando -. En aquél entonces, antes de conocerte, era una chica muy distinta a como fui después de ti. Y he aprendido a entender que por algo suceden las cosas, que tu llegada no fue azarosa… era como si estuviésemos dispuestas a encontrarnos, y me he dicho a mí misma que tú también ganaste algo de mí.

Asami observó cómo Korra la miraba expectante, esperando a que respondiera aquella tácita pregunta. Y después de unos segundos sonrió, ya que era uno de las resoluciones a la cual ella misma había llegado. Por supuesto que la había odiado, muchas veces, mucho tiempo, pero eventualmente Korra se había convertido en un lindo recuerdo, y pronto se había encontrado buscando las cosas que había aprendido de Korra, diciéndose que el paso por su vida no había sido solo por diversión ni para aprender cosas, sino para cambiar, _evolucionar_. Y lo había hecho, Korra la había ayudado a cambiar.

\- Claro que lo hice – respondió luego de unos segundos -. Por mucho tiempo busqué alguna razón de por qué habías sido tan importante, y no fue solo porque contigo aprendí muchas cosas… y fueron en verdad muchas cosas – agregó con tono divertido, a lo que Korra rió ya que sabía a lo que Asami había hecho alusión -, sino porque contigo cambié algo dentro… es extraño – dijo sonriendo -, ya que no sé cómo explicarlo…

\- Lo entiendo – se apresuró a responderle Korra, mirándola de aquella manera, como diciéndole que era justamente como ella lo sentía.

Con melancolía Asami miró hacia atrás, hacia el pasado. Aquella mirada la había transportado a los tiempos en que el estar con Korra era su cosa favorita. Y es que ya solo con su presencia se sentía cómoda, como algo que no podía controlar, como que nada la pudiera dañar, claro, nada más que ella, si quisiera. Y nuevamente entraba en acción su pensamiento negativo.

\- También fuiste importante para mí – agregó Korra.

Esa frase era una oportunidad, como todo este encuentro.

\- Entonces… - comenzó -, en honor a eso, quisiera saber qué es lo que sucedió con Kuvira.

Korra no se sorprendió, en vez de eso sonrió, y es que era cosa de tiempo que ella se encontrara hablando de ese tema.

\- Al principio me desagradaba ¿sabes? – comenzó, como si ya le hubiera dado vueltas de cómo iniciar la historia -. Siempre se dirigía a mí como si me conociera, como si supiera que eventualmente _iba a caer por ella_. Lo chistoso es que así sucedió… ¿Por qué? Me desagradaba ese aire petulante y esa seguridad, pero era justamente eso lo que me atraía de ella, su seguridad. Y con el tiempo entendí que esa seguridad que mostraba era porque entendía el comportamiento humano. Era como un camaleón, pudiendo interactuar con toda clase de personas, pero sin perder su identidad. Y quise aprenderlo.

Korra paró unos segundos, debatiéndose entre responder brevemente la interrogante de Asami o contarle todo sobre Kuvira. No quería ocasionarle alguna clase de _incomodidad_ o dolor.

\- Continúa – la alentó. Y esa respuesta bastó para que Korra se decidiera.

\- Y lo hice – siguió -, pero no solo aprendí ello, sino que gané contactos, casi sin proponérmelo, y observaba como Kuvira estaba orgullosa… Quería lograr eso, solo para que ella viera como yo construí mi propio camino, independizándome de ella. Y cuando me di cuenta de por qué le ponía tanta atención a eso, ya era tarde… y tú sabes que soy un poco emocional.

Si bien al principio Asami estaba escuchando como una espectadora, como alguien a quien no le afectaba, su estómago continuó estrujándose, reteniendo el aire en su garganta.

\- Estaba emocionada… pero no entendía si era porque había conocido a alguien nuevo que realmente me interesara o porque ella realmente me atraía... como mujer.

\- ¿… y lo supiste? – preguntó casi tímidamente Asami, y su propia voz le sonó desconocida, y Korra asintió.

\- En el último evento que realicé, fue cuando concreté aquel acuerdo en el sur. Estaba tan feliz, tan emocionada que bebí más de la cuenta, tanto que no recordé nada más, solo que había despertado en un lugar que desconocía… era la casa de Kuvira.

\- ¿Tú…? – y la pregunta murió en sus labios, no atreviéndose a salir.

\- No. Yo jamás hice algo. Jamás te fui infiel, Asami. Pero ciertamente Kuvira me atraía, y aquella mañana supe que era recíproco… En ése momento, me forcé a pensar antes de actuar, o me podría arrepentir. El haberme abstenido de toda acción esos minutos fue decisivo para comenzar a entender que solo estaba encaprichada por conocer a alguien como Kuvira. Cuando aclaré eso, logré _humanizarla_. No era alguien tan asombrosa después de todo, solo era una chiquilla que no sabía qué hacer, que enmascaraba eso en el aire de persona omnisciente. Aunque claro, eso lo supe cuando estuvimos allá en el sur, cuando la observaba toda nerviosa interactuando con ese chico – contó sonriendo.

Así que nunca habían hecho nada. Si bien Korra y Kuvira se habían estado mandando mensajes implícitos atrayentes, al final había resultado en un malentendido emocional, que supieron sortear con prontitud. Algo que no todas las personas pueden hacer, algo para ser elogiada. Pero había un vacío.

\- Entonces… ¿por qué no peleaste? ¿por qué no hiciste nada para sacarme de aquella equivocación?

\- Porque todo lo que te estoy diciendo, lo supe tiempo después. No se trató de que en un segundo supe que Kuvira no me gustaba, tardé tiempo en averiguarlo, tiempo en el que perfectamente pudimos haber tenido algo, pero no me atreví a tenerlo ¿para qué? sabía que lo haría por despecho, porque estaba sufriendo silenciosamente el haber terminado contigo, …por no haber luchado.

Después de aquella confesión las dos quedaron en silencio. La mente de Asami estaba llena de dudas, pero eran tan pequeñas que éstas morían antes de ser coherentes.

El tiempo pareció ser eterno. Ambas sumidas en sus propios pensamientos, ajenas al exterior, ordenando sus vivencias, cerrando etapas.

Y eso hizo Asami.

Dejando de lado sus sentimientos, se aferró a lo ganado de aquella conversación, y eso había sido el por fin cerrar su historia con Korra, sabiendo realmente que ella nunca la había engañado, que no había terminado por otra, sino que por sí misma. Esa era su explicación, y estaba satisfecha con ello.

\- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó tímidamente Korra, cuando reconoció que Asami había vuelto al presente, como si hubiera estado esperándola.

\- Ahora depende de lo que quieras hacer – respondió, y era casi como una broma del destino. Era justamente la frase que le había dado Kuvira en ése entonces, cuando hizo una elección tan importante.

\- Quiero cambiar – respondió Korra -, quiero quedarme aquí.

\- ¿Aceptarás el trabajo?

\- Ya lo hice. Al que no he postulado es al de investigación que tú lideras. Pero es porque primero quiero dedicarme a la clínica. He estado mucho tiempo dando conferencias y charlas sobre casos, tanto que extraño la práctica despreocupada, sin estar atenta a los avances significativos que después tendría que mostrar frente a cientos de personas.

\- Entonces… ¿serás mi terapeuta? – preguntó divertida Asami, insistiendo en una pregunta que relajaría todo lo hablado recientemente.

\- Primero quiero saber cómo sucedió eso – emitió Korra, apuntando a su brazo.

\- De cierta manera lo merecía – respondió -. Estaba haciendo un prototipo, el cual no lograba complacerme. Por más tiempo que le dedicaba algo le faltaba, en algo fracasaba. Después entendí que no lo veía porque estaba pensando con otra mentalidad, sin estar completamente consciente de todas las necesidades a las cuales debía adaptarse la prótesis. Y esto ocurrió en el taller. Estaba enfadada, ya que nuevamente había fallado y pronto tenía que presentar resultados. En mi enfado arrojé la prótesis lejos, y esta fue a caer detrás de una máquina que uso para aplanar metal.

Korra puso cara de no entender aquello, por lo que Asami la describió.

\- Imagínate una plancha de cocina, de esas que usas para hacer todo a plancha – dijo sonriendo ante la reiteración de sus palabras -. En el taller es lo mismo: se trata de dos grandes y rectangulares láminas de metal, que se cierran con gran fuerza, aplastando todo lo que hay entre ellos. Bueno, y ya sabes qué sucedió.

\- Eso es horrible – emitió Korra espantada, luego de imaginarse como toneladas de peso descendieron sobre su antebrazo, aplastándolo e inutilizándolo instantáneamente -. ¿Y qué pasó después?

\- No lo recuerdo muy bien. Pero menos mal que eso sucedió de día, ya que había más gente en el taller, que pudo socorrerme de inmediato. Hubiera sido de noche y de seguro hubiera muerto desangrada – respondió tranquilamente -. Grité, el dolor fue enorme, y no sé si fue por la sangre perdida o por el dolor que caí inconsciente. Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital, con lo que quedaba de mi brazo vendado.

Korra tragó con dificultad. Aquello debió haber sido realmente espantoso.

\- ¿Pero sabes qué? No me desesperé tanto. Entendí que hubieran decidido amputar mi brazo sin mi consentimiento. Además, estaba inconsciente y no había a nadie a quién preguntarle. Era lo lógico… Si hubiera sido otra clase de persona, que trabajara en otra cosa distinta, eso hubiera sido casi como el fin del mundo, porque el perder un miembro de tu cuerpo _es terrible_ , ya que el mundo no está adaptado para eso. Pero como trabajaba con esas personas, después de un tiempo lo vi como una oportunidad. Como te dije, lo merecía, y gracias a eso pude perfeccionar esto – dijo mostrando satisfecha como su mano se movía con soltura, exponiendo aquellos dedos metálicos.

\- Debiste ser muy fuerte para haber aceptado todo con tanta facilidad.

\- No me quedaba otra opción – respondió, encogiéndose un poco de hombros -. Además, no puedo sonar como alguien que aceptó rápidamente el cambio. Claro que lo justifiqué, pero como a todos, la depresión me invadió un tiempo. Fue estúpido… ya que ni siquiera había perdido mi brazo dominante ¿entonces por qué tanto alboroto? Tenía todo de mi parte: conocimientos, tecnología, trabajo, amigos…

\- Jamás me contaron…

\- Yo pedí que no lo hicieran ¿para qué? Tampoco contaba con que las pocas veces que tú veías a los chicos preguntaras por mí. Hubiera sido completamente fuera de lugar.

\- Suena horrible si lo dices así – bromeó Korra.

\- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Asami luego de unos minutos.

\- ¿Entonces qué?

\- Ya sabes todo, y en minuto supiste todo lo que los otros terapeutas tardaban sesiones en entender. Sin siquiera ver mi historia médica, ni los tratamientos a los que fui sometida, supiste perfectamente qué quería. O sea, no es que fuera difícil de concluir, pero de inmediato tus ejercicios, tus puntos de presión alejaron el dolor un momento.

Aquello sonaba como que algo estaba escondido. ¿Qué era lo que quería decir? No sabía muy bien si la experiencia de Korra era la que la había aliviado con tanta facilidad, o era el efecto placebo que ella causaba. Porque era precisamente _ella_ quien la que la estaba tratando.

Korra estaba en la misma disyuntiva. Realmente nada la ataba a Asami, no eran nada, así que perfectamente podía tratarla. El problema era ese: si debía hacerlo. ¿Pero por qué no? Ya estaba todo aclarado. Aunque claro había que dejar pasar tiempo, por lo menos ya no tenía nada pendiente con ella. Empezaban _casi_ desde cero.

\- No – fue su respuesta.

\- ¿Qué? – soltó Asami, completamente abrumada.

\- No me malentiendas. Pero es realmente extraño que en un solo día te haya visto, hayamos aclarado todo nuestro pasado y decidiera tratarte, como si jamás hubiera sucedido nada.

Asami estaba anonadada. Todo estaba marchando bien, por lo que la respuesta de Korra fue como haber recibido un balde de agua congelada. Quizás había imaginado que todo estaba bien, y Korra solo estaba siendo _cortés_.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida?

\- Pero quiero verte – agregó Korra, deteniendo sus pensamientos -. Quiero que vuelvas a estar en mi vida, como amiga, claro. Y para lograr eso, debo dejar que pase un tiempo, para que proceses todo, para que te plantees si quieres tenerme de vuelta también. Es lo más sano.

\- Entiendo – respondió mecánicamente, intentando comprender todo con prontitud.

\- Cuando pase eso, lo sabré.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Tú cambiarás de terapeuta – sentenció, sonriendo -, me solicitarás, y es ahí cuando entenderé que estamos listas.

Nada quedaba suelto, sonaba como un buen plan. Korra tenía razón, no podían pretender haber superado todo eso en solo un día. Aclarar y concluir todo llevaba tiempo, del que ahora disponían, del que no escaparían ya que más tiempo no significaba distanciamiento, en este caso era lo contrario.

Asami sonrió. Sonaba a que todas las alternativas eran buenas. Si quería una amistad con Korra, solo debía cambiar de terapeuta, como estaba dispuesta a hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo; y si no quería su amistad, por lo menos todo había quedado zanjado, habiendo compartido un reencuentro.

Después de eso, hablaron unas cuantas cosas más y luego se despidieron, como si se fueran a ver pronto, o como si no quisieran hacer tanto escándalo por no verse nunca.

Asami devuelta a su casa, sonreía como si estuviera encantada, ya que siempre parecía entender más cosas: con Korra no habían terminado juntas porque no era el momento, porque no estaban listas, pero ella había sido importante porque había cambiado muchas cosas, siempre para bien. Y el que ahora nuevamente se volvieran a encontrar no podía ser ignorado. En solo unas horas habían hablado con sinceridad, aunque con cierta dificultad, de lo que antes les costaba hacer. Habían _madurado_ , ya no eran las mismas niñas de ante, lo que podía significar que el cambio había sido suficiente para que ellas volvieran a interactuar, y esta vez desde cero, como algo sano, como _amigas_.

No es relevante decir lo que ellas despertaban en la otra. Un atisbo de confianza y seguridad bastaba, ya que ningún otro sentimiento o emoción podía ensuciar aquel encuentro tan poco usual entre dos personas. Y esos bastan para establecer una base que sustente alguna relación de cualquier índole, como también la falta de ellos puede destruirlas.

Pero lo importante es que Asami estaba feliz, y que nadie la apresuraba a tomar alguna decisión. Además, si demoraba, era cosa de tiempo volver a encontrarse, si bien la ciudad era grande, ella solía moverse en un pequeño espacio, y eso era de conocimiento público.

Korra por otro lado estaba optimista. Que aquel día le hubieran pedido cubrir aquella cita, justamente con Asami, dándole la oportunidad de decirle todo, era algo que de alguna manera aliviaba sus inseguridades con su actual presente. Quizá eso era lo que necesitaba, un cable a tierra, algo viejo que terminara con sus esquemas, pero empezando como algo completamente distinto, un sedante que le hiciera olvidar la tan temida rutina, o que la hiciera más llevadera, compartiéndola, si es que se lo permitía.

Eso es algo que con el tiempo sabría, por ahora no había que desesperarse. Mientras tanto pensaba que absolutamente nada sucedía sin un propósito. Ella jamás se había arrepentido de haber conocido a Asami, de la forma en que lo hizo era algo inusual, es por eso que se le estaba otorgando otra oportunidad, que no dudaba en tomar si es que ella estaba lista.

Ella había sido su gran _agente causante del cambio_ , la que había generado tantos disturbios en su mente y estilo de vida. Todo para mejor. Y sinceramente esperaba que esta también fuera una de esas situaciones.

Ya no se dejaría llevar más por el conformismo. No más huidas.

Con una seguridad sonrió, y es que ahora pelearía.

.

.

.

 **~o~**

* * *

 **N. de la A.:**

¡Feliz 2017!

¡El último último! Lamento demorar. Los que me conocen, ya deberán saber que, desgraciadamente (y no me enorgullezco para nada de esto), no suelo ser alguien de palabra. Pero no es porque lo quiera, sino porque el destino juega en mi contra. Es algo que quiero cambiar, paulatinamente.

Un final " _feliz_ ", abierto a su imaginación. Intenté no dejar ningún cabo suelto. Todo se aclaró con respecto a Korra: su relación con Kuvira, lo que sentía, su profesión dónde se había ido. Ahora, aclarando la última frase, no se trata de que ésta peleará con fines románticos. Es más allá de eso. Se trata de pelear para tenerla en su vida, algo que se aplica a todo: amistad, familia, pareja. Porque jamás hay que dar por sentado las cosas, hay que ser persistente en ello. Es algo que he aprendido después de años de terquedad.

Una vez me preguntaron el por qué creo que esto le gusta a la gente, el leer mis escritos, y, aparte de la _cochiná_ que le pongo, quiero creer que son por las descripciones que hago, siempre verídicas, recordando experiencias, _humanizando_ de alguna manera la historia. Por que es super fome solo leer sexo, que después de un rato ya no es algo tan excitante. Describir lo que sienten, lo que les recuerda es algo que me encanta. De cierta manera todo lo que he escrito en esta historia en particular cuenta algo mío (algo no tan extraordinario, ya que como dice el refrán "tú eres lo que comes", "tu eres lo que escribes") y me complace saber que ustedes empatizan con esto, independiente de la situación en particular y personal por la cual estén pasando, ya que al final los sentimientos son los mismos, en distintas proporciones. Eso es suficiente para mi, haber llegado ahí.

Listo. Fueron unas últimas palabras más largas que las habituales.

Les agradezco enormemente por seguir esto, por compartirme experiencias. Gracias chicas/os.

 _Nos vemos~_

 _._

 _._

 _...Probablemente en alguna historia de castillos y pueblos, hohoho._


End file.
